


Betrothed

by MeBeThem4815



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arranged Marriage, Baground Clay/Wulf, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, First Time Sex, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Language Kink, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Molly In Lingerie, Mutual Pining, Pain Kink, Politics, Slow Burn, Toys, canon typical violence and racism, fic with art, guided masturbation, handjobs, infernal kink, mutual bathing, not canon compliant when it comes to the details of things, self loathing issues, tags will change as fic updates, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 133,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeThem4815/pseuds/MeBeThem4815
Summary: After nearly a decade of war, Archmage Caleb Widogast has brokered a peace with the Xhorasian empire. It comes at the cost of his hand in marriage. They send the Nonagon, leader of their bloodhunters, to marry him. He wasn't expecting a beautiful tiefling. He wasn't expecting Mollymauk Tealeaf.





	1. The Marriage

“Caleb, calm down.” Astrid said as she put the last few touches on her shoulder braid. “You’re going to wear a hole in that carpet and it came all the way from Tal’Dorei.” 

“It is my wedding, Astrid.” Caleb snapped. “I am allowed to be nervous.” 

“Yes, but watching you spin around and around like a top is making me sick to my stomach.” Aeodwulf whined. He was hungover from Caleb’s stag night and his wife laughed at him. 

“Darling, I told you not to drink so much.” Astrid teased. She pulled the braid into place, a trophy from the battle of Grimgolir. She had ended up bathed in blood that day, and the king had rewarded her with the golden braid for the slaughter. 

“Caleb wasn’t gonna drink. So I did.” Wulf whined. 

“Caleb, they’re right.” Nott stepped out of the shadows, making Wulf swear. “You have to calm down. You can’t go to your wedding like this.” 

Caleb sighed, resisting the urge to run his hand over his shorn hair. He knew they were right. 

“Ja, ja.” He sighed. “I am just terrified.” He admitted. 

“Says the man who faced down a dragon armed with nothing but that diamond.” Wulf teased. 

“I was not scared because I knew you were coming with an even bigger dragon.” Caleb replied. “This is….I do not even know who I am marrying.” He sat down in a huff and Nott hurried over to him. She wrapped her long fingered hands around his own. 

“Whoever she is, she will treat you right.” Nott promised. “Or I’ll take care of her.” 

“Lalalalala I did not hear that!” Astrid shoved her fingers in her ears. 

“That is treason, Nott.” Caleb teased. 

“I didn’t say murder her!” Nott protested. “I meant scare her. A little bit. Just a tiny bit.” 

“Nott, please don’t plot to murder my commanding officer’s wife.” Wulf whined. “Darling, it’s alright.” He patted his wife’s ass and she pulled her fingers from her ears. 

“The war is over, Nott.” Caleb sighed. “Do not make it start anew.” 

“Alright.” Nott said. “I just want you happy.” 

“I know, liebling.” He smiled at her as the bells rang. 

He shut his eyes and grit his jaw. It was just like any other battle, he told himself. Just like the war, following the soldiers onto the battlefield to rain fire from the sky and shoot lightening and acid from his hands. This was just like that. He rose, tugged on the fabric of his dress uniform, and headed to the temple. 

He paused outside the doors. The people of Rexxentrum were outside the great temple, watching. The peace that had been promised had come, at the hand of archmage Caleb Widogast. He was a hero, praised to no end. The smallfolk threw petals at his feet and the smell of roses and peonies rose from his boots as he paused in front of the oaken door. The spring afternoon was bright and warm and there was a soft breeze and Caleb could smell the incense and hear the singing from inside. 

He wanted to bolt. He wanted to run. He wanted to run back to the little country cottage he owned and hide away from the world, from the court, from the king. 

But he had a duty to do, to king and country, and Caleb was a good little soldier. He pushed his shoulders back and strode into the temple. 

It was bright and cheery, the children’s singing voices high and clear as they sang to the gods. The sun shone down the stained glass and painted the floor and the walls and the hundreds of people in bright splashes of color. 

Caleb didn’t see any of that, though. He only saw the figure at the altar, heavily cloaked. He couldn’t see her form, but he assumed she was comely. Poor girl, having to marry a sight such as him. Despite the army training he was thin and skittish, with short red hair and a nose too big for his features. She could have found a more handsome husband. He walked up the aisle and stood next to her. She was tall, for a woman. 

He didn’t hear the priest as he droned on and on about marriage. He didn’t hear the blessings of the gods invoked. He didn’t hear any of the that. The idea of marrying a woman made his stomach churn. He couldn’t imagine himself kissing a woman, making love to her, putting a baby in her belly. He couldn't imagine himself with a wife and son. 

The scent rising from her was entrancing, despite himself. It was a heady mix of flowers and incense, with lavender being what he smelled the most. 

“Bring forth the rings.” The priest muttered. 

A blue robed monk stepped forward. She had dark skin, almond eyes, hair half short, and bare feet. She held out a ring and passed it to Caleb. 

“May I see your left hand?” Caleb asked his bride. Her hand appeared and it was…

purple. Her hand was purple. She had long, delicate fingers and talons that were capped in gold. His bride wasn’t human, but he was fine with that. Gods knew the closest thing he had to a friend was the tiny goblin that was lurking unseen in the shadows. He took the ring, a delicate thing, made of chased silver and set with pearls that had been cut into the shape of flowers, and slipped it on her ring finger. 

The monk held out a heavier ring, made of solid silver. It was engraved with the same flowers as well, but it was much more subtle. His bride took the ring and held out a hand for Caleb’s left hand. He held out his hand and her fingers brushed his skin and he shivered. His bride’s hands were very warm. 

“Archmage Widogast, you may now uncloak your intended.” The priest said. Caleb turned and so did she. The hood covered her whole body, hiding her from view. There was a flash of something in the darkness and Caleb’s sharp eyes narrowed. 

“Hallo there.” He said gently to her. “I’m going to pull your cloak off now, ja?” He reached out and undid the fastening and let it drop. 

There, in front of him, was a tiefling. He was the most beautiful being that Caleb had ever seen. He was tall and lean, with skin the color of a ripe plum, with tattoos and scars covering every inch of what Caleb could see. There were flowers of every sort and a peacock feather running up his cheek. His full lips were smirking at Caleb and his bright red eyes were glinting at him in something like mirth. 

He was bedecked in lace and silk, the pants slung low across his hips and the lace of his shirt clinging to his form, baring his stomach and hips. There was metal in his horns and there was a delicate chain that connected one to his nose. And his hair, gods, his hair was a waterfall of purple curls, looking water-soft and spider-silk fine in the light as they tumbled down over his shoulder to brush his hips. 

“Hi there.” He said. Caleb gulped. He didn’t hear the priest say the vows, so wrapped up was he in the face of his husband. Gods he was beautiful. He was so beautiful that Caleb found his throat growing tight with it, he found himself unable to breathe.

“Breathe, Caleb.” Nott’s voice said in his ear. He took a deep breath and his head span. 

“Archmage Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf, do you take each other as your spouse?” The priest droned. 

“Oh yeah I do.” Tealeaf said with a wink. 

“Ja.” Caleb said. 

“I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss to seal the pact.” The priest took a step back. Mollymauk grinned at Caleb, and he felt his mouth run dry. He reached up and brushed a stray curl from the tiefling-his husband’s-cheek. Yes, his hair was as soft as silk and Caleb cupped his cheek. His skin was petal soft and Caleb fought the urge to trace a feather with his thumb. He leaned forward and kissed Mollymauk’s soft mouth. 

Cheers erupted as his new husband slipped him a bit of tongue. He recoiled in shock and blinked at Mollymauk, hand coming to his mouth. 

“Come on darling.” The tiefling beamed and offered him an arm. “Let’s go.” 

Caleb linked his arm with the tiefling’s and let him drag him out of the temple and through the crowd of smallfolk, where they were pelted with rice and flower petals. The tiefling laughed, raising his face to the sun and smiling and Caleb felt his heart clench. 

Oh gods, but he was beautiful. He was laughing and smiling and waving at people and catching flowers in the air as they fell and the light was dancing off of his jewelry and the crowds adored him and then the door to the carriage shut. 

Then Caleb was alone with his new husband. 

“Hi.” The tiefling laughed. “I’m Mollymauk. Molly to my friends. It’s good to meet you.” 

“Ah, hallo.” Caleb said. Molly reached over and moved to put a blossom behind Caleb’s ear. Caleb shied away from the gesture before the flower could find it’s home. 

“They didn’t tell you who were marrying, did they?” Molly asked. 

“No.” Caleb confessed. “I did not even know I was marrying a man. I thought I would be marrying a woman.” 

“And I didn’t know I’d be marrying the Archmage Widogast until Yasha put the cloak on me.” Molly said. 

“Yasha?” Caleb asked. 

“My best friend and body guard.” He gestured to the figure next to the coachman. It was a hulking figure, dressed in leathers. “Do you mind if I give her some of the flowers? She loves them.” 

“Ah no.” Caleb muttered. “Not at all.” He couldn’t look at Molly. Molly was just too damn beautiful. He was a roaring fire, a wild mountain range covered in frost, a dragon in flight and Caleb knew he’d be hypnotized if he looked. 

“So, we’re married.” Molly laughed. “The war is over.” He moved to sit next to Caleb and he ran a clawed hand up Caleb’s thigh. His tail swished into view and Caleb gasped softly. 

Oh. His husband had a tail. He wanted to reach out and run his fingers over it, to find if the skin there was as soft as the skin of his face, to see how his husband reacted. Instead he clenched his knuckles in the fabric of his slacks and moved to sit on the other side of the carriage. 

“Alright, I have to ask. Is any of this going to be an issue?” He waved his hand at his form. 

“I…..” Caleb muttered. “Why are you asking?” 

“Because you’re acting like a terrified virgin.” Molly said. 

“Maybe it’s because I am.” Caleb blurted out. He flushed and and turned his head. 

“Caleb, darling, listen.” Molly leaned closer. “The deed must be done. By the morning’s sunrise. Or people will talk. And then the war will start over.” Molly sighed, the light leaving his face. Caleb found he missed that light. 

“You have to fuck me, or the war will start up again. And gods, I have seen too much war.” Molly muttered. 

“I know I know I know.” Caleb muttered. “I just…I just-ah-…” 

“Oh.” Molly sat back. “You don’t like men.” 

“No, I, fuck.” Caleb swore, making Molly blink. “I like men. I just….” 

“Don’t like tieflings?” Molly supplied as the carriage started to climb to the palace where the party was being held. 

“I would not know.” Caleb said. “Back there? That was my first kiss. I have never-ah-done anything. With anyone. At all.” He explained. 

“Lucky for you one of us knows what we’re doing. I’ll talk you through it.” Molly muttered. He raked his gaze over Caleb’s form and a- _gods_ -a forked tongue flickered out to wet his lips. “Good thing you’re handsome. Lucky me.” 

Caleb blushed as red as his hair and turned his head to look out the window. He heard Molly huff and tried to think of anything but the heat pooling in his groin. Gods, he found himself wanting Molly. Caleb was thankfully a master of control and denial, so he ignored how his cock was half-hard in his pants as the carriage came to a stop. 

“Alright, I understand. You don’t like me. You don’t want to be married to me. I get it.” Molly sounded hurt. “But can we at least pretend to be happy? For the sake of the people? I don’t know about the Dewndalian empire, but fuck, Xhoras has seen too much bloodshed. We need some joy.” 

“Ja. So do my people.” Caleb muttered. He grimaced and ran his hand over his face. “I know I am not…I know I am not handsome or dashing or particularly exciting as a husband. But please, know I will never hurt you.” He told Molly. “I may be a warrior, but I am not a brute.” 

“That’s reassuring.” Molly said. 

“I mean it.” Caleb said in earnest. “I will not hurt you.” 

“You still only tolerate me.” Molly said with a soft, sad smile. Caleb had no idea what to say to that, he just ran his hand over his face. The carriage came to a rocking stop. 

“Let’s just pretend for one night, ja?” Caleb said. 

“Alright.” Molly said. His voice was thick and Caleb couldn’t tell if he was near tears or not. It was so hard to tell with people, sometimes. Caleb opened the carriage and exited. He held out his hand for Molly’s and his husband’s warm hand slipped into his. 

Molly had callouses on his fingers and palms, the kind that came from flinging swords about. Interesting. It seemed that he had married a warrior like himself. Caleb found himself wondering what kind of bloodshed Molly had seen. Molly stepped out of the carriage and tossed his curls over his shoulder. The scent of lavender rose from his hair and Caleb fond himself drinking in the scent. 

Any other man would have counted his lucky stars for having such a beautiful spouse. Molly was the kind of beauty that wars were fought over. And he was all Caleb’s. But, instead of joy, Caleb found himself filled with dread. How could he, Caleb Widogast, compare to Mollymauk Tealeaf? Molly must hate him, being chained to such a horrid example of a man. He wasn’t fond of fighting or political intrigue; he ended up the most powerful warmage in the land by accident, really. If it had been up to Caleb he would have retired and spent his days in the cottage in the country he owned, reading and petting his cat. Molly deserved a proper husband, one who would shower him with pretty things and then show him off. Not a shy hermit who preferred books to people. 

Mollymauk must really hate him. 

He led Molly up into the ballroom of the palace where the whole court, including the King, watched them walk up to the high table. He made sure to pull the chair out for Molly and gently push it in when he sat in it. Their chairs were under a canopy laden with the colors of the old Zemni Kingdom; greens and browns and rich earth tones, with little tassels hanging off the edges. He took his own seat and was aware of the King clapping and music playing and people cheering and then talking and food being piled on his plate. 

“Caleb.” Molly spoke. In his hands was a bit of bread, dripping with honey. “Come on. It’s tradition.” 

“Ah.” Caleb muttered. “Is it Xhorasian?” He asked softly. 

“Yes. The bread is a for stability and the honey is for sweetness.” Molly explained. Normally there was a ring of a hot pepper on it, for a healthy sex life. Molly had left that off, though. Caleb very obviously hated him, so a bit of sweetness was all he could hope for. 

“Ah.” Caleb muttered. He reached out and ripped off a bit of bread and drizzled some honey from the pot over it. He went to eat it and Molly grabbed his hand. 

“We feed each other.” Molly said. Caleb nodded, and Molly twined his arm with Caleb. Caleb opened his pretty mouth and Molly slipped the bread inside as he opened his mouth and took Caleb’s fingers in his own. Caleb’s fingers were calloused and rough on the forks of his tongue and he licked the honey from them. His husband flushed a shade of red and pulled his hand away from Molly’s mouth as if he had been burned. 

People cheered and whooped as the meal began. Caleb didn’t bother to eat; he let his food go cold. His stomach was churning as he stared into his plate the whole time, spinning his teacup on the saucer. He didn’t eat nor did he drink. He watched as people ate and drank and partied, celebrating the end of the war. 

There was more food on the table than Caleb had seen in the last nine years. There was fresh bread, fine and white. Honey with the comb floating in it alongside pale yellow butter. There was wine and whiskey and tea and ale flowing freely. The tables were laden with meat; with beef and chicken and goat and wild boar and on the high table there were two swans, roasted whole and bedecked in their own plumage. Every few feet there was fish, roasted and fried and plated whole, steaming and hot. There was fruit of every kind on the tables; plums and peaches and cherries and apples and pears, poached and baked and fried and grilled and raw. There were pies, sweet and savory, and soups both cold and hot. The room was loud with people’s laughing and bright with the sun streaming in and heavy with the smells of the food and Caleb hated it. 

He wanted to lock himself in his study and not come out. He ignored his food while keeping an eye on Molly’s plate. Molly cleaned his plate more than once, smiling and laughing with the people at the high table. Astrid and Wulf were here, alongside the monk from the Cobalt Soul who had carried their rings. There was a big woman with white and black hair sitting next to Molly, and he was chatting across her to a bright blue tiefling with the accent of Nicodranis. Behind her was a looming half-orc, big and green and silent. Caleb couldn’t see Nott, but he knew she was here somewhere. He snapped his fingers and Frumpkin appeared on his lap, a calming weight, and he started to purr as Caleb pet him. The kitty’s rough tongue scraped over his knuckles and he smiled down at the little fey creature gently. 

“I didn’t know we have a cat.” Molly said gently. Caleb risked glancing over to his husband, who was smiling at him, tapping his golden capped claws on his cheekbone. Oh, that was a bad idea, as his heart tripped up in his chest. 

“Ah, ja.” Caleb said, averting his gaze somewhere safe. 

“What’s his name?” Molly asked. 

“Frumpkin.” Caleb said gently. Frumpkin saw Molly and mrrped, putting his paws on Molly’s strong thigh and sniffing at his plate. 

“Well hi there.” Molly laughed. It was a beautiful sound and Caleb wondered how he could make Molly laugh more. Molly slid over a bit of boar and Frumpkin batted at it with a paw before dragging it into his mouth. “Oh he’s a sweetie.” Molly reached out and ran a claw down Frumpkin’s spine. The cat starting kneading Molly’s thigh, purring and making biscuits. 

“He is a good cat, ja.” Caleb admitted. Frumpkin licked the pads of Molly’s fingers and Caleb found himself wondering that if Frumpkin liked Molly, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

There was a pause in the conversation as the music started up, a slow violin piece. Romantic and sensual, it was the start of the dancing. Ah, yes they would have to dance. Ah. They would have to dance. 

“Molly.” He rose, Frumpkin jumping to the table. The little blue tiefling cooed and made grabby hands at the cat, who jumped into the lap of the monk. “We must open the party.” He said gently. He held out a hand for his husband. Molly took is, claws pricking the back of his hand gently. Molly rose in a fluid movement, chains and jewelry dangling and glinting in the light. Caleb guided Molly to the dance floor and gently took him in his arms. 

Caleb slipped his hand to the small of Molly’s back and shuddered at the expanse of bare, hot skin under his palm. He knew tieflings ran hotter than humans and Molly’s skin felt like the sun under his palm. Molly gripped his shoulders and smiled at Caleb. 

“Do you know how to dance?” Caleb asked gently. 

“Not the kind that you’re thinking.” Molly muttered. 

“Then let me lead, ja?” He asked gently. Molly’s claws playing with the shoulder braid on his dress uniform and his husband nodded. 

“I’ll let you lead for now.” Molly agreed. Caleb took a deep breathe and found himself drowning in the scents of spice and roses and lavender. He nodded to Molly and pushed with his hand, leading his new husband in a waltz. 

Molly moved gracefully, his tail acting as a balance, allowing him to swoop and bend and dive and spin with ease. Molly was grace and beauty incarnate, and Caleb, who had been trained to dance since he joined the academy all those years ago, felt overly large and clumsy next to him. He couldn’t take his eyes from Molly’s face as they danced, in awe of the way the sunlight from the windows danced on Molly’s face. He was in awe of his husband’s beauty and found himself frightened by it. 

What the fuck was Caleb going to do? 

The music came to an end and Caleb ended up standing in the middle of the dance floor, staring at Molly. He manged to keep his mouth closed by sheer utter luck. He pulled back and bowed low to Molly, and kissed the back of his husband’s hand. 

Wufl was whooping with delight and Astrid was clapping and the little blue tiefling was crying with delight. The big woman, Yasha, nodded to Caleb in what he assumed was approval. 

“You are quite the dancer, Archmage Widogast.” Molly laughed, tucking his arm into Caleb’s as they headed back to the high table. 

“Thank you. So are you, Mollymauk.” Caleb pulled out his husband’s chair as Astrid looked down the table at Molly. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. My name Astrid Mortenson. This is my husband Aeodwulf.” She gestured to Wulf, who was currently looking the Cobalt Soul monk dead in the face as they chugged mugs of ale. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. You’re Caleb’s second in command, right?” Molly beamed as he shook her hand. “I recognize you from the wedding party.” 

“Yes, I am. It’s good to meet the man that ended the war.” Astrid cooed. “Caleb, is alright if I steal Molly for a dance or three?” She shot him a smile. Her short blonde hair gleamed in the light and her brown eyes dancing with joy. 

“I am alright with it.” He muttered. “Mollymauk?” 

“Oh, I love to dance.” Molly beamed. He kissed Caleb on the cheek and Caleb recoiled on instinct. He shut his eyes as Molly and Astrid left the high table. 

“Hey.” Wulf leaned over his wife’s chair. “Caleb, meet Beauregard. She’s from the Cobalt something-or-other.” 

“It’s the Cobalt Soul, asshole.” The monk grumbled. “Hey.” She nodded to Caleb.

“Hallo.” He muttered. The warmages had ended up working closely with the Cobalt Soul during the war. “I do not recognize you. We have not worked together before.” He muttered. 

“Naw they normally don’t let me out for fancy schindigs, but for some reason they let me come here.” Beau grumbled. “Fuck if I know why.” 

Caleb found himself liking her. She was direct and to the point and didn’t bother beating around the bush. It was a good thing in a person, in Caleb’s opinion. 

Caleb ignored the conversation and the party that was raging around him. It seemed that nearly a decade of war had left the people with the need to blow off some steam. The blue tiefling from the Coast was dancing with his husband now, and they seemed to be getting along well. Caleb paused, his mind working. 

Molly could take a lover as he long as he was discreet about it. Caleb didn’t need his enemies finding out that he was a terrible husband. He glanced over to Astrid and Wulf and saw them cuddling. She was leaning into him and he was stroking her short hair, his own dark curls falling about their shoulders. She was looking up at him like he was the world to her, and he was laughing and smiling. 

Caleb turned, leaving the table and slid out the servants entrance. They bobbed in short bows to him and he made sure to nod to them all as he passed them, heading for the library. He slunk inside and shut the door, sighing in pleasure as the sounds from the party quieted. 

Inside it was dark and cool and he sent up a little ball of light. The tension bled from his body as the smells of dust and paper and ink and glue washed over him. His desk was as he had left it; covered in papers for his latest project. There were new letters on the table next to his desk, sealed and unread. Caleb ran his hand over his face and sat down, the ball of light hovering over his head as he reached for the letters and broke the seal on the first. 

Even on his wedding day, there was work to be done. 

Caleb read the letters and drafted his replies and tried to work. His mind ended up drifting back to the party, back to Molly. He knew he was setting the tone for their marriage right now, slinking off on their wedding day to work. He wondered what in the hells Molly would think of him in the coming years as his pen scratched out a picture. He had been trained to be an officer and a gentleman, and his art was better than his handwriting. It was of his childhood friends, cuddling and beaming at each other as if was their wedding day, tucked among notes of average humidity of the borderlands and along the Xhorasian coast. 

Caleb sighed when he realized what he had drawn. By all rights that should have been him and Mollymauk today, but Caleb was just too damn terrified to reach out. 

What if he hurt Molly? What if he said something terrible? What if he ended up making a mistake? What if Molly saw who he really was, the monster with the blood of his solders and warmages dripping from his fingers like thick red paint, and wanted to end this? What if Caleb failed? 

He stared at the art and let the pen fall to the table. He could hear his own wedding reception still raging hours after the ceremony and his stomach growled with hunger. He needed to eat; his head was swimming with hunger. His own body’s needs could wait, until his work was done. 

There was a knock at the door that startled him out of his daze. 

“Caleb?” Nott’s voice came through the wood. 

“C’mon, we know you’re in there.” Wulf called out. 

“Ja, ja.” He replied. “Come in.” The door swung open and Wulf stumbled in, more than a little drunk. His friend had always liked parties and weddings, and he was clearly enjoying Caleb’s more than the actual groom. 

“Hey, we brought you food!” Wulf laughed, stumbling over to his desk and sitting on it. 

“Caleb, you have to go enjoy your own party.” Nott said, dropping the tray of meat pies next to the desk. Caleb sighed, and took one. 

“Besides, the sun’s going down. The bedding’ll he happening soon.” Wulf muttered. “Man, I remember mine. I didn’t get my pants off.” He laughed. 

“Wulf, please.” Caleb held up a hand. 

“Sorry, sorry I forgot you don’t like women for a second.” He clapped Caleb’s shoulder. “Hey man, listen.” Wulf said, turning serious. “I know this was your idea and all, and I know you don’t know him, but I think if you get to know him you might actually be happy with him.” 

“What do you mean?” Caleb asked. 

“He seems nice.” Nott scrambled up the desk to sit on it, looking him in the face. “Wulf likes him. I like him.” 

“Dude, Astrid likes him and she only likes you and me.” Wulf laughed. He knew his wife was a bit of a bitch and he loved her for it. 

“Caleb, we’re saying that if you just give Molly a chance you might actually find a bit of happiness with him.” Nott said. “You deserve to be happy.” 

He finished the pie, knowing they were wrong. Good things didn’t happen to men like Caleb. Men like Caleb didn’t deserve good and nice things like Molly. 

“C’mon man, give him a chance.” Wulf whined. “He seems to want this to work.” 

“I do not know, Aeodwulf.” Caleb muttered. 

“You only call me that when you’re mad at me.” Wulf pointed out. “Don’t be mad because I’m talking truth.” 

“You are drunk.” Caleb pointed out. 

“And what’s that Tal’Dorei saying? ‘In wine’s there’s truth’ or something? Man, I am trying to get you to be happy!” Wulf countered. 

“Wulf, I thank you for it. But really, I do not meddle with you and Astrid. Do not meddle with Mollymauk and I.” He held up a hand. 

“Alright, alright alright.” He said. “Come on man, it’s the bedding time.” 

Caleb sighed. “Must we do this?” He asked gently. 

“It’s tradition.” Wulf said. 

“It is also tradition for me to take my spouse even if they protest.” Caleb pointed out. “Should I do that to the man that helped us bring peace?” 

“Caleb, please.” Wulf sighed. “Stop being difficult. Just shut up, close your eyes, and think of the Empire.” 

“Fine.” Caleb snapped. “Fine. We will do this, we let this happen, we will break the glass, and then it will be over.” He stormed out of the library. 

“Well fuck.” Wulf cursed, running his hands through his hair. 

“We knew this would happen. He hates new things.” Nott said softly. 

“Yeah but fuck me I thought he’d be happy at least. Or least pretend to be happy.” Wulf sighed. “Godsdamnit this is gonna be more difficult than we thought.” 

“Yes, it is.” She sighed. She picked up a letter and frowned. “More on Project Phoenix.” 

“Dewndall’l never go for it.” Wulf sighed, reading over her shoulder. 

“He won’t even tell us what it is.” Nott muttered. She put letter back in the exact spot and headed to the ballroom, Wulf in tow.

They got there just in time to see Caleb and Molly sitting their chairs, being lifted up by the crowd. The crowd was shouting obscene things at them, about how flexible tieflings were and how hot they ran and how Molly had built in blowjob handles. Molly was laughing and giving comments as good as he got, while Caleb was bright red and looking at everywhere but Molly. 

“C’mon Caleb! You got thirty-three years of virginity to loose!” Wulf called out, grabbing a chair leg as they passed. They kept hollering filthy things at the newly weds as they were carried to the doors of Caleb’s suite. Nott hurried forward with the glass, wrapped in a cloth. She placed in front of the door as Caleb muttered something to Molly. They were lowered and they took a moment to clasp hands and use each other for balance as they stepped on the glass. It shattered and people cheered. Nott took the moment to open the door and tug them through, then shut it behind them. 

The door shut with an ominous slam and then they were alone. 

“Oh my gods!” Molly laughed. “Nobody told me Dewndalian weddings had that!” 

“Ah, yes.” Caleb muttered. “Sorry, you should have been warned.” 

Molly took a few steps, his hips swinging. “This is beautiful.” He muttered. 

Caleb’s rooms were large and open, well lit and airy. The ceilings were high and the windows were big and wide and draped with gauze. The room they were in was a sitting room, with a wide fireplace and a table and plush chairs. Through an open doorway Molly could see a bedroom, with what looked like a very large canopy bed. There was a trunk and storage for clothing and two closed doors, one of which most likely led to a bathroom. There was a vanity that was sitting empty, on the wall opposite the bed. The rooms were decorated in rich greens and pale blues, the ceilings were painted with frescoes of fey in the feywild, and it was beautiful. 

“This is amazing.” He gasped, looking around him. 

“This is your home now, so please, get comfortable.” Caleb muttered. He moved to unbutton his jacket and Molly smiled to himself. He stepped closer to Caleb and reached up, undoing a button of Caleb’s military jacket before Caleb pulled away. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

“Helping my husband get undressed so he can fuck me.” Molly said with a laugh. 

“You-ah-do not need to.” Caleb muttered. He blushed, turning his head. 

“I want too.” Molly protested. “You are a very handsome man and honestly I can’t wait to have you inside of me.” He leaned forward and ran his sharp teeth over Caleb’s ear. Caleb gasped, shuddering under Molly’s touch. 

“Is what your friend said true?” Molly muttered. “Are you really a virgin?” He tugged on Caleb’s earlobe with his teeth. 

Caleb was shaking as Molly did wicked things to his ear. He had no idea his fucking ear could send small bolts of pleasure down his spine like this. He wanted to pin Molly to a wall and rut into him, he wanted to make the tiefling scream his name. Instead he broke from Molly’s grip and ducked away. 

“Ah-yes.” Caleb muttered, smoothing down his jacket. “Yes it is. And it will remain that way.” He turned and headed into his-their-bedroom. 

Molly followed him into the bedroom. 

“What?” He asked, confused. “Maybe I’m missing something here. You need to fuck me. You like men. I’m pretty. What’s the issue?” 

He watched as Caleb shrugged out of his military uniform before hanging it up in a closet. 

“I will not bed you when you think it’s a duty.” Caleb said. 

“But it is.” Molly said. He moved to the vanity and sat down, taking the chance to pull off the fancy jewelry he had on. He sighed in pleasure as the pressure on his horns lightening. He piled the fine chains and studs on the table before moving to his air, pulling the pins free. 

“Ja, and I will not bed someone who thinks I am nothing more than a duty.” Caleb replied. He turned and watched Molly’s hair come tumbling down. Gods, he was stunning. Caleb wanted nothing more than to bury his hands in those purple curls and guide Molly’s mouth to his cock. 

“What about yourself?” Molly turned, curls swishing. “What about your needs and wants? I’ve seen the way you look at my mouth. I know you want me.” 

“What I want doesn’t matter.” Caleb said. What he wants had been beaten out of him years ago. “I said I would not hurt you and that means you do not have to see me outside of here and social functions.” He pulled his shirt over his head and left it in the laundry pile for the servants. He was now shirtless before his new husband and he moved quickly to avoid feeling awkward. 

Gods, Caleb was stunning. He was slim and lithe with red hair dusting his chest and stomach. His eyes were bright blue and his hair was just long enough to start to show it would be wavy when it was long. Caleb was delightfully pale and pink Molly wanted to see what he looked like when he was flushed with lovemaking. 

“What do you mean?” Molly asked. 

“I know this was not your choice. I know you must hate me, a strange man whom you married after you were dragged into a strange land. I know you must want very little to do with me.” Caleb moved about the room, pushing open the door to the bathroom. Molly stood and followed him. He watched as Caleb moved, gathering things into his arms. 

“I know you must find this all strange and terrible, and I understand. I know I am not the kind of husband that most people dream of.” Caleb ran the sink and gathered the water in a pitcher. He had a collection of odds and ends, of flowers and plants and herbs in his arms. When the pitcher was full he dumped them into the pitcher and headed back into the bedroom. 

“You just have to pretend to like me for the public’s sake.” Caleb continued. “If you wish to take a lover you can do so, but discreetly. If you worship a forbidden god, you must do so discreetly. I have many enemies at court.” 

He ripped the covers from the bed with his free hand and dumped the pitcher on the bed. 

“What the fuck?” Molly asked. Caleb held out his hand and muttered a few words and suddenly the bed was dry. The bed was dry, and there was what looked like sweat and cum stains on it, and the room smelled of sex. 

“It will last four fourteen hours. Long enough for the maids to come and change the bedding.” Caleb thunked the pitcher down on the bedside table. 

“What’s all this?” Molly asked, gesturing to the bed. 

“I faked the bedding.” Caleb turned to Molly. “So you do not have to deal with me.” 

“What about what I want?” Molly asked. Caleb cocked his head like a confused dog. 

“What?” He asked. 

“What about what I want?” Molly asked again. “What I want to get to know you? What if I want to see what makes you laugh and what makes you smile? What if I want to get to know the man I’m married too?” 

“You don’t want that.” Caleb said with tiny shake of his head. He moved to the trunk and gathered some spare bedding. 

“Where are you going?” Molly asked. 

“To sleep on the couch.” Caleb supplied. 

“No. You’re not.” Molly crossed his arms. His tail was swishing behind him and he fixed Caleb with a stare. 

“I am not invading your privacy by sleeping in the same bed with you.” Caleb countered. 

“You’re my husband. That’s your place.” Molly spread his arms wide. 

“I may be your husband by law but that does not mean I am really your husband.” Caleb said. 

“You are not sleeping on the couch.” Molly spoke. They were at an impasse. 

“Do you want me to sleep on the floor?” Caleb snapped. He was growing angry. 

“I want you to sleep in the bed with me.” Molly’s voice was shaking with anger and his tail was thrashing with it. 

“I will not. It is the floor or the desk. One of the two.” Caleb supplied. Molly threw up his hands in anger. 

“Fine!” He snapped. “Sleep on the floor! Ruin your back!” He sat back down at the vanity and took the rest of the pins in his hair. He watched in the mirror as his husband made a little nest on the hard marble floor. He bit his lip and struggled not to cry as he reached behind up to try to undo the tiny buttons that held his shirt on. He could only undo the first few before he couldn’t reach anymore. 

“Caleb.” He muttered. He pulled his hair over his shoulder. “Can you help me? I can’t get out of my shirt.” 

Caleb looked up and paused. Molly was glancing over his shoulder at him, holding his hair, exposing his back. Caleb could see a long row of tiny tiny buttons set into the white lace of his shirt; tiny pearls no bigger than a pin, running down his spine. 

“Ah, yes.” Caleb rose and stepped closer. The smell of lavender hit him like a brick as he brushed his fingers over Molly’s spine. He undid the tiny buttons one by one, exposing the tattoos and scars on Molly’s shoulders. When an eye was peeking at him from the folds of lace Molly began to speak. 

“This was supposed to be alluring.” He laughed. “To make you want me.” Molly’s voice was bitter. 

Caleb said nothing, unable to speak. 

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Molly asked. The fabric peeled from his purple skin slowly, and Caleb saw a different scar staring at him. It was a scar from a lightening bolt, running right down Molly’s spine. He paused, and ran the pads of his fingers over it. 

“The war.” Molly said simply. He locked eyes with Caleb in the mirror. 

“There was a tiefling, a purple one, at the Eistus River.” Caleb muttered. “I hit him with a bolt of lightening.” 

“There’s a lot of purple tieflings in this world.” Molly muttered. 

“How did you get this?” Caleb asked, wondering. Wouldn’t it be something if the same tiefling he hit with lightening was the same one he ended up marrying?

“I was a child, and I was standing under a tree during a thunderstorm.” Molly said. “Nothing as dramatic as that battle.” 

“Ah.” Caleb said. He remembered the battle well, how the river had turned red with blood and grew choked with the dead of both sides, how it swelled its banks when the evocators had summoned storms and how in the end Caleb could walk from one side of the river to the other over the corpses of the men and women he had sent to their deaths. It had been the battle that had turned the fate of the war, and it was considered his greatest victory. 

He called it his greatest defeat. The lace slipped from Molly’s shoulders and he put it on the table. His curls brushed over Caleb’s hands and they were as soft as Caleb had thought. He couldn’t help the way his hands ran through them, or the question that tumbled from his mouth. 

“Why are they so long?” He asked. 

“They’re sacred.” Molly said. “They contain a person’s soul. A lock of hair is the greatest gift we can give our loved ones.” Molly had brought with him a locket, made to hold a length of hair. He had planned on cutting off a curl and presenting it to his husband after their first night together. 

Something told him that wasn’t going to happen. 

“They are beautiful.” Caleb told his husband. Molly glanced up at Caleb in the mirror and they locked eyes. Caleb flushed and turned his head, heading to the blanket nest. 

“Am I really so horrid you can’t even look at me?” Molly snapped. Caleb said nothing, just rolled onto his side, away from Molly. 

“Goodnight, Mollymauk.” Caleb muttered. 

Molly watched Caleb for a while, and felt tears spring into his eyes. He wouldn’t give his husband the satisfaction of knowing that he made Molly cry. He took the time to braid his hair into a loose plait for sleeping, crying silently. Molly wiped the tears away as he stripped naked, tossing the silk pants in the corner. He threw himself onto the too-large bed and grabbed the curtains. He was going to throw them around the bed, but the idea of being cut off from Caleb, even if Caleb hated him, was scary. 

He had never really been alone. He watched Caleb’s form and opened his mouth. He wanted to invite Caleb up to the bed, to snuggle close to living body, but Caleb very obviously hated him. He sighed softly, rolling onto his stomach, and looked the other way. 

Caleb woke with the sun. It had been this way since he was thirteen years old. He rose slowly and quietly, body aching from a night on the cold, hard floor. He was getting older and his body was protesting at the treatment. He sighed softly, rising to his feet. Molly was curled into a tiny ball, wrapped around the pillow that Caleb always slept on. His eyes were puffy and Caleb had woken in the night to the sound of crying. He sighed, and reached down to brush a stray curl from Molly’s face. 

Perhaps he had done the wrong thing, by refusing to sleep with his husband. Perhaps he should have given in, and done what his body had wanted him to do. 

Molly was even more beautiful in sleep, if that was possible. His full lips were parted, his long lashes kissing his cheekbones, and he looked like an angel in repose, a sleeping god of beauty and carnality. 

“I am sorry, you know.” Caleb whispered softly. He turned and got dressed for the day, but paused before he left the room. He snapped his fingers and Frumpkin appeared on the bed. 

“Stay with him, ja?” He asked. “Come to me if he starts to cry again.” The cat made a tiny noise and curled up next to Molly’s sleeping body. Caleb sighed again and headed out. 

Molly woke to an empty bed and an empty room. He rose softly and the cat made a grumpy noise. 

“Sorry darling.” He muttered. He pet the cat who purred and headbutted his hand. “He hates me.” Molly muttered. “He really hates me.” 

Molly needed to talk to Yasha. He needed her. He rose, naked as they day he clawed his way out of the grave. He dressed quickly, in the silks and finery that he had been given. The Xhorsian empire would not been seen as savages when they brokered the peace, the empress had said. So Molly had been draped in fine fabrics and silks and had been sent on his way. He padded out of the room and found Yasha at once, sitting at the end of the hall. She looked up, saw his face, and frowned. 

“Molly?” She asked, rising to her feet. 

“He hates me.” Molly gasped out. He started to cry again and Yasha pulled him into a hug. “He hates me.” 

“Why do you say that?” Yasha asked, leading him back into his rooms. 

“He won’t even look at me.” Molly muttered. “No, not there. Please, not there.” 

“How about the market?” Yasha asked. 

“Alright.” Molly wiped his cheeks. 

They ended up wandering the market close to the Imperial palace. Molly spilled everything to Yasha, including the fact that they marriage hadn’t been consummated. They ended up eating fried dough covered in cinnamon and sugar and dipping it in some kind of chocolate sauce as they sat on the edge of a fountain. 

“And the worst part is he won’t even look at me!” Molly put his head in his hands. “I know it’s not because I’m ugly. Look at me! I’m beautiful!” He said. “So why won’t he look at me!” 

“Maybe he’s shy.” Yasha supplied. 

“He stripped half-naked in front of me and told me I can take a lover if I want. He’s not shy.” Molly pouted. 

“Has he talked about himself at all?” 

“Only to say that he’s not the kind of husband I imagined.” Molly said. “And he’s right.” 

“Molly.” Yasha sighed. 

“Well, he is!” Molly said. “I thought…” He sighed. “I thought he’d at least want to fuck me.” 

“Did he give you a reason as to why he wouldn’t?” She asked. 

“He said he didn’t want to take someone who sees sex as a duty.” Molly said, popping a bit of the sweet into his mouth. 

“Maybe he sees it that way.” Yasha said. 

“Sex with me is not a duty, sex with me is a delight!” Molly said. Yasha snorted. 

“Maybe he’s shy.” Yasha said. “You said he was a thirty-three year old virgin, right? Maybe he’s shy and unsure of what to do.” 

“All he has to do is kiss me and I’m ready to go.” Molly said. 

“And you were his first kiss.” Yasha explained. “Molly, go slowly. He’s skittish.” 

“He’s the archmage, the bane of our people, the man who wreaked havoc on the bloodhunters. How can he be skittish?” Molly wondered. 

“You know that the battlefield is different than everywhere else.” Yasha said. “He has the right to be a different man outside of battle.” 

“I just don’t know what to do, Yasha.” Molly said gently. He hung his head and his tail drooped into the water. 

“Go slowly?” She suggested. “Find out what he likes.”

“He won’t talk to me.” Molly countered. “He won’t look at me.” 

“Go through his things.” She suggested. “You’re in the same rooms now, so you can look through his stuff.” 

“Hey yeah that’s an idea.” Molly muttered. 

“Also that blonde woman you were dancing with, Astrid, she’s the second in command.” Yasha supplied. “You should talk to her.” 

“She was nice.” Molly commented. “I should.” He muttered. “I’ll talk to her later.” He smiled at Yasha and checked her with his shoulder lightly. “Thanks.” 

“Are you alright?” Yasha asked. “Really?” 

“No.” Molly admitted. “I can’t, I mean, fuck.” Molly swore, tugging on his horns. 

“Talk to me, Mollymauk.” Yasha asked. 

"He made me cry.” Molly confessed. “He promised me he wouldn’t hurt me but he made me cry. Why is he doing this to me? Why does he hate me?” Molly asked. 

“Talk to him.” She said gently. “You won’t know until you talk to him. Have dinner with him tonight.” 

 

“He talked to Yasha, the big woman, and then they came back.” Nott said, climbing up the bookshelf to pass Caleb a volume he needed. 

“Did you hear what they discussed?” He asked Nott as he grabbed more books that she passed down to him. 

“No, I was too far away.” She said. “But he did make the children laugh.” 

“What do you mean?” Caleb asked gently. 

“He did some slight of hand with some coins. There were little beggar children there and did that thing where the coins appear to come from their ears. They loved it, and he gave them the coins after.” She said. 

Caleb took that in. Mollymauk went out of his way to make the war orphans happy. It wasn’t many people who would do that. He paused, chewing on his thumb. 

“Caleb?” Nott poked him in the head with book.

“Ah, yes sorry.” He muttered. “Did he look….well?” Caleb asked. “Did he look happy?” 

“Caleb, he looked fucking miserable.” Nott looked down at him with big golden eyes. “He cried.” She said. “Into her shoulder.” 

Caleb swore and ran his hand over his face. 

“Nott, I do not know what to do.” He confessed. “How do I make him happy?” 

“Well, you can try talking to him.” She muttered. Caleb gave a sad little laugh and he shook his head. 

“No.” He muttered, laughing. 

“Well, you can buy him something. He likes pretty shinies, right? Buy him one of those.” She supplied.

“That is a possibility, yes.” He muttered. He was already forming an idea in his head and he scrambled off the ladder. He ducked to his desk and grabbed a pen and a spare bit of regular paper, scribbling. Nott padded over to him, and he dragged over the chair that she sat on. She watched him sketch a circle and some rough outlines of flowers. 

“I need to get to know him more before I finish this.” He scribbled a note in the corner that read ‘Molly’s necklace’ and tucked it into his jacket. 

“Caleb, what’s project phoenix?” Nott asked. “I saw it on your desk last night.” 

He sighed, shaking his head. “It is something silly. A personal project.” He confessed. “How go the troops in the Pride’s Call mountains?” He asked her, getting them back to work. 

Molly paced. He walked around and around and around the sitting room. He kept an eye on the carriage clock that Caleb had on the mantle. Caleb had so many fine and delicate things here, and Molly felt like his own possessions weren’t welcome. They were fine yes, but understated and elegant they were not. Dinner was on the table, and a bit of magic from Molly had kept it hot. 

The door opened and Molly stopped pacing. There was Caleb, standing in the doorway, blinking at him. 

“Ah.” He muttered. “I did not think that you would be up.” He confessed. “It is late.” 

“Or early, depending on your point of view.” Molly countered. “I saved dinner.” He gestured to the covered dishes on the table. “I kept it warm.” He wiggled his fingers a bit to show he used magic. “I was thinking….maybe we could…” He took a breath. “Maybe we could get to know one another a bit? Start over, as it were. I won’t try to seduce you, I promise.” Molly held up his hands with a gentle grin. 

Caleb blinked, glancing to Molly and to the table. He was very hungry; he gone nearly the whole day without eating again. He tended to do that, when he got lost in his work. 

“Ah-” He tried to speak but his stomach grumbled audibly. “Ja.” He nodded. He put his books down and unfurled his scarf and jumped a bit when he felt hands on his shoulders. 

“You’re so skittish.” Molly laughed gently. “I’m not going to hurt you. Gods know this peace is dependant on both of us staying alive until the reparations have been paid.” He helped Caleb take off his coat and he hung it up besides the door. 

“I am just…not used to sharing my space with others.” Caleb confessed. 

“Well lucky for you I am.” Molly confessed. “Come on, darling.” He took Caleb’s hand in his own and guided him through the sitting room to the table by the gable window. Caleb pulled his hand away from Molly’s and pulled out Molly’s chair. 

“You know, you don’t need to do that every time.” Molly muttered. “I am capable of sitting myself.” He sat down nonetheless. 

“I know.” Caleb said. “It is just the proper thing to do.” He explained. He sat down at the table and poured the wine as Molly whipped the domes off the plates. 

There was a rack of lamb, glistening with some kind of rich dark sauce and sprinkled with herbs, some kind of rich grain dish and roasted greens on the table. Caleb squirmed internally at the state of the food. Not only was more than he had ever had growing up, but the fact he had made Molly wait. 

“I….am sorry I made you wait for me.” He spoke slowly. He wasn’t used to talking to people outside of a military context. He reached out and carved into the rack of lamb and serving it before Molly could. “I…ah…I was not expecting you to be waiting.” He confessed. 

“Well, I debated going to bed but I realized that would only make me miserable.” Molly confessed. “And to tell the truth I want this to work.” He took a sip of his wine and watched as Caleb downed one glass without stopping before pouring himself another. 

“I know we might never be in love, but at least we can try to be friends.” Molly confessed. 

“I do not think I have friends.” Caleb muttered before cutting into his lamb. 

“Well that’s a damn shame.” Molly took a bite of his own food and blinked. The sauce was a rich plum and mint one that contrasted wonderfully with the lamb. His tail swished happily behind him as he savored his bite and he saw Caleb’s gaze flicker toward it. 

“You seem fascinated by it.” Molly pointed out. His tail moved closer, and rested the spade shaped head of it on the table. 

“I have never really been close to someone with a tail before.” Caleb confessed. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to reach out and brush his fingers over it and see if it was as soft as it looked. 

“You can touch it if you like. Just be gentle. It’s sensitive.” Molly explained. 

“Ah, no.” Caleb shook his head. He drained his glass again and started in on his lamb. 

“You know, if you don’t have any friends, what are those other humans to you?” He asked. “The brown haired man and the blonde woman.” 

“Co-workers.” He explained. “Astrid is my second in command and her husband, Aeodwulf, commands the engineers.” He explained. 

“Astrid called you a friend.” Molly said. “When we danced at our wedding she said that she was your oldest friend.” 

“We went through the academy and Trent’s training together, ja.” Caleb explained. “We also came from the same village, all three of us.” 

“So she is a friend.” Molly said. “Yasha’s a friend. She’s the only one I have now.” He said, taking a leaf from Caleb’s book and draining his wine glass. 

“I….” Caleb bit his lip. “I am sorry.” He said, “that you were dragged out here. I am sorry. I know this not something you wanted.” 

“How do you know what I do or don’t want?” Molly asked, voice calm. “You don’t look at me, I think you avoid me, I had to corner you into having dinner with me. How do you know what I want? You don’t know a thing about me.” Molly said gently. 

“I know you were the Nonagon. I know you led the Xhorasain bloodhunters. I know you have seen battle. I know you like fine things. I know you-” He stopped before he could say ‘I know you are the most beautiful being I have seen in my life’. 

“I know you are kind.” He settled on instead. 

“And how do you know I’m kind?” Molly asked. “I could be the meanest son of a bitch in Wildemount.” 

“No.” Caleb shook his head. “You are not mean. You have not screamed and shouted at me. You have not thrown things at me. You have not insulted me.” He pointed out. “You have not done those things to me yet. That speaks to you being kind.” 

“I…” Molly blinked. “Caleb is that your definition of kind?” He asked aghast. 

“Considering your situation, yes.” Caleb said. “You have every right to hate me. Instead you are making an effort to know me. You are not hating me or hurting me. That speaks to you being kind.” 

“You haven’t seen much kindness, have you darling.” Molly wondered. 

“No. Not since I was a child.” Caleb drained his glass again. 

Molly paused. He was getting an insight into Caleb right here. It was an insight that broke his heart. 

“Let’s play a game.” Molly said with a sharp grin. “Let’s play ‘two lies and a truth’. Have you heard of it?” 

Caleb shot him a small grin. “I am military man. Of course I have heard of it. When we play it in the camps the person who lost has to drink.” 

“Sounds like a plan then.” Molly grabbed a second helping of lamb and a bit of the fluffy grain dish. He wasn’t used to this kind of quality food and he was enjoying it. “I’ll go first.” He chewed slowly. 

“Alright.” Caleb poured the wine gently. It was getting easier to talk to Molly the more he drank. He still couldn’t quite look at him 

“One: I have never seen the ocean. Two: I can sing. Three: I worship the Moonweaver.” Molly said, spearing a carrot with a fork and eating it. 

“You have never seen the ocean.” Caleb said. Molly put his chin in his hand and a slow grin spread over his face. 

“That was a lie. Drink.” Molly said. His voice was low and his accent was light and the grin was positively predatory and Caleb found his eyes drawn to Molly’s pretty mouth. Caleb drank slowly, unable to rip his gaze away. 

“You know, the Moonweaver is forbidden here.” He said. “I do not care whom you worship, really. I will not turn you in. Just make sure others do not find out, ja?” He asked. “I would hate to have my husband arrested.”

“Yes, what a smear on your reputation.” Molly quipped. 

“I do not give a shit about my reputation.” Caleb said. “I just do not want to see you in jail. My turn.” He muttered. Two lies and a truth. “One: I have never seen a dragon. Two: I have never been in the Underdark. Three: I worship the Archeart.” He said. 

“You’ve never seen the Underdark.” Molly said. 

“That is a lie.” Caleb said. Molly drank as Caleb explained. “I have two seconds; Astrid and then Nott the Brave. You have not met her yet, but she controls the spies. She is a goblin, and the best spymaster I have ever met.” 

“Well color me impressed.” Molly grinned. “Most humans hate goblins.” 

“I am not most humans.” Caleb muttered. His plate was clean and went back for second helpings. 

“I am learning that.” Molly snagged more veggies and slowly ate his way through them. “One: I can juggle. Two: I am a virgin. Three: You’re the first human I’ve kissed.” 

Caleb just lifted an eyebrow. “You can juggle.” He said. 

Molly laughed. “Yeah, that was an easy one.” He drained his glass and Caleb refilled it without thinking. 

“Can you show me?” Caleb asked. “I..ah..would like to see.” Molly grinned and stood up. He was wearing silky, loose pants and a robe and they swished as he gathered up some fruit from the coffee table and juggled it with ease. He caught them in one hand and put them back in the bowl. He bit into the peach, though, as he sat down. 

“How did you learn to juggle?” Caleb asked. 

“I traveled with the circus for a bit.” Molly admitted. “Your turn.” 

“Ah.” Caleb said, taking a breath. His head was swimming now, and he knew he was drunk. He had too much wine on an empty stomach. 

“One: My parents are nobles. Two: I enjoy bloodshed. Three: I remember everything.” 

“I’m guessing the truth…” Molly muttered. “Your parents are nobles.” He said. 

“False. They were farmers. As common as you can get.” Caleb gestured to Molly’s cup. 

“So the other is lie is that you can’t forget.” Molly took a drink. 

“No.” Caleb spoke softly. “I wish it was a lie.” He drained his own cup. 

Molly paused, glass at his lip. It hit him like a brick then, that the second like had been that Caleb enjoys violence. 

“If you don’t like war why did you end up the archmage?” He asked gently. 

“I do not know.” Caleb muttered. “I am done.” He pushed back his chair and headed into the bedroom. Molly heard the blanket nest rustle and he stood up, head spinning with the wine. 

“Caleb, I’m sorry.” He headed into the bedroom. Caleb was already curled up in a ball on the floor. “Hey, come on, come to bed.” He said. 

Caleb said nothing. 

“I’m sorry. I won’t ask about that again, alright? Just…don’t sleep on the floor.” Molly pleaded and got silence in return. 

“Fuck. Fine. Fuck. Have it your way.” He sighed. He peeled off his robe and sat at the vanity. 

Caleb heard the sound of hair being combed and risked peeking over his shoulder. Molly was brushing out his curls, starting at the bottom and working up. Caleb knew how much hair meant in Xhorasian culture. He knew that hair was a person’s soul, that was it was an extension of themselves. That doing another person’s hair was a form of intimacy reserved for family and lovers. He found himself itching to ask Molly if he could comb his husband’s hair. 

He watched as Molly plaited it and stood. Caleb turned his head and heard the feather mattress shift as Molly climbed into it. He wanted to crawl in bed and tuck his face into Molly’s neck, he wanted to wrap his arms around Molly’s chest and breathe him in, he wanted to rut against that pretty form until they were both crying out. 

He wanted to know what Molly’s face looked like when he was crying out in pleasure, from pleasure that Caleb was giving him. His cock hardened in his cotton sleep pants and Caleb bit his lip. He shifted, putting his hands under his head to keep from touching himself. 

Fuck, but ached for Molly. 

Molly normally didn’t wake easily when he got to sleep. Something woke him in the middle of the night, though. He opened his eyes and heard it again; a soft whimper followed by the word ‘nein’. He rose up, and saw Caleb thrashing in the little blanket nest he had made. 

“Caleb?” He asked softly. He didn’t get a reply, just another frightened noise from the human on the floor. 

“Caleb, wake up.” He muttered. He pulled his tail from the blankets and crawled over to the side of the bed. “Caleb.” He grabbed a pillow and swung it, thwacking his husband in the chest. 

Caleb woke up with a gasp, shooting up right. He right hand extended on reflex, fire licking along his skin. The fire on his fingers painted the room with flickering red and yellow light, and Molly could clearly see how Caleb was pale and shaking, with a fine sheen of sweat on his temple. His pretty blue eyes were wild with fear and something else, something that looked like pain and regret. 

“Caleb, darling, come to bed.” Molly urged. 

“No.” Caleb shook out his hand and rose on shaky legs. “I am-ah-sorry you-ah-had to see that.” He muttered. “I will be going now.” 

“Going? It’s the middle of the night?” Molly asked. 

Caleb fled before Molly could say anything else, the door to their rooms shutting with a clang.


	2. Prayer and Tea and Words

Molly woke to Caleb gone. He sighed, curled up in the bed. At least the cat was here. 

“Hey there.” He lay on his side and the cat headbutted him gently. 

“Why is he like this?” Molly asked. The cat batted at his jewelry for a bit before curling up into his side, purring and cleaning his toe beans. Molly sighed, flopping onto the mattress. 

“What am I gonna do all day?” He asked. He heard the servants bustle about in the main room and rose to his feet. He slipped into a pair of loose silk pants and slid open the door. 

There, at the hearth, a young half-elf woman. Her blonde hair was falling in her face and she had freckles dancing across her nose, and her brown eyes were glaring at the hearth. She swept up the ash and struggled to drag over the logs for the fire. 

“Oh here, let me get that.” Molly padded over and gabbed the corner, sliding it over. 

“Oh please, don’t bother yourself Mr. Widogast!” She fretted. 

“Who… ah.” Molly started to ask who Mr. Widogast was, when he realized that he must have Caleb’s last name now. “It’s no bother, darling, really.” Molly beamed at her. 

“Oh please, I’m sorry, I’m runnin’ late, I know I shouldn’t be here this late an’ the Archmage - he might fire me.” She babbled. 

“Would he do that?” Molly asked, concerned. 

“I don’t know, really. I’ve never seen him.” She confessed. “He’s no’ mean to us or anythin’. He doesn’ lay hands on the girls like some employers do. He’s alrigh’ in that way, I’m guessin’. I jus’ can’t loose this job, Mr. Widogast! Please don’t tell your husband.” She ducked her head. There tears in her big brown eyes and her hands were shaking. 

“Hey hey hey.” Molly fell to his knees and took her hands in his. “I’m not going to tell Caleb, alright.” He said. “As far I’m concerned, you’re perfectly fine.” 

She started to sniffle a bit. 

“I won’t tell my husband. I’ll keep this between you and me, alright love.” He chucked her under the chin gently and she nodded, smiling a bit. 

“Thank you Mr. Widogast, sir.” She smiled at him. 

“And please, call me Molly.” Molly beamed. She laughed a bit. 

“What’s your name?” Molly asked. 

“Venbellis.” She said. 

“Venbellis. That’s a half-elf name, right?” Molly asked. She nodded, smiling. “Now, why don’t you go tackle what else you need to go while I take care of the fire, alright?” Molly asked. 

“Are you sure? I mean, you’re one of them, one of the rich folks. I don’t think it’s right for you to be makin’ your fires.” She said. 

“I got lucky. I married rich.” Molly joked, and Venbellis laughed. “I was a solider, before all this.” He gestured around them. “I’m used to toughing it. I’ve made my own fires before. I got this.” He smiled and winked at her. 

“Thank you Mr. Molly sir!” She gathered her skirts, dropped a low curtsy, and vanished into bedroom to change the sheets. 

Neither of them noticed that Frumpkin’s eyes were glowing a soft orange. 

Caleb paused, thumb in his mouth. 

Molly didn’t have to be kind to the young woman he had hired. Caleb knew Venbellis wasn’t the best servant in the world, but she was the wife of a man that he sent to his death. He felt like he owed her, and she had been in his employ for a good number of years, now. He hadn’t really spoken to her much, if at all. He was a ghost in his own home, if truth be told. He lived here, in his study. 

He had made a small nest of blankets in the window seat, and had slept fitfully for the few hours of darkness that had remained. He remembered how Molly had looked in the flickering light of his hand, and how Molly’s hair had gleamed as he combed it out before bed. Caleb dug out the note and doodled a bit; orchids and lavender flowers. He grabbed a bit of paper and scribbled down some flowers. He opened his door and his secretary, a young Drow boy, sat at his desk. 

“Ah, Ezekiel?” He asked. 

“Yes, sir.” Zeke saluted Caleb and rose to his feet. 

“Please, have these delivered to Mollymauk by the end of the day, yes?” He passed Zeke the note. He read it, a frown line showing up between his eyebrows. “Oh, and drop these at Venbellis’ place. You know the drill.” He dug out four gold pieces and passed them to Zeke. “And one for yourself.” 

“Yes, sir.” He saluted and headed out the door to the flower shop. 

Caleb sighed, sitting back at his desk. He glanced at the pendant sketch and tucked back away. There was work to be done. 

“Ah, Astrid!” Molly said, smiling as he caught the young woman. “I am so glad I found you! Do you have a few moments?” He asked. 

“For Caleb’s husband, always.” She put down her quill and dismissed her secretary with a wave of her hand and an order for tea. The Kenku bowed low and tottered out the door. 

“You seem troubled.” She said. 

“A bit.” Molly laughed. “It’s Caleb. He’s so aloof.” Molly explained how Caleb wouldn’t look at him, would barely speak to him, about the nightmares. He didn’t tell her about the lack of sex or the separate beds. Something told him that Caleb wouldn’t like him saying that. 

“You know, I’m lucky. I married for love.” Astrid said. “It was wartime and Caleb had just been promoted by the king himself and Caleb chose us to be his right and left hands, so we figured why not.” She explained. “But it seems to me you two need to find some common ground.” 

“How can I find common ground with a man who won’t look at me?” Molly asked. 

“He likes books.” Astrid confided. “He tends to like books more than people, most days. You could always buy him a book.” 

“A book.” Molly muttered. There was only one problem with that little plan; Molly didn’t know how to read. Astrid didn’t need to know that. “What kind does he like?” Molly asked, rising to his feet. 

The silk pants were loose and baggy, gathered at the ankle and they swished when he walked, dyed a soft cobalt. His feet were bare and his was shirtless, simply because that was the fashion. His hair was flowing loose even though it should be up and pinned. Only unmarried people had their hair flowing loose, but Molly didn’t feel like he was married. He felt as single as ever, with a tiny Caleb-sized problem with his love life. 

“All kinds, really. He’s not picky. Once on a march his book got destroyed by rain so he ended up reading a collection of children’s fables. He really enjoyed them.” Astrid remembered gently. 

“I have an idea.” Molly confessed. “Do you know where his favorite shop is?” He asked. Astrid grabbed a pen and paper, scribbling down directions to the place before she passed it to Molly. 

“Here you go, darling.” She said, smiling. 

“You are a blessing from the gods, Astrid.” Molly took the paper and bowed low. “Thank you, my dear.” He pulled her hands into his and kissed her knuckles gently. “Thank you.” With a whirl of silk and lavender curls, he vanished. 

 

“Yash!” Molly called out in desperation as he entered the rooms he shared with Caleb. “Yasha! I need your help!” 

“I’m here Molly.” She called out. 

“Oh thank the gods. I need to go somewhere but I don’t know where it is.” He shoved the paper at her in distress. 

“Molly, it’s not that far.” Yasha said gently. “Put some shoes on and let’s go.” 

They found the place only after Molly had dragged them to a man selling some kind of fried thing on a stick and entertaining the children for a bit. The shop was off the beaten path, in the rougher area of the city. It was small, a bit dingy and the sign creaked overhead in the breeze. 

“Yasha, what does it say?” Molly asked softly. To him the lettering looked the stars, unreadable and unreachable. 

Like Caleb. 

“The Feathered Binder.” Yasha read to Molly. 

“Sounds kinky.” Molly laughed, pushing the door open. The slippers he had donned had tiny silver bells around the ankles, and they tinkled when he walked. The shopkeep turned and narrowed her eyes at him. She was an older gnome, small and wizened, sitting on a stack of books behind the counter. 

“Ah, Mr. Widogast!” She croaked. “I wondered when I would be seeing you!” 

“Hello yes, we haven’t met yet.” Molly said. “My name is Mollymauk Tea-Widogast. Mollymauk Widogast, but Molly to my friends.” He had nearly slipped up and given her his former name. 

“The Archmage has been a good customer of mine for years!” She leapt from the stack with surprising dexterity and walked up to Molly, shaking his hand. “It is good to meet you at last, Molly. My name’s Anissa.” 

“And you as well. You know, I’m on the hunt for something.” Molly grinned, getting down to her level. 

“Oh?” Her brown eyes peered at him from behind her glasses. “A rare tome perhaps?” 

“Something else.” Molly confessed. “I’m looking to see if you have any Xhorasian folk tales. Like fables or children’s stories.” He asked. 

A slow grin spread over her face and she smiled. 

“You know, I might have just the thing.” She pattered off on tiny gnomish feet and Molly followed, hips swaying and bells chiming. “I got this a while ago, in hopes that someone would want to read it, to educate themselves you know?” She called over her shoulder. “I was wrong.” She muttered. 

“Why do you say that?” Molly asked, following Anissa. 

“It was wartime. People don’t want to read their children bedtime stories from the enemy!” Anissa explained. She crawled up the shelves and Molly held his hands out in case the little gnome fell. 

“I used to be that enemy.” Molly said. 

“Yes. Past tense.” Anissa grabbed a book and slid down the shelves. She was surprisingly fast for a woman her age. “Here.” She held it up and Molly took it. He knew the character on the cover, the wandering sentient cottage with the chicken feet. “And one more thing. Your husband’s book came in!” She pattered back up to the counter and rifled around in the back before dragging out a thick tome. 

“Oh, here, let me.” Yasha knelt and Anissa blinked up at her. 

“My, you’re a big woman.” Anissa muttered. 

“This is Yasha. My best friend.” Molly explained. 

“And sometimes bodyguard.” Yasha hefted the heavy book with one hand. 

“How much do I owe you Anissa?” Molly asked, digging out his purse. 

“Nothing. I’ll put it on your husbands tab.” She winked at him. 

“The children’s book is a gift for him, so I’d rather him not pay for it.” Molly confessed. 

“Ah, a lover’s gift!” Anissa giggled. “When I first started to court my wife I gave all sorts of things!” Anissa scrambled up and rang the book up, and Molly slipped her a little more coin than necessary. “Gods, she still has the bone brooch I gave her.” 

“You two sound deeply in love.” Molly said, a bit jealous. How could he get Caleb to look at him?

“I’m blessed.” Anissa grinned at him. “Now you have a good day, Molly.” 

“And you as well.” He bent his head and kissed her tiny wrinkled hand and she laughed. 

“Odd.” Yasha said as they walked out of the store, “What he want a book on Xhorasian botany on?” 

Yasha thumbed through the book as the headed back to the palace, back to Caleb’s rooms. She read a few passages outloud to Molly as they walked through the marble halls. The place was massive and Molly would never admit it but he felt a bit out of place here sometimes. 

“The Wasting flower’s roots purify and remove toxins and other harmful products from wherever it is planted. One blossom is enough to clean and renew the soil from a household garden, turning the petals into a most deadly toxin.” Yasha muttered as they entered the sitting room. 

“Oh Molly!” Venbellis beamed. She dropped into a curtsy to Yasha as well. “You have a gift!” She pointed to the largest bunch of flowers that Molly had ever seen in his life. 

There were purple roses and white violets and sprigs of lavender and beautiful orchids and daffodils and orange roses and red carnations and gardenias and jasmine blooms and it was a riotous bunch of flowers and the heady scent of them waved over the sitting room. 

“Oh!” Molly gasped , sticking his face right in the bouquet and inhaling. “Who are these from?” He asked, beaming at Venbellis. She handed him a note and he passed it to Yasha. 

“To Mollymauk, from Caleb.” She said. “There’s nothing else.” 

“Well, at least he sent me flowers.” Molly grinned. His tail swished through the air with joy as Yasha looked long and hard at the bouquet.

“Archmage Widogast ain’t the best at talkin’, you know.” Venbellis admitted. 

“That he isn’t.” Molly agreed with a wink. Privately, Yasha thought that Caleb was a wonderful communicator, it was just that nobody quite spoke his language. 

 

Caleb worked. He worked and he worked and he worked. The letters were answered and the tea went cold and the sandwiches ignored and more calculations were made and more water levels came in from the bogs and the sun set and Caleb ignored the voice in his mind that said he should go and apologize to Molly. He re-read the letter from Caliana that had come just today, detailing the wasting flower’s progress. Caleb was hopeful that this flower may be the key to his goals. He sighed as his mental chimed clock midnight. The high temple bells tolled and he rose to his feet. 

A sudden wave of dizziness washed over him and his knees gave out. He grabbed the desk, taking a deep breath and counting under his breath. By the time he got to four he was back to normal. He ran a hand over his face and rose fully. His hair was growing fast, as it always did, and soon he would need a haircut. 

Caleb slowly made his way back to his rooms, fighting off the last of the nausea that came with the dizzy spells. He knew he should see a healer but he was just too damn busy with Project Phoenix to go. He closed the doors to his rooms and sure enough, there was Mollymauk and three covered plates. 

“Hi.” Molly said. 

“Is this…becoming a thing?” Caleb asked. He put his papers down and undid the scarf. 

“I never see you otherwise.” Molly rose in a fluid motion and Caleb swallowed, his eyes raking Molly’s form. The fireplace was lit and bathing Molly in a soft golden glow and Molly’s blouse-y pants were so sheer that Caleb could see the curves of his legs through the fabric. 

Gods he wanted to kiss up those long legs. He wanted to see if they were strong as they looked, if they had scars like the rest of Molly’s pretty body, he wanted to find where the sensitive spots were and suck and bite them until his beautiful husband was crying out his name. He wanted to throw those legs over his shoulders as fucked Molly. 

“I am a busy man.” Was all he said in reply. 

“And I would like to see my husband for more than an hour a day.” Molly said. He helped Caleb shed his coat and hung it up. 

“Why?” Caleb asked. 

“You’re my husband, Caleb. That’s why.” Molly said, heading to the table. “I…I have a gift for you.” Molly picked up something and Caleb could tell at once it was a book. 

“Why?” Caleb asked. Molly took a deep breath and turned to face Caleb. “I think we got off on the wrong foot, you and I.” He explained. “And I want this to work. We may not love each other, but gods Caleb, we could try to be friends.” He took a step forward and there was the sound of scraping wood and swearing in Infernal. 

“Molly?” Caleb stepped forward. “Are you alright?” 

“It’s my fucking hair.” Molly swore. “It’s caught.” 

“Stay still.” Caleb knelt and found it was too dark to see. He muttered a spell and a Dancing Light appeared above his head. 

“Oh, that’s handy.” Molly muttered. Caleb worked gently and deftly, untangling Molly’s curls. 

“I know how much hair means in your culture so I will not cut it unless I cannot get it untangled.” His voice was soft and Molly paused. Caleb knew exactly what hair meant to him and his people. He trailed a gold-capped claw over his collarbone and glanced down at Caleb. 

“You know, when I saw your hair for the first time I was a bit stunned.” He admitted. “And sad. I wanted a hearth braid.” Molly admitted. “I know, silly of me. This isn’t a love match by any means, I know.” Molly sighed. 

“Just because it is not a love match does not mean that you cannot find joy.” Caleb said gently. He set up another Light, working faster with two. 

“I know. It’s just something I had my heart set on.” Molly laughed bitterly. 

“There.” Caleb rose, running his fingers through Molly’s hair. “You are free. A bit frizzy, but free.” 

“My hero.” Molly said gently with a soft smile. Caleb’s eyes flickered to his face and he blushed, looking away. “Oh come on.” Molly pouted. “One little glance isn’t going to hurt. We are married, after all.” 

Caleb swallowed and risked a glance at Molly’s face. Once again Caleb found his breath being stolen from him. Molly’s face was burnished gold in the yellow light and his red eyes were peering at Caleb with something akin to curiosity. There was a soft smile on his face and Caleb took a slow breath of air. 

“There.” Molly said, and Caleb saw pointed teeth behind those pouty lips. “Not so bad.” 

“Bad is not the term I would have used at all.” He broke the gaze and pulled Molly’s chair out for him. 

“Thank you.” Molly shot him a smile over his shoulder and Caleb tripped over his own feet and slammed his ass down in his own chair with a thud. Molly chuckled a bit as he uncovered the food and Caleb poured the wine. 

Tonight it was hare, roasted with water chestnuts and radishes and peas and some kind creamy pale yellow cornmeal dish. The hare was dark brown and roasted to a crisp and the vegetables were fresh from the gardens. Molly still wasn’t used to food like this, and he doubted he ever would be. 

“Here.” He slid over the book as he took a bite of his hare. Caleb took a sip of his wine and reached for it slowly. 

“Go on Caleb, it’s not going to bite you.” Molly said. “That’s my job.” He winked and his husband blushed a bright red and snatched the book off the table. Caleb took another sip and slowly put the glass down as he engrossed himself in the title. 

“Xhorasian children’s stories?” He asked Molly. 

“You can learn a lot about a people from what they teach their children.” Molly explained. 

“That is true.” Caleb muttered. He was tempted to reach in and read the book right now, but he set it aside. “Thank you, Mollymauk.” He said softly. 

“You’re very welcome.” Molly beamed. “Also, Anissa said that the volume you ordered came in so I picked it up for you. It’s on the bed.” He took a bite of his hare and washed it down with the wine. It was a very domestic feeling, talking about their day and picking up things for each other. It was a nice feeling. Molly could pretend that they were happy. 

“Did you read it, by chance?” Caleb asked, taking a bite of his food. He was drinking less tonight, Molly noticed. 

“Ah-no.” Molly muttered. “I….can’t.” He admitted. 

“What?” Caleb asked gently. He blinked, looking at Molly with wide eyes. 

“I can’t. Read, that is. I never learned how.” He grinned. 

“But, Molly, reading the most important skill a person can have.” Caleb protested. 

“Not much call for it in the Bloodhunters.” Molly admitted, avoiding the topic of his past and rebirth.

“Molly, would you like to learn?” Caleb asked. “I can teach you. Before dinner in the evenings.” 

“Would I get to see you more often?” Molly countered. 

“Ja. You would.” Caleb agreed. 

“You’d have be home at a decent hour.” Molly teased. “I’m not waiting up until midnight every night you.” 

“Ja, ja, I will be home at a decent hour.” Caleb was aware of how utterly married they seemed right now. It was a good feeling, to have this little slice of normalcy with Mollymauk. 

“Then yes.” Molly said. “I’m telling you, I’m a slow learner.” He was a bit dim, he knew. He knew he was just a pretty face and a pair of quick swords, and that was all people wanted him for, really. He knew he was stupid, compared to Caleb and he felt like he owed his husband warning. 

“Nonsense.” Caleb shot him a smile. “Anyone can learn to read. It just takes a bit of time with others. I can teach you to write as well.” Caleb’s smile grew into something real, something that split his face and made his eyes shine and oh. 

Oh. Molly’s heart stuttered in his chest and he noticed for the first time how damn handsome Caleb really was. Yes, he was tired looking with deep purple bags under those bright blue eyes and he needed a few meals, but the line of his jaw and the curve of his strong nose weren’t going away. 

Caleb was very handsome. 

“I…I’d like that.” He admitted softly. “I’d, fuck, I’d really like that. You can’t have a stupid husband.” He laughed a bit bitterly. 

“You are not stupid.” Caleb said gently. “I know this because there are no stupid people. Just others who know more about certain things than others.” 

Molly sat still and pondered Caleb’s words. 

“Thank you, by the way, for the flowers.” He gestured to the flowers sitting in the middle of the sitting room. 

“Ah, you like them?” Caleb asked. He wondered if Molly knew what he was trying to say with them. If Molly couldn’t read maybe he knew flower language instead? 

“They’re beautiful.” Molly said gently. Caleb didn’t know how to go about asking Molly if he knew what they meant. Perhaps, it was something best left for another time. 

“I am…glad you like them.” Caleb said slowly, clearing the last of the polenta from his plate. “I know I am not the best with words. I am not the most elegant or eloquent. I hope you understand that when I do things like this it is me trying.” He admitted. “As you said, you may never come to love me, but we can be friends.” 

“I think I’d like to be friends.” Molly put his head in his hands and smiled at Caleb. His tail came to swish over his head and Caleb’s gaze flickered to it. Molly moved it back and forth and found his husband’s eyes tracked it. 

“See something you like?” Molly teased. 

“It is nothing.” Caleb blushed, looking away. 

“Oh come on Caleb.” Molly leaned back in his chair, legs spread. “We’re friends. You can admit you got a tail kink. It’s fine.” 

“I…like I said. I would not know.” He muttered. “I have never, ah, that is I have not, um.” 

“You’re a virgin.” Molly said. “I know. You know….we don’t have to be in love to fuck.” Molly offered. “I like sex. I like having it, and I like having it often. I’m willing to fuck you.” 

“Willing?” Caleb asked, growing cold and distant. “Ah, yes, mustn’t forget this is a loveless marriage.” He downed his wine and poured himself another glass. 

“What? Caleb, was it something I said?” Molly rose, alarmed at the change in his husband. 

“Yes, Molly.” Caleb said patiently. “It was. I am not going to bed you because you have no other option and you are horny. I want someone in my bed who wants me back. Not someone who sees sex with me as a burden or as an opportunity.” He rose from the table, draining his glass, and stalked into the bedroom, shutting the door. 

“Fuck.” Molly muttered. What the fuck had he said? He grabbed the third dish, still covered and pulled off the silver dome. There was a chocolate cheesecake, still ice cold. He was tempted to eat it, he had the fork in his hand, hovering over the damn thing, ready to eat it and enjoy it. 

He sighed, glancing to the door to the bedroom. He put the silver dome over and picked it up, putting on the same table as Caleb’s notes. They were scribbles, but Molly knew art when he saw it. He picked up a bit of paper that had a very detailed, very clear drawing of a goblin’s eyes and nose, with scribbles of words under the face. Caleb’s handwriting was truly horrid, and he moved his gaze away from his husband’s writing. His own eyes were right above the goblin’s, looking to the side. He sighed, knowing it was a damn fine piece of artwork. He put the note back with the others, leaving the cake where Caleb can find it in the morning. 

He sighed and padded back into the room. There was Caleb, in his little blanket nest, a ball of light above his head as he read. He glanced up to Molly and went back to his book. 

“You know, you are more than welcome to read and sleep in the bed.” Molly said. 

“No, I would hate to make you share the bed with your second option.” Caleb muttered bitterly. 

“You know, I don’t know what I did to get this anger from you.” Molly commented softly. He sat down at his vanity and pulled off his earrings and unpinned the locks of hair above his ears. He rose and opened the windows, letting the moonlight flood in. He sighed, letting his head fall back as he basked in the light of the moons. 

“Hello again.” He whispered. He knelt on the floor, in the puddle of moonlight, and began to pray. 

Caleb had opened his mouth to tell his stubborn husband he knew exactly what he did and to stop playing dumb when Molly knelt on the floor and began to pray. It was elaborate ritual, with kneeling and pressing his head to the marble floor and turning his head over his shoulders as he muttered. Caleb couldn’t hear what he was saying, but he did see his name fall from Molly’s lips once. He found himself ignoring the botany book in his lap as he watched Molly pray. 

It was a quiet act of devotion, and in a world where the gods and goddess had champions and acted directly on the world, Caleb felt the power humming around Molly. Clearly whoever he was praying too liked him. 

He waited until Molly was finished before speaking. 

“Is that the Moonweaver you were praying to?” He asked gently. 

“Yes.” Molly said, turning to him. He stripped off his pants and Caleb turned his head so fast something cracked, sending a sharp pain up his neck. He swore in Zemnian, rubbing at the sore spot. 

“You can look at me naked, you know.” Molly laughed. “I’m very pretty.” 

“Also very humble.” Caleb snarked. 

“Is that a joke?” Molly asked. 

“No?” Caleb replied, uncertain as to what Molly wanted to hear. 

“Shame. It was a good one.” The bed creaked and Molly reached over to Caleb. “You know, I can do a bit of healing. It’s not much, but I can take care of that neck for you.” 

“I….” Caleb muttered. He knew that he would be in pain the next day, and he would be slower in his work. “Alright.” 

Molly held out a hand and muttered something in Infernal and the pain in Caleb’s neck vanished. He turned to thank his husband and he saw that Molly was bleeding from his cheek. 

“Mollymauk, you’re hurt.” He reached out, brushing the blood away. 

“Oh this happens.” Molly wiped the blood with the back of his hand. “It’s a Bloodhunter thing.” He said in way of explanation. 

“I do not like seeing you hurt.” Caleb muttered softly. 

“Oh, don’t lie to me.” Molly said with a grin. “Never shit a shitter, Caleb.” Molly rolled over and curled around the spare pillow that he had come to cuddle. 

Caleb had no idea what to say to that. He himself was hurting from his husband’s callous words earlier and it seems that he had repaid them in kind. He opened his mouth to apologize, but shut it, knowing he did not know how to apologize. 

“Will the light keep you up? I wish to read a bit longer.” He muttered. 

“Do what you want. I’m just a roommate.” Molly’s voice was a bit thick and Caleb couldn’t tell if he was crying or just tired. 

Caleb hoped he was just tired. 

 

The next day Caleb’s formidable mind kept wandering. His mind kept drifting to the way Molly had looked when he had prayed. He was a different kind of beautiful, when caught up in the rapture of worship. The smile on his face wasn’t cutting or sardonic or witty or seductive. It was just a gentle smile, one of joy. Caleb kept remembering how his eyes were shut as he prayed, how the corners of his mouth were turned up in a quiet personal joy, how the jewelry in his horns caught the moonlight. It wasn’t an issue for Caleb that his husband worshiped a forbidden god; he tended to follow the Archeart himself. He just needed to keep Molly’s faith a secret. 

And idea bloomed in his head and he dug out the scrap of parchment. It was nearly finished now, and he put the finishing touches on the night blooming jasmine flowers and scribbled his notes along the edge of the parchment. He knew what to do now, to apologize to Molly. He glanced at the book and at the letter from Caliana. He knew he should work on Project Phoenix, but right now his exhausted mind was spinning in circles, turning over the problem of Mollymauk Tealeaf. 

It seemed to Caleb that every time he took a step forward with his relationship with Molly he ended up taking a step back. He sighed, rubbing at his temples. 

“Dude are you even fucking listening?” Beau grumbled from her perch on the banister. 

“Ah, sorry Beauregard.” He muttered. He rubbed at his neck, feeling the lingering effect of being Healed last night. 

“Trouble in wedded bliss?” She asked. 

“You can say that.” Caleb gave what passed as his laugh, a soft bitter exhale through the nose. 

“Okay I am only gonna offer this once, but do you like, wanna talk about it or something?” She asked, eyes narrowing in distrust. 

“Beauregard, I understand you want to be helpful, but you and I are not the kind of people who talk.” He said. 

“Yeah fuck that. Just bottle it up and pretend it doesn’t exist. Good plan, Caleb.” She nodded. He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Dude, spill. I fucking live here now, so we’re gonna be working closely together and shit and when you’re all lovestruck and sappy you don’t fucking work. You’ve been looking at that fucking drawing for minutes now.” 

“We….may have had a disagreement last night.” Caleb said gently. The monk just arched an eyebrow at him. “Alright, he said something and I took offense and I said something out spite and it wasn’t kind.” He admitted. 

“Already? You guys haven’t even been married a fucking week.” She leapt from the banister to the top of a bookcase, down to a desk to the floor. 

“Are we? Really?” Caleb muttered. It was easy to be himself around Beau. She unashamedly, unabashedly herself and Caleb admired that about her. It was easy for him to drop the guise of the Archmage around her, to let his shoulder hunch forward and the weariness he felt settle deep into his bones around her. 

“Have you two fucked?” She asked, getting to the point. 

Caleb was silent. 

“Well?” She asked, pressing the issue. 

“Ah.” Caleb said, internally panicking. 

“Fuck. Caleb, fuck.” Beau swore. 

“I know, I know, it’s bad.” He whispered, holding up a hand. 

“Caleb the whole godsdamned treaty is fucking invalid now!” She hissed, getting in his face. He rose to meet her, marching from his desk in a whirl of his uniform jacket and scarf. 

“I know!” He whispered back at her. “I know.” He said softly. “I cannot….I cannot bring myself to sleep with a man who thinks I am a burden.” He confessed. 

“Caleb, you haven’t?” Nott asked, crawling out from under his desk where she had been working. 

“No.” He confessed. “I can’t bring myself to bed him. He barely stands me.” Caleb sighed. “I know this is bad, and that if anyone but you two know, the war will start over.” 

“Dude, we can’t go through another war.” Beau said. Her jaw was tight with tension as she looked at Caleb. 

“I know.” Caleb said. “Neither can the warmages. There’s only a handful of us left.” He confessed. “Our losses have been horrible.” 

He remembered their names and faces, every single one of the people he lost. Men and women and people who were neither. He was their commander, after all. He led them into war and he was supposed to lead them home. Instead he had led them to an early grave and he carried the burden of their unfinished lives around his wrists and ankles, his guilt shackling him life by life and link by link. 

“Then what’s the issue?” Nott asked gently. 

“He doesn’t want me.” Caleb said softly. “He thinks I’m a burden. A duty. I cannot bring myself to bed someone who does not wish to fuck me.” He said softly. It was the same during war and his education. Wulf had been one of the first of their class to visit a brothel, and had become a regular there. Even Astrid had take casual lovers, going so far as to pick a camp follower during the war and bed her regularly. But not Caleb. Caleb could never bring himself to buy a whore or bed a camp follower. 

“So, what? You’re gonna say ‘fuck this peace’ and start another fucking war because you won’t stop your sad sack shit about how he doesn’t like you back? How old are you, five?” Beau snapped. 

“I am man who married a man he did not know, so forgive me for wanting to know my husband better before I bed him!” Caleb snapped back. They glared at each other, ready to fight. Caleb’s knuckles were starting to smoke and crackle and Beau’s weight shifted to the balls of her feet. 

“Alright, you two.” Nott said, spreading her feet and putting her hands on her hips. “We can fight about this later, right now we have to work.” She looked up at them both. “Beau, stop being rude. Caleb, fuck your husband.” 

“My sex life is none of your concern.” He replied. 

“Dude, I saw my friends die.” Beau said. “I held their fucking hands as the bled out, blinded by whatever fucking magic your husband can do. I watched them die.” Her voice was ragged and there were tears in her eyes and she sniffed. “I can’t do that again.” 

“I sent people to their deaths. Their blood is on my hands.” Caleb stated calmly. “I cannot do that again either.” 

“Then have sex with your fucking husband.” She snapped, leaping up onto the bookcase. 

“Back to Project Pehonix.” Nott said. “Caleb, you said Cali had soil samples for you?” 

“Ja.” He said softly. “Here.” 

 

“Jester, I think I fucked up.” Molly confessed. He turned the teacup around on his saucer and looked at her. 

“What did you do this time?” She asked, putting her chin in her hands. 

“You say that like I get into mischief constantly.” He pouted, taking a bite of a finger sandwich. 

“But you do!” She teased. 

“So do you.” Said Fjord, looming behind Jester like some massive green shadow. 

“Okay yeah that is fair.” Jester nodded. “So what happened?” She asked, taking a sip of her tea. 

Molly told her everything. He told her about how they hadn’t fucked yet, about how he offended Caleb with his words, about Caleb’s reaction, about how Molly had no idea what he said, about how Caleb ended saying he was just a second option, and how Molly had ended up crying in bed, alone, as Caleb slept on the floor. 

“Wow Molly.” Jester beamed. “This is impressive. You have not had a husband for more than seventy-two hours and you already fucked up.” 

“I know.” Molly said. 

“Like, you really fucked. Really, really fucked up. This is a very big fuck-up.” 

“As if you haven’t been staring at Yasha’s arms the whole time we’ve been here.” Molly replied. 

“Yes, but in my defense they are very nice arms.” Jester said.

“That is true.” Molly admitted. “You do have very nice arms.” He said, turning to Yasha. She blushed a bit, averting her gaze. 

“Th-thank you.” Yasha stammered out. 

“Alright, but Molly really this is bad.” Jester said, spreading out the table cloth. 

“I know it is and I don’t know what I did!” He said, tugging at his horns. His tail thrashed in anger, smacking another patron on the back of the head. “I’m sorry!” He turned to the Elven woman before turning back to Jester. 

“Well, I can tell you right now.” Jester offered. “Buuuuuuut it’s fun to see you squirm.” 

They had only known each other for three days but it felt Molly had known Jester for the whole two years of his life. 

“Please, Jester, my darling dear?” He reached over and grabbed her hands, squeezing them tight. “I want this to work with him.” 

“Mollymauk, do you have a crush?” Jester asked softly, with a wide grin on her chubby cheeks. 

“Is it possible to have a crush on your own husband?” Molly asked. 

“Well, duh.” Jester laughed, sticking her forked tongue out at Molly. Molly said Fjord glance at her forked tongue and blush, then glance away. 

Hunh. 

“Well, you said ‘willing’.” She said. “The phrase you said was ‘I’d be willing’. It means you consider having sex with Caleb a favor.” Jester clarified. “Like you don’t really want to do but you’ll do it.” 

“Well I am willing to have sex with him! What word should I have used?” He asked. 

“Well, ‘eager’ comes to mind. Along with ‘happy’ and ‘pleased’.” She listed them on her fingers, pink capped nails glinting in the light. “Any one of those would have made it sound like you wanted to have sex with him. You could also have used the word ‘want’.” She said flatly. 

“I’m a bit of a dumbass, aren’t I?” He asked, grimacing. 

“Yes, you really are.” Jester said, nodding. “So what’s next?” She asked. 

“Well….we’re meeting tonight.” Molly said. “For dinner.” 

“Well there you go!” She beamed. “Apologize to him.” 

“How?” Molly asked. 

“You look him in the face and say “I’m sorry I made it seem like having sex with you is a chore, now please put your dick in me’ silly!” She laughed. 

“I can’t tell him that!” Molly laughed. “This is Caleb.” Molly sighed, growing somber. “Jester, he won’t even look at me. I understand him being upset by what I said, gods know I have a big mouth but not looking at me? I’m beautiful. Why wouldn’t he want to look at me?” 

Molly was honestly distressed by this. He was very, very attractive and the fact his own husband wouldn’t look at him upset him very deeply. 

Why wouldn’t Caleb look at him? Molly felt tears prick his eyes again and he sniffled. Yasha’s big hand came down to card through his hair softly. It was an intimate gesture, one that spoke of family and love and protection, and it calmed Molly down at once. 

“You know, Molly.” Jester said sweetly, taking his hands in hers. “Maybe he’s not looking at you because you’re pretty.” She shot him a soft smile. 

“What do you mean?” He mumbled. 

“Well, you know how you can’t look at the sun because it’s like, super bright and will totally hurt your eyes?” She asked. “Maybe it’s like that. Maybe you’re his sun.” 

"You think?” He asked her. 

“The only way to know is to ask.” 

 

Caleb sighed, scratching out the last couplet. He ran his hands aggressively through his hair, frowning at the length. It was getting too long for his liking; soon it would start to wave and then fall in his eyes. He hadn’t had it that long since childhood. Since before Trent. 

He frowned at the pieces of paper that scattered the desk in the sitting room. Normally he never worked here, but he didn’t want to write this in the library. This was personal. This was his home life, what little of it he had, and he didn’t want to contaminate it with his work. 

Half finished poems scattered the desk, having been defaced and then discarded in various ways. Frumpkin was rolling about on the papers, purring and being adorable. 

“What the fuck should I write?” He asked his Familiar. The cat yawned, blepping and rolling over for Caleb to pet his tummy. He reached out and ran his fingers through the soft fur. 

“I want it to have lunar imagery but I do not what kind.” He sighed. “A knight of the night, bathed in moonlight?” He asked. “He is not a Paladin, though. And that is too cheesy. He will never take it seriously when he can read.” Caleb muttered. Frumpkin mrrp’d and licked Caleb’s knuckles. 

“I do like the ‘bathed in moonlight’ bit.” He confessed. “He is beautiful by moonlight.” He chewed on the pen cap. 

“‘I see your face and my heart ceases to beat’?” He asked. “What kind of shit is this?” He muttered, crumpling the parchment and throwing it. Frumpkin perked up and chased it, batting it around the sitting room. He sighed deeply, dropping his head to his desk. 

Why was this so difficult? It was just a poem for fuck’s sake. He’s written plenty in his day. Why is this one so damn difficult? He knew why at once: this was Molly’s poem. Molly, who stole his breath just by looking at him. Molly, who was force of light, of laughter, of sheer elemental joy. Molly, who wore the ring he had designed and commissioned. 

Molly, who baffled him. 

“Maybe I should just write him a dirty limerick. He would like that.” Caleb muttered. “There once was a girl from Pawtucket. Her mouth was as big as a bucket.” He muttered under his breath darkly. His mental clock told him he had a half an hour before his husband came home. He sighed, rising to sit properly in his chair. At his elbow was a children’s primer, a slate and fresh chalk for Molly. 

He had also gone through the trouble of ensuring dinner would be on time and hot, that the servants knew not to bother them, and to make sure that they had plenty of light. Frumpkin jumped onto the desk and dropped the ball of paper in his lap. He picked it up and threw it, the cat jumping off the desk and chasing it. 

He watched the cat chase the paper pall and a slow idea trickled into his head. He grabbed his pen, tapping the meter out on the desk as he wrote. It was a simple couplet, soft and to the point. He liked it. He liked it a lot. A slow smile spread over his face as he leaned back in his chair. 

Perhaps now he could rest for a bit, before Molly got here. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the chair. 

Molly rushed back home, Yasha in tow. He was nearly late and he couldn’t be late for this. They slowed to a walk as they entered the wing that had their rooms in it, Molly taking the chance to smooth down his hair. He kissed Yasha goodnight and entered the sitting room carefully. He closed the door and paused. 

There, at the desk that had been unused so far, sat Caleb. He was leaning back in his chair, fast asleep. His eyes were shut and his full lips were parted and he was snoring softly. Molly took the moment to pad over quietly, watching Caleb as he slept. He had never seen Caleb resting before; the man worked himself to the bone. The bags under his eyes were deep and Molly could tell he was gaunt under the beard, with deep hollows in his cheeks. He sat on the edge of the desk, watching his husband sleep. 

The desk was littered with paper and Molly glanced down at it. There was writing on there he couldn’t figure out, but he took a piece and pocketed it for later. Maybe Yasha could help him figure out what Caleb was working on. He looked up and saw that there was a bit of fuzz in his husband’s beard. He reached up and picked it out with his claws and Caleb made a soft noise that went right to his cock, then those pretty blue eyes fluttered open. 

“Ah, Molly.” His husband muttered. The human’s hand came up and he ran his knuckles over Molly’s cheek. “Is it six already?” 

“A little past.” Molly replied. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“No, no it is alright. We have your lesson, ja?” Caleb’s hand dropped to his thigh, clad in peacock blue silk today. 

“If you’re tired that’s alright, we don’t need to do this.” Molly said. Caleb rose to a sitting position and stretched. His uniform jacket was off, leaving him in his trousers, boots and shirt, the latter riding up and exposing a sliver of belly dusted with red hair. 

“I am always tired.” Caleb said, rising. 

The movement made his head spin like yesterday and he stumbled, body weak. His vision went black as his hands slammed down on either side of Molly’s hips, his head dropping to his husband’s shoulders. He gasped for air, body shaking as he struggled to stay upright. He was aware of Molly talking, of clawed hands at his ribs, of his husband’s voice in his hear, but all he could focus on was the racing of his heart and the gorge rising in his throat. He forced himself to take deep breaths until his vision returned, his head stayed in place and his heart was no longer racing. 

“Caleb? Talk to me darling.” Molly babbled. 

“I am fine.” He gasped out. He was clammy and there was a cold sweat on his forehead. 

“No, Caleb you’re not.” Molly protested. “Come to bed, let me get Yasha, she can heal better than I can and then we’ll get some food and-” 

“No!” Caleb snapped, pushing himself upright. He was still weak and he had to grab the back of his chair to keep his knees from giving out. 

“Caleb, look at you!” Molly protested. “You’re weak.” 

“I am the fucking Archmage!” Caleb hissed. “I cannot be weak.” 

Molly’s tail thrashed with anger as he looked as his beautiful and stubborn husband. 

“And you’re no good to anyone half-dead from work!” Molly pointed out. 

“Why do you care?” Caleb asked. “I have not forgotten what you implied the other night.” 

Molly sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

“I’m sorry, alright.” He said. “I never meant for it to come out like that, okay?” 

“Then how did you mean for it to come out?” Caleb pushed away from Molly and made his way to the couch on wobbly legs. 

“I meant for it to come out sexy.” Molly admitted. “I…fuck-I want you to want me.” He swallowed hard and pulled the pins from his hair, letting the curls drape down to his hips. 

“Ja, but do you want me?” Caleb asked softly. “You can want me to want you all you like, but it does not mean a thing if you do not want me as well. It has to mutual, or I will not bed you.” He sat on the couch with a heavy thud. 

Molly paused, watching as the light from the gas lamps bathed Caleb in a burnished golden light. 

“You know, for someone so devoted to duty it’s odd that you won’t fuck me. Why is that?” Molly asked. 

“You are avoiding the question Mollymauk.” Caleb sighed. 

“So are you.” Molly shot back. He sat on the edge of the couch, tossing his curls over the side to brush against Caleb’s arm. Caleb took a deep breath before glancing up to Molly. 

“I have seen what an unwilling bedding does to the person. I cannot break you in such a way.” He confessed. 

“So, despite the fact that you not fucking me could lead to a second war, you won’t?” Molly asked. 

“I will not.” Caleb agreed. “Not until you want me too.” 

Molly sighed. “Jester knows. We had tea today and I talked to her about this. And Fjord does as well. And Yasha.” 

“As does Beau and Nott.” Caleb confessed. “That is a lot of people who know our secret.” He looked up at Molly. 

“I trust Jester. She pays Fjord, so he won’t tell. I trust Yasha with my life.” Molly said. 

“Nott is my closest friend. Closer than Wulf or Astrid. And Beau does not want war any more than we do.” Caleb conceded. “I think we are safe.” 

“For now.” Molly said. 

“Ja. For now.” Caleb sighed. “Mollymauk, on my desk there is a slate, some chalk, and book with children playing on the cover. Will you bring them here?” He asked. 

“We’re still doing this? Caleb you nearly fainted.” 

“Ja, and you must learn to read.” Caleb said. “I cannot sit idly by knowing that you cannot.” He glanced up and locked eyes with Molly. There were idle curls gracing his cheek and he reached up, brushing some behind his husband’s ear. 

Molly inhaled sharply at the contact, blinking. In Xhoras it was one of the most intimate gestures that a couple could share. Tucking hair behind the ear was a statement of love, a statement of being cherished and protected, a statement of trust. It was seen as keeping your lover’s soul in order. 

Caleb may have known what hair meant to Molly’s people, but he obviously didn’t know what this gesture meant, or he would not have done it. 

Molly blinked, pulling away before Caleb could spot his tears. 

“If you insist.” He laughed a bit shakily, walking to the table. When he was turned away from Caleb, he took a moment to wipe his tears. 

Caleb watched Molly turned and hung his head. His husband was so repulsed by him that a simple touch made him recoil and gasp in horror. Gods, what a mess he was. He took a steady breath to keep the tears at bay as Molly grabbed the teaching supplies. By the time Molly had joined him at the couch, he was able to shove the self-loathing and hatred down and pretend everything was fine. 

“We shall start with your letters.” Caleb said. “There is no rush, but by the end of the week, if everything goes as planned, you shall be able to write your name.” He smiled at Molly softly. 

Molly was a slow learner, to be true. He tried, but his brain was just not as pliant as Caleb’s was. He didn’t take to new information quite as quickly as Caleb had hoped. 

But, by the time dinner had arrived, Molly could write the alphabet. 

His writing was childish and large and shaky, his grip on the pen unsure and white-knuckled. It was slow going to be sure, but Caleb was confident that Molly would be able to write his name and read a few basic sentences by the end of the week. 

“This is harder than I thought.” Molly admitted with a sigh. 

“You will get the hang of it.” Caleb assured him. “You are not the first person I have taught to read.” 

Venbellis brought in the cart with dinner, giving them both a soft curtsy. 

“Ah, how is your boy?” Caleb asked, rising softly. Molly watched him to see if he would fall or faint. He wavered a bit on his feet but he kept standing. 

“He’s doin’ jus’ fine Archmage.” She beamed, showing off the gap in her front teeth. 

“Good, good.” He nodded to her and she shot Molly a tiny wave of her fingers and then vanished. 

“I’m surprised you know about her.” Molly admitted as he joined Caleb at the table. 

“Her husband was a warmage. He died defending Talonstadt.” Caleb explained. “I gave her a job as soon I knew. I….it is my fault she is a widow and her son is fatherless. Of course I know about her.” 

Molly watched Caleb as he uncovered dinner: duck with a rich orange sauce, steaming hot rice and some kind of salad. 

“Do you do this for all the families of your dead men?” He asked, taking a bite of the duck. 

“I try.” Caleb admitted. “It is harder if they are farther way. Venbellis and Thomas are right here.” 

“I never expected that from you.” Molly admitted as he watched Caleb’s face. He poured the wine as Caleb slowly ate his salad. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“I expected you to be cold and distant, after that first night. I never expected you to care.” Molly said truthfully. 

“I care very much, Mollymauk.” Caleb’s voice was gentle and quiet. “I am just not good at showing it. I am not good with people, even the ones I care about.” 

The rest of the dinner was quiet as Molly pondered Caleb’s words. He wondered if Caleb could possibly care about him? He wondered if his husband even liked him. The silence wasn’t the tense silence of the past three nights. This was the quiet silence of people who were content to bask in the quiet, to enjoy the lack of noise. 

They ended up, once again, with Molly in the bed and Caleb on the floor. Molly knew better than to ask if Caleb wanted to sleep on the bed, and Caleb watched as his husband prayed. 

No words were exchanged, no goodnight kisses or well wishes, no sweet dreams or I love you’s. Molly ended up staring at the wall, wondering what his husband didn’t care about him, as Caleb stared at the ceiling, wondering how to make his husband happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the lovely Byzantiine!


	3. Jewelry, Dreams and Announcements

Caleb hurried through the early morning streets, head ducked down as he read through the morning’s letters. If he hurried he could get to the jeweler and get his commission in before the whole damn court knew that Molly was wearing Dogana’s work. He knew that the woman would be swamped with work, and he wanted to get ahead of the crowd. The morning mist swirled about his ankles as he walked through the diamond district, the sun not yet fully up. Sure enough her shop, The Flaming Fireglass, had the lights on and he knew she would be up. 

He tucked the letters into his jacket and knocked on her door. 

“’m closed!” A rough voice hollered out. 

“It is me, Dogana.” He said gently. He heard bolts opening and a sleepy pair of rich brown eyes peered at him. 

“Don’ you ever fuckin’ sleep?” The dwarf asked, glaring at him. 

“I can ask the same thing of you.” Caleb replied with a wry smile. She start to laugh, a wheezy, smoky laugh. The door closed and the last chain fell and it opened fully. 

The woman was a dwarf, with a thick beard and curly hair the color of rust pulled into two thick braids. She was small and stout and sleepy and she glared up at him. 

“Don’ tell me the rings I made ye are broken.” She grumbled. 

“Ah no.” Caleb entered the shop and the shut the door behind him as she puttered about making coffee. “The rings are wonderful. Molly loved his.” 

“Ah, ye married tha’ tief, righ’?” She asked. “Yer a lucky man. I’ve bedded my share of o’ tieflin’s an’ they’re always a handful.” She laughed, putting the kettle on. 

“Ah yes.” Caleb nodded. “He is.” He lied. 

“Worth every second.” Dogona laughed her wheezy laugh again. She poured the coffee and Caleb took a sip as she doctored hers as she liked. 

“So, Caleb.” Dogona never used his title. Ever. He had asked her about it once and she said that Caleb had yet to convince her to use it. He liked her a lot. “Wha’ can I make fer ye?” 

“This.” He pulled out the sketch and slid it over the table. “I would like the flowers to be enamel or gem stones, price is no object for them.” 

She took the art from Caleb’s hand and held it up to the firelight. 

“Och this is a pretty piece.” She muttered. “Enamel ye said?” 

“Ja.” He nodded, drinking his coffee. He was beyond exhausted, the only thing keeping him upright and going at this point was sheer determination and self-loathing. 

“And the back?” She asked. Caleb explained what he wanted. She caught on quickly, dragging over a pen and paper to help clarify her mind. They worked together, making Molly’s new pendant as wonderful as the man himself. 

“This…..” She rubbed at her face. “This is a fuckin’ challenge.” She grinned at him. The delight of a challenge was in her brown eyes and she was practically bouncing in her seat. 

“Can you do it?” He asked. 

“Can I?” She laughed. “Caleb, I can do it.” 

“Mum?” A soft voice came from the steps. They both turned and there was a little dwarven boy on the steps, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had the same rust-red wild curls as Dogona. 

“Ah, sweetling, good mornin’. Did I wake ye?” She held open her arms and her son padded over and crawled into them. 

“Hallo there Marlon.” Caleb said and the young boy waved a sleepy hand. 

“G’mornin’ uncle Caleb.” He mumbled, tucking his face into his mother’s beard. 

“I’ll take it.” She grinned. “It’ll have it to ye within’ a week.” 

“You are a good woman, Dogona.” He said gently. 

“Aye, bu’ don’ tell the court. I cannea loose m’ reputation o’ bein’ heartless.” She laughed. 

“Your secret is safe with me.” Caleb assured her. He reached out to ruffle her son’s hair with a soft smile. 

 

Molly beamed as he ducked Yasha’s sword. They were training again, after Molly had tried to pull on his favorite pair of loose silk pants and found they were tad tight around the hips. He hadn’t been in the Empire for a week and the rich food was going right to his hips. They had fallen out of their normal habit of sparring with each other, and they had started slowly at first. 

But now the dust of the training ring was kicking up around their feet and sweat was bathing Molly’s bare back and Yasha’s biceps as they fought. It was more fun than anything, sparring with his best friend. They knew each other too well for it to be challenging and he laughed with it, braid swinging as he launching himself into the air, bringing both blades down at her. She moved out of the way and grabbed his ankle and twisted, making him land with an ungraceful thunk on his side. 

There was clapping from the side of the ring and Molly looked up to see the monk from his wedding sitting on top of the fence, stick in her lap. 

“Wow that was pretty fucking awesome.” She said. 

“Thank you.” Molly beamed. 

“Not you, dipshit. Her.” Beau nodded to Yasha. Molly saw Yasha blush and her mismatched eyes run over Beau’s form, lingering on her lips and cheekbones. 

Oh. 

Well, his best friend had a crush. 

He could be a wingman. 

“Well then, why don’t you get down here and show her how it’s done?” He challenged, rising to his feet. 

“Naw, I am not gonna fight the Archmage’s husband. Caleb is fucking scary when he gets angry.” She grumbled. 

“Oh. Alright. Didn’t take you for a coward.” Molly shrugged. He brushed the dirt from his shoulders and pants and turned away from Beau. He heard a soft thump and glanced over his shoulder. 

Beau was standing in the ring, staff over her shoulders, feet spread and hips akimbo, radiating confidence. 

“You’re on.” Beau said. Molly grinned and didn’t give her the chance to prepare, launching himself into an attack. The monk slid back in the dirt, blocking his swords with her staff. 

She kicked out and aimed for his feet, but Molly moved before she could hurt him. He elbowed her in the ribs and she swore, and her hand flicked out and pushed something in his chest that made his arm go numb. He dropped a blade and Beau laughed, leaping away. 

“What the shit.” He muttered. He turned to her, holding out a hand and muttering in Infernal and her eyes went black. 

“Son of a bitch! No magic, asshole!” Beau swung her staff as he laughed and it connected with his ribs and his shoulder and his head. His vision burst into bright flame as he pulled back, taking the Bloodcurse of the Eyeless with him. She wiped the blood from her face as he rubbed at the sore spot on his head. 

“No magic and no headshots, okay?” He grumbled. 

“Deal.” She said, swinging again. 

They danced for hours. By the time they were done they not only had a crowd gathered to watch them, but people were betting on them. A few of the crownsguard had been obviously impressed by both of them. Molly grinned at Yasha as his head throbbed. Beau’s staff had hit hard and he was feeling it. 

“Good fight.” Beau gasped out, sweat pouring from her face. 

“Yeah.” Molly shot her a thumbs up. “You fight good for a monk.” 

Beau flipped him off and he flipped her her off. He padded over to Yasha and leaned down. 

“Take her out to drinks tonight.” He grinned. 

“Molly, I don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone.” She admitted. 

“Hey, I’m in the palace and my husband is the Archmage. Nobody will dare try to hurt me.” He said softly. “Go. And don’t wear the jerkin. Bare your arms.” 

“Molly.” Yasha muttered, blushing. 

“She likes them. Go.” He bent his head and kissed her hair softly, padding off to his rooms. He wanted a bath before his reading lesson and he needed time to comb the knots out of his hair after he washed it. 

 

Caleb heard the library door slam open and he sighed. There was only one person in Exandria who opened library doors like that. 

“Wulf….” He muttered. 

“Come on!” Wulf threw his arm around Caleb’s shoulder and hauled him to his feet. “We’re going out.” 

“It’s only four.” Caleb protested. It was actually four thirteen, but Wulf didn’t need to know the exact time. 

“Yeah, and happy hour at the Drunken Turtle has started, and I need to buy you a drunk. Or three.” He tugged on Caleb’s jacket and the Archmage sighed. 

“Alright, alright.” Caleb huffed. “I must be back by five. I have to get ready for Molly’s lesson.” 

“What lesson?” Wulf took the servant’s exit and together they appeared down by the docks. They had come to drink at the Drunken Turtle for literal years, from when they first arrived at court to now. It was an old haunt for them, and Caleb appreciated that Wulf had thought of him enough to bring him out. 

“Reading.” Caleb said, ducking into the bar. “Molly needs to learn to read.” 

It was a low, squat place, smelling of stale beer and tar. The bar was along one wall and there were pool tables and dart boards filling the rest of the space. The walls were bedecked with old fishing nets and bits and bobs of things that had been collected from the docks. No matter the time of day interior of the bar was cast in perpetual twilight from the sheer amount of grime on the windows. 

“He can’t read?” Wulf asked as they made their way to their usual seats. 

“Apparently not.” Caleb said down and the barkeep, a large human woman named Anna, slapped their usual drinks into their hands. 

“You know, Astrid told me he came to her and said that you’re ‘quiet, taciturn, impossible to understand’ and that you just ‘don’t talk’ to him.” Wulf said. 

Caleb said nothing, just took a long pull from his ale. 

“Can’t imagine why he thinks that.” Wulf deadpanned, drinking from his own stein. 

“Wulf, please.” Caleb sighed. 

“You know you gotta fucking talk to him at one point, right?” Wulf turned to Caleb. “A healthy marriage is based on communication.” 

“I know I know I just…” He sighed, and then switched to their mother tongue. _”He is so beautiful I don’t know what to do.”_ He confessed. _”I get so fucking tongue-tied when I see him I can’t think. It’s terrifying and wonderful at the same time.”_

Wulf blinked a few times, his mouth dropping open. 

_”Well fuck me, Caleb. You’re in love.”_ He laughed. _”You’re finally in love. Oh gods, the first one is always hits the hardest.”_

 _“I am not in love.”_ Caleb snapped. _”He is just the most beautiful man I have ever seen and I don’t know how to act around him. Every time I try to be elegant and I end up falling flat.”_ He admitted. He sighed, running his hand over his face. 

“When did you sleep last?” Wulf asked, switching to Common. 

“I got perhaps three hours. Three and thirty if you count the nap at my desk.” Caleb grumbled. 

“Caleb you’re working yourself to death.” Wulf bumped Caleb’s shoulder with his own and signaled for another round. 

“I am fine.” Caleb protested. 

“Mm and those bags under your eyes are fashion statements, I get it now.” Wulf joked. “You are setting a trend.” 

“Fuck off.” Caleb pulled his ale over to him and started to drink. 

“I want the godfather to my child to be around to see them born.” Wulf fixed Caleb with a stare. He turned, eyes wide. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Astrid’s late.” Wulf said. “We haven’t told anyone but you. I….I think you ought to know.” He drained his mug. “You’re my best friend. Granted, you’re also my commanding officer, but you’re also my best friend.” 

“Does she know you do not want to be a father?” Caleb asked softly. 

“No.” Wulf said gently. “I…fuck.” He put his head in his hands. 

“And you told me a healthy marriage is based on talking.” Caleb snarked. 

“Caleb, she’s wanted to be a mother since before we left home.” He said softly. “Who am I to deny her that?” 

“A scared man who is frightened he will turn out like this father.” Caleb supplied. “I remember all the times you came to my doorstep back when we were children, beaten and bloody at the hands of your father.” Caleb grabbed his friend and turned him to face him. 

“Aeodwulf, I will not let you end up like that.” Caleb said firmly. “I will not let you harm your wife and child the way your father harmed you.” 

Wulf looked at Caleb, tears in his eyes. He pulled Caleb into a tight hug, digging his fingers in Caleb’s coat. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled. 

“There is nothing to thank me for, my friend.” Caleb said gently. 

“So will you?” Wulf pulled back, wiping his face. “You and Molly both?” 

“I will have to ask Molly about it first, but I will gladly be the child’s godfather.” 

 

They had sat in the bar and drank until Caleb realized that it was time for him to go. He left Wulf there, celebrating with the barkeep and slunk back into his rooms. He was plenty early; it was only five, but the moment the door shut Molly called out for him. 

“Caleb? Is that you?” His husband’s voice echoed from the bathroom. 

“Ja.” He unwound his scarf and pulled off his jacket, realized he missed Molly helping him undress. 

“Can you here for a moment? I need your help!” 

Caleb sighed and headed into the bathroom, stopped dead in the doorway at the sight in front of him. 

Molly was sitting on the edge of the bath, feet dangling in the water. The scent of lavender was rising from it and Caleb could see oil glimmering on the surface of the water. Molly was naked, as naked as the day he was born, with his back to Caleb. His hair was pooling down over his spine in a braid to puddle on the granite in a purple whirlpool of curls and Caleb felt his mouth fall open at the sight. 

“I was sparring and got hit pretty good in the head.” He admitted softly. “I can’t brush my hair. Every time I lift my arms my head throbs. Can you help me? I need to get the knots out.” He glanced over his shoulder at Caleb. 

Caleb was unable to rip his eyes from expanse of purple skin on display. It was criss-crossed with scars and flower tattoos that wound over Molly’s shoulders. Caleb’s mouth itched to kiss down Molly’s spine and gods the man had back dimples. He was perfectly beautiful and beautifully perfect. 

“I should get Yasha.” Caleb muttered. 

“She’s out.” Molly said. “She has the night off.” He turned to face Caleb. “Please, I can’t leave my hair tangled.” His red eyes were pleading and Caleb’s gaze traveled down his body. Gods, but he was beautiful. 

“Ja.” He nodded. He paused, then pulled off his boots and socks and waistcoat before dropping them on the bed. Clad in just his shirt and trousers he rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the stool that normally sat by the shower and headed to Molly’s side. 

Caleb’s bathroom was divided into two separate yet joined parts. There was a recessed floor with a drain that was set right near a spigot set high into the wall that poured hot water, and then there was the tub. The tub was easily large enough to hold five people, and Caleb had found that he could submerge himself in it easily. It was large and Molly had filled it with lavender scented water. 

“Thank you.” Molly said softly. “I know this doesn’t mean, I know that you don’t, I-fuck.” He took a deep breath. “I know this doesn’t mean anything romantic to you. So don’t worry. I’m not gonna take it the wrong way.” He said with a soft laugh. 

“I am your husband.” Caleb said softly. He placed the stool on the ground and sat on it, gathering Molly’s hair in his hands. It ran through his fingers like water, smooth as silk and as fine as a spring drizzle. “I would like this to mean something.” He admitted. He started at the ends, working the knots and snarls out of the curls. 

“You can’t stand me.” Molly said with a soft laugh. “Don’t lie to me to spare my feelings.” 

“I am not lying, Mollymauk.” Caleb said gently. “I…..” He swallowed. “I am growing to care about you.” He admitted. “I think that you would make a good friend.” If not a lover, one day, if Caleb pressed his claim as a husband. 

“Why?” Molly asked gently. 

“Why what?” Caleb asked, confused. 

“Why do you care about me?” Molly clarified. 

“I….” Caleb sighed. “Ever since I left my village, all have I had has been my work. I went to the Academy, I was chosen for the warmages, I was trained by the former archmage, then he retired and I took his place. I then went to war not a year into being the archmage. Then came the peace. The marriage was Astrid’s idea, you know. To bind our nations. There was talk of marrying off the King’s granddaughter, but she is only five years old. I could not let that happen to a child.” He muttered.

He worked slowly and gently, the sensation of Molly’s hair on his skin soothing. He wanted to run his lips over the curls, to breathe them in, to know if they were as soft on his lips as they were on his hands. 

“I gave myself up instead of the Princess Caroline.” Caleb said. “I was expecting my life to change but I was not expecting you to change my life in so many ways. I….” He bit his lip. “My world was dark and gray, before you. Now you have brought color back into it.” 

“Careful darling, that sounds like a declaration of love.” Molly spoke softly. 

“I do not know if it is love,” Caleb admitted. “But I care for you. I am terrible at showing it. So, please, let me do this for you?” He asked. 

The ends of Molly’s hair were smooth as a still lake and he brushed out the body of it in smooth, gently motions. Molly’s tail wrapped around his forearm and paused, looking at it. 

“You know, you say you’re shit at talking but you’re a godsdamned poet, Caleb.” Molly spoke slowly. “I had no idea I was getting married. I thought I was being sent here to help with the reperations. Some of our people that were being held prisoners were coming back with shaved heads, and the empress is very upset over that. As you can imagine.” Molly said. “She never told me I was getting married. She didn’t tell Yasha either. We were only told the morning of the wedding.” 

“You have not had time to process this.” Caleb muttered. He paused in his hands and watched Molly’s tail. 

“Nope. Not at all.” Molly laughed. “So…I know I was an ass, to you. And I’m sorry. I try not to be a jerk or be an asshole to people unless they deserve it. And you didn’t. Deserve it.” The tip of Molly’s tail moved up and down his skin softly and Caleb bit his lip at the feeling. 

“I was a bit of an arschloch to you on our first night.” Caleb admitted. “I should have told you what I was doing.” 

“And the fact you still won’t look at me hurts.” Molly admitted with a laugh. 

“I do not look people in the face. At all. It’s….painful.” He settled on. He went back to Molly’s hair, brushing the crown of his head. Molly leaned his head back just enough for Caleb to see his face. “It feels like a metal file is being dragged down my spine.” 

“Here I thought you found me ugly.” Molly laughed. 

“Trust me, I do not find you ugly.” Caleb said. “Far from it, actually.” 

“Oh?” Molly tilted his head back and stared at Caleb. “C’mon Caleb, compliment me.” 

“Mollymauk, I truly think you are the most beautiful man I ever met.” Caleb said truthfully. “The first time I saw you I forgot how to breathe. My world was shaken to it’s core. I….I did not know that such beauty could walk the earth. You must be a gift from the gods, Mollymauk.” Caleb laughed softly. Molly turned to face Caleb. 

“Is that true?” He asked. His face was hard to read, and Caleb kept glancing up at him, trying to read him. 

“I….yes?” Caleb asked. “Why would I lie to you?” He brushed the hair at the base of a horn and Molly gasped, eyes flickering shut. “Ah, did I hurt you?” Caleb asked, pulling away. “I have never…brushed a tiefling’s hair.” He admitted. 

“The base is a bit sensitive.” Molly admitted. It was one of his top pleasure zones, if he was telling the truth. But Caleb didn’t need to know that. “And I got hit pretty hard today.” 

“Molly, have you seen a healer?” Caleb asked. He reached up with the hand not holding the comb and gently ran his fingers over his husband’s scalp. 

“No. I haven’t. I came right back here and took a nap.” Molly admitted. “Beau and her stupid stick.” 

“Do I need to talk to her?” Caleb asked. “I feel like I should be defending my husband’s honor.” He admitted. Molly laughed, bright and bubbly, and it echoed around the bathroom. 

Caleb realized that in the four days since he married Molly, his rooms have seen more laughter than in the ten years he lived in them.

“Oh no darling I have a plan.” Molly admitted. “We got an invation to a Lady Somebody-or-other’s garden party in two days. I’ll take it then.” 

Caleb swore under his breath. 

“The fucking party, ja.” He sighed, shutting his eyes. He swore in rapid Zemnian, putting the comb down before he broke it. 

“You wanna ditch?” Molly offered. “I can totally get revenge on Beau later.” 

“No, no it is being held in our honor. We cannot ditch.” He grumbled. “This just takes time away from my work.” He felt the stress rising in his shoulders and before he could say anything a warm lavender-secented hand ran over his hair. He felt Molly’s talons scratch at his scalp as his thumbs massaged his temples. 

Caleb groaned in pleasure, eyes fluttering shut. He dropped his head and let Molly work, running his strong hands over Caleb’s tense neck and jaw as his claws scratched delightfully at his scalp. 

“Your work can wait.” Molly said softly. “If it’s for us, we can’t ditch. That’s rude. But we can go and try to have fun, alright?” Molly asked. 

“You do know what fun is, right Caleb?” Molly teased. 

“Mm. Fun is a cup of tea and a good book.” He admitted. 

“Gods you’re old before your time.” Molly commented. He turned swiftly, grabbing Caleb’s hands. “This is fun.” 

And then he tugged Caleb into the bathwater, laughing. 

Caleb rose from the water, drenched and spluttering. He wiped the water from his face and Molly cackled with delight, clutching at his stomach. His laugh was bouncing around the bathroom and something in it set a warm flame burning in Caleb’s gut. He was drenched, standing in his own bathtub, still in his clothes, getting a surprise bath because his brat of a husband had yanked him into the water by surprise. 

He found he didn’t care, as long as Molly kept laughing like that. 

“I’m sorry, Caleb, really.” Molly wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes. “But I couldn’t resist.” He quickly braided his hair and pulled it into a messy bun between his horns that he tied off with a ribbon before slinking into the water. 

“Are you really?” Caleb asked. 

“Yes. But now it seems like you have to take a bath with your husband.” Moll drifted over to him, tail floating like a snake in the water. 

“Molly.” Caleb sighed. 

“What? What’s casual nudity between friends.” Molly said. “Besides, I’ve already seen you half naked.” 

Caleb sighed, letting his head drop. He knew he wasn’t going to win this. He reached up and undid his shirt button by button before throwing the wet fabric over the side of the tub. It landed with a wet splat and started to dribble. 

“Now the pants.” Molly said. 

“Molly.” Caleb sighed. 

“Come on. I’m your husband and you’ve seen me naked and we’re in a fucking bathtub. Come on Caleb.” Moll sat down and splayed his arms on the side of the tub, baring his chest for Caleb to see. “For me?” 

Caleb huffed, unable to take his eyes away from Molly’s chest. He could see that his husband had two little gold barbells in his nipples and Caleb wanted to tug on them with his teeth, to see if they were as sensitive as Caleb’s were. He wanted to make Molly gasped and writhe and shake as he played with them. Caleb blushed and averted his gaze and tugged off his pants and small clothes, flopping them next to his shirt. He was then naked in the bath with his husband. 

“There.” Molly cooed, smiling a wickedly sharp smile. “Not so bad now.” 

“No.” Caleb admitted. “Astrid is pregnant.” He said softly. Molly bolted upright in the water, his smile turning into one of pure joy. 

“What? Really?” He asked, beaming. 

“Ja.” Caleb said. “Wulf told me today. They want us to be godfathers. I told him I’d talk to you first.” 

“Of course!” Molly laughed with glee. His tail swished in the bath and he swam to sit next to Caleb. “Oh this is wonderful! Do they have a name picked out? What about a shower date? Do they want a boy or a girl? How far along is she?” 

“Steady Mollymauk, steady.” Caleb held up a hand. “She is not even two months, yet.” 

“Oh poor dear, the morning sickness must be horrid.” Molly muttered. Thankfully I know just what to do.” He stood up and reached to the shelf set into the wall, that held the bathing products. He hummed to himself and skittered his claws on the granite as he picked one out. 

Caleb couldn’t rip his gaze from the lean line of Molly’s body. Miles of purple skin was exposed, countless scars and tattoos and Caleb watched Molly’s muscle move as he talked. He let his gaze travel over Molly’s ribs to his hips to the curves of his ass, down his legs where they vanished into the water. His tail came up and swished through the air and Caleb wanted to grab it and touch it like had been. He wanted to kiss up the ridges, laving them with his tongue to see if they were sensitive. He wanted to drape himself over Molly from behind, to kiss his shoulders and pin him down and fuck into him Molly was crying out his name. 

“Caleb, darling are you listening?” Molly voice pulled him from his thoughts. 

“Ja. Astrid is not allergic to ginger or lemons.” Caleb said, glancing away. 

“You know you can look whenever you want, right?” Molly asked. “You can even touch.”

Caleb blushed bright red and gently and tentatively reached out. He was terrified of touching Molly, scared that one he had started the corruption that was in his own soul would reach out hurt Molly. Molly met him halfway, and the tip of his tail slid right into Caleb’s palm. 

Molly’s skin was soft and burningly hot in Caleb’s palm. The tip of Molly’s tail felt like soft cartilage, like Caleb’s nose or ears. The side were flexible and he found there were silver and hold hoops through them. His skin was rose petal soft under Caleb’s fingers as he ran them up to the bones and ridges of the length of the tail. He touched and stroked softly, wondering at the marvel that was his husband, as he got closer and closer to the base. 

Molly was biting his lip and pressing his hips to the side of the tub. He was worked up enough already knowing that Caleb was in the tub, naked with him. But now his husband’s clever fingers were brushing the spots right behind the ridges that made Molly gasp and shudder. He was hard and throbbing against the wall of the bath and then Caleb found the base of his tail, right at his spine, and he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his pretty lips. 

“Ah, sorry did I hurt you?” Caleb asked, pulling away in alarm. 

“Oh no, darling, don’t worry.” Molly’s accent was a bit thicker than usual. “Just startled me, is all.”

Caleb was throbbing under the water and he burned to grab Molly by the tail and yank him into his lap and rut into him until they were crying out and cumming in the tub, defiling the water. He wanted to bend Molly over the wall and fuck him, making him scrabble against the granite, scratching it with his claws. He wanted to pin Molly under the shower head and drop to his knees, feeling the length of his husband’s cock in his throat and clawed hands in his hair. 

Instead Caleb forced himself to swallow, glance away, and move to the other side of the tub. 

Molly head Caleb swim to the other side and normally he would pout and whine and be a brat, but he was desperate for friction and Caleb was skittish. He grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and sank into the water, thankful it was hiding his length. He pulled the ribbon out of his hair with a gently tug and the curls flowed down into the water. An idea bloomed in his head and grinned at Caleb and slunk below the water’s surface. 

“Molly?” Caleb asked, perking up. What was Mollymauk doing now? He couldn’t see him, despite trying to focus on the water. Molly rose with a gasp right next to him, making him jump. 

“Did I startle you?” He laughed softly. “Sorry.” He put the bottles of product on the edge of the tub and uncorked one. The scent of sandalwood and vanilla rose from the bottle and Molly put a dollop onto his hand and then tried to shampoo his scalp. He swore in pain and winced, lowering his arms. He tried once more before Caleb huffed. 

“Here.” He held out his hands and turned to Molly. “Let me.” 

“Why?” Molly asked softly. 

“You are my husband. Taking care of you is something that I am supposed to do, ja?” Caleb asked. 

“But not something that you want to do.” Molly huffed, raising his hands again. Caleb caught his wrist before he hurt himself again. 

“Something I want to do, Mollymauk.” He clarified. 

Molly sighed and nodded and lowered his hands, washing his hand free in the water. 

Caleb took a bit of the shampoo and lathered it between his palms before gently, softly, running them over Molly’s scalp. 

Molly groaned, shutting his eyes. Caleb’s long fingers were gentle and dexterous as the skimmed over his scalp. They were cool on his skin despite the steaming bathwater and Molly shuddered at the feeling. 

“You know, ah, I know this is a very intimate thing that your people do for another.” Caleb said. “It…it can mean whatever you like.” 

“This is as close as two people can be, in Xhoaras.” Molly muttered. “You have my soul in your hands, right now.” His eyes were shut so he missed the soft smile that played over Caleb’s lips. “And I know what I want it to be. What do you want it to be?” He asked, voice gone distant and content. 

“I….” Caleb swallowed, and took a risk. “I would like it to be considered a romantic gesture.” He admitted. “Something-I am not-I mean.” He swore in his mother tongue. “I want this to be more than just me helping you when you are hurt.” 

“I can take that.” Molly opened a red eye and shot Caleb a slow smile. Caleb put a hand on Molly’s back and the other on his shoulder and helped guide him into the water.

Slowly, gently, he rinsed Molly’s curls. He took care around the bump he felt and the base of Molly’s horns. He worked the soap from the purple curls with a gentle reverence, knowing how much hair meant to Molly and wanting to respect that. He eased his husband into a sitting position and put a little of conditioner in it, combing it through the locks around Molly’s head. 

“Your turn.” Molly said softly. 

“Ah, I don’t.” Caleb said. “My hair is too short.” 

“Nonsense.” Molly said. “Caleb, please let me.” He deflated a bit, the confidence bleeding from his shoulders. “It’s something that’s familiar to me, alright? I want to do this for you.” 

Caleb watched Molly, noticing the change in him. He wasn’t cocksure and flashy right now. Right now, he was honest and genuine. 

“Ja.” Caleb nodded. “Alright.” 

Molly beamed the the smile that made Caleb’s heart flip and flutter and stop in his chest. Molly grabbed his own shampoo and lathered it up, Caleb sinking a bit into the water to make it easier on Molly. 

His husband’s hand were warm and strong and his claws were just the right side of painful as he worked it into his short hair. It was no longer than his pointer finger, usually tossing every which way as Caleb was in too much of a bother to slick it back. He groaned as Molly’s hands flowed over his skin, eyes fluttering shut. 

Caleb was very handsome like this, flushed from the bath, eyes closed with pleasure. Molly broke out all the tricks for a scalp massage he knew, making Caleb’s pretty mouth part and sigh with pleasure. The sight was enough to make Molly’s cock throb with need. He inched forward and pressed tiny kisses along Caleb’s jaw. 

The human gasped as he felt Molly’s lips on his skin. He opened his mouth to say something, but Molly flicked his tongue over Caleb’s earlobe and he shuddered, gasping. 

“Molly.” He gasped out, letting his head fall to the side. The tiefling’s hand fell to the center of Caleb’s chest as Molly kissed over his neck. Molly sucked a soft mark into the pale skin of his husband’s neck and Caleb whined. He was making soft noises that echoed through the bathroom and he knew that he should tell Molly to stop seducing him, to stop kissing and sucking and running those sharp teeth along his skin but fuck, it just felt too damn good to stop. 

Molly smirked against Caleb’s neck, sucking another mark right over the first to form a heart. Caleb writhed under his ministrations, and the soft noises that were coming from him made his cock ache. He moved his thumb and brushed it over Caleb’s nipple. 

Until now the pleasure in his spine had been soft and gentle, like a spring current. Molly’s touch to his nipple made him cry out, hips jerking at the pleasure. Caleb’s hands fisted on his thighs as fought the urge to touch himself. He had only brought himself to completion only a handful of times in his life, but he knew that was getting close already. The pleasure alarmed him and Caleb pulled away. 

“Molly, stop.” He pulled away and sat on the other side of the tub, shaking. 

“Sorry.” Molly held up his hands as Caleb rinsed his hair. “Sorry. This is the longest I’ve gone without sex as far as I can remember, so I’m a little bit wound up.” 

“I….” Caleb brushed his hair from his forehead. “I am sorry.” And with that he rose to leave the tub, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. Molly’s hand darted out to grab his thigh. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said. “Sleep in the bed tonight?” 

“After that?” Caleb pulled away, wrapping the towel around his hips and hiding his erection. 

“I’m sorry.” Molly said again. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. I’m just…” He sighed. “I’m just lonely.” 

“Or horny.” Caleb grumbled. 

“The two aren’t mutually exclusive in my experience.” Molly said with a soft laugh. “I will keep my hands to myself. I promise.” He said with a soft smile. 

Caleb sigh, head dropping. 

“Alright.” He gave in. “I will sleep in the bed with you.” 

Molly beamed with delight, tail churning the water with joy. 

“Wonderful.” He laughed. “Give me a few more minutes and I’ll join you, alright. I don’t think my head can handle the lesson tonight.” He slid back under the water and Caleb took the chance to slide away. 

Caleb ended up having to conjugate all the Sylvan verbs he could remember to get his cock to soften. He got dressed for bed and pulled his blanket nest apart. Frumpkin jumped onto his bare shoulders as he put the blankets out to be washed. 

“What I am going to do with him?” He asked the cat, who mewed and headbutted him. “Ah yes, be cute. That always works.” Caleb mused. “You are much cuter than I am, I’m afraid, so it will not work.” Caleb grabbed the dinner cart and pulled it into the bedroom. He didn’t want dining at the table at the moment, so he uncorked the wine and sat down on the bed, waiting for Molly as he caught up on his reading. 

Molly emerged seventeen minutes and forty five seconds later. He must have used magic on his hair, because it was dry and flowing as he walked naked into the room. Caleb averted his gaze as Molly dug about in his chest of drawers and pulled on a nightgown. It was a soft cream of some fabric that floated a bit as he moved, his tail peeking out from under the thigh-length fabric. It had this straps and the whole thing was loose so it was easy for Molly to pull on. 

“You saved dinner for me, how sweet.” Molly sat on the bed and curled up against the headboard. 

“It has become a routine.” Caleb said. “I like routines.” He poured the wine as Molly pulled the domes off the food. 

There was roasted salmon and wilted greens and wild rice and the dessert was a fruit tart for dessert, laden with blackberries and strawberries and blood oranges, glistening with sugar and topped with whip cream. 

“Oh good it’s something light. All this rich food was going to my hips.” Molly took a plate of salmon as Caleb poured the wine. It was a white sparkling wine tonight. 

“I did not notice.” Caleb said gently as he passed Molly a cup. 

“You never look at me.” Molly teased. 

“As far as you can see.” Caleb pointed out. He took a bite of his salmon as Molly blinked at him. 

“And to think I underestimated you.” Molly muttered. 

Dinner was a quiet affair, with no bitterness or sharp words like the past few nights. Perhaps it’s because Caleb couldn’t rip his eyes from the way Molly’s mouth moved as he spoke or the way his lips wrapped around his fork as he ate. Perhaps it was because he was too busy ignoring the urge to pull Molly’s food away and shove his cock into Molly’s mouth and fuck his face. Molly was the one to cut into the tart, and tried to pass Caleb a plate. 

“Ah, no thank you.” Caleb muttered. He wasn’t fond of sweet things. He took his tea and coffee black and rarely ate the desserts that were sent up. 

“Oh come on.” Molly urged. He speared the tip of it with a fork and broke it off. He held it up, smiling at Caleb. He watched as a strap of Molly’s nightgown fell down over his shoulder and there was something so simply erotic about the exposed collarbone and the curve of Molly’s shoulder that Caleb was entranced by it. He wanted to push the strap down more, to lave the purple skin with kisses, to pull the food from Molly’s hand and pin him to the bed, kissing down his body as he rutted into his husband. Caleb swallowed and tore his gaze away from Molly’s exposed collarbone. 

“Alright.” He opened his mouth and let his husband feed him the tart. He made a face as soon as the sugar hit his tongue, covering his mouth and pulling away. Molly laughed, taking a bite himself. “Ah it’s so sweet.” Caleb muttered. The berries were a fresh harvest and the crust was buttery and the glaze was pure sugar. 

“Don’t like sweet things?” Molly asked. “Try the whip cream, it’s got honey in it so that might be better for you.” 

Caleb reached out and wiped his finger through the whip as Molly did the same thing. He licked it clean and glanced to Molly, a bolt of pure and utter need running down his spine at the sight. Molly’s cheeks were hollowed out around his finger and Caleb saw the tips of it flicking out around his lips as he sucked his finger clean in a manner that went right to Caleb’s cock. He swallowed and licked his own finger clean. 

Caleb wasn’t putting on a show at all, sucking his finger clean, but fuck it wasn’t one of the hottest things that Molly had seen. Those pretty human lips wrapped around his finger, stretched pink around the digit made Molly wonder how Caleb’s human lips would look as they wrapped around his cock. Molly found himself wanting to kiss the taste of the whip cream from Caleb’s mouth, to pin him to the bed and ride him until his thighs were weak and he was cumming dry. 

“See?” Molly beamed. 

“I like that better, ja.” Caleb confessed. “We did not have sugar growing up, you see. I am not used to it, but honey is something we had.” 

“Did you grow up poor?” Molly asked. Only the poorest people couldn’t afford sugar, in his experience. 

“Ja. Poorest of the poor.” Caleb admitted. “I got lucky. My parents were….” He was going to say ‘traitors to the Empire’ but he stopped himself. Something about his parents being traitors had never sat right with him. Caleb’s gut told him there was a missing piece of the puzzle and he trusted his instincts. “Farmers.” He settled on. “Tenant farmers, in the old Zemni Fields kingdom. We grew wheat and barley, mostly. With some peas and beans on the side. We made it work.” Caleb explained. He took another forkful of the cream and ate it. 

“They must have loved you very much.” Molly mused. 

“Ja. And they loved each other dearly. You know, I did not know my mother’s name until I was seven, because my father called her ‘my love’ so much. I thought that was her name.” He admitted softly. 

“Oh that’s adorable.” Molly beamed. “That’s a good environment to raise a kid.” He leaned into Caleb as he finished off his slice of tart. “Astrid and Wulf seem to be very much in love.” 

“They are.” Caleb admitted. “Wulf had a crush on her since before we left home. And Astrid has always wanted to be a mother. I am glad for them.” 

“I’ll give her the goodies at the party.” Molly mused. “She’ll need them.” 

“Molly, behave.” He chided his husband softly. 

“Behave? I don’t know the meaning of the word!” Molly laughed as he put the plate back on the car and rose, tugging it into the living room. Caleb sighed, laying back down on the bed. The lamps were off, and the room was quickly descending into darkness so he cast a Dancing Light as he crawled under the covers. He had forgotten how utterly soft his mattress was, in the short time spent on the floor. He allowed himself to yawn widely, snuggling into the feathers as Frumpkin crawled onto his back. He was snoring within moments, the Dancing Light flickering out. 

Molly smiled to himself as he saw the Light vanish and he heard Caleb’s snoring. Perhaps now his husband would get a decent night’s sleep. He crawled into bed, keeping a fair distance between himself and Caleb. His trail brushed Caleb’s hand and Caleb reached out to him in his sleep, tugging him close. He ended up wrapped around Caleb, his husband’s nose pressed into his collar bone as he lay on his back, and drifted off himself. 

_In the dream, they were back on the bed. They were back on the bed and there were candles glimmering and dusting Molly with their golden glow. They were eating, the flavor and texture of the food long forgotten as Caleb pushed the strap of his husband’s nightgown down, trailing kisses over the skin._

_“Ah, Caleb.” Molly gasped, letting his head fall back. Caleb buried a hand in Molly’s curls as the other ran up his thigh, pushing the fabric of his gown up. “Oh, fuck. Please.” Molly ran his hands up Caleb’s arms and shoulders, and Caleb found himself naked._

_He pushed Molly back onto the bed and his husband spread his legs. Caleb rutted between them, his cock brushing Molly’s. They gasped as one, Molly arching his back. Caleb tugged the fabric of the gown down to expose a nipple and he flicked it with his thumb. Molly gasped, hands coming to rake down Caleb’s ribs as he arched under his husband’s touch._

_“Fuck, Caleb, so good.”_

_Caleb whined at the praise, his cock twitching. He bent his head and flicked his tongue over Molly’s nipple, his husband crying out. A hand snaked between them and Caleb grabbed Molly’s cock, working it in time with the flicking of his tongue and the rolling of his hips. Molly cried out, shaking apart under Caleb’s ministrations. His cock was leaking against Caleb’s hand and his legs were tight around Caleb’s hips. Molly tugged on his-suddenly collar-bone length-hair and pulled him into a kiss. Molly’s tongue flicked against his own and he pulled back._

_“Fuck me, please Caleb.”_

Caleb woke with a gasping moan, rutting into the thigh between his legs as he came in his sleep pants like a teenager. He had a white-knuckle grip on the sheets and another on the warm body in his bed. His mind didn’t even register what was going on, he just rocked his hips and cried out, coming down from his high with soft whimpers. 

He then realized that he had just had a wet dream, and he brought himself off by rutting against Molly’s thigh. He pulled back, blushing red and horrified. 

“I-I-I-I am so sorry.” He muttered brokenly, unable to look Molly in the face. 

“Caleb, don’t you dare be.” Molly said softly. “That was the hottest thing I have ever seen.” He gasped out. 

He had woken to soft whimpers and Caleb’s hips arching into nothing. He had watched Caleb’s face grow more and more frustrated before he slid his thigh between Caleb’s legs, and watched his husband use him to get off. Molly was hard and aching again, like before, as Caleb stumbled out of bed. 

“Caleb wait!” He called out, but it was too late. His husband had already slammed the front door, leaving him alone.


	4. Pining, Parties and Confessions

“Caleb.” Nott’s rough voice pierced through the warm fabric of his dream like a spear. In his dream, Molly was on his lap, begging for Caleb to move as he slowly slid his cock deep inside. He rubbed his eyes, pushing himself up, hoping he hadn’t embarrassed himself in front of his friend. He had masturbated more in the past two days than when he had been going through puberty. 

“Nott, what is it?” He cracked open his eyes and found a puddle of drool on the desk. “Ah, I fell asleep again.” He grumbled.

“Yes. You need more sleep. In a real bed.” She chided him. “But you have to get going. Lady DeBrugh’s garden party is today.” She tried to tug him from his chair and he smiled at her. 

“Thank you, Nottchen.” He ruffled her hair and rose slowly to his feet. 

In the past two days his health had sharply declined. He hadn’t been sleeping well, sleeping on the floor after his little accident with Molly when they had shared a bed. The dizzy spells had been getting worse and he was now treated with pounding headaches and flashing lights if he moved too fast. 

“You have to get going. Molly’s nearly ready.” She pushed at his thighs and he stumbled toward the door. 

“You will be there, ja?” He asked softly, moving slowly as his tired and stiff body protested. He really just wanted to climb back into his chair and sleep, but there was work to be done. 

“In the shadows, keeping an eye on things.” Nott promised. 

“Thank you, my friend.” He said gently. He left the library and moved slowly, his body feeling rusty and his joints aching. He was getting older, he knew, and he was starting to feel his age. Soon there would be crows feet at the corners of his eyes and gray in his hair and beard, and then he would have to pick a protege, like Trent had picked him. He sighed, picking up the pace as his body warmed up. 

He wasn’t ready to pick someone to follow in his steps. He knew how archmages were trained; with blood and brutality, and he didn’t if he had it in him to do that to a person. He wondered if he could break tradition, and train them with the kindness that he had missed. 

Possibly. 

He shouldered open the door to his rooms and paused. He glanced around, looking for Molly. He heard Molly’s bubbling laugh come from the closed bedroom and Yasha’s soft voice rumble through the door. If Caleb had been honest with himself, the only reason he had been coming back to his rooms at all after he had humiliated himself in front of his Molly had been his husband’s reading lessons. Molly had been getting better, slowly. He could sign his name now, in blocky letters, and could recognize Caleb’s. He hadn’t managed to read fully from the primer yet, but Caleb was confident that Molly could do it. 

He had been patient and understanding with Molly, even he grew frustrated with himself. He had kept calm and had listened his husband rant about how difficult learning was, but had gently corrected him every time Molly called himself stupid. Caleb hated hearing that kind of talk from Molly, simply because he knew Molly was more than that. Molly was more than his ability to read. 

Molly was the kindness that made the fabric of his soul, the laughter that tumbled from his lips like water, the way his smile graced his face effortlessly, the way he played with the orphaned children and spoke kindly to the servants of the palace. Molly was more that just his intelligence, and he was more than Caleb could ever be. 

“Mollymauk, schatz, are you ready?” Caleb called out as he spotted new letters on his desk. He padded over and opened them, quickly scanning them. 

They were reports of Xhorasian movements in the East, and reports of tensions building in small towns. The King had overridden Caleb’s voice and reason and had stationed clusters of Crownsguard and warmages along the border, and it was going exactly as Caleb had predicted. Caleb bit his thumb and sat on the desk, knowing that the tensions would break within a week. For good or for bad, he did not know. 

“Yes, almost!” Molly’s voice called back through the door. 

The good thing about being in the military, Caleb mused, was that he never had to fuss about what to wear. He read through the rest of the reports, frown growing with each new letter. It seemed that despite his best efforts, despite this marriage, things were only growing worse with Xhoras. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

What was the point in all of this with Molly if they just went to war again? 

He sighed, feeling older and older and more helpless as the doors to the bedroom opened. There was the sound of…..heels clicking on the marble? Molly walked over to him and Caleb took a deep breath, smelling his sandalwood and vanilla scent. 

“Well?” Molly asked. “What do you think?” 

Caleb opened his eyes and felt his mouth drop open. Molly was wearing a dress. It was long and elegant, fitted around his chest and trim waist, with sleek skirts made of some soft material that was pleated and floated around his hips and legs like mist. The top was boned and had two off the shoulder sweeps of fabric, showing off those damn collarbones and purple skin. His hair was braided half up on his head to look like flowers, and the rest tumbled down over his back to brush his hips. The dress was of the palest rose gold, and it had a faint metallic shimmer to it. Molly walked forward hips swaying as he did so. 

“I….” Caleb stammered out. “You look incredible.” He admitted softly. 

“Thank you, darling.” Molly beamed. Caleb saw that he was wearing cosmetics; there was something sparkling on his cheekbones and his lips looked glossy and wet. Molly stepped close and fiddled with Caleb’s collar and the scent of him wafted over Caleb, making his knees weak and his hands itch. 

“We have to pretend to be a happy couple, don’t we?” Molly asked softly. 

“Ja.” Caleb croaked out. “Just for today.” 

“Well, I think we can manage that.” Molly beamed. He stepped away and held out his arm. Caleb took the change to get Molly’s scent out of his nose and he took Molly’s arm in his. Molly grabbed a small brown package before they left, tucking it under his spare arm. 

They made their way to the rose garden, where the party was being held. It was massive thing, with long winding paths and acres of roses. There were field of wild flowers and bubbling fountains and the weather was bright and sunny and there was a cool spring breeze flitting about and tugging at Molly’s hair. The scent of the flowers drifted to them as they made their way to the long table set up under the shade of a sprawling oak, near the hedge maze. People were milling about already, talking quietly. All the movers and shakers of the Empire were here, lords and ladies and merchants and coin counters and people who made the Empire run on a daily basis. Molly spotted Astrid and Wulf and waved at them, and they smiled back. 

“Ah! Archmage Widogast! There you are!” A booming female voice called out. The owner was a fat, older dragonborn woman, with scales a garish shade of pink, wearing a bright yellow gown that clashed magnificently with her scales. “Come over here and let me greet your husband properly!” She waved a peacock feather fan in their direction. 

“Oh, I like her.” Molly beamed as Caleb led him through the milling people. 

“She is a handful.” Caleb said, leading his husband to Lady DeBrugh. 

“Well it seems I get to meet the newest Widogast at last.” She beamed at them, exposing teeth that were yellow with age. Molly beamed as he shook her hand. 

“And it’s so lovely to meet you.” Molly said. 

“I am so sorry I wasn’t able to attend your wedding, my dear, by those old bones aren’t as spry as they once were!” She explained. 

“Old? You can’t be more than twenty!” Molly teased. She laughed, throwing her head back, tail thrashing on the ground. 

“Oh I like him!” She beamed to Caleb. “Go, meander, make friends! Lunch will served soon my dear!” She reached up and patted Molly’s cheek. 

“Schatz, I must speak with someone here.” Caleb said as he guided Molly away. “Can you find our seats?” 

Molly glanced to the table and saw that each setting had a card with the person’s name written on it. It was hard for him to read the curling script and he was worried that he wouldn’t be able to find their seats. 

“Caleb, I don’t know.” He muttered softly. Caleb bent his head and kissed Molly’s temple gently. 

“I believe in you.” He muttered against Molly’s skin. 

“Alright.” Molly said, ignoring the way his heart fluttered at the touch of Caleb’s lips on his skin. He turned his head and kissed the corner of Caleb’s mouth softly before leaving his husband’s side. 

He wandered the table slowly, taking his time. It was hard for him to read the cards, but eventually he did find their seats. He recognized Caleb’s name first, and then his own. He was pleased to find that Astrid was right next to them. 

“Hello darling.” He beamed and kissed her cheek as he took his seat. 

“Hello Molly.” She was looking a little pale and wane. 

“So,” Molly leaned, grinning and whispering. “Caleb told me. I am so happy for you two! He told me you weren’t that far along so here.” He pressed the brown package into her hands. She opened it and then gasped softly. “Ginger candied with lemon.” Molly said. “It helps with morning sickness.” 

“Oh Molly.” Astrid beamed and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you.” 

“Oh it’s nothing. You’re Caleb’s family, so that mean’s you’re mine.” He explained. “And yes, we will be godfathers.” 

He glanced around and saw Aeodwulf and Caleb deep in conversation over the letters he had gotten this morning. He watched as the sun danced over Caleb’s face and the breeze stirred his hair. It was falling over his forehead now, brushing his strong eyebrows. He was getting shaggy and he would get a haircut soon, no doubt. 

“He looks tired.” Astrid mused. 

“He rarely sleeps.” Molly confessed. “I can’t get him to stay in bed for more than a few hours at a time.” 

“Really?” Astrid asked, lifting an eyebrow. Molly laughed at her dirty implication, thanking the servant that poured a pale, sparkling wine for him. Astrid put her hand over his cup to keep him from serving her. Molly took her glass and held it out. 

“I’ll drink what she won’t.” Molly explained. The servant poured the wine for him and vanished. “And that is hardly the issue. I can’t keep his hands off me.” Molly lied. “He just won’t sleep.” 

“I’m not surprised by that.” Astird commented. “Well, I am surprised he’s so eager. He was always shy you know. He never took a whore when we were on march like everyone else.” She took a sip of her water and nibbled a ginger slice. 

“What do you mean?” Molly asked, fishing for more information. 

“You know camp followers? Well, during the war we all ended up with a few favorites, myself included. We’d take them on march with us, keep them in our tents, have them liven our days and nights a bit. Caleb never did that. He never took anyone to bed.” She said. “He preferred to work through the night.” 

“That ethic must by why he’s the archmage.” Molly mused. “Now it’s coming to bite him in the ass.” 

“And you’re not?” Astrid teased, making Molly laugh. Oh he adored this woman and her quick wit. 

“It’s the other way around.” Molly lied easily. “I’m surprised I can sit without flinching.” Astrid cackled with delight and their husbands glanced their way. Molly winked at Caleb who allowed himself to smile softly. 

“He seems happy.” Wulf said. 

“Ja.” Caleb admitted. Molly was in his element. People were dropping by to greet him as he chatted with Astrid and he was gracious and kind and welcoming to them all. He was brilliant and beautiful, his smile lighting the world up. He watched as Molly laughed, jewelry catching in the light. 

“Gods you’re fucking smitten.” Wulf teased. “Look at you, mooning about like a love-struck teenager.” He laughed. 

“Fuck you.” Caleb grumbled, making Wulf laugh harder. “Stop laughing at me, we need to prepare for what is going to happen.” 

“Alright alright. You haven’t been wrong yet.” Wulf wiped the tears from his eyes as he turned to his friend. “You really think there’s going to be an incident?” 

“Yes, and it will be bad.” Caleb muttered. “If we do not handle it properly, it will lead to another war.” 

Wulf swore, dragging his hands over his face. “We can’t. We can’t go through that.” 

“I know. Neither can Xhoras.” Caleb was also terrified what war would mean for Molly. Caleb would have to go back on march, which means that Molly, a Xhoarsian Bloodhunter, would be left alone in a nest of vipers. The sheer thought of Molly being in danger sent an unusual cold spike of fear deep into his heart. 

He couldn’t let Molly be in danger. He couldn’t risk getting his husband hurt. He had to keep Molly safe, regardless of the cost. 

Oh. Maybe Wulf was right. Maybe he did have romantic feelings toward Molly. 

Caleb shoved that thought aside to deal with later. 

“I will take care of it, but I need you to handle the public outcry and Astrid to handle the inner anger.” Caleb said. 

“Caleb, she’s…you know.” Wulf glanced around. The walls always had ears, here in the palace. 

“Ja, and the rest of the warmages are terrified of her.” Caleb pointed out. 

“Yeah she is scary.” Astrid was a tiny scary bitch and Wulf loved her for it. 

“I am counting on that to keep the soldiers in line while I deal with the person who commit treason.” Caleb said. 

“You really think this will happen?” Wulf asked. 

“This is…. this is a barrel room of black powder that we have. The peace is fragile and you know it. The prisoners that Astrid ordered shaved are coming back now, and the empress is angry that we cut their hair.” Caleb muttered. 

“You told us that hair is important.” Wulf said. “Astrid suggested cutting it to make them talk. It was war time, what did they expect? To treat the prisoners fairly?” 

“They did not expect us to stoop so low as to cut their hair.” Caleb hissed. “I told her it was terrible idea, that doing it would only make things worse in the long run.” He grumbled. “And yes, we should have been treating them fairly as opposed to how we treated them.” 

“Caleb, you know to conditions of those prisons. You know what would have happened to their health had their hair stayed.” Wulf pointed out, growing defensive of his wife’s decisions. 

“It was a bad idea and it will damage the fragile trust we have worked so hard for.” Caleb hissed back. 

“Oh yes, you got married to a beautiful man that you’re falling in love with, what a chore.” Wulf snapped. 

“Do not take that tone of voice with me, Mortenson.” Caleb snapped. He rarely pulled rank on his friends but something about Wulf dragging Molly into this pissed him off. “Do not bring my husband into this. He did not want this any more than I did and you do not know what happens behind closed doors.”

They stared each other down. They had fought in the past, going so far as to fling fire and ice and one another, but this was different. This was personal. 

“Caleb, darling.” Molly walked over and ran his hand down Caleb’s shoulder and over his chest. “Lunch is starting.” He kissed Caleb’s cheek gently. “Hello Wulf, it’s good to see you again. I have to steal my husband from you.” He smiled at Wulf and lead Caleb to the table. 

“What was that about?” He asked under his breath. He pressed his mouth to Caleb’s ear as they walked slowly. “Everyone was looking. There was lightening crackling on Wulf’s fingers.” Molly pointed out. 

“Just a professional disagreement.” Caleb muttered. He watched as Wulf sat down next to his wife and drain his wine glass before gesturing to a servant for a refill. 

“Seemed personal to me.” Molly said. 

“You were brought up. I pulled rank and put Wulf in his place.” He turned to Molly and kissed the back of his hand gently. “I am not going to allow anyone to disrespect you, even my friends.” He said softly. 

“Thank you, darling.” Molly said gently. Caleb’s mouth on his skin felt wonderful and Molly felt his heart leap into his throat. “That means more than you can know.” Caleb glanced up and they locked eyes and oh, Caleb’s eyes were stunning. They were the kind of crystal blue that was found in the sky on a summer’s day, bright and clear and Molly could drown in them. 

“I mean it.” Caleb pressed another kiss to Molly’s knuckles and Molly felt a low blush creeping over his face. “Things are getting difficult. I cannot discuss them here, but I will not allow anyone to speak slander about you.” He turned Molly’s palm over and pressed a kiss to the center of it.

Molly felt his breath catch in his throat as he realized that he wanted this. He wanted Caleb to lavish him in kisses and gentle words, he wanted Caleb to cuddle him and call him ‘husband’ in public. He wanted Caleb to love him. 

Caleb dropped Molly’s hand and pulled out his chair for him. 

“Thank you husband.” Molly beamed and sat down. Caleb pressed a soft kiss to Molly’s hair, making a soft joy bloom down his spine as Caleb sat down. Molly shifted his chair, leaning into Caleb’s body and resting his hand hand his husband’s thigh as he chatted with a wild elf woman across the way. Caleb smiled to himself as he wrapped his arm around Molly’s shoulders as lunch was served. 

They ended up wrapped around each other, a bit daytime wine-drunk. Molly was giggling as Wulf told a war story that ended in missing pants and a flying pie, Caleb was finishing his ale as the last of the finger sandwiches were cleared away and they were happy. Molly’s hair was draped in his lap and Caleb wound a curl around his finger and brought it to his lips, running the satin strands over his mouth. He closed his eyes and basked in the smell of his husband; of sandalwood and vanilla and roses and spice and nag champa. He felt Molly turn his head to look at him. 

“Ja?” He asked softly, opening his eyes. 

“Copper for your thoughts?” Molly asked, taking a sip of his wine. Dessert was brought out to the table and Molly stole the macrons from Caleb’s plate before Caleb could offer them. 

“I am just very lucky.” Caleb said truthfully. He bent his head and kissed Molly’s cheek gently. “I am very lucky you have you in my life, Mollymauk.” 

“You’re drunk.” Molly accused, smiling at him. 

“Mm I am Zemnian. I do not get drunk off of two ales.” Caleb explained. “I am just in a very lucky man.” He kissed Molly’s cheek again as Molly offered him a macron. 

“It’s not sweet, this one.” It was a pale brown with deep black flecks in the cream. “Go on.” He held out his hand. Caleb opened his mouth and Molly fed him the cookie, licking the crumbs from his fingers as he pulled his hand away. The taste of coffee exploded on Caleb’s tongue as he chewed. 

“Ja.” He said. “That is actually quite good.” 

“So now we know you do like sweets, just not too sweet ones.” Molly beamed. “Learn something new everyday.” Molly preened. 

“Archmage Widogast, have you taken your husband to see the fish pond?” Lady DeBrugh asked from the head of the table. 

“Ah, no I have not.” Caleb said, taking another cookie from Molly’s plate. These things were addicting; he liked the texture of them on his teeth when he bit into them. 

“There’s a fishpond?” He asked, turning to the dragonborn. 

“Oh yes, in the center of the maze. Perhaps you can get your husband to show you?” She asked, with a pointed look to the gaping opening of the hedge maze. Molly stood, grabbing his wine glass. A servant filled it and Molly thanked them as he held out his hand for Caleb. 

“Come on, I want to see the fishes.” Molly beamed at Caleb. 

Molly’s smile made his heart burn his stomach twist and oh, Wulf was right, he was head over heels in love with his husband. Caleb rose and snagged his ale before twining his arm with Molly. 

“Take your time!” Lady DeBrugh waived her fan as Caleb guided Molly to the maze. 

The sounds of the party faded as the walked through the walls of the maze, slowly entombing themselves in the quiet shade. It was cool in the maze, and nicely dark. Molly rested his head on Caleb’s shoulder as they walked. 

“You…do not have to do that, anymore.” Caleb said softly. “We are alone now so you do not have to pretend.” 

“What if I like this?” Molly said. “I like physical affection, I always have, and the last week hasn’t been an easy time for me.” He admitted. He hadn’t realize how utterly touch-starved he had become until Caleb was cuddling him today. 

“I am sorry.” Caleb said gently. “I am not the best with affection.” He admitted. 

“This is wonderful.” Molly said. “I like this. If we could keep this up, I’d like it. I like being touched. I like being touched by you. It’s nice.” 

“I….” Caleb swallowed as he led them deeper into the maze. “You are alright with me touching you? After...the other night?” 

“Caleb, husband dear, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen.” Watched Caleb take his pleasure from Molly, to use him and bring him off was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. He had brought himself off in the bath more than once just thinking of it. “I understand if it made you uncomfortable, just know that if you ever want me to do that for you, I’m…” He paused, the word ‘willing’ on his lips again and Jester’s voice echoing in his mind. “Eager to help.” He settled on. 

“I will have to think on it.” Caleb confessed. He turned the corner and there was the pond. It was large, easily as big as the table in the library he used as a desk which could seat eight with ease. Molly took a sip of his wine and slipped from Caleb’s grasp. He watched his husband walk to the pond, hips swinging. He wanted to take Molly up on his offer. He wanted to kiss along Molly’s back and fuck him good and slow, to make Molly cry out his name, to taste his husband’s cock on his tongue and to know how Molly’s tail reacted as he made Molly cum. Perhaps he could have that, if Molly was eager. He would need to start slowly, though. Perhaps with a kiss or two. 

“Caleb!” Molly gasped with delight, turning to face him. “They’re so colorful!” He laughed. Caleb walked up to his husband’s side and sure enough, there were many color fish in the pond. They were white and yellow and orange and brown and spotted and solid and marbled and even one that seemed to glow silver in the light. 

“Ja, they are considered good luck as well.” Caleb explained. “When people tattoos of them they are for courage and strength.” 

“They’re beautiful.” Molly turned to Caleb, beaming. “Thank you for bringing me here.” 

“You are very welcome, Mollymauk.” Caleb took a sip of his ale and acted before he lost his nerve. “Molly….” He reached out and gently took Molly’s chin in his hand. Molly’s head turned to face him, looking over his shoulder. 

“Yes?” He asked. 

“I…..” Caleb swallowed, eyes glancing to Molly’s mouth. Molly’s tongue flicked out to wet his lip and Caleb took half a step closer. 

“If you want to kiss me you can.” Molly said. “I like being kissed. Often and well.”Caleb’s hand came to cup his husband’s cheek as Molly’s body turned to face him. The heel of his shoe caught on a loose stone just as Caleb was leaning in, and Mollymauk tumbled into the fishpond. 

Caleb cried out his name and held out his hand as Molly spluttered to the surface. They hauled Molly up and out of the water, dripping wet. There was pond scum in his hair and plants in his horns and the dress had turned damn near see-through, and Caleb couldn’t rip his gaze from the way it clung to his body. He could see shapely lines of Molly’s legs and the piercings in his nipples and the line of his cock against the fabric of the gown and it was obscene. 

“Fuck!” Molly swore. “I smell like fish!” 

“Ah, here.” Caleb slid out of his uniform jacket and draped it over Molly’s shoulders. 

“Thank you.” Molly pushed a lock of hair out of his face with a pout. “This dress is ruined.” He clutched Caleb’s coat tighter, relishing in the smell of smoke and dust and books that rose from it. 

“Nonsense. I am sure we can find some magical tailor to fix it.” Caleb said. “Let’s get you home, ja?” He guided their way out of the maze as Molly pulled the plants from his horns and hair. 

“I am sorry my lady, but we have had a bit of an accident.” Caleb said as they emerged. 

“I fucking fell in the pond!” Molly bitched. They party laughed and Molly laughed with them. 

“Oh dear that dress is ruined now!” Lady DeBrugh said, fretting. 

“Nonsense. Caleb said we can find a magical tailor. I trust my husband.” Molly beamed. “But I beg your leave to go get cleaned up.” 

“Ah yes, how rude of me, keeping you two here. Go! Take a bath!” She waved at them.

Molly spent the walk home dripping on the tile and whining about the state of his dress and the state of his hair. Caleb held the door open and headed right to the bathroom to get the water running in the shower for Molly. Molly followed him, hanging up his uniform jacket on the rack before lifting his hair and turning his back to Caleb. As before there were teeny buttons, in pink pearls carved to look like roses, traveling down his spine. 

“I will get you a new dress Molly.” Caleb said gently. 

“It’s not the dress that matters.” Molly said. “Yes it’s nice and pretty and I like nice and pretty things, but really it’s…” He sighed. “It’s the way you look at me when I’m in it.” He confessed. “It’s…you look at me like you could love me.” 

Caleb didn’t know what to say to that, so he just bent his head and pressed a soft kiss between Molly’s shoulders. The dress fell open and landed on the ground with a wet slap. Molly was naked before him, wearing nothing but a pair of high heeled shoes. Caleb wanted to rake his gaze over Molly’s form, to run his hands over Molly’s body, to trace the scars with teeth and tongue and finger until Molly was shaking under him. He just knelt and guided Molly’s feet out of the dress. 

“I will find a tailor for you.” He averted his gaze from his husband’s naked form as he gathered up the wet fabric and left Molly in the bathroom to get clean. 

Caleb spoke to Venbellis as they wrung out the dress and yes, she knew a tailor not too far. In fact, the tailor was a drinking buddy of hers and yes, they’d be more than glad to have the archmage’s patronage. Caleb thanked Venbellis for her help and she took the dress with her bundled up in towels. 

Caleb looked at the front of his dress shirt and sighed. He was soaked. He stripped and dropped his fish pond-scented shirt into the pile for the laundress and was digging out a clean one when Molly entered the bedroom. He was naked, padding into the room as he towel dried his hair. Caleb felt his mouth run dry as he watched Molly’s long, long legs as he walked. He wouldn’t look at his husband’s cock, so he turned his gaze to Molly’s legs as he walked past him. Gods, Molly had a perfect ass. It was round and peach shaped with back dimples right above his tail and Caleb wanted to get a handful of it and guide Molly’s cock inside of him. 

Instead he just pulled on a clean shirt and started to speak. 

“Venbellis has your dress. A friend of hers is a good tailor with magic. She’ll take it to them and I shall pick it up tomorrow for you.” Caleb had a plan to make Molly happy. His husband started coming out his hair. He no longer smelled like a fishpond, but like himself. 

“Thank you darling.” Molly watched Caleb’s back in the mirror as he got dressed. His husband was skinny, Molly could almost see his ribs as he moved, but fuck Caleb’s waist was trim and it led to an ass that promised to be full and good once he got some weight on him and Molly wanted to see if he could make Caleb cum from eating him out. 

“I will be back in time for your lesson, ja?” Caleb turned, buttoning up the shirt. “We start on the primer tonight.” He padded over and kissed Molly’s wet hair. 

“What, where are you going?” Molly asked, looking at his husband in the mirror. 

“Work.” Caleb said gently. 

“What’s so important that you can’t take half a day?” Molly asked softly. 

“Project Phoenix.” He muttered into Molly’s hair. 

“What’s that?” Molly asked. 

“Make it through the primer, and I will tell you.” Caleb said. “I will tell you everything.” He kissed the top of Molly’s hair again and vanished. 

 

Caleb sighed as he trudged back to their rooms after fighting off dizzy spells as he researched. Every day felt longer than the one before. He wondered how long he would keep this up, how long until his body broke down around him and he collapsed on the floor in a puddle of exhaustion and broken dreams. He turned the corner too fast and wave blackness stole the vision from his eyes and the breath from his lungs. He grabbed the wall and held on as his world span. 

“Caleb?” Yasha’s soft voice was in his ear and he grabbed for his husband’s best friend. He found her bicep and held on. 

“Caleb’s what wrong?” Yasha asked. He took in a shakey breath of air. 

“Just…dizzy. Can’t see.” He gasped for breath. 

“I’m going to lift you now, okay?” And Caleb felt his world turning as she cradled him in her strong arms. She smelled like the earth after one of Wulf’s lightening strikes, like ozone and ashes. He tried to protest this treatment but honestly she was so strong it was nice being held by her. 

He heard a door open and Yasha call for Molly. 

“No, really.” He mumbled. 

“On the patio, Yasha-basha!” Molly called out. “I’m damn near done with the primer! He’s gonna be so proud of me!” Molly cackled. 

“Molly, we need your help!” Yasha said, stepping onto the patio. There was the sound of breaking glass and Molly swearing in Infernal as Caleb felt the spring breeze on his skin. 

“Caleb, what happened?” His husband’s scent washed over him and Caleb sighed, tucking his face into Molly’s hair. 

“Just dizzy.” He said softly. 

“He nearly passed out.” Yasha set him down on the patio chair and there sound of crunching glass underfoot. “Found him in the hall, pale and shaking.” 

“I am fine.” Caleb protested. He felt Molly’s hand on his forehead and he snarled in Infernal. Caleb gasped as his vision came back and the shaking stopped. He turned and Molly was bleeding from the spot on his cheek as before. “Schatz, please.” He reached up and wiped the blood from Molly’s cheek. 

“Caleb, are you sick?” Molly asked. “Maybe you should take some time off.” He muttered. 

“No.” Caleb shook his head. He was still weak and dizzy but no longer a total mess. “I cannot.”

“What’s so important that you can’t rest?” Molly reached out and took both of Caleb’s hands in his. “Caleb, I’m scared for you.” Yasha picked up the shards of glass, kicking the tiny ones over the patio with her boot. 

“Show me how far you have come in that primer and when you finish it I will tell you, ja?” He reached up and traced his knuckles over Molly’s cheek. He was still tired and his bones felt like liquid and his head was filled with cotton fluff. “Gods, but you are a beauty.” He muttered. “I know this is not something you wanted, I am not someone you wanted, but I am trying to make this work, ja?” Caleb mumbled. He brought the hand he was holding up and kissed over Molly’s knuckles. 

“I know it may not look like it, but I’m trying too.” Molly muttered. He turned his head and kissed Caleb’s palm softly. He knew that this was the most contact he gotten with his husband since they had married and it was making his head swim. 

“Molly, I am willing to give this, to give us, a shot if you are willing to.” Caleb muttered. 

“I am.” Molly said softly. 

Yasha felt like she was intruding on a private moment. She quietly slunk out of the rooms and sighed. 

“Hey there.” Beau grinned from the window. 

“Hello Beau.” Yasha said softly. Beau jumped down from the window silently. “Can’t you use doors like a normal person?” Yasha mused. 

“Yeah, I could.” Beau grinned. “Where’s the fun in that?” Beau pulled a flower out of her robes and passed it to Yasha. It was a violet, unbloomed and young, still in a pot. “I know you like flowers and shit, so….uh..here.” She held out the pot to Yasha. A slow smile crept over Yasha’s face. 

“Thank you, Beau.” She said. “Would you, like to come and see my rooms?” She asked softly. 

“Yeah.” Beau bounced on the balls of her feet. 

“So, show me.” Caleb said, moving to sit next to Molly. The sun was setting and the breeze was blowing and he cast a Dancing Light to see, and he was content and happy here. Molly opened the primer and beamed. 

“I’ve been working on it all day.” He said. Molly only had a few pages left in the book. 

“You did this all without me?” Caleb asked softly.

“Yes.” Molly said. His tail swished with joy as he preened. 

“I am proud of you Molly.” Caleb said softly. He leaned into his husband’s form. “Read me the rest?” 

“Gladly, my darling.” Molly bent his head and kissed Caleb’s hair. It was slow going, with Molly sounding out any word that was larger than five letters, but they got it done. By the time Molly was finished the sun was set and Caleb couldn’t help the smile that broke over his face. 

“Mollymauk, you can read.” He said proudly. Caleb put his head on his fist as he watched his husband process the information. 

“I can read.” Molly said softly. He laughed, lifting his face to the sky as he cackled with joy. “I can read.” He turned to Caleb with a wide smile. “Thank you.” He said. 

“No need to thank me, Mollymauk.” Caleb said softly. “I am just doing what is right.” 

“And you didn’t have to do this. You could have left me in the dark. This whole marriage you’ve been nothing but gracious and gentlemanly to me.” Molly pointed out. “You’ve been kind. You’ve never forced yourself on me. You’ve never touched me in a painful way. You’ve made me cry, yes, but that was inevitable.” 

“I should never have made you cry.” Caleb muttered. “I am sorry for that.” 

“You didn’t know what you were doing.” Molly muttered. “I must have made you uncomfortable too. I’m sorry for that.” He glanced to Caleb.

He really wanted to kiss him, to bite on his lips and slip his tongue into Caleb’s mouth like he had on their wedding day, but he resisted. He didn’t know how Caleb would react, and their peace was both fragile and hard earned. He cupped Caleb’s cheek and kissed the other cheek, instead of kissing him on the mouth. 

They heard Venbellis bring in the dinner tray and Molly rose with a fluid movement. “I’ll bring dinner out.” He kissed Caleb’s hair and padded into the living room. Caleb heard Molly chatter with their servant softly, and he smiled to himself. 

Gods, how did he so lucky? Men like him didn’t get lucky things. Men like him got pain and sacrifice until they grew old and died alone and forgotten. But somehow he had Molly. Molly, who was bright and shiny and wonderful and full of life and light and joy. Molly, who had brought laughter back into his world. Molly, who had become his reason for sleeping in his own rooms. 

“It’s lamb again.” Molly beamed as he brought out the tray. “Lamb and this strange shaped grain thing.” Caleb uncorked the wine as Molly dragged over the chair for them to eat off of. It was rich red wine, smelling of plums and spices and it clung to the glass and sparkled like blood as Caleb poured it. 

“Orzo.” Caleb said. “That is orzo. My family grew it one season.” He explained, passing Molly his cup. 

“You just know everything, don’t you.” Molly mused, taking a sip. 

“I know a little bit about a lot of things.” Caleb admitted. 

“It’s sexy.” Molly said. “That damn big brain of yours.” He out Caleb’s plate on the chair and started to eat his own food. 

“It…is?” Caleb asked softly. He never had considered any part of him sexy before. His eyes were nice, if he was feeling particularly kind to himself. His nose was too big and his hair too red and his body too thin. He was no where near sexy by any means. Not like Molly, who was sex incarnate and moved like a incubus. 

“Mmm.” Molly agreed, drinking his wine. “Very sexy.” 

“I suppose this would be a bad time to tell you I speak four languages?” Caleb asked softly. 

“Oh no not at all.” Molly’s tail came to stroke up his thigh softly. “But I do believe you owe me a tale.” He took a bite of his salad, fixing Caleb with a look. “What’s Project Phoenix?” 

Caleb sighed, taking his wine and draining it before pouring himself a second cup and draining that too. He poured a third and nursed it as he ate. 

“Project Phoenix is me making up for the slaughter that I wreaked upon the Xhorasian people.” He drained half his glass in a go and ate his lamb. It tasted like ashes in his mouth. “Tell me, Mollymauk, are you familiar with Widogast’s March?” 

“No.” Molly said softly. Caleb shut his eyes at that. He wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse. 

“It….” Caleb said. “It was a three hundred mile march into the heart of the Xhorasian empire. I led it. Wulf dealt with the people and Astrid delt with the crops. I would burn whole villages to the ground as the troops we led slaughtered anyone we found. Not just military troops. Civilians. Women. The old. Children.” His voice had gone dull and flat as he remembered what he had wrought upon his husband’s people. “We burned towns. Razed forests. Destroyed crops. Astrid, she would walk among the fields, and touch the crops, and they would wither and die under her hands. Wulf would bring lightening down on forests older than the Dwendalian empire. I would burn whole temples to the foundations, with people inside. I killed, maimed, murdered, sowed fields with salt, and made every inch that I walked un-recliamable.” Caleb spoke gently. 

“I am a war criminal, Mollymauk. And Project Phoenix is me trying to fix what I have done. I am trying to bring back the land, make it fertile again. To bring the forests back to life. To give the lives I destroyed a second chance.” He sighed. “It is….a small thing, a long shot, but…I must. I know what I did is unforgivable. I know what I did makes me a monster. I know. I know, I know.” He was vaguely aware that he was crying. “It was wartime and that does not excuse my actions but I have to try.” Caleb wasn’t looking at Molly. He couldn’t see the disgust and revulsion on that beautiful face. “I must try to undo what I have done.” 

There was silence. The crickets sang and the frogs chirped and Frumpkin meowed as he batted at a moth. 

“So what I can help with?” Molly asked. Caleb turned to Molly, mouth open in confusion. 

“What?” He asked. 

“You married a Xhorasian.” Molly grabbed a corner of his robe and wiped the tears from Caleb’s face. “I don’t let my own past define me. I clawed my way out my own grave two years ago, so I don’t let who I was before that make me who I am now, I don’t really understand why you want to let this define you now. But it’s very important to you, my darling. So I want to help.” He spoke gently as he dried Caleb’s face and then kissed the tears from his eyes. 

Caleb shattered. He put his head in his hands, covered his face with the palms that were dripping blood, and he cried. He hadn’t allowed himself to cry since he left home nearly twenty years ago. He felt his soul shattering into pieces as he sobbed like a broken man. 

Molly saw his husband curl into himself and cry softly. He wrapped his arms and tail around Caleb, tugging him into his lap. He was far too thin by anyone’s measurement; he could feel Caleb’s ribs and Caleb felt like weighed no more than a child. He ran his hands over Caleb’s body, feeling every rib and every knob of his spine. His husband felt so frail, so thin, so delicate, so utterly human in his arms. Molly rocked gently, humming a nonsense song that Yasha used to sing to him when he had clawed his way back to life. He kissed Caleb’s short hair, breathing him in and holding his husband close as he cried his heart out. He rocked Caleb until Caleb was just sniffling, and pulling away from his touch a bit. 

“Hey, there you are.” Molly shot Caleb a shy smile. “Feeling better?” He asked.

“I snotted all over your robe.” Caleb muttered. “Today has not been a good day for your clothing.” 

“Eh, it’s just a robe.” Molly said. He took a bell sleeve and wipe Caleb’s face free of tears.

“I will buy you some more, ja?” Caleb said. “And a new dress, so fix the one that was fell in the pond.” 

“Caleb, darling they’re just clothes.” Molly laughed. 

“I know. But…I am not good with affection. Please, Mollymauk, let me do this.” He muttered. 

Molly nodded softly. “Only if you’ll have dinner with me tomorrow night.” He said. 

“I always have dinner with you.” Caleb muttered. 

“Not here. A proper dinner. A real restaurant. Somewhere fancy so I can dress up in the clothes you’re gonna buy me.” Molly beamed. “I want to dress up pretty for my husband.” 

“Alright.” Caleb said with a soft smile. “I know just the place.” He pulled back and sat down as Molly tugged the cake over. 

“You are far too thin for my liking. Really Caleb, how often do you eat?” Molly pushed half of it toward Caleb. 

“Only with you, really.” Caleb confessed, causing Molly to make an offended noise around his fork. “I do not eat in the study for fear of the books, you see, and I do not leave my study with so much work to be done.” He took a forkfull of the cake and took a bite. It was crisp and buttery and creamy and hot and it was very, very good. 

“No. You are eating three meals a day now.” Molly said. “Even I have to drag you out of the library myself.” 

“Why does it matter?” Caleb asked. 

“Caleb, you’re far too thin. It’s not healthy. I want you to be healthy. I want my husband to be healthy.” Molly pointed out. He also wanted Caleb to have some meat on his bones when they started fucking. Molly saw the way Caleb’s eyes lingered on his mouth and the way his gaze was trained on his butt when he turned around. 

Caleb would give in to what he wanted, give in to his desires for Molly, and when that happened Molly wanted Caleb to be healthy and hearty. He fully planned on riding his husband into the sunset and he wanted Caleb to be able to keep up.

“I will try. I tend to forget, when I caught up in my work.” He admitted. 

“I’ll just have to to incredibly unforgettable that you’ll have to eat.” Molly teased. 

“You do not have a problem with that.” Caleb said. “I doubt that even I could forget things, I would forget you.” 

“Caleb, are you flirting with me?” Molly asked. He leaned back in the chaise and rested his head on his arm, smiling at his husband. The silk robe was falling off of Molly’s shoulders and exposing his collarbones as the moonlight glinted off his cheekbones and jewelry. He was beautiful, sitting in the silver light, preening under Caleb’s gaze. Caleb felt his heart constrict with something as yet unkown to him. He reached out and brushed a stray curl from Molly’s forehead. 

“Perhaps I am.” He admitted. “Would you like me to be?” He asked softly. 

“Yes.” Molly said. “I would very much like for my husband to be flirting with me.” 

“Then yes, Mollymauk. I am flirting with you.” He blushed and averted his gaze. 

Molly saw the blush color his husband’s cheekbones and he laughed with delight. He reached out and ran a nail over it, smiling. 

“I love watching you humans blush. It’s so cute.” He stated. “You turn so pink. Makes me wonder how far down that blush goes.” He trailed his hand to Caleb’s chest, but no lower. He knew how Caleb reacted to an outright seduction, and despite the fact he wanted something inside of him, he abstained from acting like the bratty slut he really was. 

“I am very pale.” Caleb said. “Your skin is so beautiful.” Caleb reached out and traced his fingers over the scars a bit. 

“I am a very pretty man.” Molly agreed and Caleb smiled softly, making an odd choking noise. It took Molly a moment to realize that Caleb was laughing. He had never heard his husband laugh before. 

“Yes, you are.” Caleb agreed. 

“Sleep in the bed with me tonight?” Molly asked quickly. “Please? Don’t sleep on the floor.” He reached out and took Caleb’s hand in his own. “I worry for you. Please?” 

Caleb ran his thumbs over Molly’s knuckles and glanced into his husband’s pretty face. Molly was frowning in concern, with a tiny worry line between his red eyes. That seemed wrong, to Caleb. Molly had a face meant for smiling, meant for laughter, meant for joy. He reached out and smoothed the worry line between his eyes, his husband’s tiefling heat burning his thumb softly. 

“Ja.” He said. “I….if I start to have another dream like before, wake me before I rut on you like an animal, ja?” He asked. 

Molly opened his mouth to say he would do no such thing, that he would let Caleb sleep and he would enjoy watching Caleb in pleasure, but he knew that would scare Caleb off. His husband was like a frightened horse, skittish and shy and ready to bolt at the drop of a hat. 

“Alright.” Molly took Caleb’s knuckles and kissed them, his pale pink skin cool against his lips. “I promise. Let’s get to bed. I’m tired.” 

“Ja.” Caleb rose, putting his plate with the rest of the dirty dishes and draining his wine. He pulled the cart into the sitting room and headed into bed, undressing as he did so. He head Molly shutting the patio doors and he felt the protection spell lodge in place like always. He stripped naked, pulling on his sleep pants just as Molly turned the corner. 

Molly usually never bothered with sleepwear, but Caleb was just so jumpy around him that he threw on a nightgown with a wide neck and long billowing sleeves. He kept his back turned as he changed, to give Caleb his privacy. His hair flowed loose as he combed it out, then plaited it. He heard the bed creak and the sheets rustle as Caleb settled in. He turned and sure enough, his husband had a book open on his lap as Frumpkin lay against his thigh. 

Molly watched Caleb’s fingers as he pet the cat and turned the pages of the book, idly wondering how those long, elegant fingers would feel inside of him. He shuddered at the though, licking his lips. Gods, he wanted those fingers in his mouth as Caleb took him from behind. The thought didn’t startle him or frighten him at all; he found himself wanting to be taken by his husband. He crawled into bed, laying on his stomach. 

“What are you reading?” He asked softly. Caleb’s free hand reached out and carded through Molly’s hair softly. 

“The book you and Yasha picked up for me. There is a flower, a Xhorasian flower, it may help with my project.” Caleb explained. 

“You should talk to Yasha. She knows everything about flowers.” Molly beamed. Caleb’s hand came to rest on his cheek as Molly’s tail ran up Caleb’s inner thigh. Caleb’s blue eyes flickered to Molly’s red ones and they locked. 

“Mollymauk…” 

“Yes, darling?” Molly asked, the picture of innocence with his hand on his chin and his feet in the air. 

“You know I am not ready for anything sexual.” Caleb said. 

“Then talk to me about it. When we’re both awake and can give this topic the full attention it deserves.” Molly said. “Let’s go out tomorrow night and talk about it. Somewhere nice.” 

“Somewhere nice?” Caleb mused. “I think I know just the place.” He muttered softly. He yawned into his shoulder and Molly watched his husband rub at his eyes sleepily. 

“Gods you’re adorable.” Molly mused. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Caleb’s thigh before rolling over and snuggling under the covers. He heard Caleb shut the book and the Light went out. 

Molly lay under the covers, on his back because of his blasted horns. Caleb curled his cool body around Molly’s, resting his head on Molly’s chest. Caleb’s cool human fingers played along his chest, tracing scars through the fabric. 

“Sleep well, Caleb.” Molly bent his head and kissed his husband’s hair. 

“And you as well, Mollymauk.”


	5. Cancelled Plans, Punishments, and Stories

Caleb woke to the scent of vanilla and sandalwood filling his nose. He woke to soft skin under his cheek, warm taloned hands on his body, a strong tail wrapped around his thigh and warm breath stirring his hair. He woke wrapped up in Molly, so close that he couldn’t tell where he ended and Molly began. He heard the birds singing through the windows and he cracked open his eyes and saw the sun streaming down. 

Caleb couldn’t remember the last time he woke after the sun had already risen. He took a deep breath and trailed his nose along Molly’s jaw, his husband stirring softly in his sleep. He pressed a gentle kiss to Molly’s skin and Molly groaned softly, shifting as he woke. 

“Good morning handsome.” Molly mumbled into his hair. 

“Guten morgen, Mollymauk.” Caleb pressed another soft kiss to Molly’s skin, relishing in this intimacy with his husband. He felt Molly’s talons run gently over his spine and he stretched like a sleepy cat, his back popping. 

“I haven’t slept that well since I got here.” Molly muttered. 

“I have never slept that good.” Caleb admitted. Common was still a grasping thing, running from his waking brain like water through his fingers. 

“Good. Maybe you should sleep in my arms more often.” Molly mused. His red eyes flitted from Caleb’s face to behind him and he screamed, pulling Caleb close. 

“Caleb - stop screaming Molly - Caleb we need to talk.” Nott’s voice said from behind him. 

“Molly, this Nott, my second.” Caleb wriggled and rose to a sitting position. “Nott, we were in the middle of something. 

Nott just climbed onto the bed and shoved a piece of paper into Caleb’s chest. 

“We have a problem.” She said. Molly saw Caleb’s eyes widen and his face blanch as he read. 

“Shit.” He swore just as the doors to their rooms sprung up. 

“Caleb!” Wulf called out as he strode into the bedroom. 

“In here!” Caleb rose from the bed, Molly looking around confused. 

“Caleb, did you get the news?” Astrid strode behind her husband as Wulf threw the doors open. 

“Ja.” Caleb moved to get dressed, turning his back to his friends and stripping with the kind of casual irreverence to nudity that Molly admired. 

“What’s happened?” Molly asked, rising to his feet. Caleb was clearly worried as he pulled on his pants. 

“A child was murdered by a warmage in a border town.” Caleb explained. “A Xhorasian child.” 

Molly swore in Infernal, his tail thrashing in anger. 

“What were they doing so close to the border?” He asked. 

“Dwendal stationed them there.” Astrid explained. “Against Caleb’s direct advice.” 

“I told him this would only aggravate things, make it seem like we do not trust them!” His husband was pulling on a shirt and buttoning it up. 

“Well we don’t.” Astrid said. 

“Excuse the fuck out of you.” Molly said. 

“Present company excluded, of course.” She shot him a smile that made the hair on his arms stand on end. Something told him that Astrid was not all she seemed to be. 

“So what’s going to happen?” Molly asked. 

“Nott?” Caleb looked over his shoulder to the Goblin on their bed. 

“The local druids are already transporting him here to be tried.” Nott said. “It’s going to happen today.” 

At the news of a trial Molly padded into the sitting room, where Venbellis had already brought in breakfast. He quickly halfed some kind of buttery flakey roll they had every morning and stuffed it with bacon. He paused over the coffee pot, not knowing how he took his coffee. He froze with fear. 

Astrid and Wulf would know how Caleb took it, anything out of the ordinary would set them off. He paused, wondering what the fuck to do, when Nott’s voice appeared in his ear. 

“Caleb takes his coffee black, youcanreplytothismessage.” 

“Thank you.” He whispered softly, looking over his shoulder to Nott. She shot him a small smile, full of gnarled and pointy teeth, and Molly smiled back at her. 

Maybe she wasn’t so bad, after all. 

He got a cup of coffee and brought them to Caleb. 

“You promised.” Molly said, holding out the food and drink. 

“Ah, ja.” Caleb took a bite of the food and downed half of the scalding coffee in one go. “Does he have a lawyer yet?” Caleb asked around a mouth of bacon and bread. 

“Magdalene.” Nott said. The human swore in their mouth tongue, a harsh grating language similar in sound to Infernal. 

“Who’s that?” Molly asked, digging in the closet for a clean jacket of Caleb’s. 

“She loves plays Devil’s Advocate.” Wulf said, helping himself to a cup of coffee and a waffle. Nott jumped from the bed and quickly joined him, shoving a truly alarming amount of bacon into her mouth at once. 

“She will try to get him off without a charge.” Caleb muttered. “She hates me.” 

“Why?” Molly asked. 

“She hates all warmages. She says that we are a ‘bygone relic of a bygone age’.” Astrid explained. Wulf brought over a tray of fruit and pressed it into her hands, his free one going to her lower belly. 

“Come on. Just try.” He muttered, kissing her temple. “For me?” He asked softly. The gesture was so soft and tender it made Molly’s heart ache. 

Perhaps, one day, he could have something like that with Caleb. 

“Caleb.” He said gently, holding out the uniform jacket. Caleb slid into it and buttoned it up. “I know your work is important, I know.” Molly started, “but, if there’s any way you can make it to dinner tonight, I’d like it.” He shot Caleb a shy smile. 

Caleb reached up and cupped Molly’s cheek. The look on his human face was sad. Caleb always looked sad, sad and perpetually worried, but this was a different kind of sad. Caleb normally had the pensive look of a scholar pondering a problem, but this had the look of regret on his handsome face. 

“I am sorry, lebling.” He muttered. “I know we were supposed to go out. I will let you know during the midday break if I can make dinner, ja?” He ran his thumb over Molly’s bottom lip and kissed his cheek gently. “I will make this up to you, I promise.” He whispered against Molly’s purple skin. 

“You better.” Molly teased. His tail came up to brush against the back of Caleb’s hand as he kissed the corner of his husband’s mouth. 

Caleb blinked twice at him, and the humans and Nott vanished out into the palace. 

Molly huffed, annoyed. What the fuck was he going to do all day? He hated being trapped in one place. He was a man of freedom, of adventure, of roaming the wilds. He had been trapped in his godsforsaken palace for a whole fucking week and he was going mad with it. 

Molly quickly dug his old clothes out of the trunks he had brought with him; the multi-colored leggings and the coat that Yasha said was going to make her blind. He threw them on and sighed at their familiar feelings. He leapt out the widow and into the city. 

 

Caleb sighed as the warmage was brought forth. He was young. Very young. His file said he was eighteen, just out of the Academy, but he looked far younger. Caleb wondered what they hell they were doing, taking children so young. Just because it had been done to him doesn’t mean it was right. 

He was thin and pale, hands shackled with magic-diffusing cuffs. His uniform was a bit too loose around the shoulders, and his cheeks had spots on them. But his shoulders were straight, brown hair immaculate and his brown eyes were fixed on Caleb as he rose from bended knee. The front of his uniform was decorated with awards. 

The child had seen action, had seen bloodshed.

His lawyer tapped around the table and shot Caleb a smile. She was tiefling, like Molly, with ash gray skin and winding horns that extended three feet from her forehead, with hooves where Molly had feet. 

“Archmage Widogast.” Magdalene beamed. Her pupil-less red eyes made Caleb’s heart ache with longing for this morning. He wanted to be back in Molly’s arms, curled up in bed, pressing kisses to his pretty purple skin. Not here, in a cold courtroom, getting ready to judge a child for murdering another child. 

“I hear you recently got married. Congratulations on your nuptials.” She tossed a lock of white hair over her shoulder.   
“Ja.” Caleb said. “Thank you, Magdalene.” He said gently. “Enough with the pleasantries, ja?” 

“Of course. Archmage Widogast, getting right to the point.” She turned, tail swishing. “I hope your husband enjoys that as much as you do.” 

Wulf snickered. Caleb shot him a look. 

_“What, I like a dirty joke.”_ He friend said, defending himself. 

“We all know why we are here.” Caleb sighed softly. “Sargent, wait Sargent?” He glanced to the young boy. 

“I was promoted in the field, sir.” The young boy said. Caleb felt old. He felt like an old man, sending boys to fight and die in his wars. 

“Sargent Carole, please, explain your actions.” Caleb said.

 

Molly laughed as he ran through the streets. The children were chasing him, laughing as one them smacked his tail. 

“TAG!” She shouted. “YOU’RE IT MR. WIDOGAST!” She was tiny for her age, with short blonde hair, missing front teeth, and skin so freckly Molly couldn’t tell what was skin and what was freckle. 

“Alright, I’ll give you all a ten second head start.” Molly said. 

“Because you’re a grown up?” Little Therese asked him, brown eyes wide. He smiled down at the young girl and ruffled her short blonde hair. 

“Lies and slander. I’m just kid big enough to drink.” Molly said.

“I’m tired.” William huffed as he and the other kids rounded the corner. Therese was the fastest of the lot and it showed. 

“Alright, let’s take a break.” Molly beamed. “Hey, who wants to see a magic trick?” He led the passel of kids to the fountain and he sat on the edge of it. 

They attached to him like a flock of tiny birds; humans and half-elves and half-orcs and one tiny half-drow, who clung to the edges of the pack. Little Tamara was the quietest of the lot, rarely speaking and clinging to the shadows, purple eyes wide in her gray skin. Molly worried about her. 

There was a cacophony of tiny voices as the children all clamored for his attention. He pulled out his tarot deck, the cards feeling comfortable in his hands after a week of being locked away. 

“What are those?”

“Are we gambling?” 

“My mom says gambling is evil.” 

“Your mom says everything is evil.” 

“Shut up, Peter.” 

The kids dissolved into chaos once more. 

“We’re not gambling.” Molly pulled the deck from his hands and shuffled them, the cards arching between his hands. “I’m gonna tell a story.” He laughed. The kids hunkered down, Tamara hiding in the shade like she always did. 

“Is a good story?” 

“Does it have adventure in it? Knights and dragons?”

“Is it a love story?”

“Love stories are dumb.” 

“Your face is dumb, Peter.” 

Molly covered a smile, knowing he needed to set a somewhat decent example for the kids. 

“Now, now, I don’t know.” Molly said. “I’m not telling the story, the cards are. I’m just going to tell you what they tell me.” He shuffled the deck and the gaggle of children quieted, watching him with big, wide eyes. He made the cards arch between his hands and he shuffled them faster and faster and faster, letting the tension build. He cut the deck into threes and then stacked them, then cut them again. He shuffled them once more and paused, a collective gasp rising from the group. He pulled a card a showed it to the children. 

“There once was, a long time ago a Fool.” He said. His voice was soft and gentle. “He was a bright and happy fool, colorful and full of joy. His life was his own, and he flitted from place to place with ease. He loved who he wanted, played with who he wanted, and lived where he wanted.” Molly said softly. He put the Fool face-up on the stone and shuffled again, then drew. 

“When he met a Hermit.” Molly held out the card. “The Hermit was tired and a bit cranky. He just wanted to be alone and spend his days and nights by himself. The Fool couldn’t have that, not at all. The Fool’s life was so joyous and full of things to do and share, so why not share his life with his friend the Hermit? His friend could learn a few things from the Fool, like how to smile and how to laugh.” 

“And the Fool can learn from the Hermit.” Tamara said softly from the back. “Like how to be serious when you have to be.” 

“Yes, that is true.” Molly beamed at the little half-drow. He shuffled the deck again and pulled a card. 

“The Hermit agreed to the Fool’s terms, and together they went on a journey.” He showed the Eight of Cups, face up as it sat next to the Fool and the Hermit. “They traveled far and wide, over hill and over dale. They traveled far and long, dealing with many dangers and trials. They grew close, and were the best of friends, closer than brothers even.” 

Molly watched as Peter’s twin stuck out his tongue and Peter shoved his dirty hand in his brother’s face. He shuffled the deck and pulled the card, doing a double take. 

Odd. This isn’t one he would have picked. 

What were the cards telling him?

“They did indeed end up learning from one another.” He held up the Eight of Pentacles. “They traded knowledge and skills and found bravery during trying times within the other. Their bond was as profound as the mountains, as strong as the tornado, as deep as the oceans.” 

Someone sighed with contented joy. He spotted Beau and Yasha on the edge of the crowd of children, watching him. He shot them a wink as he shuffled the deck. 

He pulled the Tower and showed it to the children with the sweep of his arm. 

“They faced a strong and mighty foe, someone they had known and loved dearly.” Molly had no idea where this was coming from, but he knew that the cards were speaking to him. He wasn’t sure if this was a reading or just a story, but either way it needed to be told. The Tower card was heavy in his hand as he placed it with the rest of the story. 

“The battle was long and hard.” Molly heard Beau snicker. “They fought tooth and nail, and nearly lost the other. In the end, they both came out changed. The Hermit had learned to live and the Fool had learned to walk on the ground.” He shuffled and pulled the last card. 

“They ended up very much in in love.” He showed the Two of Cups. “It was a hard earned love, much fought for and cherished deeply. It was the kind of love that the bards sing of, that people dream of having one day.” Molly said gently. “And they lived happily together, to the end of their days.” He rose and bowed low and the kids cheered. 

“Hey dumbass we gotta go!” Beau said. 

“Language, Beau!” Molly chided. “Kids, meet my best friend Yasha and the person I tolerate, Beau.” 

The kids greeted them with a chorus of voices. A glance at Molly’s shadow revealed the time. 

“I have to get going. It’s nearly noon.” He said. “I’m meeting my husband.” The kids pouted but a copper a piece had them scattering with joy. Molly padded over to his friends softly. 

“Well that was interesting.” Beau said. “You entertain children all the time?”

“Well yes. I am friends with you.” 

“We are not friends.” 

“Fuck you Beau.” 

“Fuck you too, Molly.” 

Molly open his mouth to say something when there was a soft tug on his coat. He looked down and saw Tamara squinting up at him. He moved the tail of his coat to keep the sun from her face. 

“Yes?” He asked softly. 

“Do you love him?” Tamara’s big eyes looked up at him. 

“Why do you ask that?” Molly asked softly. “He’s my husband.” 

“Because sometimes you look like my mommy when you think people aren’t looking. You look sad, like she does now that daddy’s gone.” She muttered. 

“Oh honey.” Molly muttered. He knelt down and Yasha used her big body to keep the sun from the little drow’s face. He brushed some of her hair from her face as he knelt. “I don’t quite know if I love him yet.” Molly admitted. 

“Yet?” She asked, making a face. 

“Love is a big thing. I’ve loved a lot of people, but none of them I’ve loved quite like I think I love Caleb.” Molly explained gently. 

“If you don’t love him, why did you marry him?” Tamara asked. 

“I married him to end the war.” Molly said softly. 

“I heard some people in the market say the war’s gonna start up again.” She muttered. “She said there was a tiefling kid that got killed.” 

Molly sighed, hanging his head. He didn’t know if the child in question was a tiefling, and part of him really hoped it wasn’t. 

“I don’t know if it was a tiefling, but there is a dead child. I was there when Caleb got the news this morning.” He reached out and cupped her face. “But Tamara, honey, don’t fret alright? Caleb is a very smart man, smarter than me by a long shot. If anyone can figure out how to keep the peace, it’s my husband.” 

Molly kissed her forehead before pulling her into a hug. He took the chance to slip a gold piece into her pocket, knowing that it was rough for a single mother who worked as a laundress in the city. He kissed her hair once more and she took off after her friends. 

“Have they stopped yet?” Molly asked the woman. 

“Nope.” Beau said. “Not yet.” 

 

Caleb sighed as his pen scratched out a sketch. It was of Molly with his back to him, hair in his sleeping plait. Astrid was bitching about how horrible Magdalen was for waiting their whole morning with her defense and Wulf was steadily making his way through a stein of ale. Caleb scribbled a note next to the sketch and stuck his head out of the room they were eating in. 

“Ah, Zeke.” He said. “Will you please take this to Molly? Please, tell him I am sorry.” 

“Of course Archmage Widogast.” The young boy took the paper and ran off down the hall. 

Zeke slipped down the hall, silent as a shadow. The whole palace seemed to be holding it’s breath. There were more guards than usual and they cast suspicious glances at the young boy as he slid through the fences and hopped up walls. 

He tugged his jacket in place as he knocked on the door. The Archmage’s husband opened it, a purple tiefling with a truly ugly coat and a truly pretty face. 

“Mr. Widogast. From your husband. He says he’s sorry.” He held out the note. 

“Ah, yes. Thank you.” The man beamed and passed Zeke a silver. His eyes went wide and he smiled. 

“Thank you sir!” He tucked the coin into his pocket and vanished down the hall. 

Molly opened the note and was distracted by the art. His husband had captured his likeness well. He smiled softly as he sat on the couch, tail curling over his bare feet. 

‘Mollymauk, I will not make dinner tonight. Do not wait up for me. I am so sorry.’ 

Molly sighed, hanging his head. His tail drooped and curled into a loop on the floor. He had been so looking forward to dinner with his husband. He had been looking forward to spending time with Caleb that wasn’t in the palace. He had been looking forward to trying to make Caleb laugh, to making him smile, to talking over a romantic candlelit tablesetting. 

Perhaps later. Molly rose, determined not to pout. He headed out the door, heading for Jester. She was a true delight and he knew he would find laughter in her presence. 

 

Caleb was trying not to shake. Sargent Caroll had taken most of the afternoon to tell his side of things. He talked in detail and length about the outposts, about how isolated they were, about how hated the warmages were and how the regular men and women they commanded distrusted them. He spoke at length about how they were treated by the populace, how the Xhorsians had never forgiven them, how it had only gotten worse once the POWs had come back with shaved heads. He talked and talked and talked, until his voice was hoarse. 

Then he came to how he actually killed the child. 

“One of the regular humans, the non-magic kind, was on watch.” He started. “Just inside of town, on the main road. There’s a lot of non-humans in Xhoras, more so than there. You can’t swing a cat without hitting a tiefling or an aaamir or a drow. They have lots of children, too. There was a pack of them, of children, outside the stables we used for an office.” 

Caroll cleared his throat, taking a deep breath. 

“They were causing a ruckus. They were being loud, disruptive. Distracting. A private under my command went outside and told them to either leave or quiet down. They did neither.” 

Caleb watched the young man’s face for any sign of subterfuge. So far, as Caleb could see, he was telling the truth. 

“They got louder. There was the sound of horse shit being thrown. Then the sound of rocks. The private tumbled in, bleeding from a wound to the head.” Caroll said. “He’s only a boy. He’s fifteen, at the oldest sir, and can’t use magic. You know how frail and naive they are.” Caroll said. “He was scared. I went to outside and told them to quiet down and fuck off.” 

“How many children were there?” Caleb asked. 

“Ten, sir.” Caroll said. 

“Were they all human?” He asked softly. 

“No, sir.” Caroll shook his head. “Four teiflings, a half-elf, a drow, two halflings, and two humans.” 

“How old were they?” 

“Hard to tell with children in Xhoras sir, there’s not much food for them to eat.” Caroll said. “Anywhere from seven years of age to ten, I’d say.” 

“So there ten young children, and they were playing as children are wont to do?” Caleb steepled his fingers under his chin and chewed on his thumb. The Sargent nodded. 

“Sir, yes sir.” The Sargent replied. 

“Just making sure. Permission to continue.” Caleb said. He didn’t bother taking notes; his memory made sure he’d remember this until he died. 

“I went out to tell them to quiet down and leave and the leader, a tiefling boy, told me no.” Caroll said. “I told him this wasn’t a request and to run home to his parents. He then….” The young man’s jaw clenched. “He lifted a hand snarled at me. Then I was burning.” 

The murdered child was a tiefling. 

Gods, the murdered child was not only one of his husband’s people, but a tiefling like his husband. 

“I sent out flame of my own, hitting him in the chest. He went down. Two others were caught in the blaze. A human and a hafling. They lived.” Caroll said. 

“So, you are telling me that the child in question cursed you in Infernal, and you reacted by killing him?” Caleb asked. 

“Infernal?” The young man asked, confused. Magdalene glanced to her client, concern on her pretty face. 

“Yes. Infernal. It is the tiefling language. The way you and I speak Common.” Caleb clarified. “He cursed you, set on you on fire, and you killed him.”

The sun had long set as Caroll had told his story and it was past dinner time for Caleb and Molly. It was late enough for Molly to be in bed now, where Caleb should be. 

“Yes.” Caroll said. He reached down and pulled up his uniform jacket, exposing shiny new burn scars. Caleb knew burn scars and these were nasty. They licked up the boy’s ribs and Caleb’s own nerves twitched in sympathy. This was self-defense, but Caleb knew he couldn’t let this young boy go free. 

That would start a war. 

He sighed, running his hand over his face. He was going to demote the boy, send him to jail, and then off somewhere obscure to rot away until his years in the warmages were up. Hopefully, if Astrid and Wulf did their jobs, they could keep this quiet. He opened his mouth to speak when Caroll spoke. 

“With all due respect sir, it’s just a tiefling.” 

“Come again?” Caleb whispered, his voice gone quiet. Wulf and Astrid moved out of his way as his back straightened. 

“It was just a tiefling.” Caroll said. “Am I free to go?” 

Caleb rarely allowed himself to get this angry. Fire was coursing in his blood and sparks were dancing along his fingers as he pressed his hands into the desk. He got angry sometimes, yes. He was only human, and he couldn’t help getting angry. But this was a righteous fury like Caleb had known only a handful of times in his life. It burned hot in his gut, raging along his veins. His back was straight as he rose to his feet, looking down at the man from the podium. 

“Free to go?” He asked, quiet voice shaking with anger. “No, Caroll, you are not free to go.” He turned and walked down the few steps that separated him and his team from the courtroom. 

“That tiefling was a living breathing being. A child. You said he was ten years old, ja? Did you know that tiefling horns do not grow in until the child hits puberty? Did he have his horns, Caroll? Did you kill a child?” He stalked over to the young man and grabbed his jaw, forcing eye contact. 

Caroll was silent, jaw clenched. 

“Answer me, Sargent. That is an order.” Caleb hissed. 

“Sir, no sir.” Caroll hissed. “He didn’t have his horns.” 

Caleb was shaking. He barely kept himself from backhanding the murder across the mouth. He reached up with his spare hands and starting stripping the decorations from the dress uniform. 

“I, Caleb Widogast, hereby relieve you, William Caroll, from duty.” His voice echoed across the room and Magdalene gasped with shock, eyes wide. 

“I strip you of rank. I strip you of title.” Button after button and braid after braid fell to the floor as Caleb stripped the young man of his life’s work. 

“I hereby dishonorably discharge you from the warmages of the Dewndalian Empire.” There was more gasping, from behind him this time. “I exile you from the Empire.” 

“Sir.” Caroll gasped in shock. “This is…this is all I have.” There were tears in his brown eyes. “Please, sir.” 

“Too little too late, Caroll.” Caleb said. “Your blatant disregard for life and the gifts it brings us shows you are not fit to wear my uniform. That tiefling was a child. A living breathing thing.” His voice was rising as the anger got the best of him. 

“That child was alive! He had a future! He was a teifling, like your lawyer! Like my fucking husband!” He ended up shouting in Caroll’s face. 

“You are now stripped of duty.” Caleb whispered. It was dead silent in the court room. “I would have just demoted you and thrown you in jail to rot had you not shown such blatant hatred toward those not like you. If you had just had common fucking decency you would still be a warmage.” Caleb whispered. 

“Think of that, when you are running.” Caleb ripped the last of the awards from Caroll’s chest. 

The man’s uniform was hanging in tatters, holes in the fabric where his achievements had been. His skin was exposed, pale and shiny with scars as tears ran down his cheeks. He was crying in earnest now, tears on his face and snot on his chin. Caleb felt nothing in his heart but anger. He gave in the arcane energies singing in his blood and his left hand burst into flame. 

“Go, while I let you live.” He whispered. The warden inched forward and undid the shackles around his wrist. 

This was always the most dangerous part, when a disgraced warmage got their magic back. More than one archmage had been murdered in this courtroom by people they had dismissed. Caroll didn’t fight him, thankfully. He just backed away, before turning tail and running out the door. 

“Court is dismissed. Astrid, Aeodwulf, Nott, to me.” He ordered, prowling into the back room. 

“Sir, yes sir.” Astrid and Wulf echoed as one. The door to the backroom slammed shut as Caleb shook the fire out on his hand. 

“Astrid, I need you to prepare a statement for the warmages. Xenophobia of any kind whatsoever will never be tolerated as long as I am warmage. It will be dealt with swiftly and harshly. Take your transcriptions of today, clean them up, and I want you to print them and send them to the barracks. I want Caroll to be made an example of. Print wanted posters with his face, to get him out of the Empire.” He said. 

“Yes, sir.” She nodded. 

“Aeodwulf, I need you to prepare a statement for the Xhorsian people. I need you to find the words to tell them that this, that that fucker is not nor has ever represented the warmages. That his actions reflect poorly on myself and the peace that we are bring between our nations. I want you to tell them that this will never happen again. Tell them what happened to Caroll. Print it. Print it in Common, Infernal, Halfling, any language that has a written form. Get an airship and drop it for the Xhorasian people to read.” Caleb was calming down now, and his stomach was turning. 

“Nott.” He turned to his goblin friend. “I need you to do me a favor, ja? A big one.” 

“I think I already know what it is.” She muttered. 

“Can you find the boy’s family for me? Do not reveal yourself to them. Just get me a mailing address.” He looked down at her. 

“Caleb, no amount of gold in the world can replace a dead child.” She said softly. 

“Ja. I know. I just…. I must do something for them, ja?” Caleb sighed. He was so tired. He was so damn tired. He just wanted to rest for a month, to crawl into bed with Molly, to wrap himself around his warm husband and sleep with his head on Molly’s chest and Molly’s steady heartbeat in his ear. 

But there was work to be done. 

“Wulf, have your work to me by tomorrow’s lunch. Astrid, you have three days.” He said. 

“I can do it tonight.” Astrid said. 

“Ja, but I do not want you to loose your child.” Caleb said softly. “That is my godchild you are carrying, my friend.” He gave her a tiny smile. 

“One day.” 

“Two.”

“One and a half.” 

“Two.” 

“Fucking fine. Two.” She whined. He cupped the back of her neck and kissed her cheek gently. 

“Hey, now, that’s my wife you’re kissing.” Wulf said. 

“He can kiss you too, if you like.” Nott said. Wulf turned, making kissy noises to Caleb. Caleb groaned and kissed his friend’s cheek. 

“Go. I must see Nott off.” He sighed. He knew it was nearly ten at night and he scratched at his face as he walked with Nott to the stables. 

“The druid is still here. She can take me there and back in no time.” Nott said. “I should be back by tomorrow. She had that tree-travel thing they can do.”

“You need to be careful.” It was close to midnight, by Caleb’s internal clock, and he was so utterly drained. “I cannot loose you, my little friend.” 

They entered the stables and it wasn’t just horses in there. There was geese from the palace butchery and ducks from the gardens, sparrows in the rafters and cats and dogs curled up in the stables. The whole place had an aura of peace. 

“Nila?” Nott said, scampering forward. What Caleb had took to be a large bundle of fur rose up, and it was a very large Firbolg, with big floppy ears. 

“Hello.” She shot Caleb a slow smile. 

“Hallo.” He bowed and kissed her hand. 

“Oh you are very charming. I am Nila.” Her voice was calm and soothing and Caleb felt the day’s stress leaving his shoulders. 

“It is honestly very good to meet you, Nila. Thank you for bringing him here. Justice has been dealt.” Caleb shook her massive paw. For such a massive being she was very graceful and very gentle. He found himself liking her. 

“Thank you for taking this seriously.” Her voice was slow and melodic, reminding Caleb of melting snow. “The war has not been kind to my people. Your efforts have not gone unnoticed, Archmage Widogast.” 

“Thank you, Nila.” Caleb said gently. “I must ask one more favor of you, though.” 

“You wish for me to take the little one to and back, correct?” Nila said. 

“How did you know?” Caleb muttered. 

“The mice told me.” Nila said, nodding like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I will gladly bring Nott to Mattieu’s family and back.” 

“Mattieu.” Caleb muttered. “His name was Mattieu.” Caleb felt the sob claw at his chest and his knees give out. One of Nila’s large hands grabbed his shoulders as the wave of dizziness took over his body. 

“Easy, Widogast, easy.” She cooed, guiding him into the hay. Nott was fretting as she was wont to do, running her green hands over Caleb’s face. “Breathe, Caleb.” Nila muttered. 

“Caleb, what’s wrong?” Nott worried. 

“I am just tired.” Caleb said. “It was a long day. Learning his name….it was a shock.” He sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “I also miss Molly.” 

He felt alright admitting that to Nott. Nott was his right hand, his best friend, his little shadow. He trusted her over all others, even more than Astrid and Wulf. He knew that Astrid and Wulf’s loyalties lay with each other first, and Caleb second. He felt comfortable admitting to Nott that he missed his husband, that he wanted to be in Molly’s arms, to be cuddling him and holding the vibrant tiefling that he married. 

“It has been a long day for you.” Nila lifted him up with one hand and brushed the hay from his coat with a palm the size of a dinner plate. “Go to your Molly. I will bring Nott back tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Thank you Nila.” Caleb smiled at her. He knelt down and hugged Nott close. “Remember. Stick to the shadows. Don’t be seen.” 

“And only steal from grumpy people.” Nott muttered. 

“Ja.” He kissed her hair and rose. Nila lifted Nott in her arms and lumbered off to the woods. Caleb watched them go and was tempted to just nap in the stables, with the hay and the horses. He forced his tired body to move, to move to Molly. 

The trip was a blur and he shouldered open the door as he entered their rooms. He was hit with the smells of sandalwood and roses and vanilla and incense and he paused, breathing it in. Some of Molly’s things were unpacked; a rug on the floor in a swirling pattern that wasn’t Calebs, a carved screen in the corner that had a pattern of peacocks on it, plush footstools and chairs and thick blankets all in bright colors. It warmed his heart to know that Molly was making this his home, too. 

Caleb hung up his coat and scarf and took his boots before putting them toes to the wall. He was still a scared little boy sometimes, waiting for Trent to jump from the shadows and switch him for leaving a dirty sock on the floor. He padded into the bedroom and paused, leaning against the doorframe. 

There was Molly, on his back, sleeping. He was either shirtless or naked, one of the two, because his bare chest was exposed to the world as the sheets bunches around his hips. One hand was on his stomach and the other was by his head. His hair had come loose from the plait and was waving around his face, a few strands caught in his breath as he snored in sleep gently. His form was graced with moonlight and Caleb felt tears spring into his eyes. 

Molly was beauty incarnate, and Caleb didn’t deserve him. 

Caleb stripped naked, not bothering with sleep wear. He was just too fucking tired. He crawled into bed, resting against the headboard as he watched Molly’s sleeping form. He reached over, brushing some hair from his husband’s forehead. 

It hit him then, what had happened. A life had been snuffed out and another ruined. One had been human, like him. The other had been a tiefling, like Molly. 

Caleb gasped, tears springing into his eyes. He covered his face with hands, starting to cry. It was a silent, gasping cry, born of a shattering heart and lost faith. He curled into a ball, shaking. 

“Caleb?” Molly muttered as he woke. “Darling?” He stirred in the bed, rubbing at his eyes. 

“It is nothing, schatz.” Caleb tried to keepp his voice from sounding ruined, and failed. Molly rose up, concerned. 

“Darling, what is it?” He reached out and brushed a hand over Caleb’s too-knobby spine. “It’s not nothing.” He muttered, alarmed. Caleb was crying. He was plainly exhausted; there were deep bags under his eyes and was paler than normal, shaking with something akin to fatigue. “Come on, my love. Talk to me.” He pressed a soft kiss to Caleb’s temple. 

Caleb turned to Molly, shaking his head. “I cannot burden you with this.” He gasped out. 

“Darling, we’re married now.” Molly said. “For better or worse. That means sharing burdens.” He took a lock of his own hair and wiped Caleb’s face dry. “I want you to tell me.” 

The feeling of Molly’s hair on his skin and the knowledge of how much his hair meant to him, of what his hair symbolized, of how Molly was using his own soul to ease Caleb’s pain is what broke Caleb. He reached out for Molly, crawling half into his lap as he tucked his face into his husband’s neck, and broke. He spilled everything, crying about the murdered child and the maimed ones, about the career he ruined and how his anger had gotten the better of him and how the murdered boy, how Mattieu had been a tiefling like Molly and how all Caleb could think of was Molly, was his husband, about how Mattieu was a victim of senseless violence of a man fueled by hate and how it could have easily been Molly. 

Molly just held Caleb and let him cry. He rocked his husband, his hair falling around them as if it was a rich purple curtain against the outside world. His arms were around Caleb’s ribs and his tail wrapped around Caleb’s thighs and he was pressing his face into Caleb’s neck as he sobbed like a shattered man. 

“I’m so sorry.” Caleb gasped out. “I am so sorry.” 

“Why are you apologizing to me?” Molly said. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.” 

“I broke our dinner date.” Caleb mumbled. 

“Oh, darling.” Molly pulled back and cupped Caleb’s cheek. “It’s just dinner. We will have every night for the rest of our lives to have dinner.” He kissed Caleb’s forehead, holding him close. He rested his head against Caleb’s as his husband sniffled. 

“But Molly, what if something happens to you?” He asked softly. “I can’t….gods Molly.” He started to cry again. “I cannot loose you. Loosing you would break me.” He admitted. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Molly rose to his knees and clutched Caleb’s hands in his own. “I am not going anywhere.” He was starting to cry now. They hadn’t known each other a week and it seemed like Caleb was admitting to some form for affection. “And if something does happen to me?” Molly asked. “Caleb, look at me, my love.” 

Caleb lifted his eyes to Molly’s beautiful face. 

“If something happens to me, I will claw my way back here, back to you, with everything I have.” He swore. “The Raven bitch isn’t taking me that easily.” 

Caleb watched Molly’s face for any sign of a lie. Anything at all, any tell or twitch. 

“I’ve come back once already. What’s another resurrection?” Molly laughed. Caleb’s gaze flitted to Molly’s lips as he wiped Molly’s cheeks free of tears as his husband’s hands came to his hips. 

“Caleb?” 

“Ja?” 

“Kiss me?” 

Caleb leaned forward and kissed his husband. Molly’s hands convulsed on his hips and slid over his back as he whined. Something was on fire deep in the marrow of Caleb’s bones. It felt right, kissing Molly. Molly’s pretty mouth was firm and warm against his own as his strong, hot hands burned a path up his bare back. Caleb tangled his fingers into Molly’s beautiful hair, reveling in the way that Molly’s mouth felt against his own. They parted for breath, gasping. 

Caleb wanted more. He wanted to kiss Molly silly, to rut against him, to pull his legs around his hips and fuck into him. His cock was interested, twitching against Molly’s hips. He went in for another kiss, only break into a deep yawn. 

“You need to sleep darling. It’s late.” Molly said. 

“It is one seventeen in the morning.” Caleb replied automatically. 

“I….how do you know that? You can’t see the clock.” Molly muttered. 

“My mind.” Caleb tapped his temple softly. Molly darted forward and kissed him softly. 

“Gods, I love kissing you.” Molly muttered against his mouth. He kissed him a third time, then a fourth, holding the human tight to his body. On the fifth his tongue flicked out to brush against Caleb’s lips. He gasped softly, and Molly slid his forked tongue inside. 

Caleb made the most delicious noise against his mouth and Molly felt his cock twitch. Gods, he ached for Caleb. He pulled back and opened his eyes to find Caleb, lips red and kissed and spit-shiny, eyes glazed with lust and staring at him with pure need. 

“Sleep.” Molly gasped out. “Gods, we need sleep. Sleep, then dinner tomorrow, and then we can talk and set boundaries. Then we can fuck.”

Caleb gave a visible shudder at the words, eyes blowing black with want. 

“Ja.” He kissed Molly again. “Sleep is good.” He should have been hard and aching and leaking on his belly, but his cock wasn’t even half-hard. He was too damn tired to get an erection. Caleb crawled under the covers and held out an arm for Molly. 

“In a moment love.” Molly kissed him gently. “I’ll be right back.” He padded into the bathroom and he heard Caleb snoring before he even shut the door. He didn’t even bother taking his time, Molly just leaned against the door and shoved his hand down into his sleep pants. 

He was hard and aching and all of the bumps and ridges on his cock were standing at attention and he was already weeping prespend. Molly gasped, toes curling and he worked himself, to wound up to tease and take his time with himself. 

“Oh gods.” He gasped, head falling back. He knew there was no need to be quiet; Caleb was already asleep, and the idea of being caught like this thrilled him. He wanted Caleb to find him, to pin him to a wall, to pull his pants down and for Caleb bend him over and fuck him. 

Molly bucked as his fingers ran over the barbells in the underside of his cock. He had gotten them done right between the bumps where the ridges of met. 

“Oh gods, Caleb.” He gasped out. This wasn’t the first time had masturbated to a fantasy of his husband, and it wouldn’t be the last. In his mind Caleb bending him over the side of the bathtub, fucking him. His hands were on Molly’s hips, and he whispering filthy things in Molly’s ear, calling him a pretty little whore, praising him for taking his cock so beautifully, fucking Molly with every single inch of him, making Molly feel it. 

Molly whined with displeasure when his hand wasn’t enough. He stripped and headed to the vials he had brought with him. He bent over, grabbing one and popping it open before swiping up a dollop of oil up with his hand before easing it behind him. He was kneeling on the cold tile, head bent as he fucked his fist. He circled his entrance with a clawed finger before slowly, gently easing it inside of himself. 

It had been a while since Molly had the chance to treat himself like this and his finger felt much larger than usual. His hips jerked and his finger slipped in to the third knuckle. He cried out, his voice echoing as he rocked between his hand and his fist, desperate and leaking, like he was in rut. 

“Oh gods.” He was chanting on his breath as pleasure roared hot and swift through his blood. His thighs were shaking with the effort to hold himself up right and he wished that Caleb was awake, that Caleb would find him like this, being a desperate and needy little slut. He wished that Caleb would grab his horns and fuck his face. He wanted to taste his husband’s cock, he wanted to know what it felt like sliding into his throat, he wanted the feeling of it heavy and hot on his tongue. He wanted Caleb to fuck his throat until he was drooling all over himself, gagging and crying from the length pressed into his mouth. 

He wanted to cum. His arms were cramping as his chased his pleasure and he wanted to cum. He wanted Caleb to cum. He wanted to make Caleb cum. He wanted to make Caleb cum all over his face and chest, painting his pretty purple skin white. 

The thought made him cum, crying out and arching his back in a bow as his seed landed on the granite floor of their bathroom. The place reeked of sex and cum and the gardenias that scented Molly’s lube and he rode his pleasure, crying out Caleb’s name as his hips jerked. He whined, his hand brushing something at the base of his cock. Molly forced his eyes open and stared in awe at himself. 

He had a popped a knot when he came. 

That meant he was getting attached to his husband. 

Molly wasn’t quite sure which it was. The base of his cock was swollen and sensitive and he knew that was to lock himself with his partner for a good thirty minutes. He knew that if he fucked someone who able to get pregnant, what was what it was for. He knew that it was normal and a part of a tiefling’s anatomy, just like the bumps and ridges on his dick. 

He had just never popped a knot before. He slipped his fingers from himself, gasping at the feeling. He ran them over the knot, writhing as white-hot pleasure roared up his spine. Gods, he wanted to knot Caleb. He wanted to be joined to his husband like that, locked together, rocking his hips softly as he fucked his way toward a second orgasm, maybe even a third. 

He wanted Caleb, and he knew that tieflings only popped a knot when they were in love. 

Did he love Caleb? 

Did he love his husband? 

Molly sighed, knowing he wasn’t smart enough to answer that. He didn’t quite know how old he was, but the fact he was a grown-ass man who just learned to read said something about his intelligence, or lack thereof. He rose on shaky feet, and used a dirty towel from his bath to clean up his seed. Venbellis didn’t need to clean that up. He washed his hands and crawled back into bed naked. 

Caleb snuffled his sleep, and rolled over. He snuggled close to Molly, throwing his too-thin arm over Molly’s trim waist and holding him close in his sleep. The simple gesture warmed Molly to the core, and he drifted back to sleep holding his husband in his arms, feeling as if all was right in his world. 

Wulf sighed, throwing down his pen. Ink stained his fingers and he rubbed at his throbbing head. He was very gifted with words, he was even more charming than Caleb when he wanted to be. His issue was finding those words. He had Caleb had worked so well in the past because Caleb would give Wulf the words to say and then Wulf would smile and charm the public. 

Now it was nearly sunrise and Wulf had been working on this fucking statement all night. He was bone tired and wanted to sleep, but Caleb needed this tomorrow. 

Or day, depending on your point of view. 

He heard his wife pad from their bedroom and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He turned his chair and wrapped his own around her hips, tucking his face into his stomach. 

“Hey there.” He said to her stomach. “Papa can’t wait to meet you.” He pressed a kiss to her stomach. “Well, I kinda can. Stay in there, grow strong and healthy, and when you’re ready to meet me I’ll be right there.” 

“You know they can’t hear you yet, right?” Astrid said sleepily. 

“Yeah but I think they can get used to my voice.” He said. He looked up at her and she smiled down at him. 

“Come to bed.” She said softly. They spoke Zemnian when they were alone, their mother tongue. 

“I have to get this done. Caleb needs it by later today.” He said softly. “Only a few more sentences. I need a good hook to end it. Something that’ll stick in their minds.” 

“I’m worried about Caleb.” Astrid said gently. “He’s getting too close to Mollymauk.” 

“What’s wrong with that? They are married.” Wulf pulled back and Astrid sat in his lap. Her long legs draped over his chair and he ran his hand up them. 

“He’s the enemy.” She said gently. “We’re not meant to be close to them.” 

“Astrid, the war is over.” Wulf spoke softly. “Molly’s and Molly’s people aren’t our enemies any more.” 

“Are they?” She asked softly. “Really?” 

“What’s going on?” Wulf said. He kissed her cheekbone softly. 

“We don’t know what they’re planning.” She pointed out. 

“Peace, hopefully.” Wulf said. 

“I don’t trust them.” She said. “At all.” 

“We have to give them an inch.” Wulf said. “It takes two teams to build a bridge to cross a chasm. We have to have faith that they’re building theirs like we are.” He paused, looking off into the distance. 

“Hey that’s good. I like that.” He reached around his wife and scribbled the words down on a spare bit of parchment to refine later. 

“Caleb’s going soft.” Astrid said. “You saw him yesterday morning. All mooning after Mollymauk and kissing him and sleeping in the same bed.” 

“I’m mooning after you, I kiss you, and sleep in the same bed as you.” Wulf countered. “They’re married, like we are. Let them be happy.” He rested his head against hers and closed his eyes. 

“Gods know Caleb deserves it.” 

“I just don’t know if he knows how to be happy.”


	6. Work, Friends, and Collapses

Caleb once again woke to Molly’s body wrapped in his own. The birds were singing and the smell of coffee and bacon was drifting from the living room and he knew it was nearly ten in the morning. Caleb rose to a sitting position, Molly’s tail falling from his chest to thump on the bed-sheets. He stretched, groaning softly at the pull of muscles. He looked down and Molly and caught himself smiling. 

Molly was somehow even more beautiful when he slept. He bent down and kissed his husband softly, basking in the knowledge he could kiss Molly whenever he damn well pleased, now. He kissed Molly slowly and gently, brushing some hair from his husband’s face. 

Molly’s tail came up to brush over his shoulders as his husband kissed him back, drifting awake. 

“Good morning to you too Caleb.” He smiled softly. 

“Guten Morgen, mein schatz.” Caleb nosed along Molly’s jaw and pressed soft kisses to the skin there. He found a spot that made Molly gasp and he laved it with his tongue. Molly whined, spreading his legs and tugging Caleb closer. Caleb ran his hand up Molly’s chest and his husband arched into his touch. 

“Caleb.” He gasped out, threading a finger into Caleb’s short hair. The human pulled away, kissing up Molly’s cheekbone. 

“Good morning.” 

“Someone’s in a delightfully hungry mood.” Molly teased. 

“How can I not be, with you in my bed?” Caleb replied. He smiled softly and rose up. 

“When are we going to have that talk?” Molly rested his arms behind his head, tail twitching. The sheets were pulled fully from his body and he was naked, basking in the morning sun. Caleb wanted to glance down and see what Molly’s cock looked like, but he refrained. 

“Tonight.” Caleb ran his fingers up Molly’s inner thigh, watching his husband’s face. Molly’s eyes fluttered shut and his forked tongue wet his lip. Caleb swallowed at that sight, knowing that Molly might be willing to wrap that tongue around his cock. “I will go pick up that dress of yours, and there is a restaurant that will give us a table tonight. I will send your dress to you, and you can get yourself all pretty for me.” 

“Sounds delightful.” Molly beamed. “I won’t bother with underwear.” 

Caleb blushed red at Molly’s statement, mouth going dry. 

“I-I-I-I-I-alright.” He managed to stammer out. 

“You are adorable when you blush.” Molly rose up and kissed Caleb. Caleb moaned at the feeling and tangled his fingers into Molly’s hair. “Ah, is this alright?” He asked. “With your hair?” 

“Yes.” Molly muttered. “Thank you for asking.” Molly kissed him again, pulling Caleb closer. He flicked his tongue out and Caleb gasped and he took the chance to slide his tongue into Caleb’s mouth. Caleb whined, the noise going right to Molly’s cock as his husband’s tongue slid against his own. He took his sweet time kissing Caleb, tasting him and shuddering at the feeling of Caleb’s mouth against his own. The hand not in Caleb’s hair roamed over his husband’s pink skin and his thumb brushed one of Caleb’s nipples. Caleb cried out, arching into his hand. 

“Fuck, Molly.” He gasped, fingers gripping Molly’s hair as fire raced down his spine. “I…I have to get to work. I am late as is.” 

“Five more minutes.” Molly nipped at his lower lip, moving his thumb in circles over the sensitive spot that made Caleb shudder and shake. “I can make you cum in five minutes, if you’ll let me.” Molly bragged. 

“As tempting as that is -ah- I do not want to lose my virginity to a quickie.” Caleb whined. 

“That is fair.” Molly pulled his hand away and pressed a chaste kiss to Caleb’s mouth. “Gods I could kiss you forever.” 

“Well, lucky for you we are married.” Caleb teased. He rose from bed, cock soft against his thigh. He had really enjoyed Molly’s touches and kisses, but he just wasn’t hard. His body wasn’t letting him enjoy himself. Caleb moved from the best and on the second step a wave of blackness washed over him, making his head spin and his knees give out. He grabbed the wardrobe and shuddered. 

“Caleb?” Molly hurried over to him, naked as the day he was born. 

“I am fine.” Caleb gasped out. He rubbed at his eyes and let Molly guide him back to the bed to sit. “Just give me time.”

He could feel his heart racing like a trapped rabbit’s in his chest, making his heat spin. It was hard for him to breathe, it felt like he was drawing air through cotton fluff. He was shaking and Caleb knew that if there had been anything in his stomach he would have vomited it up. He forced himself to breathe and his vision came back in bits and pieces. 

“Caleb, you need rest.” Molly said. 

“I can rest when I’m dead.” He grumbled softly. He rose slowly and wobbled on his feet, but stayed upright just the same. 

“What if I don’t want you dead?” Molly asked, padding over to where Caleb was getting dressed. “What if I like you alive and well?” 

“Soon, Molly.” Caleb pulled on his small clothes and Molly wrapped his arms around his waist. He rested his head on Caleb’s shoulder, horns digging into his soft human skin. “Soon we will have a honeymoon, I promise.” He leaned back into Molly and rested his arms on his hands. 

“What’s a honeymoon?” Molly asked. 

“It’s a period of time after a marriage where the couple goes away, to spend time with each other. Most firstborns are conceived then.” Caleb explained. “Do you not have that in Xhoras?” 

“Nothing like that.” Molly kissed Caleb’s shoulder gently. 

“We will go on our honeymoon soon. I promise.” Caleb muttered. 

“Take care of yourself for me.” Molly muttered. “I’m growing fond of you.” 

“I am growing fond of you as well, Mollymauk Tealeaf.” Caleb turned and kissed him gently before pulling away and getting dressed. 

Two hours later saw him and Wulf thumbing through a clothing store. 

“Why are we here?” Wulf asked again. 

“You are far more fashionable than I am, and I need your advice. I want to get Molly some nice things, but…” He trailed off. 

“Yeah you have the fashion sense of a grandpa.” Wulf nodded. 

“Yes.” Caleb admitted with a soft sigh. 

“Good. The first step on the road to recovery is admitting you have a problem.” Wulf rifled through the clothing. He had a firm grasp of Molly’s style; lots of bright colors and patterns and expensive fabrics. The louder the colors, the better. 

“I liked your work.” Caleb said, perusing the jewelry counter. “The ending paragraph about the bridge was truly inspired.” 

“Thank you.” Wulf said. He had a small pile of dresses and shirts that he thought Molly would enjoy as Caleb asked to see a necklace. 

“It could be shorter though. The people have no attention span.” Caleb mused. 

“Noted. I’ll start on the edits when I get home.” He smiled, holding out a shirt. “Hey look at this!” 

“Oh gods that is so ugly. He’ll love it.” 

“The uglier the better, got it.” Wulf agreed and dug deeper into the clothing pile. 

It didn’t take long for them to buy what Caleb wanted and to have it sent to the palace to his husband. They revised and edited Wulf’s statement as they headed to the restaurant.

It was still closed and Wulf knew that Caleb would rather stand outside in the spring sun for hours until they opened rather than knock, so Wulf knocked for him. 

“I’m sorry but we’re oh hello Archmage Widogast!” The owner peeked her head out and opened the door. “Please, come in!” 

It was a very nice place inside. The floors were shiny dark wood and the tables were small and private, draped with white cloth and fine tableware. There were stands for musicians in one corner and the place was dripping with crystal. It was one of the most exclusive restaurants in Rexxentrum, and they had helped the palace kitchens feed everyone on his wedding day. 

“Hallo. I am sorry to spring this on you on such short notice, but do you have a table for tonight?” Caleb asked the owner gently. 

She was a human woman, with deep dark skin and long braided hair, smile lines around her eyes and a good solid laugh. 

“For you, always.” She beamed. “You know, Mollymauk really seemed to like the food at the wedding.” 

“He does enjoy the finer things, my Molly.” Caleb admitted. He was unaware of the possessive phrasing of that ‘my’. 

“You know, if you like I can recreate some of the dishes for you. Perhaps the venison?” Marta asked, glancing to Caleb. 

“Ja, the venison would be well. He loves sweet things, so perhaps go a bit wild for the dessert?” He suggested. 

Marta’s eyes went wide with joy. “Oh really?” 

“Ja.” He said. “Price is no object here.” 

“You must be really smitten, pulling out all the stops.” She teased. Caleb just shrugged with a ‘what can you do’ face. Marta laughed, her deep belly-laugh echoing around her dining room. 

“Alright, alright. I have a table for you two.” 

“Wonderful my friend. Seven o’clock?” He asked. 

“Seven it is.” Marta beamed.

 

“Really, Wulf?” Caleb hissed from the back of his horse as his friend dismounted his own. 

“Really.” Wulf grinned up at him. “You’ll thank me.” 

Caleb sighed, dismounted, tied his horse up, and entered the little shop called “The Lacey Clam.” 

It was small and well lit, with a elven woman behind the counter. She was tall and slim, with rich creamy skin and almond eyes framed by laugh lines and her temples had streaks of gray in them. For an elf, she must be very old indeed. Her shop was tiny and cozy, smelling of roses and strawberries, and the floor was filled with lingerie. 

There were intimates of every kind; nightgowns and corsets and garter belts and stockings and teddies and bits of scrap and fluff so small that Caleb wondered what the hell they were for. There with colors of every shade and patterns of every kind and every kind of fabric from cotton to silk to fur. On the walls were what Caleb was sure was sex toys. 

“Hello again Wulf.” The elven woman beamed. “Did Astrid like the stockings you bought her?” 

“Oh she loved them.” Wulf said. “And I liked the toys even better.” He grinned. “Anna, this is my boss and my oldest friend, Archmage Caleb Widogast.” 

Anna’s brown eyes went wide and she beamed and Caleb dropped into a bow. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, madame.” He said, kissing the back of her hand. 

“I was wondering when I would see you. That husband of yours looks like he enjoys fine things.” She teased. She stepped behind the counter, skirts swishing. 

“You thought right. Molly loves the fine things in life.” Caleb stated. 

“Good thing you can provide them.” Anna laughed. “There’s only one reason why you’re here, so let me show you around.” 

She showed him the silk night dresses and the lace bralettes and the satin stockings with matching garter belts and Wulf gathered up what Caleb thought Molly would like with ease. She led them to a selection of corsets and Caleb found something that made his heart pound. 

It was a corset, but the lacing was in front rather that in the back. There was a wide space down the middle where the halves didn’t meet so Molly’s pretty skin would be exposed. The boning was solid yet flexible, it had a satin lining with lace overlay, and tiny bows on the top. It had a matching garter belt and stockings set. They were in a deep, rich maroon color, and the lace was gold in color, with a slight shimmer. 

“It’s satin and silk, with cloth-of-gold lace.” Anna said softly. Caleb’s mouth went dry as he pictured Molly in them. 

“We’ll take it.” Wulf said from around Caleb’s shoulders as he was unable to speak. He was a bit thankful that he seemed unable to get an erection at the moment, otherwise he would have made quite the scene in this nice lady’s shop. “Hey Anna, you got any more whips in?” 

“Whips?” Caleb asked, turning his head to Wulf. “Why do you want a whip?” 

“Oh honey.” Anna gasped, smiling. Wulf caught Anna’s eye and they started to chuckle. 

“I am missing something, aren’t I?” Caleb asked. He always felt slightly out of the loop with other people; like they were in on some kind of private joke that Caleb’s wasn’t allowed to know. It hurt to this day. It was an old hurt of childhood, one that would never fully heal. 

“A bit.” Wulf said. “But I’m not the man to teach you about this. I’ll get the basics, and then Molly can show you the ropes, as it were.” 

Anna laughed, throwing back her head. “That was a good pun. I just got some new cotton rope in. It would go delightful with the corset.” 

“Anna, I bow to your wisdom.” Wulf bowed as best as he could and kissed Anna’s cheek. “Lead on, my dear.” 

 

“And then he cried and slept in the same bed as me.” Molly told Jester who squealed with delight. 

“Oh Molly!” She shoved her muffin into her mouth and hugged him as she chewed. 

“He’s getting there.” Molly said gently. He sipped his tea. “I did what you suggested. I backed off on the seduction and tried to get to know him as a person and my gods, Jester, you could make a business doing relationship advice.” 

“I could, couldn’t I?” She beamed. “Like one of those advice write in column things?” 

“That can only go terribly.” Fjord grumbled from his seat in the window. 

“I don’t know, I’d pay good money to see that.” Beau said, shoving her mini bagel into her mouth. 

“You know, there’s a thing called chewing.” Molly stated. Beau flipped him off and Yasha chuckled softly, turning Beau bright red. There was a knock at the door and Yasha rose with the creaking of leathers and opened it. 

“Delivery for a Mr. Widogast?” A voice said. It took Molly a beat to remember that he was, in fact, Mr. Widogast. 

“I’m here.” Molly rose with a flick of his tail and Yasha stepped aside to let box after box flood into his rooms. There was a small mountain of them, by the time they were fully delivered. They all bore different colored ribbons and stamps showing they were from different shops and the halfling that was at the door handed Molly a note. 

“Have a good day, Mr. Widogast.” He bowed and the rest of halflings vanished as the door shut. 

“Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods, Molly read it!” Jester was bouncing up and down as Molly ripped open the note. 

_Mollymauk - I may have gone a little over the top today, but please consider these my apologies for missing dinner and waking you up last night. I will be in library all day working but I will be home at six thirty to pick you up._

_With all of my heart - your husband._

“They’re from Caleb.” Molly said softly. “He felt bad about waking me up.” 

“What a fucking dork.” Beau muttered. She grabbed the nearest package and started ripping into it. 

“Hey!” Molly protested. 

“Dude you can’t get through them all.” 

“Yeah, fine, you have a point.” Molly muttered. 

“I GOT DIBS ON THE PINK ONES!” Jester screamed, diving for the pink boxes that most certainly held jewelry. Molly laughed and grabbed a box of his own. 

Soon they were surrounded by empty boxes and oodles and oodles of pretty things. Beau had taken a blue ribbon and tied it to the end of her staff and Jester and tied all the pink ones she could find to her horns and was in the process of braiding the gray ones into Yasha’s hair. Fjord was covering his mouth and laughing as Molly stared in wide-eyed abandoned at the luxury around him. 

“You know Molly, you should wear something he bought you to your date tonight.” Jester beamed. 

“You know, you’re right.” Molly said. He grabbed his favorite outfit and held it out. 

“Dude you’re gonna give him a heart attack in that.” Beau said. 

“Yes but when we get home he’s gonna bend me over the couch and fuck me until I’m screaming.” Molly beamed. 

“Okay dude, tmi.” Beau groaned. 

“I could hear more.” Jester said. “You are both very attractive people, Molly.” 

“Thank you Jester. So are you.” He bent and kissed her cheek, making her nose wrinkle as she giggled. 

“Everyone out!” Molly clapped his hands. “I need to get ready! Shoo! Go!” He kicked them all out one by own. He took his time breaking down the boxes and stacking them so it was easy for Venbellis to take them away later. He also took his time cleaning up their lunch and hanging the new clothes. Just because she was a servant doesn’t mean he needed to make her job and life more difficult. He took his time in the bath, pampering himself, before he got ready. 

Molly preened and pampered and did his hair and his makeup and slid into the gown and was ready ten minutes early. He knew that Caleb was either going to be early or on the dot on time, so he planned ahead. He sat on the couch, thumbing through a book that he had pulled from the shelf. It was little above his reading level, but it seemed interesting and he was debating taking a crack at it when there was a crying meow at the door. Molly rose, pulling his silk skirt out of the way and opened the door to Frumpkin. 

“Hey there kitty.” He cooed, stepping aside. “Where’s Caleb?” he asked. 

The cat screamed and bounded down the hall, stopping and looking at Molly when he reached the intersection. Molly took a few steps into the hall, frowning. 

“Frumpkin?” He asked. The cat screamed again, running up and curling around his shins before taking the dress in his teeth and yanking. He let go of the green silk and ran down the hall again. 

“Frumpkin. Where’s Caleb?” Molly was growing frightened now. Caleb loved that cat dearly. Why was he not here? Why was Frumpkin screaming? 

“Frumpkin, take me to him.” He whispered, striding up to the tabby. The cat ran down the hall. Molly lifted his skirts and followed. 

They made an odd pair, the tabby cat and the purple tiefling in the green gown running through the halls of the palace. Frumpkin led him past the gardens and past the kitchen, through the Great Hall and up a tower to a set of closed doors. The cat was screaming in earnest now, on his back paws clawing frantically at the door. Molly didn’t break stride as he shoved them open with his shoulder and stumbled into the library and saw what Frumpkin wanted him to see. 

There, in a puddle of setting sunlight and blood, was Caleb. 

He was passed out, crumpled onto the floor among shattered glass, blood spreading out an in alarmingly large pool around him. He was pale and there was a trail of blood from the desk that was set under a wide window. 

“Oh gods, Caleb.” Molly gasped and ran forward, falling to his knees. He didn’t hear the crunching of glass or the ripping of silk or the pain as his knees landed in sharp shards. He rolled Caleb onto his back and felt his pulse, weak and fluttery in his pale skin. Tears sprung into his as he turned to the cat. 

“Get Yasha. Get Jester. Get Astrid and Wulf.” He said. “Go.” The cat bounded down the hall as Molly moved to cradle Caleb’s head in his lap. He pressed his hand to Caleb’s chest and forced a bit of his own weak healing magic into his husband’s body. He felt Caleb’s pulse steady but he was still bleeding. 

In the meat of his thigh was a large shard of glass and Molly reached down and ripped it out. He pressed his hand to the wound, Caleb’s blood flowing hot over his hand. The scent of copper reached his nose as he gasped in pain, his own blood running down his face as he stopped Caleb’s bleeding. He heard a commotion and saw Yasha, pace even paler than normal in the door. Frumpkin took off again and Molly reached out for her with his bloody hand. 

“Yasha. Please?” He asked, tears in his eyes as he begged his friend to save his husband’s life. She rushed over, hands already glowing. He watched Yasha run her hands over Caleb’s body as the others arrived. Jester cried the moment she saw Caleb, rushing over and joining Yasha with her cleric’s magic. Wufl swore, running his hands over his face. 

“I’m getting the king.” Astrid said, before taking off down the line. Wulf rushed to Caleb’s desk, rifling through his things. 

“What are you doing?” Molly asked. 

“This could have been an attack. An assassination attempt. If it is we need to nip this in the bud. We’re trying to make peace, not war.” He snapped. 

“I don’t think it is.” Yasha said, watching Caleb’s flesh knit back together slowly. Much more slowly than he should have been healing. “He’s been getting dizzy spells, blackouts.” She spoke softly. “I think his body just gave out.” 

“He’s not healing as fast as other humans do.” Jester muttered softly. 

“He has been very weak lately.” Molly muttered. He brushed some of Caleb’s hair out of his face and watched for any sign of consciousness. 

“Let’s hope it was just that, rather than an attempted murder.” Wulf spoke. Slowly Caleb’s breathing steadied and a tiny bit color came back into his face. Then, those beautiful sky blue eyes of his husband’s fluttered open. 

“Molly.” Caleb gasped softly. “You are bleeding.” He tried to reach up and found his hand was hard to move. 

“Caleb.” Molly bent his head and kissed his husband. “Let’s get you off the floor, okay?” He asked. Jester slipped her arms under Caleb and lifted him up and set him in the window-seat. Molly moved and sat down, helping his friend arrange Caleb in his lap. 

“You scared me.” Molly chided softly. He wrapped his arms around his husband, holding him close. 

“What happened?” Caleb asked. 

“You collapsed.” Wulf said. “What was the last thing you remember?” 

“I…” Caleb groaned. He was weak and dizzy and his body felt like lead. “It was getting close to six thirty and I had to pick up Molly for dinner. I rose from my desk and I fell. Something….something broke and I think I may have been stabbed. I tried to get to the door but I passed out.” Frumpkin jumped onto the windowseat and headbutted Caleb, purring aggressively and licking his knuckles. 

Astrid and the king rushed into the library. She gasped in delight and threw her arms around Caleb. 

“You asshole!” She shrieked, punching him in the arm. 

“Ja, I am just fine, thank you for asking Astrid.” Caleb looked up at the king and tried to rise. “Your grace.” 

“No, stay down Caleb.” Dwendal strode forward. He was a big man, tall and broad, with deep rich skin and salt and pepper hair that was cropped short. His deep voice rumbled through the empty library. 

“Your grace, I am sorry.” Caleb said. 

“Nonsense. You’ve been working too hard. You need to rest, Widogast.” Dwendal said. Astrid, always an opportunistic woman, took this chance. 

“Caleb, you have that cottage up north, near Ice Haven.” She pulled back. “You should go there for a few months. Rest. Recover.” 

“No no no, I cannot. My work is too important.” Caleb started to protest. 

“I can take over.” She said. “I am your second. Let me do my job.” 

“And I can’t lose you.” Molly said softly. “Caleb, please. Rest. Take some time off.” He kissed his husband’s cheek gently. “Go on that honeymoon with me.” 

“Mollymauk.” Caleb’s voice was weak and thready and it hurt Molly. He was nothing like the man that he had been, he was a pale shadow, shaking from blood loss. 

“Please.” Molly’s voice broke and he started to cry. “Please don’t leave me.” He muttered, holding his husband close. 

“Alright.” Caleb sighed. “I will take a vacation. Astrid, share the workload with Wulf, ja? I do not want you losing your child.” 

“Of course.” Astrid said softly. 

“Astrid, you’re pregnant?” Dwendal asked, eyes wide. 

“I’m only two months along. I didn’t want to announce it so soon.” She explained. The king beamed at her and kissed her cheek. 

“I am so happy for you.” He turned to Wulf and wrapped him in a hug, lifting him from the floor and popping his back. “Congratulations!” 

“Thank you, your grace.” Wulf wheezed as he was put back on his feet. 

“I’ll make arraignments for you to leave tomorrow.” Dwendal said. “I’ll let that housekeeper of yours know you’re coming.” 

“It’s a three day carriage ride to Ice Haven.” Astrid said. “Molly, make sure he has normal books, not work books.” 

“Oh darling, he’s not going to be working for a good long while.” Molly beamed at her. She reached up and wiped the tears from his face and he hugged her close. “Thank you.” He said. 

“Hush now.” She said gently. “It’ll be alright.” 

“Let’s get you back into your rooms, alright?” Dwnedal asked. Yasha stepped forward and picked Caleb up like a child and he protested. 

“I can walk.” He muttered. 

“No, you don’t.” Molly said rising. 

“Oh Molly, your pretty gown is ruined!” Jester cried. Molly looked down and saw the green silk was ruined; there were holes in and the skirt was covered in blood. It was very clearly ruined. 

“It’s just a dress, Jester.” Molly said. “I’d rather have my husband.” He kissed her cheek and followed Yasha back to their rooms. 

“On the bed, please Yasha.” Molly quickly grabbed a towel and laid it down and she rested Caleb on it. He walked her to the door and she pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Thank you, Yash.” He muttered into his chest. 

“Hush Molls.” She kissed his hair gently, running her fingers over the braids. They were wedding braids, the kind a new spouse wore at their wedding. They were braids for new starts, new beginnings, new love. “It’ll be okay. We got to him in time.” 

“Yeah. I know.” He held her close. He was still frightened by it and he found he was having a hard time moving on. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her one last time before she left. 

He took off his heels and padded into the bathroom, skirt swishing as he grabbed a bowl, filling it with warm water and snagging a small towel. He moved to the bed and sat down, putting the water within arms reach. 

“We need to get you clean.” He undid Caleb’s jacket and helped him out of it before working on his his belt. There was silence in the room as Molly took off Caleb’s boots and socks and then slipped Caleb out of his pants. He kept his husband’s smallclothes on, to help preserve his dignity. Humans seemed to care about that a lot. 

Caleb’s thigh and leg was crusted with blood and there was a deep wound, an angry twisted red gash, deep in the meat of his thigh. Molly felt tears fill his eyes again and he pressed his lips to it in a soft kiss. He rested his head against Caleb’s bloody thigh, trying to keep himself together. He felt a hand run over the braids of his hair softly. 

“You look like very beautiful tonight, Mollymauk. I am sorry I ruined our evening for the second time.” Caleb muttered. 

“Godsdamnit Caleb, that’s not why I’m upset.” Molly snapped, trail thrashing in anger. “I nearly lost you! You nearly died!” He turned to look his husband dead in the face, tears on his cheeks and Caleb’s blood on his forehead. “Fuck, Caleb. You almost went where I can’t follow. We are so lucky Frumpkin got me.” 

He dropped the towel and pulled Caleb into a tight hug. “Fuck. Caleb, gods.” He cried into his husband’s shoulder, holding his fail human body tight. 

“I am sorry.” Caleb whispered. Molly cried into his neck and Caleb was a bit stunned. His head was still spinning and his whole body felt like lead, but he was stunned by Molly. He had never expected Molly to actually come to care for him. He had thought Molly tolerated him, that the tiefling put up with him because he had to, not because he wanted to. That Molly put up with his work habits and his oddities and his quirks because he had political obligation, not because Molly cared. He wrapped his arms around Molly and basked in the heat of his husband’s arms. 

“I am so sorry.” He whispered, burying his face in Molly’s lavender hair. “I never meant to hurt you. I am so sorry.” 

“Caleb, just…” Molly pulled away and wiped his cheeks. “Just take care of yourself.” 

“I do not know how.” Caleb admitted softly. 

“Well, let’s start by getting you cleaned up.” Molly picked up the towel and dipped it into the water. “Dried blood gets itchy.” 

Slowly Molly washed all the blood from Caleb’s leg. It turned the water red and stained the cloth bloody and Molly was stunned by how much blood Caleb had lost. 

“It must have hit something big.” He muttered. “Gods you are lucky to be alive.” Molly shook his head. 

“Ja,” Caleb said. “I am.” A stray curl of Molly’s hair had fallen in his face and he reached out to tuck it behind a horn. “Thank you for doing this Molly.” He spoke gently. “You do not have too.” 

“You’re my husband. We take care of each other.” Molly spoke gently. He smiled at the gesture of Caleb tucking his hair back. It didn’t hurt like the first time Caleb had done it, it set a warmth blooming in Molly’s chest.

“Ja.” Caleb muttered. “We do.” He watched Molly wipe the last of the blood from his skin. 

“Now, you need to sleep. I need to get out of this gown.” Molly sighed. He stood and Caleb felt his breath get taken away. 

It was a tight fitting gown, a sheath of green silk, clinging to Molly’s form and curves. The straps were tiny scraps of fabric, crossing over his back and shoulders. His hair was pinned up, exposing the curve of his back. 

“Gods, you are a sight to behold.” Caleb gasped out. Molly turned to smile at Caleb over his shoulder. 

“I’m glad you think so.” He smiled. 

“Molly? May I take down your hair?” Caleb asked. 

“Caleb, do you know what that means?” He asked. 

“Ja.” Caleb said. “I do. I know it’s the most intimate thing that a person can do for another. I am not….good with things. I am sorry this happened and I wish to make it up to you. Please?” He asked. He forced himself into a sitting position and reached his hands up to Molly’s shoulders. 

“Alright.” Molly let his head fall back. Caleb slowly and steadily worked the pins from Molly’s hair. It fell down in sections, braids and locks tumbling down to pool on the bed. Molly sighed with pleasure as the weight on his scalp eased. Caleb had a large collection of pins by the time he was done, and set to work rubbing his husband’s scalp. His touch was soft and gentle and tender and possessive and it made Molly’s eyes flutter shut. He loved this. He loved Caleb’s touch on his scalp, his fingers in his hair. He passed Caleb the comb and his husband started to comb out the snarls from his hair with soft, steady movements. 

“You scared me today.” Molly muttered. 

“I’m sorry.” Caleb said, working carefully. 

“I know didn’t you mean too, but you did. You scared the shit out of me. Caleb, I don’t know if I can live in this world without you.” He admitted. Caleb leaned forward and he kissed Molly’s shoulder softly. 

“I will be more careful.” He combed Molly’s hair until he was smooth and soft and flowing like silk. Molly rose and took the comb from Caleb and rested it on the vanity. He wrapped his arms around Caleb’s shoulders and kissed him. Molly’s lips tasted like blood and tears. 

“I am sorry, Mollymauk.” He kissed his husband again. Molly pulled away from him and pulled the dress over his head and sighed. He dropped it on the floor and padded around, naked. He slipped the bloody towel from under Caleb and tossed it into the bathroom. He braided his hair quickly and tied it off with a ribbon before crawling into bed with Caleb. His husband lay down and turned on his side, tangling his arms and legs with Molly. 

“Hush now.” Molly said, brushing his hands over Caleb’s hair. “You’re getting shaggy.”

“I am growing it out.” Caleb yawned. 

“You are? Why?” Molly asked. 

“You cannot have that hearthbraid you when I have short hair, ja?” He muttered, growing sleepy. 

Molly blinked in shock. 

“You…you want a hearthbraid?” He asked, looking down at Caleb. Caleb nodded sleepily. 

“It makes you happy. I want you to be happy.” He mumbled. He pressed a kiss to the center of Molly’s collarbones. “I would do anything to make you happy.” He whispered before drifting off to sleep. 

Molly lay awake for a longer, holding his husband and coming to the slow, steady realization that Caleb was much more to him than a friend. He was very, very sure he was falling in love with his husband.


	7. Travel, Meetings and Home

It had been a long three days of travel. Caleb had slept for most of it, the rest of the time had been staring off into the distance. He had only spoken up a few times, to ask for food and once, to ask Yasha something. 

“Can your healing hands unlock past memories? Fake ones, the ones that maybe were tampered with?” He had asked the big Aasamir woman as she sat on the opposite side of the carriage. 

“I don’t know.” She had said. 

Caleb had gone silent after that. 

Halfway through the third day they had pulled up to a small village. Molly had gotten a glimpse of houses and taverns and small country families going about their day as they rode through and past. They ended up pulling up in front of a small-ish house. It was an a-frame house, with two stories and a rich garden over flowing with flowers. There were geese in the yard and bees buzzing from a hive that Molly could see in the distance, and Molly spotted both a laundry room and a dairy. It was a tiny place, with little to nothing in common with the palace. Molly loved it. 

The front door opened and a woman bustled out. She had long black hair covering one half of her face and her right arm was covered in scales. 

“Mr. Caleb, is everything alright?” She asked, hurrying over to the carriage as it rolled to a stop. 

“Ja, ja Caliana.” Caleb had his head in Molly’s lap and he rose to a sitting position as the door opened. “Somethings have happened. Firstly, I would like you to meet my husband, Mollymauk.” He gestured to Molly who waved and shot her a smile. She smiled at back at him. 

“It’s good to meet you Mr. Mollymauk.” She said with a head nod. 

“I had a bit of an accident, Caliana. I have been exiled from the capitol.” 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, darling.” Molly laughed. “He worked himself to the point of collapse, so now he’s on vacation.” Molly rose and climbed out of the carriage. He was in his favorite traveling clothes; the brightly colored coat and pants he adored. 

“Oh wow.” Cali’s eyes went wide at the coat. 

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Molly beamed as he helped Caleb out of the carriage. 

“It really is.” She nodded. 

“And that is my best friend Yasha.” Molly gestured to Yasha, hiding in the shadows. Caliana smiled and blushed a bit, wiggling her fingers at Yasha in a shy hello. 

Caleb was pale and shaking still, and the three days of travel had taken their toll. He was white as a sheet with deep plum bags under his eyes, hollow cheeks and his clothes hung from him like rags on a scarecrow. He was very clearly not well. 

“Caliana, how goes the Waisting Flower?” He asked. 

“It’s goin’ just great Mr. Caleb.” Caliana beamed. “The garden’s massive an’ the hives are making so much honey I can’t keep up. I think it’s the flower’s doing.”

Molly took his arm and slowly walked his husband into the house. It was a chaotic place. There was books on every spot, rugs on every floor, plush chairs in windows and herbs and corn hanging from the ceiling. The kitchen was open leading right to the sitting room and there were two stairwells on either wall, leading up. Behind Molly could see a bright green field and behind that there was a sheer cliff and behind that….a blueish, whiteish mass that wriggled and moved. Molly frowned in confusion as it as he guided Caleb to a chair by the window. The place was very clearly lived in and very clearly loved. 

Molly walked closer to the window, head tilted in wonder as Frumpkin jumped into Caleb’s lap. Caliana was fussing about in the kitchen as Yasha brought their luggage in. 

“Caleb, what’s that?” He asked, pointing to the writhing mass that kept catching his eyes. 

“That’s the ocean, schatz.” Caleb said gently. He leaned back to look at Molly. “The back door is right there, if you wish.” He gestured to it. Molly beamed. He kissed Caleb softly before taking off. 

“Molly!” Yasha called out but he didn’t hear her. He could smell the difference in the air as he ran through the green field, tail acting as a balance as he ran. He ran right to the edge of the cliff and paused. 

It was beautiful. It sounded like a great sleeping beast, breathing in an out as the waves came in and out and crashed on the shore. There were tiny boats out on it and the wind whipped at his coat and hair, making him laugh with delight. He wanted to dive in, to play in the waves and the surf. 

Caleb watched Molly from the window, a soft smile playing on his face. He hated being weak like this, he hated taking time off, but it was all worth it to see Molly’s face when he saw the ocean for the first time. 

“You really care about him, don’t you?” Yasha asked as she sat down next to him. 

“I love him.” Caleb said softly. “I have loved him from the moment I saw him.” 

“You know, he thought you hated him.” Yasha took the cup of tea from Caliana with a soft smile. The bone china was tiny in her massive hand, feeling as delicate as spun sugar. “He cried. Nearly every day.” 

Caleb made a face and growled in his chest. 

“I know. I was not kind at first.” Caleb muttered.

“You loved him and yet you still treated him like that?” She asked, taking a sip of tea. 

“I was not even a whole person, when I first married him.” Caleb explained. “I was doing what I thought was right to keep him safe.” 

“You hurt him. He’s never been rejected before, really. People have turned him down and he’s taken it with grace and a joke, but you rejected him.” She pointed out. “That hurt him. Badly.” 

Caleb said nothing. 

“You said you would never hurt him, but you did.” She clarified. 

“What do you want me to do?” Caleb whispered.

“You’ve already made up for it.” She said. “I just needed you to know that you lied to him. That you said you wouldn’t hurt him, but he cried thinking that his husband hates him. It was the fact you couldn’t look at him.” 

Caleb grimaced again, running his hand over his face. He took his tea from Caliana with a thank you as she puttered about, putting their luggage and things away. 

“He’s just too damn beautiful.” He admitted. “Yasha, every time he smiles my heart hurts with how beautiful he is.” 

“Tell him that.” She said. “Tell him you love him.” 

“I cannot.” Caleb said. “He does not love me back. I cannot put him in that unfair position.” 

The backdoor swung up and Molly beamed. 

“What position? I’m fond of being bent over.” Molly laughed, kissing Cali on her scaled cheek and throwing himself into Yasha’s lap. 

“No doubt, schatz.” Caleb laughed softly. 

“Once you get your strength back, you can find out how much I like getting bent over.” Molly winked at Caleb who glanced away. 

“Caliana, how are the people?” He asked her. 

“Oh they’re doin’ just fine.” She beamed. “The salmon run’s almost done for the season and there was a lot of salmon this time, an’ the hay harvest is in three weeks, so it’s already cut and drying in the sun, and we have extra help coming for that. Foraging is good this year! The kids are bringing me more berries than I know what to do with!” She laughed. 

“Kids?” Molly asked. 

“Mr. Caleb runs a home out here, for war orphans.” Caliana said. 

“I do not run it.” He protested. 

“Mr. Caleb, you built it, gathered the kids, hired the staff and pay for everything on your own. It’s yours.” She clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Caleb, I didn’t know about that.” Molly teased. 

“It is not something I like to brag about ja? I do not think that good deeds like that need to be sung from the rooftops. That makes it seem like I am doing it for praise rather than for the children.”

“I’d like to meet them.” Molly said. “Widogast’s Children.” 

“I am almost able to walk by myself. Soon, I promise.” Caleb said. He yawned and rubbed at his face. 

“You must be tired.” Molly muttered. “Come on love. To bed with you now.” He rose and helped Caleb up from his chair. Caleb gave him directions and Molly helped him to the bedroom. He hated being this week. He hated the way his body was shaking as he walked up the steps and down the hall into the bedroom. He hated how he collapsed onto the bed with a defeated ‘whump’. He hated how Molly had to undress him….well no. Not really. 

He loved Molly’s hands on his body and on his skin, the loved the trails of heat his husband’s tiefling fingers left on his skin, he loved Molly’s gentle hands as they helped him get comfortable. He took one and pressed a kiss to the center of it. 

“Thank you, Mollymauk.” Caleb said gently. “You have been wonderful to me these past few days.” 

Molly smiled softly, cupping Caleb’s cheek. 

“Just promise me you’re not going to do this again.” Molly grinned, tail swishing. Caleb reached up and grabbed Molly’s shirt, tugging him into a kiss. 

“I promise.” He kissed him again. He sucked on Molly’s lip softly and tugged Molly into his lap. He had gotten bolder with his kisses the last three days, taking his time to explore Molly’s mouth and clothed body. He kissed along his husband’s jaw, Molly gasping and his head falling back. The heavy travel braid brushed Caleb’s thighs and he itched to grab it and pull Molly’s head back. 

“Gods you are a horrible tease.” Molly gasped. He had to fight to keep from grinding down into Caleb’s body. “Caleb…” He warned. 

“I know, I know, only this until I am stronger.” They had talked about this in an inn last night. “I just cannot stop kissing you. You are addictive.” He scraped his teeth along Molly’s neck and his husband whined. 

“Gods, I should have known something was up when my kisses didn’t get you hard.” He ducked his head, kissing Caleb again. He really wanted to pin Caleb to the bed and rut into his thigh until he came screaming but that would not be good. Caleb would pass out again and that’s not what they’re here in the cottage to do. He gasped at the feeling of Caleb’s tongue on his skin as his hands roamed. 

“I love the feeling of your skin on my lips.” Caleb muttered. “You run so much hotter than I do.” He kissed up Molly’s purple neck. He gasped, shaking. His tail thrashed on the sheets and he was starting to shake. 

“Caleb, fuck.” Molly gasped. Caleb cool human hands slid under his shirt, trailing up over his stomach. 

“In time, schatz.” Caleb’s voice was soft and unaffected by their actions and it make Molly’s cock throb. 

“Caleb I…” He gasped for breath, cock tenting his pants. He was aching and he needed friction, to touch himself, to cum. 

“Yes, mein liebling?” Caleb asked. 

“I…fuck I need…” Molly was desperate, shaking and whining. It had been nearly five days since he had his last orgasm and more than two weeks without sex with another person. 

“What do you need?” Caleb asked. 

“I need to cum.” Molly gasped, head falling to his husband’s shoulder. Caleb moved to sit back against the headboard, watching Molly with sharp blue eyes. 

“Then take your pleasure.” He said. “I want to watch.” 

Molly shuddered, a low whine falling from his throat. 

“Think you’re strong enough?” He asked. 

“To watch a beautiful man take his pleasure? I am always strong enough.” Caleb rested his hands under his head. 

Molly shuddered, mouth going dry. He slid out of his coat with shaking hands and dropped it. The jerkin joined it and he was just his white shirt and pants and boots. 

“Off with the shirt and shoes. I wish to see you.” Caleb ordered. Molly rose and took off his boots. His fingers danced along the pants, looking to Caleb. 

“Not yet. Shirt first.” He ordered. Molly pulled it over his head and dropped it to the ground. “Back to me.” 

Molly climbed back into Caleb’s lap and his hands went right back to skimming over Molly’s skin. He gasped, head falling back. Caleb let his hands wander over Molly’s skin, fingers trailing over his muscles, tugging on the metal in his bellybutton and his nipples, trailing over his tattoos. Molly was writhing with it, crying out and gasping. Every touch of Caleb’s hands felt like cool ice on his skin, and he was gasping for breath. 

“Please?” He asked, looking down at Caleb with hooded eyes. “Please?” He asked again. 

“Please what, schatz?” Caleb asked. 

“Please, may I touch myself?” He gasped. His was flushed, his skin going a deep royal purple. He trailed his talons over the sensitive skin of his lower belly, hips jerking in response. 

“Yes.” Caleb leaned back and watched. Molly undid the laces to his pants and pushed them down around his hips. He reached down to touch himself when Caleb’s cool hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Molly…” Caleb couldn’t rip his eyes from Molly’s cock. “Is that….normal?” He asked. 

His husband’s cock was ridged and bumpy, with a curved and pointed tip with a hoop in it. He could see a ladder of silver bars down the underside of Molly’s cock, and there was a knobby bump between each one. Caleb wondered how that would feel inside of him, brushing against his inner walls with Molly’s hands on his hips and his breath hot in his ear. 

Gods, why did he have to be so weak? 

“I got the piercings but yes.” Molly said. “This is me.” 

Caleb reached out and rested his hand on Molly’s hip. 

“Gods you a sight to behold.” He muttered. Molly lifted his arms behind and fished for his braid. He toyed with it, arching his back. 

“Do you really think I’m pretty?” He pouted. 

“Schatz, do not be greedy.” Caleb teased. He reached up and twisted a nipple, making Molly cry out and writhe. “I do think you are pretty. Stop fishing for compliments.” 

“I like it. I like knowing you think I’m pretty.” Molly gasped. His cock was starting to leak against his stomach. “Caleb, please.” He gasped. 

“Yes.” Caleb leaned back. “Show me how you touch yourself.” 

Molly did as he was ordered. A hand came to wrap around his cock as the other started to play with a nipple. His eyes fluttered shut as he worked his hand gently up his length. 

“Oh gods.” His head fell back as he fell into a quick rhythm, desperate for release. “Fuck.” He swore as pleasure raced up his spine. “Caleb, I’m gonna last.” He warned. 

“You like this.” Caleb watched in awe. “You like me watching you.” 

“Yes.” Molly gasped out. “Yes I do, fuck yes.” He whined. Caleb’s hands started to roam over his body, leaving spark of ice in their wake. 

“You like me telling you what to do.” Caleb mused. Molly was even more beautiful in the throes of pleasure than Caleb had thought. His eyes were shut and his face was the picture of perfect bliss on his face as those pretty lips of his fell into a soft ‘o’. His hips were rocking in time with his hands, one on his cock and the other teasing himself. 

“Yes.” Molly whined. “Fuck, I love it. I love it when you get like this, I love it when you get dominant.” 

“Do you want me to be dominant with you?” Caleb asked, forging ahead into the unknown world of sex. 

“Yes.” Molly nodded. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to pin me down and bite me and claim me and take me and let the whole world know I’m yours, that I’m your husband, your bedwarmer, your pretty little whore.” 

Caleb would have surged up, grabbed Molly hair and forced him into a kiss but he couldn’t lift himself an inch from the headboard. 

“You want that?” He asked. “You want the world to see what a slut you are?” 

“Fuck.” Molly’s hand dropped from his chest to slam on the headboard. He braced himself, whole body writhing with pleasure. “Yes. Yes I do. I want the whole world to see I’m your slut.” 

This was the hottest fucking thing he had ever done and this was just Caleb talking to him while he masturbated. He wondered if actual sex with his husband was going to be hot enough to actually kill him. 

“You are such a slut for me, you would let the whole world see you like this? Begging for me? Showing off your pretty face and pretty body and pretty cock for me?” Caleb asked. He watched Molly’s face the whole time, enthralled. 

“Yes.” Molly sobbed. He was getting close and his talons were gouging into the headboard despite the claw caps. 

“Too bad for the world that I am jealous, greedy man.” Caleb’s hand came to Molly’s throat. “You are mine.” He snarled. 

Molly came with a shudder and a shout, damn near screaming Caleb’s name. He writhed as he gave in, his seed landing on his hand and wrist and belly. His legs collapsed and he landed on Caleb, breathing heavy. He tucked his face into Caleb’s neck as the cool human hands of his husband ran over his back. 

“I take it you liked it.” Caleb mused. 

“That was….fuck, Caleb.” Molly laughed. He pulled back and his eyes widened. “Oh. Oh my gods. I am so sorry.” 

Some of his seed had landed on Caleb’s cheekbones and on the corner of his mouth. Caleb’s hand came up and he wiped his face clean before licking his fingers. Molly inhaled sharply, eyes wide as a bolt of lust went down his spine. 

“Not as bad as I thought.” Caleb muttered. 

“Fuck, warn me next time, my love. My heart nearly went out.”

“I am sorry.” Caleb said, capturing Molly’s lips in a kiss. Molly moved his hand to Caleb’s dick and found him soft. “Ja. I know.” Caleb muttered. 

“I’m not surprised. You lost a lot of blood.” Molly muttered. He sighed, cupping Caleb’s face with a clean hand. “I nearly lost you before I ever had you.” He mused. 

“Mollymauk, you already have me.” He took Molly’s hand and pressed it above his heart. “You have me, heart and soul.” 

Molly smiled softly and kissed Caleb. He rested his forehead against his husband’s, tail shifting on the bed. Caleb yawned wide and Molly pulled back. He padded over to the small table that had a pitcher of water and a bowl and rinsed himself off. Caleb watched him, unable to take his eyes off of Molly’s naked body. 

Gods, he was so in love with his husband, but there was no way that Molly loved him back. Molly only saw him as a friend, and maybe someone to have sex with. Molly doesn’t care about him in the same way he cares for Molly. 

Once he was clean Molly helped him change into his bed clothes and crawl under the sheets. He took the chance to slip back into his own clothes, leaving his shirt untucked and his feet bare. 

“I’ll be back soon, alright? Send Frumpkin if you need anything.” He kissed Caleb gently as his husband snapped his fingers. It was a mark of him getting stronger in that Frumpkin appeared next to him, curling up into a ball against his ribs. 

“Ja. I will.” He said. “Do not give Caliana much trouble. She had a hard life, before I found her.” 

“You just collect all sorts of odd and broken people, don’t you Mr. Caleb?” Molly flirted. 

“I married you, didn’t I?” Caleb teased right back. 

“I am very odd and I am a treasure.” Molly laughed. 

“Why do you think I call you ‘schatz’?” He asked. “It means exactly that in Zemnian.” 

“Go sleep, Caleb.” Molly kissed him gently before leaving, shutting the door softly. 

Molly mused as he padded down into the living room. Yasha and Caliana were chatting softly as Yasha shelled peas and Caliana did something with a string of herbs and a pot. Caleb had been calling ‘treasure for days now. Every time they had kissed he had been respectful of Molly’s hair, asking if it was alright if he touched it or petted it. He had also taken his time, learning Molly and his body and respecting him and the boundaries he had set. It set something warm blooming deep in his chest as he washed his hands at the sink before sliding into help Caliana in the kitchen. 

He could get used to this with Caleb.


	8. Necklaces and Books and Kisses

The road stretched out in front of them as they made slow, steady way to town. They were taking the road to town gently and slowly. It was only a quarter of a mile, and Caleb was much stronger than when they had arrived four days ago, but it was still slow going. Molly had made sure to keep a firm eye on Caleb, checking on him constantly. He was making sure that Caleb didn’t go faint again, that he didn’t push himself to far like he had a habit of. 

“Molly, may I ask a personal question?” Caleb asked softly. The late spring breeze blew in from the sea, cool and salty, combating the growing heat. 

“Only if I get to ask one in return.” Molly teased. 

“Alright.” Caleb grinned softly, knowing how fond his husband was of his little games. 

“You go first. I need to think of one.” Molly stretched his hands over his head as they walked past the hay fields, cut and stacked in piles and growing golden in the sun. 

“Have you died before?” Caleb asked gently. “Before we left, the night of the trial, you said that had died. And before, right when we had first married, you said that you clawed your way out of your own grave.” Caleb explained. “Did you die and come back?” 

“That’s two questions.” Molly said, evading the question. 

“It is one question, phrased differently. Do not evade the question, Mollymauk.”

Molly sighed. “I was hoping this would never be brought up, but yes. I’ve died before. I died, I came back, and I came back blank.” 

“Blank?” Caleb asked. They passed under and apple tree and Caleb took the moment to loose his shirt collar a bit and roll up his sleeves. He was spending more time in the sun and his skin was both growing a soft golden bronze and highly freckled. 

“I couldn’t remember a think. Yasha found me, helped me form who I am, and I ended up running into some Bloodhunters. I ended up running with them during the war.” Molly said. 

“You…have no memories of who you were before?” Caleb asked. 

“Not a one.” Molly said, cheerfully. 

“Well, aren’t you the least bit curious?” Caleb asked. He knew he would be. Caleb was never the kind of man to leave stones unturned, questions unanswered, paths unwandered. He had the tendency to turn his formidable mind to problem after problem and question after question, leaving them solved in his wake. 

“Nope. He’s dead. I don’t give a fuck about who I was before. I’m me.” Molly lifted his eyes to the sun as the turned the bend, shutting them and smiling softly. “He could have been an angel or a demon incarnate and I wouldn’t give a shit. That’s not who I am. I’m not that man. I’m me.” 

Caleb watched his husband as he basked in the sun like a cat, braid swinging as they walked. 

Gods, he was a lucky man. 

“I am satisfied, Mollymauk Tealeaf.” Caleb said, his face growing a grin. “For now.” 

Molly turned to speak and was distracted by the sight of his husband. He had grown delightfully tanned these last few days, and freckles were popping up on his nose and eyelids, his temples, down his neck, along the back of his arms and down his hands. Molly wanted to see if he could get Caleb to go about shirtless, to see if his husband would get freckles on his shoulders and chest. His collar was undone and a bit of his chest hair was peeking out and _gods_ Molly wanted. 

“Mollymauk?” Caleb asked softly.

“Sorry, my love. Got a bit distracted.” He admitted. 

“By?” 

“You.” Molly said. He turned and kissed Caleb, cupping his face. Molly had taken to bringing himself off in the bath most nights, crying out Caleb’s name as he rode his hand to completion. Caleb shuddered, kissing Molly back. His kissing had improved in leaps and bounds the past week, and Molly was coming to find he adored kissing his husband. Caleb’s mouth addicting, and he scraped his teeth along his husband’s bottom lip. 

“Behave, Mollymauk.” He whispered softly. 

“Or what?” Molly teased. “You’ll spank me?” 

“Do not tempt me.” Caleb hissed. The idea of having Molly bent over, ass in the air, perfect butt covered in his marks pleased Caleb to his core. 

“My turn.” Molly said, grinning at Caleb. He moved on a steady pace. 

“Of course.” Caleb said. 

“Caleb, have you ever been in love?” Molly asked. 

“Why do you ask?” Caleb wondered. 

“I want to get to know the man I married.” Molly pointed out. 

“I….I thought I had been. Before I met you.” Caleb said slowly. He didn’t want to delve too deep in his feelings for Wulf. He knew that torch he had carried for his childhood friend was nothing compared to the real thing. It had a been a love of childhood, a sweet crush, a first time fluttering of the heart. It had been a soft spring rain compared to the monsoon that was Mollymauk. 

“Didn’t end well?” Molly asked. 

“No.” Caleb said. “How astute of you to notice. He was straight.” 

“And you’re not.” Molly supplied. Caleb chuckled softly. 

“I am gay, Mollymauk.” 

“Oh good, I’d hate to think I came all over the face of a straight man the other night.” Molly laughed. Caleb turned red and glanced around as if there would be a line of smallfolk ready to spring from the bushes and report that he was having sex with his husband. 

“There’s nobody here but us, my love.” Molly said softly. 

“I…” Caleb shook his head. “It did not end well. He ended up married. Happily married. But still married.” 

“So did you.” Molly muttered. “And I like to think we still have a chance at happiness.” 

“Are you not?” Caleb asked. “Happy, that is.” 

Molly linked his hands behind his head and smiled as the small village came into view. 

“I am.” He said firmly. “I am very happy here. What about you?” He turned to Caleb, beautiful Caleb, a being made of bronze and fire with chips of the sky in his eyes. 

“I am happy as well.” Caleb confessed. He smiled as the entered the village, and Molly knew that Caleb had a crush on Wulf. He couldn’t blame him. Wulf was beautiful for a human. He had cheekbones like Molly’s and hair like Molly’s and oh, Caleb apparently has a type. And it seemed to Molly that Wulf still has Caleb’s heart. 

That sent a sharp bolt of pain through Molly’s heart that he was not going to deal with at the moment, thank you very much. 

“Come along, there is a bookstore I wish to visit.” Caleb muttered. 

“You and your books.” Molly huffed. “I’m beginning to think you love them more than me.” 

Caleb had to bite his lip to keep from saying ‘impossible’. There was very little he loved more than he loved his husband. 

“I am fond them, ja.” He admitted. “I am also fond of you.” He let out. 

“Well good. I’m fond of you too.” Molly beamed. 

Caleb led Molly through the town square, around the fountain, and to a book store called The Dipped Quill. He pushed it open and took a deep breath, inhaling the smells of ink and paper and dust. 

“Ah, Archmage Widogast! I heard you were back in town.” The shop owner was small human man, skin darkened with the sun. He had his elbows on the counter and Molly saw he was missing his right hand. His bright green eyes were pinning Molly to the wall. 

“Hallo Benjamin. This is my husband, Mollymauk.” Caleb introduced Molly and his bowed. 

“It is a pleasure you meet you Benjamin.” Molly shot him a winning smile. 

“It’s good to meet you as well.” He held out his wrong hand, the left. Molly rolled with it, shaking his hand. He had a firm grip, strong and calloused. 

“Archmage, that book you ordered came in. All the way from Tal’dorei!” Benjamin dug about behind the counter and slipped a package wrapped in brown paper to Caleb. 

“Ah, danke.” Caleb muttered, digging for his purse. 

“Really, Caleb? I thought we agreed you wouldn’t work.” Molly muttered. 

“It is not work, schatz. It is pleasure reading.” Caleb carefully counted out the money and slid it to Benjamin one by one. 

“It’s a story! About tthe travels a man from overseas!” Benjamin explained. “He ran with some heroes for a while.” 

“What heroes?” Molly asked with a laugh. “There’s no such thing.” 

“I agree with you, Mr. Widogast. But sometimes it is nice to pretend.” Ben shot him a small smile. 

“You served, didn’t you.” Molly mused. 

“Yes. Seven years in his grace’s navy. How this happened.” He waved about his stump. 

“I was on the other side of that.” Molly said gently. “You all fought well.” 

“So did you, you bastards.” Ben gave a creaky laugh that sounded like a boat on the sea. Molly liked him. 

“Come, we must be going, schatz.” Caleb put a gentle hand on the small of Molly’s back and nodded to Ben. 

“It’s good to see you Archmage. I’m glad you’re healing.” 

“I am too.” Caleb admitted. 

He led Molly out of the shop and the moment the door closed they were attacked by a passel of children. They were clinging to Caleb, babbling as they tried to hug every bit of him he could reach. There were halflings and humans and half-elves and tabaxi and and one tiny kenku, a little black bird, hovering at the edge of the pack. 

“Easy, easy.” Caleb laughed softly, holding up his hands. “Yes, I am home for a while. Yes, the war is over. Yes I got married. This is my husband, Mollymauk. You will be kind to him, ja?” Caleb said, gesturing to Molly. The children descended on Molly, peppering him with questions. 

Caleb slunk away from the children that Molly was entertaining and sat down next to the kenku. 

“Hallo Kiri.” 

“Hello Mr. Caleb.” She said in Caliana’s voice. 

“Has everything been well while I have been away?” He asked softly, fiddling with the string tying the package together. 

“Everything.” Kiri replied in his own voice, nodding. 

“Well that is good. The other children have not been bullying you?” He asked her. She made her little clicking noises with her beak, then shook her head. 

“Good, good.” He muttered. 

“Good, good.” She replied. 

“Caleb! Caleb, come help me!” Molly whined, trying to pull free from the group children. He was beaming, content with this. He was happy being surrounded by children that Caleb cared for. They were babbling to him and talking and showing him all the neat things that Caleb had given them; toys that were enchanted to move, books and pens and papers and balls and marbles and all the little things that made up a child’s world. They adored Caleb, it was plain to see. 

Caleb covered his mouth with his hand and chuckled. 

“I think you have found new friends, Mollymauk.” He teased. 

“I’m going down!” Molly cried, slowly letting his knees bend as he leaned back. He landed on the children gently, making them giggle. 

“Alright, we need to get home.” Caleb rose slowly, sliding the book into his satchel. Inside was his usual things; purse and notebook and spare pencils and what he was reading. There was also a small box, bound with velvet ribbon. Molly rose to his feet and laughed, pulling his coat from little fingers. Caleb smiled as he watched Molly with the kids, promising to come visit them and tell them stories. 

They were trailed by the children as they wandered out of town and then they were left alone. 

“I was thinking we can take the long way home. By the beach.” Caleb muttered. 

“Are you up for that?” Molly asked. 

“I think so. And I would like to see your face when you really see it up close for the first time.” Caleb smiled softly and headed down a well-traveled path. 

“I have seen it. I saw it the day we arrived.” Molly pointed out. 

“Not up close you haven’t. You haven’t been in it, either.” 

“Have you?” 

“Many times.” Caleb said with a soft smile. Molly reached out and threaded his fingers with Caleb, holding his hand. 

“Is…is this alright?” He asked. “I….I mean..I want to. I want to hold your hand. Is this okay?” Molly wanted to make sure that he wasn’t overstepping a boundary. 

“Ja.” Caleb tightened his grip on Molly’s hand, not letting go. “I….I like this.” He said gently. 

It was a good feeling, Molly’s hand in his own. Being touched normally made Caleb’s skin crawl and the gorge rise in his throat, but Molly’s hands felt safe. Molly’s hands spoke of gentleness, of kindness, of waking up entombed in safety and going to bed wrapped in security. Molly’s touch was good. 

“Good. I like it too.” Molly was normally very physically affectionate. He draped himself over his friends and kissed them and held them and that’s how he showed his affections. Caleb had been pulling away from his touch for nearly the month they had been married. Molly, in turn, had grown horribly touch-starved and was craving the feeling of another’s hands on his body. They slowly wound down a hillside and turned the corner and there was the beach. 

The ocean was far bigger than Molly could have imagined. From the top of the cliff it seemed small, like a slice of earth, but up close Molly could tell it stretched for miles and miles and miles. He beamed, letting go of Caleb’s hand to run over the ground to the water. 

Caleb watched Molly pull off his boots, jacket and shirt, and fling himself into the surf. The beach was more pebbles than sand, and the boulders that fell from the cliffs were large and Caleb knew there was a specific one that people liked to sit on. It was large and flat, as wide as a cart, and Caleb gathered up Molly’s clothing as he made his way to it. 

“FUCK IT’S COLD!” Molly screamed as he emerged from the water. 

“We are far north, Mollymauk. Of course it will be cold.” Caleb said, sitting on the edge of the rock. 

“I love it!” Molly laughed, a wave crashing into him. He turned back to the water and dug out a notebook and a pencil. Molly played about in the water and Caleb sketched him. It was mostly wide gestures, but there was a moment where Molly watched an albatross in flight, eyes wide and smile splitting his face. Caleb was never more thankful for his memory then in that moment. He bent his head and recreated Molly’s beautiful face as he stared at the bird in undisguised wonder. 

“That is much colder than I expected.” Molly admitted, sitting next to Caleb. His hair was dripping wet, hanging down his back in a braid. He started to shiver and Caleb shucked his own coat and draped it over Molly’s shoulders so his wouldn’t get wet. Molly grabbed the collar and tugged his husband’s coat tight over his shoulders. 

“The currents are from the far north, far beyond where I have been. Sometimes, in winter, massive blocks of ice form in the harbor.” Caleb said softly. He pushed his hair back and fretted as it hung in his eyes. 

“Your hair is getting longer.” Molly said gently. He reached out and brushed it from Caleb’s forehead, fingers colder than normal. “I can’t wait to see it grow.” 

It meant more to Molly than he could ever say, knowing that Caleb was growing his hair out for him. It meant everything, knowing that his husband wanted a hearthbraid, knowing that Caleb was doing this for him. Caleb glanced up, and his sky blue eyes locked with Molly’s red ones. Caleb glanced about and then kissed Molly gently. 

It was sweet, kissing his husband by the sea. Molly pulled back, a question on his lips. 

“Is this what a honeymoon is?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Caleb said. “Only there is less illness and more sex.” 

“Well, we’ll get there.” Molly shot Caleb a cheeky wink. Caleb blushed red and his eyes went dark as his gaze drifted to Molly’s lip. Molly bit his bottom lip and Caleb’s jaw clenched. “See something you like?” Molly flirted. 

“Yes.” Caleb admitted, voice gone dark. “Very much.” 

Molly climbed into his lap and kissed Caleb, arms winding around his neck. Caleb whined softly, kissing him. He tugged on Molly’s bottom lip with his teeth as he ran his hands up Molly’s back under the coat. Molly whined, rocking his hips into Caleb’s. The human gasped at the feeling, opening his mouth for his husband. Molly slid his tongue into Caleb’s mouth, tasting him. 

“Fuck.” Molly gasped out, breaking the kiss. There was a line of saliva that connected them, joining them at the mouth. He was flushed and beautiful and Caleb felt his cock twitch in his pants. Molly must have felt it too, because he raised an eyebrow at Caleb. “Well, hello.” He grinned, rocking his hips. Caleb’s mouth fell open as he gasped. 

“I….” His hands fell to Molly’s hips and he whined. He wasn’t getting much harder, but the fact his cock showed any interest at all meant he was getting stronger. 

“Soon.” Molly said. 

“Soon.” Caleb repeated. Molly had been so patient with him through this. He was getting stronger day by day, and Molly hadn’t once complained about Caleb’s convalescence. He reached up and cupped Molly’s cheek and traced his cheekbone with his thumb. He was very lucky, to have married a man with a golden heart. 

“I have something for you, schatz.” Caleb muttered. 

“A present?” Molly beamed. His tail thrashed with poorly hidden curiosity and delight. 

“Yes.” Caleb reached into his satchel and drew out the little box. “I was going to give it to you on our dinner date, but we all know how that went.” 

He passed Molly the box that was bound with the red ribbon and his husband opened it. Molly gasped, eyes going wide. 

“Oh gods, it’s beautiful!” He gasped. 

Inside was a necklace. It had a fine chain that was so delicate it seemed to be made from spider’s web. On the chain was pendant, about the size of the center of his hand. It was a silver mirror, surrounded with flowers. There orchids and gardenias and peonies along the base, and lavender flowers along the edges, going up to meet the chain. 

“It is more than a necklace.” Caleb said. “May I?” He asked, holding out his hand. Molly passed him the box and Caleb withdrew it and flashed the back of it to the sun, catching it at an angle. There, on the rock, glowed the symbol of the Moonweaver. 

“I know she is forbidden, but I thought you might wish to have a pendant with her symbol, so I got one made for you. Hidden, of course.” Caleb said softly, unable to look at Molly’s face. 

“Do…do you like it?” Caleb asked shyly. It was the first gift he had ever really given Molly other than flowers and clothing, it was the first personal one, the first he had commissioned with the intent to give to the man he loved. 

“Caleb, it’s beautiful.” Molly turned Caleb’s head and captured his mouth in a kiss. Caleb kissed him back gently, smiling. “Will you do the honors?” He turned his back to Caleb and tugged his wet hair out of the way and dropped the coat. He was dry now and he let his husband’s coat fall to the rock. 

Caleb pulled the necklace out of the box gently and fastened it around Molly’s neck. He took the time to kissed the purple skin under his hands, brushing his palms over Molly’s shoulders. 

“I hope you know I’m never taking this off.” Molly said. “Ever.” 

“It is dwarvencraft, so it will stand up to whatever you put it through. It is by the same woman who made our rings. I…I designed it, and she made it. Just like our rings.” He muttered. 

“Caleb…you designed this?” Molly turned, eyes wide. 

“Yes?” Caleb asked. “I only wanted the best for you.” He explained. 

Molly glanced down to the wedding ring on his finger. He hadn’t really given it much thought, but now that he looked at it, good and hard, he saw Caleb’s touch in it. The details were breath-taking, the whole piece designed to be collection of flowers in riotous full bloom. 

Just like his necklace. 

Even before he had met Caleb, Caleb had been trying. 

“Oh, my darling.” Molly beamed, tears gathering in his eyes. He pulled his husband into a hug, holding him close. 

“Molly? Is everything alright?” Caleb asked. 

“I love them.” Molly said gently. “I didn’t….nobody told me…” He sniffed. “I didn’t know you designed the rings. I thought…” 

“That I got something off the shelf?” Caleb said gently. Molly nodded, tucking his face into Caleb’s neck. 

“I…I did not know whom I would be marrying.” Caleb spoke gently, holding Molly close. “I wanted to start off on a good foot. I rather bungled that, with you.” 

“But you tried.” Molly said. “From the start. It took me a while to start to think about putting in effort.” He pulled back, wiping his cheeks. “I was truly terrible, wasn’t I.” He mused. 

“You were alone, in a strange land, surrounded by people you didn’t know, forced to marry someone you had never met.” Caleb said simply. “I am surprised you have been as kind as you have.” 

“Why wouldn’t I be kind? This world is hard enough without a bit of kindness.” Molly mused. 

“Most people in your situation would have been a frightened cat. That why I was so terrified myself. I did not know how my new spouse would respond. I did not even know that I was marrying a man.” He explained. 

“Well shit, that would have been awkward if you had married a woman.” Molly laughed. 

“Ja, it would have been.” Caleb mused. Molly laughed and Caleb smiled with his husband. 

“Do they mean anything?” Molly asked. “The flowers?” 

“Yes. They do.” Caleb reached out and ran his thumb over the flowers. “Orchids are for love and luxury and strength. Gardenias are also for love and for beauty. Lavender not only matches your skin, but it means grace and refinement. And peonies…they are for a happy marriage.” Caleb muttered. “It…they are my wishes for you.” He admitted softly. 

Molly felt tears spring in his eyes for the second time in five minutes. He cupped Caleb’s cheeks and kissed him. He held him close, tucking his face into Caleb’s red hair. 

“Thank you.” He whispered. “Thank you.” His voice was thick with some unknown emotion. It clutched at his throat and clawed at his chest, strangling him with the sheer intensity of it. Molly wasn’t sure what this was, this sweet burn-pleasure-pain in his chest. It brought tears to his eyes and a smile to his face. 

“You are very welcome, Mollymauk Tealeaf.” Caleb muttered. 

They stayed like that, for a while, holding each other. They sat in the spring sun, listening to the surf and the way each other’s bodies moved. They breathed the same air, lived in the same space, dwelled in the same moment. Molly broke, shifting to kiss Caleb. 

“Thank you.” He said again. “I mean it.” 

“And you are very welcome.” Caleb said gently. “Let’s be getting back, ja?” He asked. “Yasha and Caliana will be wondering where we are.” 

“Yes.” Molly mused. He traced the tip of his nose along Caleb’s jaw, inhaling the books and ash and smoke smell that clung to his husband. It had become his favorite smell. It smelled of warm beds and a body pressed to his, of quiet laughs and calloused hands, of simple phrases that had heavy meanings and comfort. He pressed a soft kiss to Caleb’s jaw and rose, grabbing his clothes. He slid out of Caleb’s coat and handed it back to his husband, content to parade about half-naked. 

They walked up the winding path to the cottage, Molly’s new necklace glinting in the sunlight. He showed it off to the girls and Caleb rummaged through his desk, frowning.

“Caliana, there are no letters for me?” He asked her. 

“Mr. Caleb, Mr. Molly said you weren’t supposed to work.” She frowned at him. 

“I sent Nott out into Xhoras and I have not heard from her. I am worried.” He admitted gently. 

“Ms. Nott’s smart. She knows how to survive. She’ll be fine.” Caliana said gently. Caleb sighed softly, running a hand over his beard. 

“I just worry. She is my closest friend, ja?” He asked. 

“What about Wulf and Astrid?” Molly asked, helping Caliana in the kitchen. 

“They are my friends, yes but since they have gotten married they have grown closer to each other and father from myself.” He sat down at his desk, sighing gently. 

“You’ve been quite lonely, haven’t you.” Molly mused, watching his husband. Caleb just shot Molly a smile as he dug about for the book and unwrapped it. 

‘The Daring Trials and Tribulations of Ser Taryon Darrington’ was emblazoned in gold in the cover in a curly font that Molly found hard to read. Caleb settled in to read, his mouth forming the words as he fell into the story. 

Three hours later he was still engrossed in it and Molly kissed his temple as he passed his husband a cup of tea. 

“Hey,” He whispered softly. “Finish that chapter and meet me in the bathhouse?” He muttered right in Caleb’s ear. Caleb’s blue gaze broke from the pages to glance up at Molly. 

“Why?” He asked. 

“I want to take a bath with you.” He sat on the edge of the desk and Caleb shut the book a bit, using a finger as a bookmark. His free hand came to trail up one of Molly’s long, long legs. 

“Why?” Caleb asked again. Molly glanced over his shoulder to the sight of Yasha lifting the butter churn with one arm and Cali watching her as she blushed. 

“I want to spend some time with my husband. Alone.” He whispered, kissing along his cheek. “And I want to thank you properly for this pretty necklace.” 

“Molly.” Caleb sighed. “You know I…I cannot..ah, I mean.” 

“I know you can’t pop a boner just yet, but that doesn’t mean you can’t watch me.” Molly grinned. 

“Would you like a hand tonight?” Caleb asked, glancing to Molly’s mouth. 

“In the literal or metaphorical sense?” Molly asked. “Because yes, I always need help with my hair but if you mean a handjob, yes please.” 

“Yes, I do mean a…ah..” Caleb blushed a bit and Molly giggled, nose wrinkling. “Oh that’s cute.” He muttered, distracted. 

“Do you feel strong enough?” Molly asked. 

Caleb paused and chewed on his thumb a bit. He nodded, glancing up to Molly who started bouncing on the desk in joy. 

“So that’s a yes?” Molly asked, tail swished with his eagerness. “Am I gonna get a handjob from my husband tonight?” 

“Yes.” Caleb said. 

“Gods you are incredible!” Molly kissed Caleb, sliding his tongue into his husband’s mouth. Caleb moaned softly, kissing Molly back. 

“Hardly.” Caleb said, gently. He was already flushed and growing needy just from a single kiss of Molly’s. When he was well enough to get hard and to actually have sex with his husband he would be doomed. All it would take is a look from Molly and he’d be hard in his slacks, he quite frankly he didn’t trust Molly to use that power responsibly. 

Molly moved to kiss him and Caleb held the book up between them. 

“Later.” He said gently. “I promise.” 

“You better.” Molly pouted. 

Later was after a meal of hearty dark bread, river fish and peas from the garden. Later was after Caleb had made sure that Caliana and Yasha were both occupied. Later was when he saw Molly head to bathhouse, hair wavy with dried sea water. Later was when he slipped out after him and shut the door of the bathhouse with the sound of a slipping lock. 

Caleb had put the bathhouse in after he had purchased the run down cottage in the middle of the no where at the edge of a fishing town so small it wasn’t on the map. He had labored for months to build it as he finished the cottage, and had finished just before the war had broken out. 

It was made of a reddish wood, the smell of cedar permeated the space. The cobber tub was large and solid and held the heat of the water wonderfully, and it was set into stone work that Caleb had put in. There were candles along the walls, bathing the room in a soft, golden glow. The place had both hot and cold water pumped in and there was Molly, filling the tub as he sat naked on the edge of it, combing out his hair. 

“Hello there stranger. Fancy meeting you here.” Molly said, shooting Caleb a flirtatious grin. Caleb stepped into Molly’s space and kissed him. He cupped his husband’s purple cheeks as Molly’s deft hands undid his waistcoat and shirt, pushing them from his shoulders. When his chest was bare Molly ran his hands over Caleb’s skin, kissing his husband until Caleb broke the kiss to gasp for breath. 

“I really do owe you for my pretty necklace.” Molly tugged Caleb close and kissed down his chest. 

“Molly, it was a gift. You do not owe me anything.” Caleb dropped the shed clothing on the floor and started to work on his pants. 

“Let me thank you, then. Properly.” Molly slunk into the water and pushed Caleb’s hands away from his belt. There was a slight tent in it and Caleb was growing frustrated with himself. He could very patient when he wanted to be, but right now he didn’t want to be patient. He wanted to be well enough to take the man who wanted him. 

Molly undid his pants and kissed along Caleb’s lower belly softly. His cock twitched softly, but didn’t harden. 

“In time.” Molly said, looking up at Caleb. Gods, Molly on his knees before him was a beautiful sight, and it made Caleb’s mouth dry and his knees weak. 

Caleb bent and kissed Molly before climbing into the bath with him. Molly beamed and kissed Caleb, crawling into his lap. The necklace was sitting in the middle of his chest, bright against his rich purple skin. Caleb smiled softly glancing up at Molly. 

“You really do like?” He asked gently. 

“I love it.” Molly beamed. He kissed Caleb and the human whined, pulling his husband close. Molly was already hard against his belly and the tiefling gasped, hands gripping the tub on either side of Caleb’s head, bracing himself. He straddled Caleb and kissed him again, rocking his hips down into his husband’s. 

Caleb pulled back from the kiss to watch Molly as he rutting into Caleb’s lab. He was very glad he wasn’t healthy enough to get hard right now, simply because he would have cum just from the look on Molly’s face. He was beautiful, basking in the candle light as he slowly took his pleasure from Caleb’s body, eyes fluttering shut and mouth open as he gasped. 

“Molly….” He reached forward, trailing his hand up Molly’s thigh under the water. “May I?” He asked softly. 

“May I what?” Molly teased. “Use your words, darling.” 

“May I….” Caleb swallowed. He was still awkward, still new to this. 

“Yes.” Molly nodded. “Please, touch me.” 

Caleb did just that, moving his hand over Molly’s taut lower belly to brush his fingers over the ridges of his husband’s cock. It was a slow process, Caleb gaining the confidence enough to explore. Molly gasped the whole time, his body jerking in soft, out of control movements every time Caleb found a sensitive spot. He was shaking at the end of it, babbling. 

“Please, Caleb.” He sobbed. “Please touch me. Please. I need it, I need you. I need your hand on my cock and your mouth on my nipples and your cock in my ass, please, pleasepleaseplease.” Rocking his hips with Caleb’s gentle touch. 

Caleb took pity on his husband, and took his cock in a firm, gentle grip. Molly cried out, arching under Caleb’s touch. 

“Yes.” He gasped. “Oh fuck.” He whined, hips stuttering as Caleb set up a pace. 

“You are beautiful like this.” Caleb gasped softly, watching Molly’s face. Molly keened in pleasure, writhing. Caleb wasn’t hard at all, proving he wasn’t at total health just yet. 

“Maybe I should keep you like this.” He mused, running his thumb over the head of Molly’s cock. “Desperate and needy for me.” 

It had been nearly a month since Molly had felt the touch of another’s hand on his cock. He was shaking already, hips working, cock leaking into the bathwater. 

“Caleb.” He whined. “Gods, you’re good at this.” Molly shuddered. His husband’s fingers trailed over the barbells in his cock and he cried, hips jerking. “I’m close.” He warned. “Oh fuck, I’m close.” 

Caleb just sped up his hand, watching Molly writhe. He was unable to rip his eyes off of Molly’s face as he came, spilling white into the water of the tub. Molly collapsed on his chest, wrapping his arms around Caleb’s neck and shoulders. 

“Ist gut?” Caleb asked gently. Molly make a happy noise and wriggled closer to Caleb. 

“Yes.” Molly admitted, laughing softly. 

“It’s very good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the lovely RebornFromTheSeas for the art of Molly's necklace!


	9. Harvests, Reunions, and Flowers

"It is looking well.” Caleb said, leaning against the fence. The hay was nearly the rich amber color of the harvest, and Caleb knew that soon they’d all be in the fields, gathering up and tying together the bundles. He was feeling much stronger than he was, and at Molly’s insistence had been spending more time out of doors. 

He had ended up going right past the ‘lobster’ stage and into ‘burnished bronze’ stage. His skin was tanned and his hair had lightened and his strength had come back in leaps and bounds. He was almost ready to ask Molly if he wanted to have sex, for real, for the first time. He was almost ready to make love to his husband, and consummate the marriage that was nearly a month ago. 

“And we’re thinking about bringing in the wheat and barely too.” Elena guided him down the road, gesturing to the fields that held the grains. They were growing a rich, deep amber in the early summer weather and Caleb smiled. He hoped the fence in one movement and walked in the fields, letting the grains tickle his palms. 

He had been the son of farmers, before he had gone to the Academy. He had spent his childhood in the sun, in the fields, and the sight of a fantastic harvest, of fields thick with grain, the seeds strong as they ran along his skin pleased him to his core. 

It was a good feeling, knowing that the people he had come to watch over would have a good harvest and an easy winter. 

“It is thicker than last year’s.” He mused. 

“We don’t know why.” Rosalie said, leaning against the fence. The mother and daughter halfing duo held these lands after the passing of Elena’s husband and Rose’s father. “We’re not complaining at all, we just wonder why.” Elena continued. 

She had the same chestnut curls as her daughter, the same round cheeks and freckles and the same tendency to snort when she laughed, but Elena’s eyes were brown and Rose’s eyes were blue. She had spring wildflowers in her hair and bounced her baby brother on her hip as Caleb walked back to them. 

“Is it the same with every field?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Rose said. “And it’s not just us. The McLaughlin’s and the Castors’ and the Shi-nin’s all have the same kind of field growth.” 

“Interesting.” Caleb muttered. He ran his hand through his hair as the sound of shrieking children echoed down the lane. 

“Behold!” Molly boomed, turning the corner. “RUN! FOR I AM THE TERRIBLE TINKER OF TAL’DOREI AND I WILL GRIND YOUR BONES TO FLOUR!” He said, growling at the children who shirked with joy and ran away from him, laughing. 

Caleb watched as Molly laughed and played with Elena’s large brood, the laughter of the children echoing, mixing with the sound of rustling grass and humming bees. 

“How have you two been holding up?” He asked. “I heard about the accident.” He had sent them gold when he had heard that Austin had died. 

“It’s been hard.” Rose confessed. “We had to cancel my wedding.” 

“Oh dear. Do you need money?” He asked softly. He remembered being poor. He remembered being unable to afford the simple things like shoes and coats and shirts, and he knew that a wedding, even a simple one, could be expensive. 

“I need to find someone who’s not a total dick.” Rose clarified. 

“Ah.” Caleb said, nodding. 

There was the clanking of metal and the smell of tobacco smoke as a voice from behind Rose spoke up. 

“Hey, um, I heard you guys needed hands?” A rough female voice said. The halfing women turned and there in the road was a lady dwarf. She and her armor had seen better days; there was a warhammer on her back and an axe on her hip and a five o’clock shadow on her jawline. Rose blushed, hiding her face in her little brother’s hair for a moment. 

“Yes, yes we do.” She said, beaming at the dwarf. “I’m Rosalie Montanno.” She said softly. 

“I’m Keg. As in powder or liquor.” Keg’s eyes flickered over Rose’s form and she paused at the baby in her arms. “Is he yours?” She asked. 

“My little brother.” Rose beamed. “I’m single.” She threw out. 

“Ah…that’s cool.” Keg muttered. “I’m looking for work. I’m single too.” 

“Well it just so happens that we have five fields that are going to be ready soon.” Rose passed her little brother to Caleb and skipped up to Keg. “If you’d like I can give you a tour.” She beamed. 

“Rosie, honey.” Elena chided. 

“What? C’mon mom, we can’t have the new hand being lost on harvest day!” Rose linked her arms with Keg and started to drag the dwarven woman down the road. Caleb chuckled as he bounced the baby on his hip. 

“She is a precocious one, ja?” Caleb muttered. 

“Yes. Gods know she’s been a wonderful help since she moved back in, but Jackie broke her heart.” Elena muttered. 

“Why did Jackie break up with her? They seemed so in love.” Caleb muttered. 

“Rose just lost her dad. She was torn up about it. Jackie told to her ‘get over it’.” Elena said. Caleb hissed, making a face. “Exactly. Rose moved back in the next day.” 

“I cannot say I blame her.” Caleb muttered. He watched Molly run down the lane, being pursued by a passel of children. He smiled softly, and Molly came to a stop right in front of him. 

“Having fun, schatz?” Caleb asked. Molly kissed him gently, smiling. 

“Tons of it.” He said. Caleb was so freckled with his time in the sun that Molly wanted to kiss each and every one of them. 

“Elena, thank you for the tour.” He passed the child back to his mother and she bounced him on her hip. 

“Thank you for coming to see. You always do. It’s nice to see some of the rich folk actually caring about us smallfolk.” She confessed. 

“I used to be one of you. I cannot forget that.” Caleb told her gently. 

“Not many do.” Elena said with a soft nod. 

“Caleb, come on, dinner will be ready soon.” It was late in the day, and Caleb knew that Caliana wanted them back sooner rather than later. She had something special for dinner, apparently. Molly reached out and wrapped his arm around Caleb’s waist and waved goodbye to the children as Elena went too to wrangle her head strong daughter. 

They walked in quiet, Caleb taking the chance to unbutton his shirt a bit. 

“You look good suntanned.” Molly grinned. 

“I do not.” Caleb said softly. 

“You do. You’ve gained weight as well.” He pointed out. 

“The first three days here all I did was eat and sleep so I hope I gained weight.” Caleb muttered. 

“I can’t feel your spine anymore.” Molly ran his hand up Caleb’s back. He used to be skin and bones, a collection of knobby vertebra and pointed ribs. Now there was a give under Caleb’s tanned skin. Molly could feel the flesh that had gathered there and he dipped his hand down to grab Caleb’s ass. 

“And your ass has gotten bigger.” Molly said with a delightful laugh. 

“Molly!” Caleb hissed, looking over his shoulder. 

“Relax love. We’re alone.” Molly said softly. “I like you better like this. Tanned and round and happy. It’s a much better sight than the pale, fragile man I married.” 

“I do not know how I got that frail.” Caleb mused, keeping pace with Molly. 

“No rest, no food and overwork.” Molly explained. “It’s a deadly combination.” 

“Yes.” Caleb agreed gently. “You know, maybe now I can-” 

“Nope.” Molly cut him off as they turned down the road to their home. “Nope you are not working.” 

“Molly, please.” Caleb chided. “I am going stir crazy with no work.” He grumbled. “I have no had this much time off since….” 

“Since before you joined the Academy?” Molly asked. “Caleb, it’s amazing you haven’t burnt out already.” He pushed open the door to the garden and Caleb paused. 

“Mollymauk, let me show you something.” He took his husband’s hand and led him through the plants. 

They were massive and large, with flowers the size of Caleb’s palm and the summer gourds growing to truly massive sizes. He hoped Caliana had a plan to preserve or give them away, because there was no way that they could eat all of them when they ripened. He pulled Molly off the path and through the jungle of herbs and flowers and fruits, Molly taking the chance to palm a few strawberries that were the size of squirrels. It was cool and dark and green under the canopy of growing things, and Caleb was happy under here. 

He pushed the leaves of a blackberry bush out of the way and Molly gasped. 

“Oh. Caleb.” He rushed forward and fell to his knees. “How did you get it to grow? I didn’t know it grew outside of Xhoras.” 

“It did not.” Caleb said, kneeling in the ground next to his husband. 

There, in the ground, was a single flower. It was only a foot tall, with a spindly little stem and tiny leaves, but the bloom was strong and bold. It was a bright blue and white, with five almond shaped petals blooming from the center. There were bright silver dots along the center of the petals, leading a violently yellow stamen. It seemed to glimmer in the shadows, drawing Caleb and Molly in. 

“It’s incredible.” Molly laughed, tracing the petals with a finger gently. “You know, these are supposed to mean true love.” 

“I did not know it had a meaning.” Caleb said. “I am more interested in it for the properties it has. The wasting flower is why the crops are so big. I think it is why the harvest for the others has been so strong.” He sat on his butt, unable to rip his eyes from the flower. He heard Molly sniff and he glanced up to see his husband crying. 

“Molly?” He put a gentle hand on Molly’s arm. “What is wrong?” 

“I just…” He laughed a bit. “I just realized I kinda miss Xhoras.” He took a deep breath. “Even though it was really shitty and kinda terrible to live in. I miss it.” He put his head in his hands. 

“Molly…” Caleb could be good with words and people if he put on a fake persona to do it. He didn’t want that now. He didn’t want to be fake with Molly now. “I am sorry. I…understand, somewhat, about what being ripped from your home is like. The Academy was so different than my tiny village, I was very homesick for a very long time.” He spoke softly. “It is no where near your level of” the word ‘trauma’ almost fell from his lips, but he didn’t know if the word qualified, “upheaval, but I understand a tiny bit.” He said. “I did not mean to upset you. I am sorry.” He reached out and put his hand softly between Molly’s shoulders. 

Molly turned and launched himself at Caleb, burying his face in his husband’s neck as he cried. 

“It’s just so different here.” He admitted. He had been holding himself together for so damn long that now he was cracking. “The food is different and the air is different and the plants are different and even the fucking sky.” He cried. “Nothing’s the same and it’s all new and normally I like new things but this is just…” 

“So much newness.” Caleb replied. Molly nodded and Caleb pulled Molly into his lap. 

“I am sorry.” He said. “I never meant this for you. I did not know that they would send you. I had no choice over this, you know.” 

“Neither did I. I didn’t know I was getting married until Yasha shoved the clothes at me.” Molly admitted. 

“What?” Caleb asked in horror. 

“I didn’t know I was getting married until the day of.” Molly muttered. “I thought I was just being sent here to help smooth things over, that I’d get to go back.” He whispered. “I didn’t know I’d be leaving home for good.” 

Caleb said nothing, he just held Molly tighter as he cried. He had been wondering what it was like for Molly for a while now, pondering how his husband felt about being shipped off to marry someone he didn’t know, but he never thought Molly had been kept in the dark. 

“I am sorry, Mollymauk.” He whispered, kissing his husband’s hair. He pressed as many kisses to Molly’s hair as he could, knowing that Molly would find comfort in the gesture. He ran his hand over Molly’s braid, hoping the gesture was comforting. 

He felt Caleb’s hand on his hair and he smiled. Caleb was trying. He was really trying to make this work between them. It warmed something deep in Molly’s chest and he lifted his head and kissed his husband. The kiss tasted like tears and sweat and Caleb’s arms were steady around him and Molly found himself content here. 

“It’s not your fault, darling.” Molly wiped at his cheeks. He turned to look at the flower, snuggling close to Caleb. “You know, I’m glad you have this and I’m glad you put it in the very back, but you need to keep this safe.” 

“It is deadly, I know.” Caleb said. “Kiri used to live here, but we put her in the home with the other children out of fear. She is a good egg, ja, but I do not want to risk loosing her because she ate something wrong.” 

“I knew you were smart.” Molly beamed up at his husband. He kissed Caleb’s temple and took a steady breath. He wiped his cheeks free of tears and rose to his feet. “Come on, we can’t be late.” He helped Caleb to his feet and took the time to brush him free of dirt. They headed out of the garden and into the cottage. 

Dinner was easy and quick and Caleb ended up reading late into the night. Molly was curled into his side, snoring softly, as Caleb read about the woman named Keyleth and how she was able to calm a storm with only the strength of her will. He read about how she sat for hours beneath a tree in a city called Whitestone, and did her best to restore life to the old oak. He read about how she looked a dragon in the face and challenged her. He read about her will, about her strength, how compassionate she was, how kind. He read about her skill with plants and animals and the weather, and he read about her magic. 

An idea bloomed in his mind and quickly slipped from their bed, kissing Molly on the cheek as he slept, and headed down to his desk. He drafted multiple letters in his head as he snuck down to his desk. He sat down at the old chair as he cast a Light, and pulled over some scrap paper and began to compose the first draft. 

He sat in the glow of his Dancing Light as he drafted letter after letter, frowning at his work. He needed to introduce himself to this woman, to this druid, and explain his situation and ask for her help. Nearly every time it had come out pleading and whining, and other times it was forceful and demanding. He sighed, sitting back in his chair and running his hands through his hair. 

He wondered what Molly would do. Molly, who was good with people of all sorts, who was beloved and kind and open. He wondered how Molly would write this. He knew he was betraying Molly’s trust, by working on his vacation, but he wanted to get this in the mail as soon as possible. It had to travel all the way to Tal’Dorei, and that can take weeks to do. The thought of his husband had him picking up a pen and writing, knowing now what to do. 

_Keyleth, of the Air Ashari,_

_I know you do not know me, but I have heard of your heroics. My name is Caleb Widogast, and I am the Archmage of the Dwendalian Empire, and I need your help._

He worked until he heard a scream from upstairs, from Molly, who was supposed to be sleeping. Who was supposed to be safe. He dropped the pen and ran up the steps, hand already crackling with flames as his mind provided all sorts of horrible images, of what his enemies might to do the man he loved. He pushed the door open and there, on their bed, in a puddle of moonlight, eyes glowing, was Nott. 

“Nott.” He gasped out. He shook his hand out and padded over to her. She pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. 

“Caleb, something’s wrong.” She said. 

“Gods, I was so worried.” He held her tight as Molly ran his hands over his face. 

“Nott, please don’t make a habit of waking me up by staring at me.” He muttered. 

“Nott, where were you?” Caleb asked. 

“Astrid wouldn’t let me leave! I had to sneak out!” Nott said. “What happened to you! She said you fainted!” Nott said, sitting on the bed. 

“He did.” Molly said. “I found him.” 

“I just overworked myself.” Caleb said softly. “Why wouldn’t she let you leave?” He asked, sitting on the bed. 

“She said that you were out here healing, and that you wouldn’t be back for a good six months, and that anything you told me to do I can tell her.” Nott shook her head. “I don’t trust her.” 

“She is your equal, Nott. Why don’t you trust her?” He asked. 

“Call it a woman’s intuition, Caleb. I don’t trust her.” Nott said. “I know you work hard but Caleb, you’ve never collapsed before. Not even on march.”

Caleb glanced to his husband at the mention of his war crimes. Molly didn’t blink or bat an eye. 

“What else could it have been?” Caleb asked. 

“Poison.” She said. 

“Who would want to kill me?” Caleb asked. 

“Think about it, Caleb.” Nott said. “Who stands the most to gain from your death? Who has a different take on foreign policy? Who is next in line?” She asked. 

“No.” Caleb rose and started to pace. “Not her.” 

“Yes, her.” Nott confirmed. 

“Hold on, I’m confused. What’s going on?” Molly asked. 

“Nott is suggesting that Astrid attempted to murder me.” Caleb explained. 

“Well shit that does make sense.” Molly mused. 

“Thank you, Molly.” Nott replied. 

“Why do you think that, Mollymauk?” Caleb asked. He didn’t dismiss his husband’s worries. He turned to Molly and asked for his side of things, his thoughts. Nott smiled as she saw that, knowing they had come a long way in the time she had been separated from them. 

“She used the phrase ‘those people’ around me, knowing damn well I’m Xhorasian.” Molly started. “Then her smile was fake. She was lying. She was also very eager to get you out of the way. She’s the one that suggested you come here.” 

“And she was the one who said to shave the prisoners.” Nott went on. 

“What? That was her?!” Molly snapped. His tail thrashed in anger and he bared his sharp teeth. 

“Ja, it was.” Caleb sighed. “I read about hair and the significance of it in your culture. I mentioned it to her, and the next day the king decreed that all prisoners would have their heads shaved. To get them to talk.” 

“I hate her.” Molly said softly. “You don’t… you don’t fucking..there are somethings that are just not done. Shaving the hair is one of them. They’re broken now, because of it.” He had seen them coming home, miserable and dejected and broken, covering their bare heads in shame. “She needs to pay.” 

“She is my second in command, Mollymauk.” 

“She also tried to kill you. I think she tried to poison you.” 

“How?” Caleb said. “The only time I had eaten that day was when I was with you, and I know you will never hurt me.” The truth fell from his lips without a thought. 

“We’ll have to find that out.” Molly rose from the bed. His cotton pants hung low on his hips and he put a gentle hand on Caleb’s chest. “I’m not leaving your side when we get back to the capitol.” 

“Neither am I.” Nott said. “I’m not letting her kill you.” 

“Nott, if you are right about this…” Caleb sighed. 

“Treason.” She said. “This means treason.” 

Caleb sighed and his head fell to Molly’s shoulder. 

“Hush my darling. I’m not going to let her hurt you.” He wrapped his arms around Caleb and held him close. “You mean too much to me, now.” 

“You really think she is capable of killing me?” Caleb asked softly, holding his husband. 

“Yes. I do. I think she was poisoning you.” Nott spoke. “Caleb, you weren’t seeing things. One of the signs of exhaustion is seeing things. I think you were poisoned.” 

“If she was poisoning me, how was it getting into my system?” He asked gently. 

“I don’t know.” Nott said softly. “I need to find that out.” She moved and hugged Caleb, putting her head on his thigh. “I almost lost you.” 

“Nottchen, it is fine.” He said. “I’m alive.” 

“Only because Molly found you.” Nott said. “If he hadn’t found you….” 

“You would have died.” Molly said gently. “And let’s face it, I’m too pretty to be a widower.”

Caleb shot Molly a look that was unreadable. He reached up and stroked along the peacock feather tattoo. 

“You are.” He said. “Too beautiful for the likes of me.” 

“Hardly.” Molly said with a grin. “Is there a spare room for Nott?” 

“I can sleep on the couch.” She said. “It’s fine. Nila was very welcoming but she wanted me to sleep in a pile of leaves.” She made a face. “They were kinda itchy.” 

“Do you want me to help you set up the bed?” Caleb asked. 

“No. I can do it.” She hugged him tightly. “I missed you.” She muttered. 

“I missed you too, my friend.” Caleb let Molly go and he held her tight. Molly took a step back and let them have their moment. Nott was very important to his husband, that was plain to see. She understood Caleb on a level that Molly hoped he would get one day. 

They wished Nott good night and they crawled back into bed. Molly lay down and Caleb, without prompting, crawled into his arms. He smiled to himself as he held Caleb close. The windows were open and the sounds of crickets and frogs and the sea reached them. Molly let himself enjoy this quiet moment, here with his husband. 

“You really think Astrid tried to kill me?” Caleb asked gently. 

“Yes.” Molly said. “I’ve never lied to you. I think she tried to kill you.” 

“Why?” He asked. “We are friends.” His voice was so confused and layered with hurt it make Molly’s heart ache. “Why would she hurt me? She loves me.” He asked. He sniffed and Molly realized that Caleb was crying. “I do not understand.” His shoulders were shaking. 

“Oh darling.” Molly pulled Caleb close and kissed his hair. “She stopped being your friend a long time ago. I don’t know when, I don’t know why, but she’s not your friend any more.” He kept his voice gentle and soft. “I know, betrayal hurts. I’m sorry darling.” 

He held Caleb as he cried, as he cried over a lost friendship, over the death of a friendship, over the trauma of last three weeks. He held Caleb close and tight and let him know he was here for his husband. 

“We must-” he sniffed, “we must keep an eye on both her and Wulf. I do not know how deeply he has been pulled into her plans.” He admitted. Molly took his braid and wiped Caleb’s cheeks. 

“We will.” Molly said. “I’m not going to let them hurt you.”


	10. Harvests, Kisses, and Health

The moons had turned through their phases and letters had been sent and the sun had risen and set and the hives had been collecting honey and spring had turned into summer. It was clear and dry and for four days now the weather had been cloudless and hot. Molly had spent so much time half-naked in the sun his skin had gone from lavender to a deep royal purple, and his hair had lightened into something like a pastel purple. It was stunning when combined with his skin. Caleb smiled softly as he watched Molly sleep, tangled up in their sheets. His skin was dark against the white of the sheets, hair coiled like a braid in the spot that Caleb had slept in. He smiled and opened the window, watching the sun rise. He saw the birds flitting about, flying low, and frowned. 

“Caleb?” His husband’s sleepy voice came from the bed. “Gods, what time is it? Is the sun up yet? Why are you up? Come back to bed.” Molly held out a hand for Caleb. 

“We cannot, schatz. It is harvest day.” Caleb knew the signs. He knew them as well as he knew his own heart. 

“What? That’s today? How do you know, it’s not on a calender or anything.” Molly grumbled. 

“The birds.” Caleb said. “They are flying low, and the air is heavy. There is a storm coming soon, so we must bring the hay and wheat in.” Caleb padded to the dresser and grabbed his rattiest clothing. He grabbed a slightly nicer pair and tossed to Molly on the bed. 

“Oooh, husband shirt.” Molly mumbled, grabbing it and wrapping around it like a cat. 

“That is not for you to cuddle, that is for you to wear. I doubt you want to ruin your nice things today.” Caleb pulled off his sleep shirt and stood in their bedroom naked. The way Molly had has ‘husband’ had caused his heart to flutter with something quiet and unnameable in his chest. 

He was aware of Molly watching him and he raised an eyebrow at his husband. 

“Do you mind?” He asked softly. 

“No.” Molly said, rising to a sitting position and watching Caleb intently. 

“I am not much to look at.” Caleb muttered softly. 

“I beg to differ.” Molly rose to his knees and inched forward, tail swishing in the sheets. “I see a handsome man, skin the color of bronze.” He reached the edge of the bed and grabbed Caleb’s hips, urging him closer as he kept speaking. 

“I see a handsome man with flames in his hair and the sky in his eyes.” Molly pressed a soft kiss to the center of Caleb’s sternum, making him hiss. “I see handsome man that’s been teasing me with kisses for a whole month.” Molly kissed lower, running his hands over Caleb’s ribs.

“I see a handsome man, with a strong nose and pretty eyes and body hair that I can’t grow and I want him to fuck me.” Molly looked up at Caleb. “I want him to fuck me until I can’t walk, until the whole damn Empire hears me screaming his name. I want him to mark me, to bite me and scratch me and cum on me until I’m covered in his cum and boneless.” 

Caleb ducked his head and kissed Molly fiercely, making Molly moan with the sheer force of his hunger. Molly opened his mouth for his husband and Caleb slipped his tongue inside as he straddled Molly on the bed. Molly threaded his hands in Caleb’s hair, now long enough to grip and to fall into Caleb’s eyes as he worked. He sucked on his husband’s lower lip as he broke the kiss, gasping for air. He kissed down Caleb’s neck, making the human shudder and gasp, hips jerking against his own. Molly gasped, eyes drifting downward. 

“Caleb…” He grinned. Caleb forced his eyes open and glanced down. 

He was hard. 

He was healthy enough for sex. 

“Mollymauk…” Caleb cupped his husband’s cheek and kissed him gently. Molly whined into the kiss, rocking up into Caleb’s length. 

“Yes?” He asked, breathlessly.

Caleb swallowed, throat clicking. He wanted to make love to his husband, he wanted to consummate their marriage, he wanted to show Mollymauk how much he loved him, but the knot of anxiety that never left his chest was tightening. 

What if he wasn’t any good? What if he was a disappointment? What if Molly hated having sex with him after this? What if he hurt Molly? What if he drove Molly away with how utterly terrible he was in bed? Caleb didn’t think he could take it. 

“Darling?” Molly asked, cupping his cheek. “I can hear you thinking from here. What is it?” He kissed Caleb again gently. 

“I…” Caleb opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door. 

“Mr. Caleb? Mr. Mollymauk? It’s harvest day!” Caliana said through the door. “I’ve got breakfast going and Ms. Yasha’s seein’ to the horses, an’ Ms. Nott’s already getting the tools.” 

“Tell her five more minutes.” Molly whispered, kissing down Caleb’s chest. 

“No!” Caleb hissed. “I am not lying to her!” 

“You’re the fucking archmage! Use that title!” Molly spat. “I want to taste you. Please, Caleb.” Molly pleaded softly. Caleb groaned and there was a sound of distress from the door. 

“Mr. Caleb? Are you alright? Was it another dream?” She asked and Caleb heard the knob jiggle. He always locked it, out of anxiety. Caleb grimaced and glanced to Molly. 

“Pleasepleaseplease?” Molly whispered. 

“I’m fine Caliana!” Caleb called out. “Just waking up!” 

“Alright Mr. Caleb, if you say so. Breakfast’s in five.” They heard her walk away from the door. Molly glanced up at Caleb. 

“I believed in you.” He pouted. 

“How about this, schatz.” Caleb cupped his face. “After the harvest, if you are not too sore or too tired, I will make love to you.” Caleb offered. 

Molly beamed up at him and Caleb felt his world come to a grinding halt. He wanted to not show up to the harvest, to stay here in bed, loving his husband and learning his body and what he liked. He wanted to learn how to take Molly apart with his fingers and his hands and his tongue. He wanted to taste Molly, to learn what his skin felt like against his mouth and on his tongue. He wanted to feel the bumps and ridges of his husband’s cock and it slid into his mouth or into him. He wanted Molly, in their bed, all day long. 

But there was hay to bring in and wheat to harvest and then later songs to sing and food to eat. 

“I love it.” Molly said. He kissed Caleb gently and rolled out of bed. 

“Put your hair up, ja? It will be a long day full of hard work and I do not want your hair getting damaged.” Caleb said as he tugged on his shirt. 

Molly paused, smiling to himself as he pulled on the shirt of Caleb’s. The fact that Caleb had warned him to put his hair up made him smile gently. 

“I can think of something else that’s long and hard.” Molly said with a bark of laughter. Caleb blinked and then heaved the sigh of people who had suffered a terrible joke. 

“That was funny, fuck you.” Molly laughed. 

“Later.” Caleb said. “I will. Later. Thoroughly.” He tugged on his pants and turned to Molly, who was gaping at him with his mouth slightly open. 

“Why Caleb, I never would have pegged you for being an animal in bed.” He teased. Caleb turned bright red and stammered, choking on his tongue. 

“I, I mean, I never, I mean, ah scheisse.” He swore, running his hands through his hair. 

“Hey, hey hey.” Molly walked over to Caleb, the other man’s shirt in his hands. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Molly kissed his husband softly. 

“I have never…I mean…” He sighed. “I am..a…” He couldn’t bring himself to utter the word aloud. 

“A virgin. I know.” Molly said gently. “And I’m not. All it means that when we finally fuck we need to talk while we’re fucking.” He said with a grin. “Communication is key.” 

“Ah, I am not good at communication.” Caleb mumbled. 

“Nonsense darling. I think you communicate just fine. A bit differently than others, but I’ve learned how you talk.” Molly shot him a sweet smile and Caleb glanced into his face. 

The feeling in Caleb’s chest was hard to define. It was as if he was thankful that Molly went through all this effort to understand how Caleb communicated with the world, and at the same time it was as if he was ashamed that his husband had to deal with him. He blushed and looked away. 

“Hey, copper for your thoughts?” Molly asked softly. 

“I just…I am ashamed of myself.” He laughed gently. “But that is nothing new.” 

“What’s to be ashamed of?” Molly asked. “You’re a good, smart man, with a strong work ethic and career to prove it. You’re loved.” Molly pointed out. 

“I am a freak.” Caleb said. “I am a garbage person who could not look his own father in the face while he was alive. I am a garbage person who sent thousands of men and women to die in a war that I never wanted to fight in the first place. I am a garbage person who-” He made a noise of surprise as Molly kissed him. 

“Shut up. I hate it when you talk like that.” Molly muttered. “I hate it. You don’t see what I see.” 

“What do you see, then?” Caleb asked. “Tell me.” 

“I see a man, with a strong nose and a good jaw. I see a human, with all pale and pink parts that come with being human. I see a pair of beautiful blue eyes and kissable lips. I see hair that’s getting in your face and soon I’m gonna braid for you. I see my husband. I see my friend.” Molly said. “I don’t see a garbage man. I see a man with blood on his hands and the drive to correct his mistakes. I see a good man.” 

He saw a man he had grown to care about. He saw a man that he wanted to be happy. He saw a man he adored. 

“You need your eyes checked.” Caleb grumbled. 

“And you need to learn to love yourself.” Molly replied. He tugged on the shirt and quickly pulled his hair into a tail, then braided that and tied it off. It was quick and simple and kept it out of the way. 

“Hurry up you two!” Nott said from the hall, jiggling the door. 

“Ja, ja muter.” Caleb teased, laughing. “Come on schatz. It’s harvest day.” He cupped Molly’s neck and kissed him before grabbing his boots and hurrying down the steps. 

Breakfast was a hurried affair in the back of the cart simply because Caleb and Molly had taken forever to actually get out of the bedroom. The morning was bright and sunny, with only a lingering trace of evening coolness in the air. The birds were flying low, flitting from hedge to hedge and Caleb started humming under his breath as the cart pulled up and into a string of fields that were already crawling with people.

They were waist deep in the fields, swinging scythes and raking the harvest into piles and then more people were coming along and gathering the piles into their arms and throwing them into the back of carts like their own, where people were stepping on it to tamp it down. They were singing and chatting and laughing and it was a mood of joy and hard work. 

“You were right.” Molly muttered in awe. 

“Ja, I am. I know this land. I….I grew up not that far away, in a farming village perhaps a three days ride from here. I know this land and how it behaves.” He jumped down from the cart and Molly followed suit. 

“There you two are!” Rosie called out, laughing. She hurried up to them, beaming. “Field five, please! With the wheat!” She pointed down the way. “After we’re done here we’ll head to the McMasters’, then to Williams’.” She passed Caleb a scythe and Molly a rake. 

“Danke, Rosie.” Caleb shot Molly a grin. “Let’s go.” 

It was a day of hard, long, hot, sweaty, exhausting labor. They moved from field to field, from farm to farm, from family to family, bringing in the harvest and storing it in the families barn. Molly ended up being terrible with the rake and nobody wanted to give him a scythe, so he ended up on the cart, tamping down the wheat and hay and barley as it was thrown to him. He, and Nott worked as a unit as Yasha tossed the harvest to them. Caleb was in front, swinging the scythe as Caliana went behind him to rake up the crop. Molly had the wonderful perk of being able to watch Caleb. 

He got to watch Caleb as he worked in the sun, as the shirt he wore clung to his back and shoulders with sweat, how his hair curled and waved around his face and stuck to the back of his neck, how his muscles worked under his skin. More than once he was distracted by Caleb and got a bundle of hay to the face. He privately thought Yasha was doing it on purpose. 

It got even worse when Caleb stretched and caught Molly’s eye. He grinned a bit and Molly smiled softly, eyes narrowing as he wondered what Caleb’s big brain was thinking up. He watched as Caleb pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to Molly. 

“Put it in the front, ja?” He asked. Caleb was standing there, shirtless, sweaty in the summer sun and Molly’s throat was dry and his cock was throbbing in his pants and by that was holy he wanted Caleb to rail him. 

“Mollymauk?” Caleb asked. 

“Yes. Front. Yes.” Molly babbled, unable to rip his eyes from Caleb’s form. He got a face-full of hay for his trouble as Yasha laughed. Caleb laughed then, a true, deep belly laugh like Molly had never heard before. He brushed the hay from his face and saw Caleb, laughing and smiling up at Molly, blue eyes dancing in the noonday summer sun. 

Oh. 

Oh, he was in love. 

He was in love with his husband. 

“Mr. Mollymauk?” Caliana asked. “Are you alright? Is it in the sun?” 

“Schatz?” Caleb asked. He dropped his scythe and climbed into the cart. He pressed his forehead to Molly’s and Molly couldn’t help the soft whimper and the way his hands clutched at Caleb’s hips. “Ja, you are a bit warm.” 

“I’m a teifling, I run hot.” He muttered. 

“You looked dazed.” Caleb explained. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes.” Molly muttered. “I’m wonderful.” He shot Caleb a soft smile and brushed his hair from his face. Somewhere in the distance there was a bell ringing. 

“Come on, let’s go break for lunch.” Caleb offered. He climbed off the cart that was half full with the harvest and there was an unbroken stretch of acres of farmland on either side of them. To his left the harvest was in, the land shaved bald and ready for the new crop, to his right the grains were blowing in the summer breeze, moving like the ocean. He glanced down and there was Caleb, holding out a hand to help him down, and Molly realized he was happy here. He was content, here in this small little farming town on the coast, laughing with his husband and his husband’s people. 

He liked it here. 

He climbed down and kissed Caleb, cupping his face. Somewhere Keg was catcalling them and Nott was telling them that they should get a room, but Molly didn’t care. He was happy here, with Caleb in his arms. 

Molly liked being happy. 

“What was that for?” Caleb asked him gently. 

“I’m happy.” Molly laughed. “I love it here. Do we have to go back to the capitol?” They started following the others to the shade, where a river ran through the trees. 

“Ja, we do.” Caleb sighed. He led Molly down into the shade. The river was a slow country river that he knew grew fat and swift with rain. The banks were low and sloping and covered in a thick carpet of soft green grass and there were tables laden with food and blankets on the ground and children laughing and running around with flowers in their hair. 

“Mr. Caleb! Mollymauk! Caliana!” Caliana and Caleb’s voices echoed from the little black kenku as Kiri padded up to them. 

“Hallo Kiri.” Caleb said as Molly swooped her up. 

“Enjoying the harvest, Kiri?” He asked, and the little bird nodded. She saw Yasha and her eyes went wide. “This is Yasha. She’s my best friend.” 

“Yasha.” Kiri said in his own. “My name is Kiri.” She said in Caliana’s accent. She then saw Nott and chittered with delight, wriggling out of Molly’s grip. She threw her arms around Nott’s neck as the goblin smiled. 

“I missed you too.” Nott said gently, holding the little bird. Together they found a blanket and Yasha went to go get food as Molly dramatically collapsed into the shade. 

“Oh my gods this is so hard.” He whined. 

“Oh hush Mr. Mollymauk.” Cali said, sitting next to him. 

“It’s harder than last year.” Nott muttered. 

“The crops are bigger.” Cali replied. “I think it has to do with that flower?” 

“Flower?” Kiri asked in Cali’s voice. 

“The reason why you had to leave.” Cali pulled the child into her lap as Caleb sat next to Molly. 

“It is harder than before, ja. All this means is that the winter will be easy and the spring planting will be more than before. It is a good thing.” Caleb glanced down to the river. He wiped the sweat from his brow and made up his mind. 

“Fuck it.” He muttered. 

“Fuck it?” Molly asked, peering up from where he was pouting. He watched as Caleb headed down the bank and then jumped into the river. He vanished under the water and Molly rose, mouth going dry. He knew Caleb could swim, but he wasn’t ready for Caleb, walking out of the river, soaking wet, pushing his hair back from his face. He was beautiful like this, flushed and tan and healthy. 

“Much better.” Caleb sighed as he sat on the blanket. 

“You’re all wet!” Nott complained and Caleb grinned before ruffling his hair in her direction. She shrieked as the others laughed, Caleb smiling softly. His hair ended up flopping in his face and Molly smiled. He rose to a sitting position and patted the space between his legs. 

“C’mere.” He muttered. Caleb glanced at him with an eyebrow raised. “Just c’mere.” Molly teased, tail swishing. Caleb shifted to sit between Molly’s legs. 

Molly started to comb through Caleb’s hair with his fingers at once, humming under his breath. He worked out the snarls and the knots and pulled bits of hay from it. 

“Molly?” Caleb asked. “What are you doing?” 

“Taking care of my husband.” Molly replied. “I thought it was obvious. Might even braid it a bit. It’s long enough now.” 

“Molly, you do not have to.” Caleb turned, glancing up at his husband. 

“I want to.” Molly said softly. 

“This is….” Caleb glanced around them and found that Cali and the others were watching Kiri and the children as they gathered flowers from the banks. “This is an act for lovers.” 

“Are we not?” Molly asked gently. Caleb opened his mouth to reply and then blinked. 

“I just do not want you to feel pressured, ja?” He explained. 

“Darling, trust me. I want to do this. I want to braid your hair.” Molly said simply. It was an act for lovers. Braiding each other’s hair was the highest form of intimacy that Molly knew, and he wanted to share that with the man he loved. 

“A-alright.” Caleb said, turning back around. Molly beamed with joy and shot Yasha a big smile. She sent him a soft one in return as she headed back, arms laden with food. There was fresh sandwiches and fresh soft cheeses and roasted goose and summer hare and vegetables fresh from the harvest. She had all the food on a tray in one hand and ales in the other. Cali helped Yasha dispense the food and Molly caught sight of Keg, mouth slightly open as she watched Caliana move with grace. 

“You know, we should introduce Cali to Keg.” Molly muttered in Caleb’s ear. His husband followed his gaze and smiled. 

“Ja. We should.” Caleb mused. 

Molly braided Caleb’s hair away from his face, pulling his curling bangs up and over his ears. It was a simple braid, and it showed off his good cheekbones and the simple act of caring for his husband in this way set something in Molly’s soul alight. He kissed the center of Caleb’s shoulder blades, wrapping his tail around his hips. 

“Molly.” Yasha held out some small hair ties that she had taken from her own hair. 

“Thank you, darling.” Molly winked and quickly tied off the braids. “Almost perfect.” He smiled. 

“Almost?” Caleb asked. 

“Flowers.” Yasha said gently, handing Caleb some food and an ale. “He needs flowers.” 

“Yes!” Molly laughed with delight. 

“I found some Queen Anne’s Lace. Here.” She passed Molly a cluster to tiny white flowers. He beamed at his friend and broke the cluster up, tucking the strands into Caleb’s braid. 

“There.” He said. “Handsome as the devil you are.” Molly beamed. Caleb glanced over to Molly and blushed. 

“I am no where near you.” Caleb said gently. “I….” He lost his words and reached up to brush his knuckles over Molly’s cheekbone. “You are a rare beauty, Mollymauk.” He whispered softly so only his husband could hear. 

“And I’m all yours.” Molly said gently. 

“Caleb!” Nott gasped as she hurried over. “You look very handsome!” 

“Thank you Nott.” Caleb said gently. 

“She’s right Mr. Caleb!” Cali said with a nod. 

His bangs on either side of his head were braided back, starting from his temples. Molly had woven loose strands of hair into the braids and held back the strands that fell into his eyes. They met in the back where Molly had tied them off into a tiny fluffy tail and the white flowers were woven into the braid. He was sitting half in Molly’s lap, shirtless and tanned, hair pulled back, shoulders lax, and he was happy here. It was good look on him, as far as Nott was concerned. 

Lunch was a happy, simple affair. They ate and relaxed in the shade of the river as the hay baked in the sun. The children played and songs were sung and food was eaten and Molly relaxed into Caleb’s body. He wrapped his arms around his husband and cuddled him as best as he could while also feeding himself. He was starving actually, and he had third helpings of nearly everything. Caleb was warm and solid in his lap, smelling of hay and plants and sweat and green growing things and Molly was very aware that Caleb was healthy enough for sex. 

He kept pressing soft kisses to Caleb’s skin, over his shoulders and the back of his neck and down between the center of shoulders. He covered his husband in kisses, basking in the fact he was able to give Caleb this affection, that Caleb wasn’t shying away from his touch or hiding from him. He was able to shower his love with kisses and touches and his love was alright with it. 

People started rising and stretching and his own little party followed suit. Molly had an idea and before Caleb could head back to the cart he pulled him away into the shadows and behind a few trees. 

“Molly what-” 

Molly kissed his husband pulling him close. He slid his tongue into Caleb’s mouth as he backed himself up against a tree. 

“You can’t fucking walk around like this and expect me to not have a hard-on.” He whined against Caleb’s mouth. He grabbed Caleb’s hips and pulled him flush to his body. Caleb gasped, and Molly rocked up into his husband’s hips. He was hard and throbbing in his leggings as he ground into Caleb, whining. 

“Molly.” Caleb gasped, running his hand up his husband’s leg. “We must be getting back.” 

“Five minutes. Please.” Molly kissed him again and Caleb ground down into him. “It’s been too long since I’ve gotten to kiss you. Please.” 

“You are so desperate for me?” Caleb asked. Something about Caleb’s words went right to Molly’s cock and he whined, nodding. Caleb slid his thigh in between Molly’s legs and the tiefling rocked up into it, whining softly. He felt Caleb’s cock, hard and thick against his hips. 

“Caleb, it’s been damn near two months since I’ve had anything. Please, pleasepleasepleaseplease.” He whined, rutting into Caleb’s body. He was shaking with need, chasing his pleasure. 

“I gave you handjob in the tub last week.” Caleb muttered, enthralled by the way Molly moved. He watched Molly flush and his eyes flutter closed and his mouth fall open softly. 

“Yeah, last week.” His husband whined. “I need you, Caleb, please.” 

The power he had over Molly made his head swim. Molly, beautiful Molly, was humping his thigh like a bitch in heat and he was enjoying it. 

“Hush, schatz, or they will hear.” Caleb slid his thumb into Molly’s mouth and his lover whined. He laved that forked tongue over Caleb’s thumb and a bolt of want shot down Calebs’ spine to pool hot and heavy at the base of his cock. He wanted nothing more than to push Molly to his knees and shove his cock into his husband’s mouth. He pulled his thumb away and kissed Molly, rocking with him. Molly sobbed with it, hands roaming over Caleb’s back and shoulders.

It had been so long since he had been joined with another person. The last time he had sex with someone else had been before he was married. He was trying to keep quiet but soft whines and tiny please of ‘more’ and ‘yes’ and ‘gods, Caleb’ were falling from his mouth. He was slipping into the frantic space of heated breath and roaming hands and he was desperate for it, for the feel of Caleb’s body against his, for his husband’s mouth against his own. 

Caleb pulled away, making Molly whine and curse. 

“Caleb, why?” He pouted, tail thrashing. 

“We have to bring in the barley now.” Caleb said softly. “We then have to go to the party, then we can go home. We have a long day ahead of us and I did not want either of us spilling in our pants and having to work the rest of the day in our filth.” He spoke softly. 

“You were that close?” Molly asked, in awe. 

“Ja. I was.” Caleb admitted. 

“You know, if I swallow I won’t make a mess.” Molly said. He dropped to his knees and looked up at Caleb. 

Caleb felt his world come to a screeching halt. He wanted this. He wanted Molly his knees with his cock in that pretty mouth of his. He wanted Molly’s hands on his hips and his hands on Molly’s horns as he took his pleasure from Molly’s body. He wanted to cum all over Molly’s mouth and face and chest, marking him for the world to know. He wanted everyone to know that the beautiful tiefling was Caleb’s, and Caleb’s alone. 

Caleb’s hands came to his belt and Molly beamed in delight. He would finally, finally get to suck his husband’s cock. He rose up, tail swishing through the forest floor in delight. 

There was the sound of a child’s laugh and they both turned. 

“Not here.” Molly said, rising to his feet. 

“Ja. Not where there are children.” Caleb agreed. 

“Let’s go.” Molly kissed Caleb softly and they headed back to their group. 

“Come on!” Keg shouted from her place by Yasha. “We’re falling behind.” 

“Alright, alright, ja.” Caleb picked up his scythe and helped Molly into the back of the cart. 

They settled back into the steady rhythm of before, working as one. Caliana and Keg had become fast friends, smiling and laughing with each other. Molly thought that Keg was looking a bit too intently at Caliana’s ass. He caught some hay that Yasha tossed up and grinned down at his friend. 

“So? What’s the verdict?” He asked, glancing to Keg. 

“She’s checking her out.” Yasha nodded. 

“Hey, wanna play matchmaker?” Molly grinned. 

“Always.” Yasha ruffled his hair gently and went back to work. 

The sun traveled over the sky and they worked steadily. The teams ended up working in a space too narrow for the carts, so they ended up making individual trips back and forth from the barely to the carts and back. Molly’s body was aching with the hours of hard labor and he was sweaty. There was sweat on his back and hay in hair and he was actually happy and content doing this. It was fun, working with the others as a team to bring in the harvest. 

“Molly.” There was a hand on his elbow and he turned to Caleb. He opened his mouth to speak when his husband started to pluck the flotsam from his hair. 

“Thank you darling.” He dropped off the last of the crop in the cart and turned so Caleb could clean his hair. The sun was setting and he smiled softly, watching Caleb as the sun painted him in shades of red and gold. 

“Hey…” He said, grabbing Caleb’s hip. His skin was hot under his palm and Caleb glanced at him. 

“Ja, mein liebling?” He muttered absentmindedly. Molly opened his mouth to say ‘I love you’ when Caliana yelled from the end of the field. 

“I HAVE IT! I HAVE IT! I HAVE IT!” She screamed, jumping up and down as she waved a bundle of hay over her head. All around Molly, from either side, from Kiri and Rose and Caleb by his side rose a cry. 

“WHAT HAST THEE? WHAT HAST THEE? WHAT HAST THEE?” They shouted. Caleb had cupped his hands around his mouth to make his voice boom and echo. 

“A BABY! A BABY! A BABY!” Cali shrieked with delight as everyone else cheered. 

“What the fuck?” Keg asked to Molly right. 

“I have no idea what just happened.” Molly confessed. 

“It’s tradition.” Caleb said. “It means the harvest is over.” He threw back his head and laughed. People were climbing into the carts and they were heading back to the farmhouse. 

“You said there’d be a party.” Molly asked, following the horses and carts. 

“Ja. We are going there. We just need to bring in the harvest. Only an hour more, I promise.” Caleb said. Molly groaned but followed his husband anyway. 

An hour later saw the hat put away, Caleb’s shirt back on, and everyone on their way to the temple. 

Molly had climbed up into the cart while Caleb chose to walk. He scythe was over his shoulder and he was smiling softly as they all made their way up to the temple. 

Molly was sitting in the front of the cart with Yasha and Nott and Kiri while Keg and Caliana were in the back. They moved with the other families toward the village center and someone pulled out a banjo. The opening chords of a song started to play. People cheered and then Caliana stared to sing. 

Her voice was high and clear and a strong soprano. She lifted her face to the sky and sang as the others around him picked up the song. It was a joyful song, of learning a lover and growing stronger in your bond with them. 

“We will run and scream, you will dance with me, we’ll fulfil our dreams and we’ll be free.” She sang, laughing. The banjos picked up and someone, somewhere, honked on a set of bagpipes. 

“C’mon Mr. Caleb, sing with me!” Cali jumped down from the back of the cart to walk next to Caleb. 

“Ah, I do not know.” Caleb muttered. 

“Please?” She asked. “Please, Mr. Caleb?” She begged. 

“Yeah Mr. Caleb.” Molly flirted. He crossed his arms and rested them on the edge of the cart and looked down at his husband. “I want to hear you sing.” 

“Well, if you insist Mr. Mollymauk.” Caleb muttered. He bobbed his head and then joined in, lifting his voice with Caliana’s. 

“We will be who we are, we will heal our scars, sadness will be far away.” He sang, and the people around them cheered for Caleb. His voice was strong, a good rich baritone, booming from his chest. Molly beamed with delight as his husband sang a harvest song with the people he had come to care for and protect. Caleb was so incredibly handsome as he sang, eyes closed, smiling as he walked. 

“Molly?” Yasha asked gently. He turned to her, smiling. 

“I love him.” Molly said gently, turning back to Caleb. 

The man walking and smiling and singing was a whole different man than the one he had met and married. Caleb was now calm and confident and healthy, with his shoulders back and his head held high and a smile gracing his face. He still didn’t look most people in the eye and he still had problems accepting compliments or thinking kind thoughts about himself, but Molly was willing to work on those things with Caleb together. 

Yasha watched as her friend beamed down at his husband with an expression she hadn’t seen before. She knew that Caleb loved Molly and Molly loved Caleb. Now she just had to find a way to get them to confess to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Learn Me Right" by Mumford and Sons. I didn't write it.


	11. The Consummation

They pulled up to the temple and there was already a party underway. There was music and laughter and loud voices and people were milling about the village square and the green. Normally at this time of day the shops were open and people were running their errands and spending money. 

Every shop was closed, the doors locked and the windows shuttered. There green was full of children running around with flowers in their hair and the temple doors were flung open. The symbol of the Dawnfather hung above the doors and people were entering the temple, their arms heavy with offerings. Yasha pulled the cart up and everyone climbed down. 

“You’re late!” Ben called out from the temple doors. He grabbed as many stiens of ale as he could with one hand and passed them the new arrivals. 

“We had new people this time.” Caleb explained. He reached up and helped Molly down from the cart, and Molly took the chance to steal a kiss. Caleb blinked and looked at Molly. 

“Nobody told me you can sing.” Molly teased. “For shame Caleb, keeping that voice from me.” He deliberately pitched his voice low and sensual like he had in the forest and watched as Caleb’s eyes darkened and he swallowed. 

“I speak Celestial.” Caleb explained. “That is why I can sing.” 

“You have a talented tongue, husband mine.” Molly grinned and accepted the drink from Ben. 

“Yes I do.” Caleb nodded his thanks to Ben and leaned in, getting his mouth as close to Molly’s ears as the horns would allow. “And if you behave yourself tonight you might just get to experience it.” 

Caleb pulled back and took a chug of his drink, wondering where the hell that spark of seduction had come from. He glanced over to his eyes to find Molly’s red eyes trained on his mouth. 

“Oh, darling, it’s never been more tempting for me to behave.” He pressed closer, a hand on Caleb’s back and his mouth hot on his husband’s ear. “But if you really want me to be good for you, you have to promise more than just that mouth of yours.” 

He shot Caleb a wink and smiled as a passel of children attached themselves to Molly’s shins and thighs. 

“Caleb, are you alright?” Nott asked softly. 

“He is going to be the death of me, Nott.” Caleb sighed, taking a deep drink of his ale. 

“I really don’t wanna know.” Nott said, taking a pull from her flash as she made a face. 

“Ja, that is fair.” Caleb watched as Cali headed into the temple with the bundle of wheat from the fields they had cleared. 

“Hey Caleb…uh..” Keg spoke up as she tried to light her smoke. 

“Ah, ja?” He reached down and flicked his fingers and muttering a word, making a tiny flame in his hand. She lit her smoke and glanced over to Cali. 

“She single?” She asked. 

“Ja, she is.” Caleb said gently. “And she finds rugged people attractive.” 

“You think I’m rugged?” Keg asked. 

“Either that or you need a bath.” Molly said, shooing the children away. 

“Fuck you Molly.” She said. 

“Fuck you too, Keg.” Molly laughed. 

“Mr. Caleb!” Cali skipped over to them. “The party’s about to start!”

“Hey…uh Cali.” Keg said, looking up and up and up. 

“Yes, Ms. Keg?” Cali asked, beaming. 

“Can I get a dance with you tonight?” The dwarf asked. “There will be dancing, right?” 

“Oh lots of it! I’m so excited! Yes I’ll dance with you! I always like dancing but Mr. Caleb doesn’t dance.” She said. 

“I think I can get him to dance.” Molly laughed, wrapping his arm around Caleb’s hips. “You danced with me at our wedding.” 

“Ja, that was different.” Caleb said. “These are country dances. They are less rigid and more fluid. I…tend to overthink.” He muttered. Molly moved them onto the green proper, where there tables were set up. 

“Don’t think then.” Molly said. “Try to turn off your brain around me, and let me lead.” He guided his husband to a chair and Caleb pulled out the one next to it for Molly. 

“I do not know if I can.” He confessed gently. 

“Try?” Molly asked. “For me?” Caleb sat down and turned to his husband. There was bits of hay in Molly’s hair and there was minor sunburn on his cheekbones and he was deeply tanned and oh so beautiful and Caleb would find a way to give his husband the moons if the asked for them. 

“Ja.” He said gently. “I’ll try.” 

“Excellent” Molly beamed, ducking in for a quick kiss. Caleb grabbed the back of his neck and kissed more solidly, basking in the feeling of Molly’s lips on his. Molly nipped his bottom lip and then a child made a noise of disgust, loudly saying “KISSING’S GROSS!”. Molly broke into a deep belly laugh, throwing back his head. 

Caleb watched as Molly laughed, jewelry dancing in the setting sun. Gods help him, he was so in love with his husband. He jumped out of his reverie as someone passed him a plate of rolls, fresh from the oven and covered in melted butter. He took a few and passed them along. 

Before long the table was covered in roasted carrots and steamed greens and roasted hare and venison and even some chicken, not to mention the fish and mussels and clams and shrimp and other fresh vegetables that covered nearly every surface of the table. There was wine and beer and milk and coffee and tea and whiskey and every kind of drink a person could think of. People were playing music and singing songs and kids were running around the table playing with each other and shrieking in delight and overhead the sun was setting, bathing this scene in a warm golden glow. 

It was peaceful. 

It was happy. 

Molly was head over heels in love with man next to him and he was happy here, at this harvest festival, eating three helpings of everything he could reach. He watched as Keg and Benjamin stared each other in the face and chugged mug after mug of ale, with Benjamin loosing the contest as he passed out onto the table. There were cheers and whoops and Cali dipped down to kiss Keg on the cheek. The dwarf blushed and glanced up to Cali who turned bright red and glanced away. 

Caleb felt something brush his thigh and he glanced down to find Molly’s tail brushing over his leg. He reached down and ran his fingers gently over the tip. He heard Molly’s sharp inhale and he glanced to his husband. Molly’s red eyes flickered over to Caleb’s. There was a small flush on his cheeks and Molly swallowed. Caleb ran his fingers slowly over the ridges on his tail and Molly bit his lip. 

“Everything alright, leibling?” Caleb asked gently. Molly bit his lip before grinning. 

“Oh just fine and dandy, my love.” Molly grinned before taking a sip of his ale. 

“Gut, gut.” Caleb muttered. He ran his fingers over the spade-shaped tip and Molly’s free hand convulsed on the table. 

Caleb gentle teased his husband, running his fingers over Molly’s tail, down over the bones and ridges, flexing it in his palm, bending it gently. He ran his fingers all over the tip, tugging on the hoops and tracing the bottom of the spade. He pretended to be deep in conversation with Elena across the table, ignoring how Molly was writhing in his seat gently, how his grip was white-knuckle tight on his stein, how soft whimpers were coming from him, just low enough for Caleb to hear. Elena turned her head and spoke to one of her children who come running up sniffling and Caleb turned to Molly.

“Enjoying yourself?” He asked gently. 

“Caleb, keep that up and I’m gonna cum in my pants.” Molly whined. 

“You are that sensitive?” Caleb asked. He flicked a hoop with a thumb and Molly bit his lip, writhing in his seat. 

“Yes and I will cum if you keep doing that. Not here, Caleb. Please?” He asked, glancing to his husband. 

Caleb let Molly’s tail go and the tiefling pulled it back, coiling it in his lap. 

“Thank you.” He whispered softly. 

“Of course.” Caleb leaned over and softly kissed the corner of Molly’s mouth. Molly turned his head and kissed Caleb, sucking on his bottom lip. Gods, he burned for his husband. He wanted nothing more than to take Caleb into the nearest dark alley, drop to his knees, and let his husband fuck his face and throat until he was crying out and painting Molly’s face with his cum. 

It would have to wait, though. Molly whined softly as the desserts appeared.

There were fruit tarts piled high with summer berries and glistening with sugar glazes, pies with sugar baked into the crusts with elaborate designs on the top, pears cooked in wine, and every kind of berry baked into cakes and topped with mountains of whip cream. 

“Ah I wish Jester was here. She’d love this.” Molly took a slice of a tart that was covered in blackberries and grabbed a cooked pear for Caleb, knowing his husband didn’t like sweet things. 

“Find what you like the best and I shall get the recipe for Jester, ja?” Caleb asked, cutting into the pear. He actually liked this dessert, knowing the sweetness came mostly from the fruit itself, not added sugar. 

“Wonderful. She’ll love it.” Molly took a bite of the tart and moaned, hips wriggling with joy. It was sweet and fruity and the berries burst on his tongue with a shower of flavor and the crust was buttery and crisp and it was perfect. 

“Caleb, darling, you have to try this.” Molly held out a bite on a fork. 

“Ah, Molly.” Caleb protested. 

“Please? For me?” Molly pouted. Caleb sighed, then opened his mouth and leaned it. Molly fed his husband the bite and Caleb blinked in surprise. 

“That is better than I thought.” Caleb muttered, grabbing his fork and stealing another bite. 

“Why Mr. Caleb!” Molly exclaimed in mock shock. “What a horrid husband you are, stealing my food.” 

“I will make it up to you later, Mr. Mollymauk.” Caleb said, kissing the corner of Molly’s mouth. 

“I’ll hold you to it.” Molly muttered against Caleb’s lips. 

They ate slowly, relishing in the flavor of the fruits that were harvested. Someone ended up breaking out a pot filled with honey comb, dripping with honey. Caleb beamed with delight and snagged it as it came to them, and grabbed two combs from it. He popped one in his mouth and held the other out for Molly to take, honey dripping down his wrist. 

Caleb really should have known better. 

Molly leaned forward and wrapped the wickedly forked tongue around Caleb’s thumb before sucking his fingers into his mouth. Caleb’s mouth ran dry as all the blood in his body rushed to his cock. Molly’s tongue flicked over his skin, sucking the honey from his fingers. He pulled off with a pop before kissing and licking honey from Caleb’s wrist. He was making eye contact with Caleb the whole damn time and Caleb wanted nothing more than to shove his cock into Molly’s wicked, wicked mouth for his insolence. 

“Sweet.” Molly muttered. “I like it.” His voice was low and thick and there was honey on his lips and fuck Caleb’s cock ached for his husband. 

“There are children here you two! Keep your filth somewhere private!” Nott’s voice hissed in his head and they turned to look at her, perched down the table. 

“Ja, sorry.” Caleb muttered, turning bright red. 

“Got a bit carried away.” Molly agreed, totally unashamed. 

Further down on the green, a fiddle started to play. People rose as one and formed lines on the grass and started to clap. Caleb watched from his seat as they came together and grasped their hands, spinning and whirling and dancing and laughing. 

“Well that’s a dance I know.” Molly laughed with joy. 

“Ja?” Caleb asked. 

“Dance with me.” Molly rose to his feet and grabbed Caleb’s hands. 

“Ah, Molly, what?” Caleb was pulled to his feet and he was beyond thankful that his confusion at Molly’s demand had made him go soft. 

“I want to dance with you!” Molly tugged him over to the line of people. “Please, Caleb?” Molly wheedled. 

How could he ever resist Molly when he asked for anything? How could he tell Molly no? 

“Ja, alright.” Caleb sighed, making Molly cheer with joy. Molly tugged him to the end of the line and then grabbed Caleb and pulled him into a simple country reel.

They wove through with other dancers, clasping hands and moving with the beat. They twirled and laughed and Caleb found himself smiling and actually enjoying himself as he locked hands with Rosie and span with her in a circle to end up in Caliana’s arms. Perhaps a forced vacation was actually a good idea, he mused as he span to Keg and ended up in Molly’s arms. 

Yes, he thought, it was a good idea. Molly was bright with joy and laughter and cheer and somehow this man had become the center of his world. He had no idea when it had happened or how, but Molly was now his sun, his true north, his center, his anchor, and Caleb found that he would never want that to change. They spun together, Molly beaming with joy, his tail smacking Keg in the face more than once (which Caleb thought was deliberate), until the music ended. On impulse, Caleb cupped Molly’s cheeks and kissed him, right in the village green, with the whole world to see. Molly laughed into the kiss, holding Caleb close. 

“Ich liebe dich, Mollymauk.” He found himself whispering against Molly’s mouth. It was a profound moment for Caleb. He felt his world shift on it’s axis as he said those simple words, cupping his husband’s face. A happy marriage had never been in the cards for him, until he uncloaked Molly on their wedding day and fell in love with him on the spot. 

“What does that mean?” Molly asked gently. 

“I’ll tell you later, ja?” Caleb teased, bumping his nose against Molly’s as they were dragged into another dance. 

They danced for what felt like hours, until the sun set for real. Caleb’s leg were burning and his head was spinning and he broke from the dancers to grab a chair. He had danced not just with his husband, but also with Nott and Keg and Caliana and Kiri and Rosie and Elena and all the other people he had come to consider his own. 

“I’ve never seen you this happy.” Nott said, handing him a stein of ale. 

“I am happy.” He pulled deep from it before collapsing onto a chair. He took another drink, heart pounding in his chest. 

“You’re healthier too.” Nott climbed into lap and rested her head on his chest. Their was friendship was an odd one, that was certain. He adored Nott. She was family to him, in all the ways that mattered. “A month ago you couldn’t walk up a flight of steps.” 

“Ja. I did need rest, apparently.” He mused. 

“When are we going back?” Nott asked, looking up at him with her golden eyes. Caleb felt the tension of work creeping back into his shoulders, the mantle of the Archmage settling onto his spine like a weight. 

“A week.” He said. “Maybe less. I….I invited some people from Tal’Dorei over to the capitol, to help with Project Pehonix.” 

“How can they help?” Nott asked. 

“They…have a druid. A very powerful woman. She can…restore whole fields back to life.” He muttered. “I thought, that, if I asked nicely enough and explained the situation enough, she might agree to help me.” 

“Do think she will?” Nott asked, pulling from her flask. “This isn’t their problem, Caleb.” 

“Ja, I know.” He said. “But…they are heroes, ja? They are good people? Maybe they will.” He said gently. He kissed the top of her head as he watched Molly dance. 

“You really love him, don’t you?” Nott asked. 

“Ja.” Caleb nodded gently. “I….somehow I have come to love him, with all that I am.” 

“I think you loved him from the moment you saw him.” Nott said. “I’ve never seen you look like that, when you saw him for the first time.” 

“Love at first sight is not real, Nott.” Caleb said, taking a sip of his beer. The sun had fully set and night was setting in now. 

“How do you know?” Nott asked gently. “Have you fallen in love before?” 

Caleb had to admit that Nott had a very good point. 

“Mr. Caleb! Mr. Caleb!” Cali rushed over, flushed and happy. “We need you to light the bonfire!” She tugged at his hands and Nott slipped from his lap. 

“Ja, ja, alright alright.” Caleb headed over to the bonfire. It was in the middle of the green, about five feet high, wood arranged in a tent-like shape. He had one hand in his pocket and part of him wished that he could marry Molly again, because now, here, with their friends and family all around, on a day of joy, is when he would have proposed. He found himself missing that chance, feeling a bit cheated by fate. 

He walked over to the crowd and Molly stepped close to him. Molly smiled at Caleb and Caleb pulled his hand from his pocket and cupped Molly’s face. 

“Let me light this and then we can go home, ja?” He muttered. 

“Sounds delightful.” Molly said. He watched as Caleb took a stance with legs spread, his feet planted in the ground, his shoulders back and his head held high. 

Oh, he was wonderfully handsome and Moonweaver help him Molly was in love. 

Caleb held out his hand and whispered a word of power and a fireball flew from his hand to the tinder, where it caught and the whole thing burst into flame. People cheered with delight and the music kicked up again. 

“They will be dancing well into the night.” Caleb said, turning to Molly. “Molly, is there something on my face?” He asked, frowning. Molly was looking at him…well..Molly was looking at him like a man in love. 

That couldn’t be right. Molly could never love a man such as him, a man who wrought horror and bloodshed upon the Xhorasian people. 

Molly just cupped his face and kissed him in the firelight. 

“Let’s go home, husband.” Molly muttered. 

“Ja. Let’s.” Caleb said. He threaded his fingers with Molly’s as they headed back to the cart. There were already people in it, judging by the shapes. Caleb cast a Dancing Light and there was Cali and Keg, wrapped up in each other, kissing with Keg in Cali’s lap. They broke away at the light and Keg turned bright red as Cali started to stammer. 

“I-I-I-I can explain?” She offered. 

“I see two adult woman who are kissing. As long as it was consensual I see nothing wrong with you two.” Caleb said. 

“It was.” Keg said, nodding. 

“Ah good, I’d hate to have defend Cali’s honor and ruin this fine evening.” Molly said, throwing himself into the back to the cart. He held out a hand and Nott climbed in, settling down against the back of it. 

“Molly do not antagonize our friend.” Caleb climbed into the back of the cart. He sat down next to Nott and Molly threw himself next to his husband. He draped his arm around Caleb’s shoulders and wrapped his tail around his hips. 

“I’m merely stating the truth, darling.” Molly said as Yasha climbed into the front and took the reins, starting down the path home. 

The tension between Molly and Caleb grew and grew the closer they got to home. Molly’s tail was sliding over his body gently, and Molly’s talons were scratching along his scalp as he and Keg shared a smoke. They pulled up into their barn and everyone tumbled out of the cart. Molly kissed him before leaping over the side of the cart. 

“I’ll be waiting in the bedroom.” He said, vanishing up the steps. Caleb climbed out of the cart and started to help Yasha deal with the horses. She put a big hand over his own, pausing his actions. 

“Go.” She said with a glance to the house. 

“What?” Caleb asked, confused. 

“Go to him. I know you want you. You’ve been teasing each other all day.” She explained. “Go.” 

“You are a good woman, Yasha.” Caleb nodded, before heading into the house. He took the stairs two at a time, joyous anticipation blooming along his spine. He opened the bedroom door and found Molly, sitting at the vanity, working on his braid. They locked eyes in the mirror, and Caleb shut the door and locked it. 

“Well that was a day.” Molly said with a soft laugh as Caleb knelt to pull off his boots. Molly’s were already in the corner and Caleb’s joined them, along with his socks. 

“I told you it would be long.” Caleb said, padding over to his husband. He pulled the braid from Molly’s hands and undid the ribbon. He gently unbraided Molly’s hair, bits of hay and flowers falling to the floor as he did so. 

“Yes but I didn’t think it would be that much work. It must have been harder for you, swinging that scythe about.” Molly muttered, watching Caleb in the mirror. 

“I have been using scythes since I was a child.” Caleb muttered. He held out his hand for the comb and Molly passed it to him. “It is nothing to me. It is a secondary skill.” He explained. He worked on the ends of Molly’s hair first, loving the way his husband’s hair felt on his hands. 

“It’s not something I can do.” Molly said. “I didn’t even know how to hold the damn thing.” He laughed. They fell into a cozy silence, broken only by the sound of Molly’s hair being combed. 

“Thank you for letting me do this.” Caleb muttered. “I….I know how much it means, to you.” 

“Caleb, you can comb my hair any time you want.” Molly said gently. They locked eyes in the mirror and Molly licked his lips. Caleb slowly, deliberately, raised the locks of hair to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss to them. There was a tension in the air that hung heavy between them. It made the hair on Molly’s arms stand up and his heart beat heavy in his chest. 

“I like how it feels.” He muttered softly, not breaking eye contact with his husband. “Your hair is very soft.” 

There was something undeniably erotic about this, about taking Molly’s hair and kissing it. 

“I take good care of it. I like taking care of myself. I like pampering myself.” Molly’s voice was barely above a whisper. Caleb brushed the hair from Molly’s neck and, without breaking eye contact, lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss to Molly’s neck. 

Molly inhaled sharply, licking his lips. Caleb pressed another kiss, higher up on Molly’s skin. His husband whined softly, moving his head for Caleb to have more room. Caleb pressed soft kisses up Molly’s neck until his horns stopped him. 

Molly turned, grabbed Caleb by the shirt, and yanked him down into a heated hiss. Caleb moaned into the kiss, cupping Molly’s face as his husband yanked his shirt out of his pants. 

“Naked. I want you naked and inside of me.” Molly demanded. 

“Yes.” Caleb pulled Molly to his feet and only broke the kiss to yank his shirt over his head. He slid his tongue into Molly’s mouth and moaned at the feeling of Molly’s forked tongue against his own. 

Searingly hot hands were running over his chest and body and he was already hard and throbbing in his slacks. He was surrounded by Molly’s sandalwood and vanilla scent, his hands were buried in Molly’s purple curls and he was finally, finally going to make love to his husband. Molly’s hands were on his pants, pulling them open and then sliding in to grab his cock. 

Caleb swore as Molly’s hot hand grabbed him and he cried out, hips bucking. 

“Oh my gods, Caleb.” Molly muttered, eyes going wide. “You’ve been hiding this from me?” 

“I…what?” Caleb asked, confused. He was having a hard time thinking properly with Molly’s hand working his cock. 

“You are fucking hung.” Molly pulled his cock free and Molly’s mouth watered at the sight. “Fuck I need you inside of me.” He worked Caleb’s cock up and down, dragging his thumb over the head. He collected the pre-spend there and used it to slick his way. 

Caleb was long to make taking him a delightful challenge and girthy enough that Molly’s hips shifted with need. He wanted to be on his hands and knees, with Caleb’s hands on his horns, as his husband fucked him from behind. 

“Molly.” Caleb gasped, shaking. 

“I need your cock in my mouth, in my ass, anywhere you want. It’s a damn crime you’ve kept this from me.” Molly muttered, kissing his husband. 

“Molly I-” Caleb gasped out, shaking. His breath was catching in his throat and his legs were shaking. He knew he was close by the pressure building in his belly. Molly’s hand was hot on his skin and Molly’s words were slipping right to his back brain and Caleb was lost already. “Molly I can’t-” 

“Can’t what darling?” Molly asked, watching his husband’s face. 

“I can’t-oh gods.” And with that Caleb was cumming, seeing white as he grabbed Molly to stay upright, spilling over his husband’s fist. He cried out, voice echoing around their bedroom as his knees went weak with the pure pleasure that roared through his blood. He gasped for breath, shame burning hot in his chest. 

“Molly, I am sorry I tried to warn you but - ah.” He muttered. 

“Don’t you dare apologist that was the hottest thing I have ever fucking seen in my life.” Molly kissed him with a new-found hunger, wanting to draw those noises from his husband again. 

“How soon can you be inside of me?” He asked Caleb. Caleb swallowed and his cock twitched in Molly’s hand. 

“Give me half an hour.” He said. 

“Delightful.” Molly pushed Caleb back onto the bed and tugged his own shirt over his head. He took the few seconds to wipe his hand clean and throw his hair into a messy, chunky braid and tie it off. Caleb had already pulled his pants off and flung them in a corner and Molly shimmied out of his leggings. His cock was hard and leaking against his belly and he climbed into the bed, straddling Caleb. 

Caleb kissed Molly, sliding his tongue against his husband’s. “I…I do not know quite what to do.” He admitted with a small laugh. “So, ah, please cut me a little slack?” He asked. 

“Firstly, no need to apologize for being a virgin. Everyone loves at their own pace. Secondly, this just means you can get the chance to explore me.” Molly said with a grin. 

“What, what do you mean?” Caleb asked, confused. “I…I do not want to make a mistake. I do not want to hurt you.” 

“Well, confession time, sometimes I like being hurt. It’s like salt with caramel you know? Makes the pleasure sweeter.” Molly laughed. “And just for the record darling, I am not the kind of lover to take something I don’t like. If you do something that hurts me in a bad way I will very much let you know. So how about this? How about I lay down, and you just take your time exploring me.” Molly offered. 

“E-exploring you?” Caleb asked, looking over Molly’s body. 

“With your hands and your mouth. Get to know me, what I like. Touch me, taste me, explore me before you take me.” Molly explained. 

“I….” Caleb gaped up at Molly in utter wonder. 

“Is that alright?” Molly asked. Caleb reached up and cupped Molly’s face, kissing him slowly and gently and sweetly. 

“I am so lucky to have you in my life.” He muttered. “I am so lucky to have married you.” 

Molly laughed with delight, throwing his head back. “I am quite the catch, aren’t I?” 

Caleb laughed with delight, cupping Molly’s face and brushing his nose with Molly’s. “Ja, you are a catch, Mr. Widogast.” 

“And so are you, Mr. Tealeaf.” Molly teased, kissing Caleb softly. He pulled back and rolled off the bed, laying down on it. He pulled his braid away from his back and it curled on the mattress, purple bright and pale against the sheets. “So go on, touch and kiss and explore me. I am as yet an unconquered land and you have to see what riches lie in store.” 

“With terrible writing like that you should write romance novels.” Caleb teased. 

“I should, shouldn’t I?” Molly mused. He laughed until Caleb brushed a hand over his chest. “That’s it, my love, take your time.” 

Caleb bent his head and pressed a soft kiss to the center of Molly’s chest. Molly sighed gently, arching under Caleb’s touch. Caleb pressed soft kisses over Molly’s neck and chest. Molly’s skin, despite the scars, was soft under his mouth. He grew braver the more he explored and he threw a leg over Molly’s hips and straddled him to get a better angle. Molly carded his fingers through Caleb’s hair and over his scalp and Caleb whined with it. 

“Keep going darling.” Molly muttered. “It’s nice being touched again.” 

Caleb ran his tongue over one of the scars and Molly gasped. He grew a bit braver and started to trace the spider-webbing of scar tissue along his body. He kept kissing along Molly’s collarbones until his fingers brushed a nipple. Molly cried out, arching into Caleb’s touch. The human pulled away, stammering. 

“I-I-I-I’m sorry, I did not mean to hurt you.” He said, sitting up. Of course Caleb would end up hurting the man he loved. That’s all Caleb was good for in the end, hurting people. The memories he had been fighting tried to wriggle out of the jar he had put them in and tamped that down and shoved them away. He could examine those later. 

“You didn’t hurt me. It felt good.” Molly said gently. “Like when I did it for you.” He explained. “Remember that?”

“I do.” Caleb remembered the fire in his veins as Molly had toyed with his chest in the bathtub. That had been the first time they had really talked, and it felt like forever ago when Caleb knew it was just under a month. 

“It felt like that. I like it.” Molly took Caleb’s hand and guided it back to his chest. “Do it again?” He asked, with a cheeky grin. 

Caleb did as Molly asked, brushing over the violet bud with his thumb. Molly gasped again, arching into his touch. Molly gripped Caleb’s hips, claws digging into his skin lightly. 

“Oh gods, Caleb.” Molly moaned, his head falling back. Caleb ducked down and sucked a mark into Molly’s skin, making Molly keen. Molly ground up into Caleb’s hips, dragging his cock along the cleft of Caleb’s ass. Caleb switched to his thumb as he marked Molly’s neck, tugging on the bar in his husband’s nipple. 

“Oh fuck, so good.” Molly gasped. “Keep marking me like that and I’m gonna have to wear a scarf tomorrow.” He whined. Caleb pulled up from Molly’s neck and grinned. 

“What makes you think that I am letting you out of bed tomorrow?” He asked, voice low and accent thick with arousal. Molly moaned at the bolt of need that Caleb’s words caused. 

“Are you gonna use me Caleb? Are you gonna mark me up so the whole world knows that I’m your little whore? Are you gonna bend me over and fuck me with that thick cock of yours until I can’t stand?” Molly gasped, rocking into Caleb’s hips. 

“Yes.” Caleb snarled, kissing Molly. Arousal was blooming in his blood again, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get hard just yet. “I will lay claim to you so the whole Empire knows you are mine.” He snarled against Molly’s lips. Molly’s fell open at that word, his chest arching into Caleb’s touch. 

“Yes.” Molly gasped out. “Do it. Take me, claim me, bite me, mark me, fuck me, own me, Caleb please.” He was nearly sobbing with need. He wanted to rut into Caleb’s thigh, to bring himself off as he sucked Caleb’s cock. 

“In time, schatz.” Caleb muttered against Molly’s mouth. He dipped his head and laved Molly’s nipple with his tongue as he gripped Molly’s cock in his hand. Molly cried out in earnest, voice echoing around the room. One of his hands clutched at the sheet as the other tangled in Caleb’s hair. 

“Oh fuck, yes, Caleb please.” He babbling. Caleb’s hand was slow and gentle as he traced the ridges and bumps of Molly’s cock. Molly whined with Caleb’s gentle touch. In between the hand on his dick and the tongue flicking his nipple was going mad with lust. 

“Are you always this needy?” Caleb teased, tugging on a bar with his teeth. 

“Just for you Caleb, please, only for you.” Molly babbled. 

“That’s right. Just for me.” Caleb pressed a kiss to the center of Molly’s chest and starting sliding downward. 

“Caleb, Caleb are you gonna…” Molly gasped as Caleb’s tongue dipped into his belly button. “You don’t have to suck my dick if you don’t want too.” Molly assured him. 

“That’s the thing, Mollymauk. I want to suck your cock.” Caleb said, settling between Molly’s legs. His bright blue eyes moved from Molly’s face to his length. 

Molly shuddered as Caleb seemed to study him. It was enthralling, having the full force of Caleb’s formidable mind turned on him. He could see Caleb’s mind working, the wheels turning as he ran his fingers over Molly’s dick gently. It was intoxicating, knowing that Caleb thought he deserved the same attention as an international incident. 

“Caleb, please.” Molly gasped. “Stop teasing.” He begged. Caleb’s blue eyes flickered to Molly’s face and he swallowed. Caleb slowly, deliberately, ran his tongue over the pointed head of Molly’s cock. 

They moaned as one, Molly’s hands coming down to card through Caleb’s hair. Caleb’s eyes fluttered shut as something in his soul clicked with pleasure. 

He loved this. He loved the feeling of Molly’s cock in his mouth, the taste of it on his tongue, the weight of it in his mouth. He’s always had an oral fixation, chewing on his pens and his nails and the pad of his thumb as he thought. He was no stranger to sticking things in his mouth but this? This? This took the cake. 

He ran his tongue over every inch of Molly’s cock he could taste. He felt the ridges and bumps on his tongue and against his lips and the organic texture of skin and blood contrasted sharply with the metal in his husband’s dick. He laved the hoop with his tongue and Molly sobbed with pleasure. 

“Yes, yes that’s it. That’s it oh holy gods you’re so good at this what the shit how are you so good at sucking dick oh holy fuck.” Molly was babbling, hips making little abortive gestures as he tried not to thrust into Caleb’s mouth. He was gasping and shaking and babbling, hands clutching at Caleb’s hair and gods his husband hadn’t even set up a rhythm yet. This was just Caleb exploring, getting used to having a cock in his mouth, to having a tiefling cock in his mouth. 

Caleb was in heaven. He felt his mind quiet down and the focus of his world became Molly’s cock. He set up a slow and steady up and down rhythm, laving the bumps of Molly’s cock with his tongue. He felt his husband’s claws scratch at his scalp and he moaned with it. 

Caleb’s moan reverberated down his dick and Molly’s tail thrashed on the sheets. He threw back his as he moaned, and the sound of ripping fabric echoed in the room. Molly had apparently torn the sheets with one of his horns but he really didn’t care. 

“Yes, yesyesyesyesyes that’s it Caleb, that’s it my love.” Molly gasped, snarling. “Holy gods, oh fuck.” He fished around in the bedside table for the jar of oil he had put there when they first arrived, just in case. He found it and pulled it out, before passing it down to Caleb. 

“Please, please darling?” Molly asked. Caleb pulled his mouth from Molly’s cock to look up at his husband. 

“I…ah…I do not think it is a good idea for me to do it. I do not wish to hurt you.” He muttered, pressed a soft kiss to Molly’s inner thigh. 

“I trust you.” Molly said. He was shaking and he wanted nothing more than to bury his cock in Caleb’s throat, but he forced himself to wait. “Just go slowly, alright? You won’t hurt me.” He reached down and cupped Caleb’s face. “I know you won’t hurt me. You did make a promise to me, after all.” 

Caleb felt his heart swell in his chest as his beautiful husband smiled down at him. How in the hells was he going to do right by Mollymauk when everything he touched burned to ash? 

That was a question for another sleepless night, though. Not when Molly was hard and leaking and eager and Caleb’s own cock was half hard against his thigh. 

“Ja. Alright.” He reached up and took the vial of oil. He pulled the lid off and the scent of gardenias reached his nose and he lifted an eyebrow at Molly. 

“I like the better things in life. We both know this.” Molly explained, unashamed. Caleb shot Molly a smile, a true smile, one that made his eyes crinkle with joy and the dimples in his cheek show. It was a rare gift, and Molly cherished every single true smile he had gotten from Caleb. 

“Ja, we do.” Caleb said. “And I would not have it any other way, schatz.” His voice was gentle as he pressed a sweet kiss to Molly’s thigh. He dipped a finger into the lube and slowly spread it around Molly’s entrance. Molly whined softly, hips canting as he searched for more friction. 

“Caleb, darling, I’m not going to break.” He protested. 

“Ja, I know.” Caleb said. “You are much hardier than you look. I just….” How to explain? He had seen so much violence and hardship in his life and his own hands were dripping with blood and his shoulders weighed down with violence and he didn’t want to hurt Molly? How he wanted to be gentle, to give the man he loved sweet and gentle touches, to try to pull that kindness from his soul, to wrest it from his own heartstrings when Caleb himself didn’t think there was any kindness left inside of him? How could he tell Molly that?

“I just want to be gentle, this time.” He settled on. 

“Alright.” Molly said. He could tell there was something weighing on Caleb, but now was not the time to speak of it. “So prep me so you can fuck me and claim what’s yours.” Molly arched his back, knowing he was pretty. 

Caleb said nothing, just watched Molly’s face as he slid a finger into him. Molly gasped, a low whine falling form his throat. The burn of being penetrated after such a long time with only his hands was delightful. There were little shocks of pleasure-burn running up his spine and he wriggled his hips, causing Caleb’s finger to slide deeper in. 

“Yes, that’s it darling.” Molly praised. “You’re doing so good for me.” 

Caleb watched Molly intently as he slid his finger in and out of his husband. Molly seemed to be enjoying it, and when Caleb slid in a second Molly keened, arching off the bed. 

“Yes, that’s it, that’s it don’t stop.” Molly gasped, eyes falling shut. “More, please more Caleb, please I can take it, more.” 

Molly was beautiful in the throes of his pleasure. Caleb was helpless to resist as he did as his husband asked. He would anything to keep those noises falling from Molly’s pretty, pretty mouth. He slid in a third and Molly sobbed with pleasure. Caleb worked his hand, crooking his fingers a bit. 

“Oh fuck, Caleb don’t stop. Move them, move your fingers, bend them a bit and move them.” Molly gasped. “Like this.” He made a ‘come here’ gesture with his fingers. Caleb, ever a dutiful student, did just as he was ordered. He felt the pad of a finger brush against something and Molly arched off the bed, claws ripping into the sheets as he cried out. Caleb stopped, fear in his heart. What if he had hurt Molly on accident? What if Molly was in pain? 

“No, please Caleb keep going.” Molly sobbed. “It was so good, pleasepleaseplease.” And Caleb did so, moving his hand and fingers inside of Molly. 

There was fire burning along his spine and pre-spend leaking from his cock and he was so hard and needy he was writhing with it. He was begging Caleb for more, for friction against his prostate, to be fucked and filled and used like he craved, like he needed. 

Molly’s mouth was running, pouring filthy things like how he wanted Caleb to pin him down and fuck him until he was screaming, to grab his horns and fuck his face, to cum on his cheeks and mouth and in his ass and then to plug him so Molly would filled with his cum. Molly’s words were having an effect on Caleb, and his cock was hard and leaking against his belly. He surged up as best as he could and kissed Molly, still fucking him with his fingers. 

“Mollymauk, please.” He asked. 

“Yes?” Molly was barely keeping it together; he could easily cum from Caleb’s talented fingers alone. 

“I….” He swallowed. “I’d like to make love to you. Please?” He asked softly, blushing bright and hot. 

He was adorable. Caleb had three fingers deep in Molly’s ass, his cock was hard and leaking against Molly’s hips, those pretty human lips of his were red and swollen from sucking cock and here he was, blushing and unable to use the term ‘fuck’. Molly kissed him, smiling softly as warmth bloomed in his chest. 

“Of course.” He said. “I’d like to ride you, if you like.” He said. 

“Oh.” Caleb gasped. The image of Molly on top of him, taking his pleasure from Caleb’s body, his body moving with pleasure and he nodded. “Yes. Yes, please.” 

“Roll on your back for me, then.” He said. Molly gasped as Caleb pulled out of him and rolled onto his back. Molly straddled him, snagging the lube from where it had been resting on the sheets. He settled down onto Caleb’s hips and took the chance to spread some of the sweet oil onto Caleb’s cock. The human hissed at the contact, toes curling in the sheets. 

“Ah, Molly.” He gasped, eyes screwed shut. If he looked at his beautiful husband this would be over before he got the chance to enjoy himself or to give Molly the kind of pleasure he deserved. 

“None of that now, darling.” Molly said gently. “I want to see those pretty blue eyes of yours when I ride you.” He gently worked Caleb’s cock as his husband’s eyes fluttered open. 

Molly was straddling him, one hand on his dick and the other on his chest, capped claws gently pricking his skin. He was glowing in the moonlight coming from the windows, and some his hair had fallen from the braid to curl around his face. Caleb reached up and tucked the hair behind Molly’s ear and his husband leaned into his touch like a cat. 

“Ich liebe dich, Mollymauk.” Caleb spoke softly. 

“You still have to tell me what that means.” Molly’s voice was soft and gentle. 

“Ja, I will.” Caleb said. “When I am good and ready.” He wasn’t sure if he was going to be ready to tell Molly he loved him any time soon. That was something that he wasn’t quite ready to face. He wasn’t ready to drag up those issues and bare them to the light of day. Caleb wasn’t ready to burden Molly with his love. Speaking his love aloud in Zemnian wasn’t the same as saying it in Common. Molly didn’t know Zemnian so Caleb wasn’t placing the burden of his heavy soul on Molly’s shoulders. 

“Speaking of good and ready.” Molly teased, running his thumb over the head of Caleb’s cock. 

“Yes.” Caleb nodded. “Please, Molly….” 

“Please Molly what?” Molly teased. He shifted his hips and guided the head of Caleb’s cock to his entrance. “What would you like, my love?” 

“I….” He struggled to find the words. He didn’t want to be rude or crass. “I….” 

“I what?” Molly ran the head of Caleb’s cock through the slick around his hole, shuddering at the feeling. Caleb whined at the sensation, hips jerking up on instinct. 

“I….please?” He asked. 

“Use your words, Caleb.” Molly teased, voice low with arousal and need. 

“I…please? I want to be inside of you.” Caleb admitted, blushing red. He licked his lips as he watched Molly, eyes blown black with need. 

“You want to fuck me?” Molly asked, sliding the head of Caleb’s cock just barely inside of him. Caleb gasped with it, hands falling to Molly’s hips. 

“Yes.” Caleb admitted, nodding. “Please Molly, I want to fuck you.” He finally said, giving in to the need in his spine. 

“Well that’s all you had to say.” Molly teased before sinking down slowly onto Caleb’s cock. 

Caleb’s mouth fell open with a silent scream as Molly’s hot, hot core slid down onto him. He gripped Molly’s hips so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Pleasure like he had never known engulfed him whole. His body felt like it was on fire and his whole body was shaking with need. He wanted to grab Molly and use him, to fuck into that hot body until Molly was crying with need and pleasure, to bite and claim and take until the beast in his chest was stated. 

He just waited, patient and sure, as Molly slowly, slowly, slowly took him inside of him. 

“Oh. Oh my gods, Caleb.” Molly gasped, eyes going wide. His hands came to rest on the back of his husbands, and Caleb changed his grip to hold Molly’s hands. “Oh fuck you’re perfect.” Molly bottomed out as he shuddered around Caleb’s dick. 

Caleb was thick and long and hot and perfect and he brushed every single inch of Molly perfectly. 

“Molly.” Caleb gasped out. His voice was deep in his check and thick with need, totally and utterly wrecked. “Molly.” He gasped again. 

“Oh my gods.” Molly whined. “Fuck I love your dick. I love your cock inside of me, holy shit.” 

“Bitte, Molly.” Caleb shuddered. “Molly, bitte beweg dich.” His grasp of common had flown out the window the moment Molly’s ass had contact his hips. 

“Do you want me to move?” Molly asked. “Do you want me to fuck myself on your cock? To make you cum inside of me? To make me cum on your dick?” His voice was low and gravely with arousal and Caleb just nodded. 

“Bitte, Mollymauk, bitte.” He begged. He rolled his own hips as best as he could and the friction stole his breath from him. Caleb was sobbing with pleasure, strangled half-formed noises coming from him. 

“That’s all you had to say, my darling.” Molly muttered before rocking his hips. The sweet slide of Caleb’s cock inside of him made him cry out, head falling forward. He set up a rhythm, rocking on Caleb’s cock in a figure eight, grinding down on his husband’s dick. 

Caleb could see now why people took camp followers to bed, why Wulf and Astrid could spend whole days together, why people paid good coin for lovers. This was the closest thing to heaven that Caleb had ever known. He was crying out, unable to stop the noises that were coming from him as Molly wrung wave after wave of pleasure from him. He was babbling in Zemnian, unable to form the words in Common. He was telling Molly how beautiful he was, how much he adored him, how good he felt around his cock, how much Caleb loved him. 

Caleb was babbling in his mother tongue and Molly wished he understood what he was saying. All he knew is that Caleb was very clearly enjoying this. And so was he. Caleb’s cock was thick and perfectly sized to brushed damn near every nerve ending in his ass as he rode him. Molly was shaking, hips bucking as pleasure roared along his spine. It had been so long since he had gotten fucked, and the bond he now shared with Caleb, the love he had for his husband just made the sex better, somehow. 

He shifted his legs and started riding Caleb in earnest, cock hitting his stomach every time he moved. He felt Caleb fuck him deeper than before. He let go of Caleb’s hand to slam his palm on the wall for leverage. 

“Harder!” He cried out, voice breaking with need. “Please, Caleb, harder, godsdamnit.” 

Caleb shifted, planting his feet on the bed and rocking up into Molly to meet his thrusts. Molly cried out, head falling back. The change of angle had Caleb hitting his prostate damn near every time and his whole body was shaking with it. 

“Yes, right there right there right there.” Molly sobbed. “Oh fuck, so good.” He leaned back and used his free hand to tug on his hair, the pain sending frissons of pleasure down his spine. “More, Caleb, more please, I need more.” 

Caleb did as his husband begged, his free hand running over Molly’s chest and stomach. He brushed his fingers over Molly’s nipples, tugging on the barbells. Molly writhed with the attention, crying out as his hand hand moved to his horns. 

“Please, Caleb, please touch me.” He begged. He was close and shaking with it. “I need to cum, I need to be used, I need be your perfect little fuckdoll, please let me cum, Caleb, please.” Molly was sobbing. 

Pleasure was stealing his words, making his breath catch in his chest. His cock was leaking and twitching every time Caleb brushed the spot in his body that had him seeing stars but he wasn’t enough. He wanted to be used, to be bent over and railed until he was clawing at the sheets and begging for more. 

Caleb rose up to a sitting position, pulling his free hand from Molly’s chest to cup face and tug him into a kiss. Molly whined against his husband’s mouth, sliding his tongue against Caleb’s. He wrapped his free arm around Caleb’s neck, holding him close as they rocked together. Caleb couldn’t fuck him as deeply as before in this new position. Caleb’s free hand wrapped around Molly’s hip and held him close, splaying over the small of his back in a protective manner. 

“Caleb, Caleb, please Caleb.” Molly begged, rutting into Caleb’s cock. The angle made Caleb’s cock drag against that delicious bundle of nerves while also letting the metal in his cock brush against Caleb’s skin. The dual sensations were making Molly see stars, making him clutch at the humans’ shoulders. 

Caleb was gasping at the feeling of Molly’s body on his own. He was drowning in this pleasure, fire burning along his spine as the same pressure from before grew and grew in his belly. 

“Molly.” He gasped. “Close.” 

“Me too my love, my too, oh fuck oh gods, Caleb you’re gonna make me cum.” Molly gasped. “I’m gonna cum on your cock, oh fuck me.” 

His mouth was falling open against Caleb’s and soft strangled whines were falling from his lips. Caleb slid his hand between them to work Molly’s cock. He was going to make Molly cum before him, so help him Archeart. He was going to make Molly scream and writhe and clench on his cock before he allowed himself to cum. He was fighting the storm brewing inside of him, his breath catching with in his throat with it. 

“Caleb.” Molly gasped, eyes flying wide open. “Caleb, I’m…I’m going… oh fuck.” 

Molly screamed as he came, talons of his free hand digging into the meat of Caleb’s shoulders. Only the talon caps kept him from hurting his husband. He came hot and white between them, body clenching around Caleb’s length. His head fell back, hair brushing Caleb’s legs. 

The feeling of Molly’s hair, soft as silk and as smooth as water brushing over his skin was all it took. Caleb ground once, twice, three times more into his lover before he came, gasping out Molly’s name as he spilled inside of Molly. Pleasure roared through his body, whiting out his vision as together they finally consummated their marriage. 

He felt joined to Molly, as if the tiefling forever carried a part of his heart, a part his soul, a part of the very fabric of who Caleb was inside of him now. He felt joined to Molly, and Caleb knew that this was a holy act, an act of love and devotion. He loved Molly with everything he was, has been, or ever will be. He knew then that if Molly asked him to, he would burn the world for him. 

Their movements came to a stop, soft whines falling from Molly’s throat. His hand came up to tangle in Caleb’s hair as they sat together, catching their breath. He felt Caleb’s shoulders shake and heard a sniffle from where Caleb’s face was buried in his neck. 

“Caleb? My love?” He asked softly. Caleb peeked his head from Molly’s shoulder and glanced up. There were tears in his husband’s eyes. “Caleb, what’s wrong?” He asked, cupping his cheek. 

“Nothing.” Caleb said. “I am just…I am so happy.” He shot Molly a small, genuine smile and Molly beamed with it. 

“Good.” He kissed the tears from Caleb’s face and pushed Caleb back onto the bed with a flop. “I want you happy.” He kissed Caleb softly. He eased himself off of Caleb with a hiss and curled into the human’s side, nuzzling into him as best as his horns would allow. 

“Mollymauk?” Caleb asked gently. Molly made a noise to show he was listening. “I am glad we waited.” Caleb admitted. 

“Why do you say that?” Molly asked softly. 

“I doubt it would have been as good without the….the bond we have now.” Caleb ran his fingers over Molly’s spine and the teifling arched like Frumpkin when Caleb was petting him. 

“This is the first time I’ve fucked someone I actually care about, and yes.” Molly explained. “Emotions do make it better.” He yawned wide, stretching against Caleb’s body. 

“Sleep now, schatz.” Caleb reached down and tugged the covers over them both. 

“Yes. Sleep. We can have more sex tomorrow.” Molly laughed. 

“And the rest of our lives.” Caleb offered. 

“I like the sound of that.” Molly muttered, kissing the skin above Caleb’s heart. 

Together, wrapped up in each other, they drifted to sleep.


	12. Interlude - Whitestone

“So? What do you think?” Keyleth asked, pacing in front of the fire. Her raven was preening himself on the mantle, beady eyes fixed on the beads in the eldest De Rolo child’s hair. 

“Well, as far as I’m concerned this seems legitimate.” Percy said, passing the paper to Vex. Her eyes flickered over the writing as her eldest peeked over her shoulder. 

“What do you think, darling?” Vex asked, handing her son the paper. His dark eyes flitted over the writing. 

“It seems on board. The paper and ink are good quality, and the seal is of the Archmage of the Dwendalian Empire.” Vax’ildan said, looking to his father for approval. 

“And what do we know of the Empire?” Percy asked, rising from his chair. His knees popped and he groaned softly. 

“The Dwendalian Empire is on the continent of Exandria, the borders ranging from the Menagerie Coast in the West to Xhoras in the East. They are led by King Dwendall, who is sixty-eight years old. They were at war with the sovereign nation of Xhoras for nearly a decade until the marriage of Archmage Widogast and Bloodhunter Tealeaf brought peace.” Vax’ildan said, as if he was reading from a book. Percy beamed with pride at his eldest. He had gotten his mothers looks to be sure; both of the twins had. The eldest two had the dark hair and dark eyes and fine cheekbones of their mother, and Vax had chosen to grow it out. Some days he looked so much like his namesake that Percy had to look away. He couldn’t bear to look at the face of his dead friend, and he couldn’t imagine the burden on his wife and on Keyleth when they looked at his boy. 

“Good.” Percy said. “And with your judgement, is this on the up and up, so to speak?” 

Vax opened his mouth and then paused, thinking. His eldest was trying to tame his impulsive nature, to be a good leader for when Percy died. 

“I think it is.” Vax said, looking to his father. “What do you think, Aunt Kiki?” 

“I think it’s legit.” Keyleth said. “I think he’s a man, desperate to make peace. I think I should go over and help.” 

“Not alone you’re not.” Vex said with a soft smile. 

“Vex, please.” Percy sighed. “I’m too old to be going adventuring.” His wife padded over and ran her hand over his back. His was getting a little soft around the tummy in his middle age, and Vex gave him constant shit about it. 

“Hardly old, darling. And still dashing nonetheless.” She kissed him gently. “I think it’s high time we got out and about. We’ve been in Whitestone for too long.” 

Percy sighed, knowing he was unable to resist his wife anything when she looked at him with that little half smile of hers. 

“Vax, you should come. It’s your right as heir.” Percy turned to his eldest. 

“Can Charlie come?” Vax asked, a wide smile breaking over his face. Percy sighed, running a hand over his face. 

“I do not think it wise for Charlotte to come on a diplomatic mission to an empire that only recently brokered peace.” He said. 

“I’ll keep an eye on her, papa.” Vax said. “She won’t get into too much trouble.” 

“See, that’s where your wrong. Trouble finds her.” Percy muttered under his breath. 

“Charlie’s never left Whitestone.” Vex said gently. She was very protective of their youngest, to the point of hovering. “I think it might do her good to get out and about. See the world a bit. Travel.” 

“Like it calmed you down?” Keyleth teased. 

“Oh hush Kiki.” Vex said. The raven squawked and landed on Vax’s shoulder, pecking at the bead in his hair. 

“Vax’ildan, to me.” Keyleth made kissy noises and patted her shoulder, and the bird flew to her. It started to preen her hair, and Keyleth kissed it’s beak softly. 

“You know every time you call that bird I think you’re calling me? It’s fucking weird.” Vax grumbled. 

“Language.” Vex chided automatically.

“Like you have a leg to stand on, dearest.” Percy teased, kissing her temple. 

“Papa….is there a reason you’re reluctant to let Charlie come?” Vax asked, rising to his full height. He was still mostly elbows and knees, and at eighteen years old Percy knew he was almost done growing. He had gotten his mother’s height, thankfully. “Are you ashamed of her?” 

“Not ashamed.” Percy said. “I am not ashamed of any of you.” He adored his children. He had never thought this was in the cards for him, at all. So to have a loving wife, five children whom he adored, and people who loved him was more than he ever expected. He had expected to die young in his quest for revenge, and had nearly done so. He was glad he came back. He came back for love, for the woman at his side. 

“Not ashamed, yes, but there is something else.” Vax said. His voice was gentle and firm and his shoulders were back and his eyes were trained on his father’s. He was using every trick that Percy had taught him when it came to Lordly bearing, and Percy was both annoyed and proud. 

“Go to bed, Vax, it’s late.” He said, ignoring the question. 

“You can avoid it now, but sooner or later you will have to confront this.” Vax pointed out. “Papa she….” He sighed. “It’s not my place to say, I promised I’d keep her secrets, but you have to talk to her.” 

“Go to sleep, Vax’ildan.” Percy’s voice was harsher than normal and he saw his son recoil a bit. 

“Yes. Goodnight, my lord.” His son bowed to him and kissed his mother and aunt on the cheek and vanished from the study. Percy sighed, knowing he fucked up. Most of his children only used formalities around him when they were angry. Charlie was the only one who kept him at arms length by using his titles constantly. 

“Percy….” Vex started. 

“I know.” He sighed. 

“He’s right.” Keyleth said. There was faint gray at her temples and her shoulders were burdened with the weight of leadership. She had grown from the shy young woman to the natural leader that others came to for help, and Percy was proud of her. He loved her dearly. 

“I know, I know.” He took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. 

“You have to talk to her. It’s not good for a girl to have an absent father.” Vex said gently, voice heavy with an old pain. 

“I….I can’t.” He sighed. He collapsed into the chair by the fire and Vex sat half in his lap. He pulled his wife fully into his lap and looked up at her. “My gods you are beautiful.” He said gently. Even after bringing his five children into the world, his wife was as stunning as ever. 

“You’re a sap.” Vex said. 

“He’s a man in love.” Keyleth said. “They’re all saps.” She said softly. 

“You need to talk to Charlie.” Vex said, running her fingers through her husband’s hair. 

“How?” He asked. “Every time I try….” 

“Yes, last time she ended up setting the curtains on fire.” Vex nodded. “I remember.” 

“Well, let’s take her with us.” Keyleth said. “Maybe a neutral territory will help.” 

“Possibly.” Percy said. “And when she accidentally sets her own hands on fire and burns down half the capitol?” 

“We’ll deal with that when we get to it.” Vex said gently. 

“Just like we have before.” Keyleth said with a soft smile. 

“Scanlan and Pike can watch Trinket at the kids. Grog is off….being Grog.” Vex settled on. “Come on, darling. A little vacay.” Vex pouted. 

Percy looked at his wife over his glasses and she pouted harder. 

“Fine.” He sighed. “We’ll bring Vax and Charlie too.” 

“Wonderful. I’ll write him back tonight.” Keyleth said. “Should we bring a wedding gift?” She asked. 

“It would be boorish not too, I’m afraid.” Vex said. Percy grinned, an idea blooming in his mind. 

“I have just the thing.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking massive liberties with the De Rolo kids because THIS IS MY WORLD FUCK YOU


	13. Sex and News

Caleb woke to the sun puddling on the bed. He woke to tangled sheets, hair in his mouth, and Molly’s tail on the small of his back. He brushed some of his husband’s hair out of his mouth, and stretched softly. His body was sore; his back and shoulders and chest ached from swinging the scythe and he was used to that. But there was a new soreness in his thighs and stomach and butt that he wasn’t used too. Caleb figured it must have come from their lovemaking last night. He turned his head and looked at Molly. 

His husband was on his stomach, head on his arms. His hair was puddled in a rope over his shoulders and the sheets were around his thighs, showing his butt to the world. His mouth was open a bit and he was snoring gently and Caleb’s heart felt tight in his chest with how much he loved his husband. 

He had never expected this at all. He never expected love. He had never expected a happy marriage, with a man he adored. He reached out and brushed a lock of hair from Molly’s face as he watched him sleep. 

He rose up, back cracking as he realized that their marriage was now consummated. That it was legal and binding and solid and only through death could they be parted now. He sighed softly, a tiny smile playing on Caleb’s face. 

He didn’t feel any different, now that he lost his virginity. He never really cared much about it, to him it was neither special nor a burden. It was just there, like his hair or his eyes or his feet. It wasn’t like his mind, his greatest blessing and his heaviest burden. It wasn’t like his hands, long fingered and elegant and dripped with the blood of innocents. He sighed, stomach grumbling. 

He cocked his head and listened, and there nobody else moving. Everyone slept late the day after the harvest, and Caleb was the first to rise. He climbed out of bed gently and pulled on a pair of pants, body protesting at the movement. He knew Molly, who wasn’t used to hard labor, would be in a lot of pain when he woke up. 

Caleb bent over and brushed some hair from Molly’s cheek before kissing it softly. 

“I love you.” He whispered to his sleeping husband before padding down the steps and into the kitchen. 

He moved quickly and quietly, banking the fire and putting the kettle on before grabbing a quick and simple breakfast. Dark bread, butter, hard cheese, and apples were thrown onto a platter as the coffee percolated. He took the chance to head to the bath house and quickly washed and relived himself. He didn’t know what Molly had planned, but knowing his husband as soon as they were fed and caffeinated, Molly would try to seduce him. 

He was back in kitchen and working on finding were Caliana hid the honey when he heard footsteps from above. It was too loud to be Nott, to firm to be Molly, to strong to Caliana and too large to be Keg. Yasha descended the steps and Caleb shot her a shy smile. 

“Guten morgen, Yasha.” He said gently. 

“Good morning.” She said. “Glad I caught you. Here.” She slid him a vial of something. “Judging from what I heard last night Molly’s going to be sore.” 

Caleb turned bright red and looked everywhere but at Yasha. 

“He, ah, he was rather loud, ja?” He muttered. “I am sorry, I will try to get him to be quiet next time.” 

“All it meant was he was enjoying himself.” Yasha said softly. She yawned and stretched. 

“Ah, ja.” Caleb said. “I…had no idea what I was doing. He was very helpful in showing me what to do.” He admitted softly. 

“Molly enjoys sex. He likes having sex with people, and he always tries to make them happier than when he met them.” Yasha said. “It’s….a bit of a hallmark of his. He likes making people happy.” 

“I can tell.” Caleb said. The coffee gave a gurgle, letting Caleb know it was done. He gathered up some mugs and sugar and cream as Yasha pulled down the honey for him. 

“I’ll keep the others from knocking on your door today, and I’ll keep them outside. Enjoy each other.” She said. “It must be nice, with the marriage finally being consummated. Now you have no pressures on you. You can get to know each other.” 

“Ja. That is true. You are a good woman, Yasha.” Caleb said with a soft smile. 

“I love him dearly.” Yasha admitted. 

“As do I.” Caleb gathered up the breakfast and headed back upstairs. 

Molly was still fast asleep when he arrived, and he quickly made himself a cup of coffee and cast a simple cantrip to keep the food at the right temperature as he curled up in bed with his book and his coffee. 

Caleb’s coffee quickly went cold as he read about the man named Vax’ildan. His mouth was hanging open and he felt his spine stiffen as he read as fast he could. He read about how Vax’ildan so loved his sister he gave himself up for her. He read about he doomed himself, offering his own soul in a trade for her own. He was in the middle of the scene when he heard Molly groan. He blinked, putting down the book and glancing to his husband. 

“Ah, good morning.” He said softly. 

“Fuck.” Molly muttered. “Ow.” 

“Ja, I thought you might be sore.” Caleb laughed softly. 

“Stop laughing at me.” Molly whined. “How are you not sore?” 

“I have been working at the hay harvest since I was a child. I am used to it.” Caleb explained, laughing. 

“Okay, most of the pain is from the harvest, but the pain in my ass is all you, my darling.” Molly groaned. “It’s been a long time since I’ve taken anyone, and you are not small.” He explained. 

Caleb turned tomato red and stammered, making Molly laugh and then wince. 

“Oh ow. My ribs.” He whined. 

“Lay there, ja? I ran into Yasha in the kitchen and she gave me something.” Caleb put the book and downed his now cold and bitter coffee before snagging the oil from the bedside table. “I….thought I could, ah, help you? Perhaps um….” He didn’t know how to go about this. He wanted to help Molly loosen up, he wanted to ease his husband’s pain and soreness. “I am….very good with my hands?” He offered. 

“Oh darling, I learned that last night.” Molly said with a wink. “I am not going to turn down a massage, if you’re offering.” 

“Ja. I am.” Caleb said with a shy smile. He moved the food to the floor so it wouldn’t spill and moved to the foot of the bed. 

“Gods what did I do to deserve you?” Molly mused. Caleb brushed Molly’s hair over his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to his spine. He didn’t answer that. Privately he thought that Molly deserved much more than him, he deserved much more than a broken down wizard that was drowning in blood.

Molly groaned softly as the soreness left his muscles. Slowly he felt his body loosen up as Caleb worked the oil into his skin. It tingled on the air and part of Molly wondered how it would feel on his nipples. 

“Did you bring food too? Holy shit, a massage and breakfast in bed? I am so lucky I married you before anyone else could snag you.” He rambled. “You are a treasure.” 

It wasn’t long until Molly’s body was loose and pliant and he was half hard against the sheets. He felt Caleb climb off of him and he rose to a sitting position, back cracking softly. 

“Feeling better?” Caleb asked, passing him his coffee. 

“Mmm much.” Molly stole a kiss as he settled down next to Caleb on the bed. “Read to me?” He asked. 

“It is a heavy scene.” Caleb replied. Molly spread his bread with butter and honey. Some of the honey got on his thumb and he ran it over Caleb’s bottom lip. 

“I wanna hear you speak.” He muttered. Caleb’s eyes went dark as he flicked his tongue out to wipe the honey from his lip. 

“If you insist.” Caleb said, taking a bite of the apple. 

“Oh, I do.” Molly grinned. 

Caleb read to his husband as they ate breakfast. He read about Vax’ildan the brave, about the man with the wings of black shadow who loved his little found family. He read to his husband about the man who loved Keyleth, but still held true to the oath he made to protect his sister. By the time the chapter was done, the food was finished and the coffee was cold. 

Silence reigned as they pondered the book. 

“He was very brave.” Molly said. “And loyal. And funny.” 

“Do you have a crush on a dead man, Mollymauk?” Caleb teased. 

“If I do, can you blame me?” Molly stuck his forked tongue out and Caleb couldn’t help but glance at it. 

“See something you like, Mr. Caleb?” Molly asked, tail swishing on the sheets. 

“Ja, I do.” Caleb gently put the book down as Molly moved the tray of dishes to the floor. 

“And what is that, pray tell?” Molly said, sliding onto his stomach and arching his back so his ass was in the air. 

“I see you, being a brat.” Caleb muttered. 

“And what are you going to do about it? Spank me?” Molly asked with a slow, teasing smile. 

“Do not tempt me, Mollymauk.” Caleb warned. 

“Oh? What if I want you too?” Molly asked, crawling up his body. “What if I want you, my husband, to paddle me until my ass was nearly black and burning with heat.” He purred, starting to press soft kisses up Caleb’s neck. 

“I…” Caleb swallowed. “I wouldn’t. That would be giving you what you want. Instead….” He shuddered and gasped at Molly’s tongue on his ear. “Instead I will tie you up and fuck that pretty mouth of yours. I’d take my pleasure with you and not give you your own.” 

Molly shuddered, a soft whine escaping him. “Oh gods yes.” He laughed. “Please.” He kissed Caleb, sucking on his bottom lip. “But think it’s time you were the one getting fucked. My ass is sore and I think you’ll enjoy my cock inside of you.” Molly muttered. 

Caleb let his eyes fall shut and he nodded. “Yes.” It felt good for him to admit that, and something soft and gentle was burning along his spine. “Please?” He asked. 

“Look at you, asking for my permission already.” Molly teased. “Good boy.” 

Caleb shuddered at the praise, eyes rolling back in his head. He wanted to be good for Molly. He wanted to obey him. 

“You like that.” Molly grinned. “Good to know. Now, grab the lube and lay down on the bed for me darling.” 

Caleb nodded as did as Molly suggested. He snagged the bottle from the night before and lay on his back, legs gently spread. He was already hard from Molly’s words and touches and he couldn’t but writhe on the bed softly. 

“Hush darling, you’ll get me inside you in time.” Molly chastised him gently. Caleb nodded and Molly moved to rest between his legs. He pressed soft kisses over Caleb’s chest, moving lower and lower down his body. 

“I want you taste you first.” Molly grinned as he settled at Caleb’s hips. “Gods, I’ve wanted my mouth on you for so long.” He pressed soft kisses along Caleb’s hips. 

“Mollymauk, please.” He gasped. He was shaking under his husband’s touches, knowing what exactly what he was asking for. “Please.” He asked again. 

“You want my mouth on you? My lips stretched around your cock, my head bobbing up and down as my tongue teases you? You want your hands on my horns as fuck my face?” Molly grinned. Caleb whined, nodding. 

“Good, because that’s what’s going to happen.” Molly laughed before bending his head and licking a stripe over the head of Caleb’s cock.

Caleb arched off the sheets, gasp catching in his throat. He reached down and threaded his hands into Molly’s hair, feet kicking at the sheets. Molly took the head of his cock into his mouth and he sobbed with it. He now knew why Wulf had loved it every time Astrid took him into her mouth. Molly’s mouth was as hot as the rest of him, his wicked tongue flicking along his length. Caleb was shaking with this, with the pleasure roaring his blood. His breath was catching in his throat and his legs were shaking with it. 

“Easy there, darling.” Molly said, pulling off of Caleb with an obscene pop. “Don’t want you to cum too soon.” 

“Mollymauk, bitte.” He pleaded. His hands convulsed in his husband’s hair. “Bitte, bitte, bitte.” 

“I don’t know what that means, darling. Use Common for me.” Molly pressed a soft kiss to the inner skin of Caleb’s thigh. 

“Please.” He gasped out. “I….please, Mollymauk.” 

“Please, what?” The tiefling asked. “Do you want to cum? Do you want me to finger you? Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Yes!” Caleb exclaimed, no longer caring about who could possibly hear him. 

“Pick one.” Molly said, shooting Caleb a wicked grin. 

“I….” Caleb blushed and squirmed. “I want you inside of me.” He admitted gently. Molly beamed and surged up, kissing Caleb. Caleb whined into the kiss, sucking on his husband’s lip gently. 

“Darling, of course.” Molly beamed. He took the oil from Caleb and undid the top, the scent of the flowers filling the air. Caleb’s cock twitched at the scent and he knew he would get hard anytime he smelled the jasmine flowers now. 

“Hand me a pillow, my love?” Molly asked, holding out a hand for it. Caleb quickly passed Molly a pillow and arched his hips up at the tap of a claw on his hipbone. 

The pillow was wedged under them and it canted his hips at an angle that made Caleb feel delightfully obscene. He was really growing to enjoy this, to enjoy sex, to enjoy sex with Mollymauk. He never thought that sex would be something he would have, let alone come to enjoy, but here he was, spreading his legs and watching Molly dip a finger into the lube and tease a capped claw around his entrance. 

“I’m going to go slowly, okay? If you feel any pain at all, just say ‘stop’.” Molly settled down between Caleb’s legs, hooking his left leg over his shoulder. “This shouldn’t hurt, and if it hurts, it means I’m going too fast.” 

“Ja, alright.” Caleb nodded. “I… I will tell you.” 

“Thank you, my darling.” Molly said, kissing the skin on his inner knee before slowly, gently, sliding a finger in. Caleb gasped at the feeling, shoulders tensing. Molly’s finger was long and slim and elegant, and the cap on the claw was cold against his insides, but Molly went slowly. Slow enough that by the time he had reached the last knuckle, Caleb’s shoulders were loose again, and he was wriggling gently to try to get adjust himself on Molly’s hand. 

“Caleb, how are you feeling?” Molly asked, running his hand up and down Caleb’s thigh gently. His hair was still braided from the night before, and it brushed over his spine as he moved. 

“I….it is odd.” He confessed. He wasn’t used to being penetrated and Molly’s finger was different. His body kept trying to reject it and pull him deeper at the same time. 

“What do you mean odd?” Molly asked. “Is it good or bad?” 

“Good.” Caleb said without thinking. He knew this was a good feeling, he just wasn’t sure if he quite liked it or not. 

“Do you want me to start moving?” Molly asked. He kept petting Caleb’s skin gently, grounding him. Caleb nodded, pushing some hair form his hair. 

“Ja, please.” He asked. Molly gently slid his finger out and then back in. 

“Oh.” Caleb gasped, eyes going wide. “Do…do that again?” He asked. Molly did so and the burn of penetration started to fade into something sweet. There were small sparks dancing along his skin and he shuddered, a soft whine falling from his mouth. 

“There we go.” Molly cooed. His red eyes glinted with praise and he slicked up a second finger. “That’s it, darling, take it.” 

Caleb gasped as Molly slid in a second finger, head falling back. He was beautiful like this, in the throes of his pleasure. Watching Caleb screw his eyes shut, the pretty pink sex flush crawling down his neck, watching how he gasped and writhed made Molly feel powerful, made him feel important. He was the one making the Archmage fall undone, the one making Caleb whimper and shudder and buck with every inch of his hand that slipped inside of him. Caleb’s pretty blue eyes fluttered open and he locked them with Molly’s. 

“Mollymauk, please.” He begged. 

“Please what, darling?” Molly asked. He wondered if he could get Caleb to submit to him, to let Molly tie him up. 

Caleb’s mouth fell open as Molly tapped his fingers along Caleb’s inner walls, a soft keening whine falling from him. 

“What do you want, my darling?” Molly asked. Caleb took a few deep breaths before arching his back a bit. 

“More?” He asked softly. He was sweet and soft and pliant for Molly, and how could Molly be expected to deny him anything when he asked like that? 

“Of course, my darling dear.” Molly bent his head and sucked a mark into Caleb’s inner thigh as he slid in a third. This time there was no resistance, and Caleb’s eyes fluttered shut again. He was tangling his fingers in the sheets, body shaking. Molly set up a rhythm with his hand and fingers, curling them as he fucked Caleb loose and open. He wanted it to feel good when he finally knotted his husband, so he was taking his time with this. He wanted Caleb open and loose and begging for him. 

“You like this, don’t you Caleb.” Molly teased, tail swishing on the sheets with his delight. “You like being fucked, being teased open, being used, don’t you dear?” Caleb nodded, whining. “You like it when I make you feel good?” 

“I do.” Caleb gasped. “I….Mollymauk, please.” 

Molly bent down and kissed along Caleb’s neck, the human’s leg falling to the side. Caleb turned his head and captured Molly in a kiss, wrapping his arms around his husband. The change of angle caused Molly’s fingers to brush over the bundle of nerves that had Caleb arching off the bed, mouth falling open in his pleasure. 

Molly felt the way his husband reacted and kept at it. He kept moving his fingers against the bundle of nerves until Caleb sobbed with pleasure, body writhing in the sheets. A fine sweat had broken out over Caleb’s forehead and down his neck and Molly licked up his neck. 

“Mollymauk, bitte.” Caleb begged. 

“Please what, Caleb?” Molly asked, drumming the pads of his fingers against Caleb’s prostate softly. 

“Bitte….bitte…” Caleb’s breath was catching in his throat and he was desperate for his husband. 

“What?” Molly asked. “Use Common for me, darling.” 

Caleb was shaking and falling apart. He was a whiny, needy mess, arching into his husband’s hand and begging for it. 

“Please, fuck me?” He asked. 

“Oh darling, it would be my pleasure.” Molly purred, kissing Caleb before rising to his knees. He settled down between his husbands legs, and slicked himself up. Caleb wined softly with how long Molly was taking. 

“Easy there darling, I don’t want to hurt you.” Molly muttered. He pressed the head of his cock against Caleb, and he saw the human stiffen a bit. “Caleb, are you alright with this?” He asked. 

“Ja, ja just…go slow?” Caleb asked. He reached out and threaded his fingers with Molly’s free hand. 

“Of course. Tell me to slow down and I will.” Molly shot him a grin that made his heart flip in his chest as he squeezed Caleb’s hand. Caleb nodded and swallowed, wriggling his hips a bit. 

Molly slowly, gently pressed into him. Caleb felt the pressure of being penetrated and then gasped when the head of Molly’s cock slipped inside. It was an odd feeling, the sensation of being taken and filled, but Caleb found he liked it. 

“Keep….keep going?” He asked, letting his eyes flicker shut. 

“Of course.” Molly’s voice was a bit hoarser than normal, as the first of the ridges slid into Caleb. He moaned at the feeling, arching off the mattress a bit. 

“That’s it.” Molly muttered, unable to stop himself. Caleb was so hot and perfect around his cock it was making his head spin. “That’s it darling, you look so damn beautiful taking my cock.” His mouth was running because his brain had long since checked out. “You’re such a good boy, taking my cock for me.” 

Caleb whined at the praise, moving to hook a leg around Molly’s hips. 

“Please, Mollymauk.” He begged. 

“Please what, my darling?” Molly teased, gasping softly as some of the larger ridges slid into Caleb with a pop. 

“More.” Caleb muttered. “More, Mollymauk.” 

“Anything for you.” Molly whispered before sliding the rest of his cock into Caleb. Caleb tensed a bit before taking a deep breath. Molly watched his husband, reading his body, waiting for him to relax a bit before pulling out and sliding back in. 

The sensation of the bumps and ridges of Molly’s dick wrung tiny whimpers from Caleb as they slid in and out of him. Molly was moving slowly, taking his time, and it was causing Caleb to slowly unravel, bit by bit. Every second that Molly spent fucking him caused a little more of the Archmage persona to fall away, leaving Caleb a gentle, pliant, whiny puddle of need on the mattress. He wasn’t in control anymore, there was nobody who would call on him in the middle of the night, he had nobody to answer too other than Molly, and Molly was the only person he had to make happy. Caleb was blissed out, moans and tiny whimpers coming from him, picking up in volume as Molly started to fuck him. 

“Look at you.” Molly cooed, unable to take his eyes from Caleb’s face. “Gods above you are incredible, fuck you’re perfect.” Molly gasped out, hips picking up. He reached down and pulled Caleb’s leg over his shoulder and the angle caused him to slide the last few inches into Caleb. Those blue eyes went wide as the human gasped, crying out. 

“Mollymauk.” He moaned, free hand coming to grasp at the sheets. 

“That’s it, you’re so damn perfect for me.” Molly bent over and grabbed the headboard and started to fuck his husband in earnest. He was going to make Caleb cum before he did, so help him Moonweaver. Caleb arched off the bed, free hand moving from the pillow to Molly’s tail, making Molly gasp and throw his head back. 

“Fuck that’s it Caleb.” Molly moaned. “You feel so damn good.” 

Caleb was floating in a space where nothing existed but Molly; his husband’s words and mouth and hands and tail and cock were all that Caleb was able to focus on, and pleasure was robbing him of ration thought, and he was so damn content like this. He wanted Molly to fuck him when he was bent over the bed, in the bathtub, against the wall, in the library, for Molly to suck him off under his desk. He wanted his husband in every way possible. 

“Harder.” He gasped out. “Mollymauk, please.” He begged. 

Molly shuddered at Caleb’s words and ducked his head to kiss his husband. 

“You want me to fuck you?” He snarled. “You want me to bend you over, to take you, to claim you, to let everyone know that you’re mine?” 

“Yes!” Caleb cried out against Molly’s mouth, arching into his touch. 

“Good.” Molly bit out before giving in. He snapped his hips forward and set a brutal pace, fucking Caleb into the mattress. He kissed his husband and gave in, taking him and claiming him. It had been so damn long since he had dominated a partner that he had nearly forgotten how much he enjoyed it. Molly had nearly forgotten how much he loved bending someone in two, making them writhe and cry out and beg for him, how he loved making them feel good. And he was very clearly making Caleb feel wonderful. 

He was gasping and shuddering, a lovely sex flush crawling down his neck and chest. He turned his head and sucked a string of marks into the skin of Caleb’s thigh. He wriggled his hand from Caleb’s and dragged it over his husband’s chest and down to his cock. He could feel the knot forming at the base of his own, and he knew that he was growing close. 

“Fuck, Caleb.” He gasped, knowing he had to warn Caleb. “Fuck I’m going to knot you. Caleb, can I?” He begged. “Please, let me knot you.” 

“Yes.” Caleb said. He didn’t quite know what a knot was, all he knew is that it was a part of Molly and that was enough for him. “Please, Mollymauk, please.” He gasped. He ran his hands down Molly’s ribs to grab his husband’s ass. 

“Please what?” Molly gasped. He wanted to hear it, he wanted to hear Caleb ask for his knot. He grabbed his husband’s cock and started to work it in time with his thrusts. 

“I…” Caleb gasped, head thrown back against the sheets. “Mollymauk.” He sobbed. 

“What do you want, Caleb?” Molly snarled, thrusting deep into his husband with every word. 

“You.” Caleb gasped out. “I want your knot, Mollymauk, bittebittebitte.” He devolved into Zemnian as he tried to fight the pleasure roaring in his blood. His legs were shaking around Molly’s body and he was getting close. 

Molly pressed as deep into Caleb as he could, just as his knot started to grow. He rocked into his husband, working Caleb’s cock with his fist as he swelled inside of him. 

“Mollymauk, close.” Caleb warned. 

“That’s it, I want you too. I want you too give in, I want you to cum for me, I want you to cum with my knot inside of you, I want you to cum on my cock.” Molly snarled, barely coherent thanks to the pleasure roaring in his blood. Everything in him was screaming to knot his husband, to take him, to make him Molly’s in every sense of the word. 

“Mollymauk.” Caleb gasped, eyes going wide. He gasped one more time before arching his back and crying out. Pleasure ripped Molly’s name from his lips, along with another love confession in Zemnain. He loved Molly, he knew this deep in his bones, and he knew that Molly most likely didn’t love him back. But that was alright, in the here and the now. In the here and the now, he had Molly’s mouth on his neck and his knot swelling inside of him and pleasure making him buck and convulse around his husband, and it was alright. 

Caleb was incredible as he came on Molly’s cock and Molly latched his mouth on Caleb’s neck to keep from saying something stupid, like “I love you” or “marry me again”. He sucked a mark into the pretty pink skin of Caleb’s human neck as his knot swelled. He gasped as he was locked in place with his husband and then cried out as his the wave of pleasure that had been boiling in his body peaked. He was locked with Caleb, knotted deep inside of him, as he came. Some deeply hidden part of his brain was happy about that, happy that not a single drop of his seed would leak from his husband, he was happy that Caleb was now marked and knotted and properly fucked, that Caleb was his now, inside and out. 

Molly collapsed onto Caleb, tucking his face against Caleb’s collarbone. Caleb’s legs fell to either side of his body and his hands were pressed to his ribs. Molly’s head was spinning and they were both trying to catch their breath. 

“Wow.” Molly laughed softly. “That was….wow. Let me know if I get too heavy, we can roll to a side, okay darling?” 

"Pressure…ist gut.” Caleb mumbled. He tucked his face against Molly’s and breathed them in. Molly turned his head and captured his husband in a tiny kiss. 

“I take it you like being knotted.” Molly laughed. Caleb made a happy noise and nodded, unable to speak just yet. 

He was happy and warm and boneless and content, with Molly knotted inside of him, stretching him and filling him, Molly’s body weight ontop of him, with Molly’s sandalwood and vanilla scent in his nose. He was happy and content here, relaxed for the first time in a long time. 

“Now we know what to do when you’re stressed out.” Molly laughed. “It won’t go down for about twenty minutes. Enough time for a nap.” Molly kissed Caleb softly. 

“Nap sounds good.” Caleb mumbled, yawning. 

“Alright darling, go sleep. I’ll wake you up when it’s down.” Molly mumbled, tucking his face into Caleb’s shoulder. Caleb nodded, wrapping his arms around his husband and allowing sleep to claim him. 

Sure enough, Molly woke him up. His ass was sore and there was something leaking from him that he wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but Caleb was happy. 

“Come on darling, Nott says she has something for us.” Molly rose from the bed and gave himself a quick wash. He didn’t care about smelling like a brothel, but he thought that Caleb might care. Caleb watched as Molly took the time to clean himself up and brush and re-braid his hair. He rose slowly from the bed to wrap his arms around Molly’s waist, tucking his head into Molly’s neck. 

“What’s got you all cuddly Mr. Caleb?” Molly teased, looking at his husband in the mirror. 

“I am just happy.” Caleb muttered. 

“Good.” Molly said with a gently smile. “You deserve to be happy.” He turned in Caleb’s arms and kissed him softly, fighting back the ‘I love you’ that was on his lips. Caleb didn’t care for him in the same way he cared for the human, but as long as Caleb was happy, he was happy. 

“Find your clothes and let’s go.” Molly said, breaking from the kiss to fish about in his closet for something to wear. His tail was swishing happily as they dressed and he was humming the song from yesterday as they dressed and headed down together. 

“Ah. There you two are.” Nott said. “Caleb, you have a letter.” In her tiny green hand was a letter. Caleb took it and headed right to the window to read it in the light. 

The paper was thick and heavy and the writing was messy yet legible. Something about the writing stuck him as female and he turned it over only to see a heavy wax seal on it. It was marbled blue and white sealing wax, embossed with a stylized tree, complete with roots, holding up a sun. He cracked it open and started to read. 

“Have fun?” Yasha asked Molly as he threw himself onto the couch. 

“You know it.” He stuck out his tongue as he took a cup of tea from Caliana. 

“Dude you guys are loud.” Keg grumbled from her place in the kitchen. She was on a stool, helping Cali peel some apples for something. 

“I am very good and what I do.” Molly laughed. 

“We need to be getting back to the palace.” Caleb muttered, moving quickly. 

“Caleb, darling?” Molly asked, rising in alarm. 

“Do you remember the woman I told you about? Keyleth?” He said. 

“The one in the book? Of course.” 

“I wrote to her. She and some friend are coming here, soon. To help with Project Phoenix.” Caleb replied. “We must be heading back. Tomorrow would be best.” 

“Are you healthy enough?” Molly asked. Caleb shot Molly a look as Nott spoke. 

“Well, judging by what we all heard, I’d say yes.” Nott snarked. Caleb turned as red as his hair and Molly threw back his head laughing. 

“Yes, that’s fair.” Molly admitted. “So…tomorrow?” 

“We leave tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK ON MY BULLSHIT. 
> 
> I am so sorry about the wait! I know it's been a month but I am so sorry! I just got back into school again after two years of no schooling, a very dear friend had an accident in their life so I had to be there for them, that dear friend became a lover, and now I'm in the middle of a polycule, and I came out as genderfluid, so it's been a helluva month! I'm back! I promise! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience and loving messages! I love you all so much!


	14. Homecoming

The ride had been agony. It had been hellish the first time when Caleb had been near death’s door, and it was hellish this time simply because Caleb knew what Molly’s body was willing and able to do and how much pleasure he could bring the Tiefling, and he had to go three whole days without using hands or mouth on Molly. He knew that Molly was feeling the tension too; he could see it in the set of his love’s jaw and the tightness around his eyes. He also hadn’t been fair to Molly. He had been teasing his lover the whole time. 

Caleb had been teasing him with a hand on his knee that inched up his thigh, or fingers tracing the head of his tail, whispering words in Molly’s ear while Yasha and Nott were occupied. 

Once, in a fit of daring, Caleb had cast Mage Hand under the table and spent the evening palming Molly’s cock through his trousers until he was writhing in his seat. Molly had pinned him to the wall the moment they were alone, kissing him like a drowning man. 

“We are nearly home, Schatz.” Caleb said gently, gesturing out the window to the castle on the hill as the passed through the city gates. 

“Oh thank the Moonweaver, my ass is incredibly sore.” Molly whined. 

“Good thing you can take the rest of the day off.” Caleb said gently. 

“What about you?” Nott asked. 

“Nott, you cannot.” He sighed. “I have to get right to work.” He explained. The carriage started to climb. 

“Can’t you take the rest of the day?” Yasha asked in her quiet voice. Caleb shook his head softly. 

“I need to see how Astrid has fared in my absence.” He explained. 

“Ah yes, Astrid.” Molly bared his teeth and his tail trashed with anger as a low growl formed in his chest. 

“Schatz, behave.” Caleb sighed. 

“I don’t trust her, Caleb.” Molly turned to his husband as Caleb sighed, rubbing his temples. “I don’t trust her and I don’t like her. You know what I think she did to you.” 

“Ja, I know.” Caleb said softly. “Nott and I have a plan.” He reached out and gently put his hand over Molly’s as the carriage leveled out. 

“Molly, do you trust me?” Nott asked, her big yellow eyes fixed on Molly. 

“I do.” He said softly. “Not sure if that’s a good thing, but I do.” 

“I’m going to be doing what I do best; looking from the shadows.” Nott said. “You won’t see me, but I’ll be investigating. I’ll be keeping Caleb safe.” 

“You watch his back from the shadows and I’ll watch his back in the light. We can keep him safe together.” Molly slipped his hand from Caleb’s and offered his in a shake. 

“Together.” Nott said, shaking Molly’s hand. 

“Nott, won’t she suspect you?” Yasha said. 

“Not if I’m good.” Nott grinned wide, exposing her twisted, gnarly teeth. “And I happen to be very good.” 

The carriage came to a creaky halt and Caleb took a deep breath. Molly watched as he turned from the man that Molly had fallen in love with, because yes he was in love with his husband thank you very much, and assumed the mantle of the Archmage. He saw Caleb’s shoulders pull back and his spine straighten, his jaw set and the lines around his eyes grow from smile lines into worry lines. He watched gentle Caleb become Archmage Widogast. Caleb opened the door and stepped into the light. 

“Caleb!” Wulf called out, striding forward. He pulled Caleb into a hug and Caleb hugged him right back. 

“You’re looking well.” Astrid said, walking closer. Molly slipped from the carriage and beamed at Astrid, bearing his fangs a little bit more than necessary. 

She was rounder than before, early with a four month belly. Her face was a bit rounder too, and she had gained some weight around the hips as well. Other than those changes, she looked fine and dandy with the literal necklace that denoted Caleb’s rank around her neck. 

“Astrid, is that my husband’s necklace?” Molly teased. “I wasn’t aware that you were given permission to wear it.” He pulled her into a hug. 

“I wasn’t, but I figured that I had too.” Astrid said. “If you’re going to rule the rabbits, you best wear some floppy ears.” She glanced to Caleb and maybe Molly was fooling himself, but there was a flicker of something like dissatisfaction in her eyes. “You’re looking healthy.” 

“I am much better.” Caleb said, slipping up behind Molly. 

“The fresh air and the harvest did him a world of good.” Molly turned to Caleb and kissed him softly. Caleb’s eyes flickered shut and trailed his calloused fingertips over Molly’s jaw. 

“I’ve never even heard of a honeymoon, so having one was a lot of fun.” Molly laughed. “I’m surprised Cali got any sleep.” Caleb turned bright red and opened his mouth to say something when Molly got hit from the side by a blue mass of frills and squealing Jester. 

“I missed you! I missed you I missed you I missed you!” She wrapped Molly in her arms and lifted him off the ground, causing him to laugh with delight. 

“Oh I missed you too, darling.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head and she cried a little bit. 

“I am so happy you’re back!” She jumped up and down as she let Molly go. “So many new things have happened while you were gone! Beau has been mooning after Yasha and the Princess has decided to starting up healing classes and her tutor is this really, really tall firbolg with bright pink hair and he’s like totally super cool, and Fjord and I are together! Like, together together!” She beamed. 

“Congratulations darling!” Molly kissed her forehead and she wriggled with delight. “You two are being safe, right?” 

“Molly, my mom is the Ruby of the Sea!” Jester huffed. “Of course we’re being safe!” 

“Good.” Molly said. He saw Jester’s face light up and she darted away from Molly and picked Nott up in a bone crushing hug. 

“Don’t expect a hug from me, asshole.” Beau glared at him. 

“Too bad, you’re getting one.” Molly laughed. He threw his arms wide and went in to hug her. She stood there, stiff as a board, as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. 

“You done yet, dude?” She whined. 

“Nope.” He said. “You’re gonna like hugs one day Beau.” He said, giving her a squeeze and pulling away. 

“Yeah, not gonna happen.” Beau said. He saw her vision catch on something behind him and her whole body language went soft and casual and a tiny smile played over her face. He looked over his shoulder and saw Yasha emerge from the carriage, see Beau, and smile. 

“You know….” He said softly. “Yasha like flowers. She dries them and collects them.” 

“I know. I have a - wait, why the fuck am I telling you anything?” She glared at Molly before stalking off. Molly threw his head back with delight, cackling happily. He strode forward and cupped Caleb’s cheeks and kissed him squarely on the mouth, in front of the gods and everyone. Caleb made a soft noise in his throat and his hands fell to Molly’s hips.

“Gods, I missed our friends.” He said. 

“Ja, I missed them as well.” Caleb said gently. 

“We have three days until the party from Tal’Dorei arrive.” Astrid said. “I’ve already got the welcome feast underway.” 

“Wonderful, make sure there is some Xhoras food there, ja?” Caleb asked. 

“Why?” She asked, confused. “They’re not coming to Xhoras.” 

“I plan to take them. Druids of Keyleth’s power can travel through the trees. I plan to take her, at least, to see Widogast’s Blight.” He explained. “And I think the food would be a comfort to Molly.” 

“Why is your husband’s comfort state business?” Astrid snapped.

There was a growing tension as silence fell, people glancing from Caleb to Astrid, from the Archmage to his second in command. It felt like they were rapidly approaching a crossroads, a choice barreling toward them. 

“Because my marriage is state business, Astrid. And need I remind you your place is not to question me. Your place is to do as I command.” Caleb said. “I am your superior officer, is that clear?” 

Astrid’s jaw was set like a brick and she looked Caleb in the face. Black energy started to drip from her fingers like smoke as her lip curled. Molly saw Caleb’s hand start to blacken and Wulf’s eyes went wide and they stepped in at the same time. 

“Now, darling-” 

“Astrid, listen to Caleb-” 

“Fine.” She snapped. “I will tell the cooks to put some Xhorasian food on the menu. For your Xhorasian husband.” She said. 

“Ja. My husband is Xhorsian. And I lo-am fond of him.” Caleb said gently. “So you will not disrespect him. Ever. Is that clear, Mortenson?” 

“Yes, sir.” Astrid said. She turned to go, but Caleb cleared his throat. 

“Mortenson. My necklace.” He held out his hand. Astrid glared daggers at him over her shoulder, before reaching up and undoing the clasp. She shoved it at Caleb. 

“Permission to be dismissed, sir?” Her voice was layered with anger, and Molly saw the black energy, like thick smoke, swirl around her fingers and drip to the cobbles. 

“Ja.” Caleb said gently. “As you were, Mortenson.” 

Astrid walked off, hand on her stomach. 

“Caleb, I’m sorry.” Wulf turned to his friend. “She’s been getting more and more testy all the time. I think it’s the pregnancy.” He sighed, ruffling his hair. 

“Keep an eye on her for me, ja?” Caleb asked. “I cannot afford any mutinies at the moment.” 

“She’d never do that.” Wulf laughed softly. He was the only one laughing. He slowly grew sober, looking from Caleb to Molly in alarm. “C’mon, you know her.” 

_“Yes, I know her. I know her well enough to say that she is no longer the Astrid we grew up with. She’s changed, Wulf.”_ Caleb said in their mother tongue. His friend sighed, rubbing at his face. 

“This is the last thing I need right now, but I will. I’ll keep an eye on her for you. And before you ask, no I won’t tell her I’m doing this. I’m not gonna spy on my wife for you, but I will let you know about her…anger issues.” He settled on. 

“Thank you, Wulf. You are a good man.” Caleb gently grasped his friend’s bicep. 

“Somedays I feel like that’s going to kill me.” He muttered darkly. 

“Hopefully you will live a long a happy life, and die surrounded by your massive family.” Molly said with a soft grin. 

“Yeah, that was never in the cards for me, Mollymauk. But…thanks.” Wulf said sadly. “Caleb, meet up in the library in half an hour? We have a lot of work to get done.” 

Caleb glanced to Molly and opened his mouth. 

“Better make it one hour. I have not had the chance to be alone with Mollymauk for three days.” He said gently. Wulf shot Caleb a wide grin. 

“Sure thing. An hour it is.” Wulf clapped Caleb on the shoulder and went after his wife. 

“Well….that was intense.” Beau grumbled. 

“Caleb, what’s happening?” Jester asked. 

“We….ah…” Nott said. 

“We have reason to believe that Astrid’s loyalties are not totally with me and mine.” Caleb said gently. Jester gasped, her eyes going wide. 

“I can totally help with that you know! I am very good and finding things out!” She bounced on the balls of her feet. 

“Thank you, but I already have Nott on the case.” Caleb said gently. 

“Well, two detectives are better than one! I can help Nott! Nott stayed with me before she went to you and I helped her sneak out and we are really, really good friends!” Jester said, beaming. 

“Is this true, Nott?” Caleb asked, smiling at his little friend. 

“I am….fond of Jester, yes.” Nott said, nodding her little head. 

“Alright. Just be subtle about it.” Caleb said, privately thinking that at least Nott was there to teach Jester about the word ‘subtle’. Jester squealed with delight and skipped over to Nott, who was smiling at Jester with unabashed delight. 

“I am glad Nott has a friend.” He told Molly gently. “Surface folk are not particularly fond of her kind. She has had a hard road, by my side.” He explained. 

“Jester’s got a good heart. And a big one.” He said. “She gave me some advice about you that worked.” Molly linked arms with Caleb and led him into the palace and toward their rooms. 

“And what advice was that, Schatz?” He asked gently. 

“That you were just as scared as I was.” Molly said softly. “That I should get to know you, that I shouldn’t try to get in your pants every three seconds, and that maybe, the reason why you couldn’t look at me is the same reason why people can’t look at the sun.” He said, leading Caleb away from the hustle and bustle of the main palace, down a quiet and familiar hallway. 

“I could not look at you at first because you are so beautiful.” Caleb confessed. “The moment I pulled that cloak off at our wedding….” He shook his head softly. He had fallen in love with Molly the moment he had seen the tiefling. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be so handsome.” Molly confessed. “I had no idea that the Archmage was good looking.” 

“I am hardly handsome, Molly.” Caleb muttered. 

“I think you are.” Molly said. “I think you’re very handsome. I think your cheekbones are wonderful and your jaw is so delightfully strong and that nose is very noble.” 

“My nose is too big for my face.” Caleb muttered. 

“Nonsense darling, your nose is perfect. It fits your face.” Molly kissed the tip of it just as their rooms came into sight. “Ah, home sweet come.” Molly sighed happily. Caleb glanced around and saw they were alone. 

“Soon you will have me bent over our bed, crying out your name as you fuck me into our mattress.” Caleb muttered, voice low. A soft flush spread over Molly’s cheekbones as his tail trashed with delight. 

“Oh really darling. Is that what you want?” Molly muttered. Caleb swallowed then nodded softly. 

“You want me to bend you over, to fuck, to take you, to claim you?” Molly asked, dropping his mouth right next to Caleb’s ear. “You wane me to make you scream my name?” 

“Yes, Mollymauk, yes.” Caleb muttered. He was hard in his slacks and he was thankful for the long coat that kept his erection hidden. 

“Good thing we’re nearly home.” Molly laughed, leading Caleb to the doors. He pushed them open and there was Venbellis, standing in the middle of the room, clapping and smiling. 

“Welcome back!” She beamed. 

“You, my dear, as a sight for sore eyes!” Molly laughed, pulling her into a hug. It was unorthodox, yes, but Venbellis was family. 

“It’s good to see you Mr. Mollymauk. An’ Mr. Caleb! Look at you! All kissed by the sun!” She laughed. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were workin’ a harvest!” 

“I was.” He hung up his scarf and Molly slipped over to help him out of his coat. 

“I didn’t know you knew how to work a harvest.” Venbellis muttered. 

“My parents were farmers.” Caleb explained. “I am one of the common folk.” 

“That’s why you treat me so good.” Venbellis smiled. “I knew it.” She laughed. 

“How is your boy?” Caleb asked softly. 

“He’s good. Fall’s comin’ so he’s headin’ off to school soon.” She explained. “Well, I best be gettin’ on with m’ job. It’s good seein’ you two. It was getting mighty lonely around here.” She curtsied and vanished out the door. 

Caleb and Molly locked eyes and Caleb felt his knees go slightly weak. He reached behind him and with a single flick of his wrist locked the door. The moment the lock snap shut Molly was on him, cupping his face and kissing him and pinning him to the wall. Caleb moaned and opened his mouth for his husband, arms coming up to wrap around his waist. He tugged at Molly’s shirt, pulling it free from his pants as Molly worked on his clothing. 

“Why do you wear so many fucking layers?” Molly snapped in frustration. 

“You will wear them too when winter sets in.” Caleb explained. Molly kissed down his neck and sucked a mark into his skin making Caleb cry out. 

“Bold of you to assume I’m letting you out of bed for anything other than Winter’s Crest.” He said, kissing Caleb and then pulling the human’s shirt over his head. Caleb shoved Molly’s ugly coat off and to the floor and the tiefling stepped back and gently pulled his shirt off and over his horns. 

Molly opened his mouth to tell Caleb to get on the bed, but Caleb dropped to his knees. He undid Molly’s pants and then pulled his husband’s cock free. He had a vauge idea of what he was doing, all he knew is that he wanted Molly’s cock in his mouth. It never occurred to him that he was the Archmage, the most powerful wizard in the kingdom, second most powerful man in the Empire, and he was on his knees sucking his husband’s cock without being prompted, and he had no idea how that affected Molly. 

“That’s it darling.” Molly groaned as Caleb ran his tongue over the textured shaft of his husband’s cock. “Go on.” Molly moaned, his head falling back. 

The anxiety that Caleb had been feeling knot in his gut since he had arrived vanished the moment he got his mouth on Molly’s cock. He knew his mouth was an easy way to get him to calm down, it had something to do with his oral fixation and how he chewed everything; his pens and pencils and fingers and cups and utensils and sometimes paper. He had a feeling that his mouth was a way to get him to calm down, but he knew it now. He own cock sat hard and neglected in his pants as he bobbed on Molly’s cock. His hands wandered up and down Molly’s thighs before he started working Molly’s cock gently with his hand. 

“Oh fuck, that’s it.” Molly gasped. He braced himself with one hand in Caleb’s hair and the other on the door. “That’s it darling, use your tongue. Fuck you’re so talented at this.” He shuddered. He started rocking into Caleb’s mouth gently, and he bent his head to looked down at Caleb. 

His handsome husband was on his knees, mouth stretched wide around his cock. His eyes were closed in bliss and that lovely sex flush was spreading down Caleb’s cheekbones and over his jaw and under his beard down run down his neck. Molly could see his erection straining against his pants and he shuddered with the knowledge that Caleb was hard and needy just for him. 

“On your knees, darling.” Molly pulled back and Caleb whined unhappily. “Oh trust me, I’ll fill you up soon.” Molly helped Caleb to his knees and kissed him. He tasted like black coffee and cock and Molly loved it. 

“Bedroom. Naked. On the bed on all fours for me.” He growled, grabbing Caleb’s ass with one hand. Caleb cried out and gasped, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Yes, Mollymauk.” He muttered, going sweetly pliant under Molly’s touch. Molly brushed his claws over Caleb’s hair gently and Caleb smiled at that. He knew how much hair meant to Molly, and that he claws on his scalp and the fingers in his hair meant that Molly was showing him affection. There was no way Molly could love him too, but it was nice feeling his husband’s hand in his hair. He headed to bedroom, stripped naked as he went. For once he didn’t bother picking up his clothing; he knew Molly wouldn’t be upset at the trail of socks and boots and shirt and pants, and he could pick it up himself later. He climbed onto the bed, naked, and rest on his hands and knees, actually eager for what Molly was going to do to him. 

Molly took the chance to get naked as the day he came out of the grave and pawed through his jacket, looking for the little tub of lube. His nail caps were a bit loose, so he would have to be very careful when opening up Caleb. 

Or, he could just use his mouth, he mused. He held the lube in on hand and grinned. He walked into the bedroom and sure enough, there was Caleb, naked, on his hands and knees for Molly. 

“Good boy, Caleb.” Molly muttered, with pride, tail swishing. Molly saw the shudder that wracked Caleb’s frame and heard the whimper the praise caused. He moved onto the bed, tracing down Caleb’s spine with a single capped claw. 

“Mollymauk.” He gasped, head falling forward, hips canting up. 

“Look at you. I’ve barely touched you and you’re practically begging for me.” Molly mused. He kissed the spot right between Caleb’s delightful little back dimples, then pressed soft kisses to every freckle and mole he found on that bronzed expanse of skin. Caleb whined, wriggling softly on the bed. 

“You want to be good for me, right darling?” Molly asked, and Caleb nodded. “Use your words, Caleb. I like hearing that voice of yours.” 

“Yes.” Caleb gasped out. “Mollymauk, I want…I want to be good for you.” He mumbled. 

“Good boy Caleb.” Molly muttered, settling between Caleb’s legs. “You won’t be quiet for me, alright pet?” He asked. “I want to hear you.” And with that he spread his husband’s cheeks and licked right up the cleft. Caleb gasped, eyes going wide. 

“Mollymauk! That’s…” He wanted to say that was filthy, that was disgusting, that it wasn’t sanitary, but Molly did it again and Caleb’s voice trailed off into a soft whimper. 

“Sorry darling, didn’t catch that.” Molly said, grinning like an imp. Caleb swallowed and his throat clicked gently. 

“I…do it again?” He asked softly. 

“Oh, with pleasure darling.” Molly’s tail was swishing with delight on the sheets as he bent back to his task. 

Caleb couldn’t help the noises that Molly was wringing from him. He was whimpering and whining at the feeling of Molly’s wickedly talented tongue on him. He writhed on the bed, fingers tangled in the covers, legs shaking softly. 

Molly could tell that Caleb liked this, and he beamed with pride. He sucked on Caleb’s hole gently before sliding the tips of his tongue inside of Caleb. He jumped at the sensation, crying out. He rocked his hips gently, easing Molly’s tongue deeper inside of him. Molly knew exactly how long his tongue was, so he started sliding it in and out of Caleb, who start rocking his hips with the movement. He grinned, flicking the tips of his tongue around. Caleb jolted like he had been shocked, whole body clenching around Molly’s tongue. 

Caleb was practically sobbing now, whole body shaking and reacting with Molly’s devil’s tongue. His body was shaking and he could feel himself already getting close. 

“Mollymauk, bitte.” He begged. “I’m close.” He whined as Molly pulled his tongue free. 

“You can cum one of two ways darling. On my tongue or on my cock.” Molly said. “Your choice.” 

Caleb swallowed, trying to catch his breath. He swallowed once again and licked his lips before speaking.

“I….I want you to be inside of me.” He confessed. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Molly beamed behind Caleb and pressed a soft kiss to his husband’s spine. 

“Of course darling. How can I resist when you ask for prettily?” He muttered. He peppered Caleb’s spine with kisses as he opened the lube and slicked his cock up. He spread some of the extra and slipped his thumb inside of Caleb and was rewarded with a quiet gasp. 

“Look at you, all open and spread out, waiting for my cock like the pretty thing you are.” He murmured softly. “I wonder how long I can keep you like this, desperate and needy and hard for me?” 

“Mollymauk.” Caleb whined. Molly’s words affected him, and he shuddered with them. 

“Keep you on the edge for hours, maybe tied to the bed. Tease you for hours before finally letting you cum.” He pressed the head of his cock to Caleb’s entrance and pulled his thumb free. 

“Mollymauk, please.” Caleb begged. 

“Please what?” Molly pressed a soft kiss to Caleb’s shoulder. “What do you want, my love?” He asked softly. 

“I…I want you to fuck me.” Caleb gasped. Molly started pressing soft kisses to his jaw so Caleb tilted his head to give Molly room to kiss and lick and bite and suck. Molly did so, making Caleb whimper with every mark on his neck. 

“You want me to fuck you? You want my cock sliding into you? You want me to take you, to fuck you, to claim you, to make you mine, to make you scream my name as you cum around my cock? You want me to knot you?” He whispered into the shell of Caleb’s ear as his free hand came to wrap around Caleb’s pale human throat. 

“Yes.” He whimpered, eyes fluttering shut. “Yes, Mollymauk please.” He begged. 

“Good boy, Caleb.” He would train Caleb to ask for what he wanted even if it killed him. Molly rose to his knees and moved his hand from Caleb’s throat to his hips and slowly, slowly breached his husband. 

“Fuck.” He gasped as he slid into Caleb. Caleb whined head falling forward onto the pillow. Molly kept sliding, pushing forward until he was pressed with his hips to Caleb’s ass. 

“Mollymauk, Mollymauk.” Caleb was chanting his name softly, whining and shaking as Molly claimed him. 

“Good boy, Caleb.” Molly crooned before fisting a hand in Caleb’s hair and started to rail his husband. He snapped his hips forward and bent over as he pulled Caleb upright. He wrapped his hand around Caleb’s throat, hips snapping up into the human at a brutal pace that was making Caleb wail with delight. 

“It’s been three whole days, Caleb.” He snarled. “Three days, with being a little cocktease the whole damn time. Don’t think I didn’t fucking notice you teasing me. I noticed and you were doing it on purpose, weren’t you?” He snarled right into Caleb’s ear, not breaking pace. 

“Yes.” Caleb gasped. “Yes, I was.” 

“You were being a tease to drive me mad. This is what you wanted, isn’t it? You wanted me to snap, to bend you over and fuck you until you were screaming my name?” The headboard was slamming against the wall and Caleb put both hands on the wall to brace himself. He arched his back and cried out as Molly wrapped a hand around his throat. 

“Yes, Mollymauk, bitte, mehr, Mollymauk, bitter mehr.” He babbled in Zemnian. 

“Good boy, Caleb.” Molly snarled right in his ear, voice laced with the rumble of Infernal. Caleb eyes went wide at that tone and he whined. 

“Again Mollymauk, please?” He asked. “Just like that, your voice.” He gasped. 

“Oh?” Molly knew he couldn’t keep this pace up for much longer; he could already feel the pleasure roaring in his blood. He wanted to indulge Caleb, so he switched to Infernal. 

_“You want me to talk to in Infernal? You want me to tell you what a good boy you are, how good you feel around my cock? You want me to speak to you like this?”_ He asked carefully. He knew that Infernal, when used wrong, could kill. The thought of Caleb being ripped from him sent an unexpected bolt of pain through his heart. He shoved it aside, not wanting to think about it. 

“Ja, Mollymauk.” Caleb whined. “Close.” He gasped again. “Mollymauk, bitte, bittebitte.” 

“Do you want to cum?” Molly snarled in Common. “If you are going to cum, it will be on my cock, untouched.” He ordered. “You want to be good for me, Caleb.” 

“Ja, Mollymauk.” Caleb had soft with need and sweetly pliant, and Molly could tell Caleb was close. 

“Cum for me then, husband.” He snarled into Caleb’s ear. He was so close himself he could taste it; he could taste the pleasure singing in his blood, the power that control and domination gave him, the sheer utter perfection that happened when he joined his body to Caleb’s. Caleb’s thighs were shaking and his breath caught once, twice, three times in his throat and he was cumming all over the sheets, a soft whine of Molly’s name escaping with a sob. It was that sound, the soft whimper of Molly’s name that sent him over the edge, locking himself with Caleb as his knot swelled and he spilled inside of his husband. 

They collapsed onto the bed, and Molly wrapped his arms around his lover. He knew that being dominated and controlled like that could be an emotional thing, and he just wanted to cuddle Caleb anyway. He pressed soft kisses to Caleb’s neck and shoulders as the human wound down from his orgasm. 

“That was….” Caleb trailed off. 

“Fantastic.” Molly laughed. “Gods, that only the third time we’ve had sex.” He wondered. “When we finally know eachother’s bodies it’s going to be amazing.” 

“Or it will kill me.” Caleb sighed. Molly started to giggle. 

“Well that would be quite a scandal.” He laughed. “Archmage Widogast, fucked to death by his own husband.” 

“Ah, yes, that means our political alliance would have been for naught.” Caleb continued. “I could not handle your cock, Mollymauk. For shame, it was all for nothing.” 

Molly threw back his and laughed, holding Caleb close. 

“Gods, you’re incredible.” He muttered. “I am a lucky man.” He nuzzled Caleb’s jaw softly. 

“As am I.” Caleb confessed. “I know I have not been the best husband in the world, and that I will continue to overwork myself, so…thank you, for, ah, putting up with me.” He muttered gently. 

“Caleb, I’m your husband.” Molly said softly. “It’s hardly putting up with you.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Caleb’s temple. “How about a nap and then you can meet with Wulf?” 

Caleb yawned, snuggling closer into Molly’s arm. His husband’s tail draped over his hips as Molly’s arms wrapped around his ribs. 

“Ja, a nap does sound good.” He said. Molly reached down and pulled the blanket over them both. 

“A nap it is. I’ll wake you later.” He kissed Caleb’s jaw and headbutted him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adlkfja;sdflkja sorry about the wait folks, have 2k words of pure filth


	15. Meetings, Lunch and Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox Machine arrives and a deal is struck.

_The stench of fire tickled his nose and screams filled his ears. He watched his home, his childhood burn to ash as his family screamed. He heard the yowling of a cat and his mother calling his name._

_“They are traitors, Caleb.” Trent said next to him. “You did the right thing.”_

_“Did I?” He asked. He was young and thin and small, face spotted with acne, body all elbows and knees. He looked up to his mentor. “Were they traitors?”_

_He watched as Trent reached into his coat as Caleb started to panic. “Were they?” His mind knew something was wrong, he knew he shouldn’t have done this, he wanted to put the fire out, to save his family, but he was rooted to the spot. His body was aching from the beatings and his wrists were covered in bruises from the cuffs from his focus training. Trent reasoned that if he was able to unlock them with a nonverbal spell as he was being beaten with a chair leg, he would be able to do it in battle._

_“It’s always the smart ones.” Trent grumbled. He pulled out a Forget-Me-Not and Caleb backed away, knowing what he used those flowers for._

_“No, I don’t want to forget, what did I do? Trent please.” He tripped over a rock and looked up at his teacher, eyes wide. “Please, just give me an answer. All I want is the truth. Were they really traitors?”_

_“The truth is whatever I tell you, Caleb.” And with that he pushed the flower onto Caleb’s forehead._

Caleb woke with a shuddering gasp, shooting out of bed. He rubbed his hand over his forehead to escape the feeling of the petals against his skin. He was shaking and covered in a cold sweat and he glanced over to Molly. His husband was sleeping soundly, hair curled up around his head. It was getting colder, and Caleb shivered with it. He sighed, glad he hadn’t woken Molly. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled down at his husband. He took the chance to kiss Molly softly before sliding out of bed. He wrapped himself up in a dressing gown and pattered to his desk. He moved to grab a candle and then paused. 

He wasn’t comfortable with fire anymore. 

He sent up a Dancing Light and held the cantrip as he grabbed his notebook and pencil. In a code of his own devising he quickly jotted down this night’s nightmare. It joined a list of others he had been keeping, starting from before the harvest. They were always the same, they showed him the same thing every time. 

They showed him how he murdered his mother and father. 

But he didn’t kill them. He was justified in it, after all. They were traitors, right? They were traitors to the Empire and the Archmage’s chosen can’t have traitors for family. 

Right? 

He remembered padding down to the kitchen during his leave and hearing them gossip. Their voices used to be so sure and steady and firm, but now, now now they were warbly. Their voices were twisted and horrid and Wrong, like it was Trent and his father and his mother speaking at once. It was horrible and sent a sharp pain down his spine. Caleb put his head in his hands and sighed. 

Was he going mad? 

Was this is fate? To finally be happy, to be in love, to have good friends and loving husband. Molly had hinted at starting a family, cooing over Astrid and her unborn child and beaming at Caleb. He had never thought fatherhood to be in the cards for him, but with Mollymauk…perhaps it was there. Perhaps he could be a father. 

Then he remembered what he did to his own father, how he doomed him to a death so terrible that no living being should have to suffer so. His stomach churned as the scent of burning flesh reached his nose and he bolted to the bathroom and hurled up dinner. 

“Mmm Caleb?” Came Molly’s sleepy voice. He heard his husband slide from the bed and pad into the bathroom. It was dark, but he knew his husband could see him just fine. 

“Did you eat something bad?” Molly asked, kneeling on the cold tile. 

“Perhaps.” He muttered, resting his head against Molly’s arm. 

“Or is it another nightmare?” Molly asked gently. “I’m not stupid Caleb. I know you get them. I know they’ve gotten worse since we’ve come back.” 

Caleb was silent. He just spit into the toilet to clear his mouth. 

“Come on, we were doing so well. We were nearly happy.” Molly said. 

“Nearly?” Caleb asked gently. “I was. I am.” He looked over to Molly. “Are you not?” 

“I….” Molly sighed and sat down on the tile, nightgown pooling around his thighs. “There’s something you’re not telling me. It’s hurting you. Normally I like secrets, but…” He sighed, running a clawed hand over Caleb’s scalp. “I don’t like it when you keep secrets from me.” 

“Ah, Schatz.” He sighed. “I have been neglecting you.” He admitted. 

“Hardly. You speak to me. You kiss me. You smile at me. You come back to our bed every night. It’s not like the start. Anywhere close to it, when you were actually neglecting me.” Molly said. “You just have a lot on your plate. I know the Tal’Dorei people are showing up today.” 

“Ja. I know.” Caleb had been stressing out over this. This was the first foreign delegation the Empire had gotten since the end of the war. 

“So, wanna tell me about it?” Molly said with a tiny smile. 

“I….” Caleb sighed, sitting on his ass. Molly reached up and flushed the toilet. “The thing is, I do not know if, ah, what I am dreaming about actually happened.” He confessed. “Mollymauk,” He turned to his husband. “I think I am going mad.” 

“Well, good for you you are married to one certifiably mad individual.” Molly said with a grin. Caleb gave his husband a tiny smile and Molly melted. “Is there anyone you can talk to?” 

“I…there are two people who were there.” He spoke slowly. “The first is Astrid.” 

Molly snarled something in Infernal, tail thrashing on the tile. He had been playing nice because Caleb asked him too, but he really wanted to blind the bitch. 

“Who’s the second?” He asked gently. 

“Wulf.” Caleb explained. He rose to his feet and held out one hand for Molly as he turned the tap on with the other. He rinsed his mouth out, getting rid of the taste and scent of vomit. 

“Well, go talk to him.” Molly rose up and moved into the living room, where he saw the notebook on the desk.“Keeping a dream diary, husband mine?” Molly pranced over and sat on the edge of the desk. The autumn moons were flooding the desk with their silver light, and making the nightgown sheer enough for Caleb to see the lines of his body through it. 

“Records. Of the dreams.” Caleb explained. “I….magic is both a science and an art. It takes careful study and note taking and record keeping. I got into the habit of tackling puzzles at the Academy, and it helps me to unravel them when I write out the pieces.” He explained. 

“And your dreams are just another puzzle?” Molly asked. 

“Ja.” Caleb sighed. He walked closer and stepped between Molly’s legs. He ran his fingers up Molly’s thighs gently, taking the silk with him. 

“Oh? Why, Mr. Caleb, are you trying to seduce me?” Molly asked as he shot Caleb a wicked grin. 

“I do not know, Mr. Mollymauk.” Caleb flirted. Oddly enough, it was easy to flirt with Molly now that they had fucked. “Is it working?” He kissed along Molly’s jaw and he felt the tell-tale hitch of Molly’s breath in his throat. 

“I…maybe.” Molly said. “Perhaps I need to be convinced.” Molly’s tail ran up the back of Caleb’s thigh. He reached down and grabbed one of the hoops, making his husband gasp and his back arch. 

“Are you being a brat, Mr. Mollymauk?” Caleb muttered, nipping the sweet purple skin before him. Molly whined, letting his head fall back as his tail twitched. 

“If I am, would you bend me over your desk and fuck me?” Molly asked, voice breathy. His cock was tenting the silk nightgown and Caleb was already hard under his robe. 

“Hm I think not. I want to be able to see your face when I take you.” He mused, sucking a mark into one of the peacock feathers where it would blend in. Molly gasped, legs spreading for Caleb. 

Caleb slid his hands up Molly’s thighs, pulling the silk with them. He kissed his husband and Molly whined as he opened his mouth. 

More than once Wulf had complained to Caleb about sex with Astrid being routine. He had whined and said that they never did anything new, that it always the same thing, the same positions, the same way every other night. Caleb had used to worry that, when he did fall in love, that sex would be the thing that would make him fall out of it. 

But now that he was is in love with Mollymauk, he knew that would never happen. Sex with Molly was as close to a religious service he ever got. He knew his husband was a devout follow of the Moonweaver, but Caleb had never really picked a god to follow. If he had to, he would have picked Mollymauk. Molly was still open from earlier that night, when they had fucked on the couch, so he just pressed his fingers to Molly’s wicked mouth and his husband’s wonderfully long tongue slicked them up. 

Molly gasped as Caleb slid two finger easily into him. He let his head fall back and the silver moonlight danced across his eyelids. 

_Please,_ Molly prayed to the Moonweaver, take this act of love as a sacrifice. Please, let him be well. Please, let his plans go well. Please, let him be happy. Molly gasped as Caleb’s talented fingers made his eyes roll back into his head. 

_I love him_ He prayed to his goddess. 

Caleb gasped out Molly’s name as he slid into his husband. Molly arched his back and wrapped his legs around Caleb’s hips as his freshly capped talons dug into the wood of his husband’s desk. He wanted to look his best when he met these new people, just to see how they would react to him. 

“That’s it darling.” Molly gasped. “Oh fuck you always feel so good.” His breath was catching and his tail was twitching on the desk. 

“Mollymauk.” Caleb muttered, and Molly threaded his fingers in Caleb’s hair and kissed him as Caleb slowly rolled his hips. Molly cried out into the kiss, shaking. 

Something was different this time. Maybe it was the fact he had dedicated this act to the Moonweaver, maybe it was the moonlight from the twin moons falling over them, maybe it was the position, maybe it was because Caleb had a nightmare and wanted to find comfort in Molly’s body. Mollymauk was a simple man, who really didn’t know much, so the workings of a mind like Caleb’s were far beyond his comprehension. All he knew is that before they had fucked. This was making love. 

He was chanting Caleb’s name in time with the slow roll of his hips, and Molly ran his hands down his back to cup his ass. Caleb’s forehead was pressed to his and their bodies were pressed together. There wasn’t room to move like this, but there was something special growing between them. He knew he loved Caleb all that he was and all he’d ever be, until the day he died. And he knew that he would continue to love his husband in the realm of the Raven Queen. Molly felt tears prick his eyes and he sniffed a bit. Caleb stopped his hips, and pulled back a bit. 

“Mollymauk? What is it, Schatz?” He asked gently. 

“Nothing. I’m just being silly.” Molly said with a grin. “Get back to fucking me.” He said. 

“No.” Caleb said, shaking his head. “I don’t…I don’t want rough right now. I want slow. If that’s alright.” 

“We’ve never done slow.” Molly laughed. 

“I…would like to try it. Something new.” Caleb admitted. 

“I do like new things.” Molly laughed. Caleb laughed some more and they ended up wrapped in eachother’s arms, laughing and giggling. Molly sighed happily, well aware that Caleb was still inside of him, and brushed the hair from Caleb’s cheeks. 

“So, Mr. Caleb.” Molly said. 

“Is there something you want Mr. Mollymauk?” Caleb asked, trailing his nose over Molly’s jaw. 

“Yes, in fact.” Molly said. Caleb pulled back and looked at Molly out of the corner of his eye. Molly had gotten used to Caleb’s body language and he knew that the way Caleb was looking at him now meant that his husband was giving him his full and undivided attention. 

“I’d like for you to make love to me.” Molly said gently. Caleb smiled softly and kissed him. 

“I’d like that.” Caleb said. He kissed Molly and rolled his hips, making Molly clutch at his back. 

It was sliding skin and hot, open mouthed kisses. It was wandering hands and pretty words in Caleb’s mother tongue whispered into the shell of his ear. It was slow and sweet and gentle and caring and loving and it brought tears of joy to Molly’s eyes. There was something in the way that Caleb moved, the way he kissed along Molly’s skin, the way his hands traced the scars on his body, the way his tongue flickered along the tattoos, that gave Molly the suspicion that Caleb was in love with him. 

That was fine with him. He loved his husband too. 

Caleb moaned his name as he spilled inside of Molly for the second time that night. He had ridden Caleb on the couch, but this was different. This was deeply emotional and Molly felt a clicking in his soul, like the last bit of a puzzle falling into place. 

He wanted to tell Caleb he loved him here, with the human panting against his shoulder and his temples sweaty from their lovemaking. He wanted too, he wanted to bear his hear and soul to his love, but he knew that would put Caleb in an uncomfortable place, and he didn’t want that. He wanted Caleb happy, and he knew that his husband would be working late and working hard to make sure Project Phoenix was a success. So Molly just pressed soft kisses to Caleb’s skin, and kept his mouth shut. 

“Ah, Mollymauk, you did not..ah..” Caleb mumbled. Molly was still hard slightly needy, but he could wait. 

“I’m fine, darling.” Molly laughed. 

“No. It’s not.” Caleb eased out of Molly and made the tiefling gasp at the feeling and dropped to his knees. 

“Caleb, really.” Molly started to protest. “You don’t have to feel obligated-” 

“Mollymauk, please.” Caleb said, easing the silk up and over Molly’s hips. Molly gasped softly as his cock was exposed to the night air. “I want too.” Caleb said. 

Molly swallowed and then nodded, inching forward so his feet were on the floor. Caleb wasted no time in getting his mouth on Molly. He ran his tongue up the barbells and Molly gasped, hands flying to Caleb’s hair. He knew that Caleb loved being on his knees for Molly and Molly was not exactly the kind of person to turn down a blowjob, so this ended up happening quite often, and Caleb had gotten very, very good. 

He laved the head of Molly’s cock in just the way he knew Molly liked and the tiefling writhed on the wood, swearing in Infernal. His tail thrashed, knocking over a cup of pens and shifting papers and smacking into a stack of books. He was shaking as Caleb set up a rhythm, bobbing his head. Molly whimpered as Caleb flicked the stud in the head of his cock with his tongue. 

“Oh fuck, Caleb.” He gasped, tail upsetting even more things on Caleb’s desk. He liked that he was messing up Caleb’s immaculate work space. Normally his husband had everything in it’s place and could tell at once if something was off. Defiling and messing up his husband’s desk felt delightfully raunchy. 

“That’s it darling, so good, you’re so good at this.” Molly gasped. “Fuck, you’re so damn beautiful on your knees for me.” 

Caleb glanced up at Molly and for the briefest second they locked eyes. Molly knew he’d always remember what Caleb looked like, on his knees, that pretty pink human mouth stretched around his cock, sex flush high on those cheekbones, pale moonlight turning his skin a soft silver and his hair into flame. 

“Caleb.” Molly gasped, breath hitching in his throat. “Oh gods, keep that I’m cum.” He warned his husband. He could feel the tension along his spine tightening as pressure and pleasure flitted along it. Caleb just made a happy noise and closed his eyes, a hand coming up to work Molly’s length. It was the soft sigh that did it, a noise similar to the one that Caleb made when he settled down in bed with a book and a cup of tea. It was a noise of joy and contentment, it was a noise that let Molly know his husband was happy. 

Molly came with a strangled cry, feeling Caleb pull off of his length. His tail thrashed and there was the sound of breaking glass from somewhere. Molly bucked twice and gasped as his orgasm faded, pleasure still singing in his veins. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Caleb’s face once again streaked with his seed. 

“You know, husband mine, if you want me to cum on your face you can just ask me.” Molly laughed. Caleb turned red and then swore in his mother tongue. 

“Ah, my ink.” 

Molly looked over and saw one of the pots of ink that had been on the desk shattered on the floor. 

“I’m sorry.” Molly slid from the desk and started picking up the shard of glass.

“It is one of one the ones that Astrid made for me. I hate making ink. It is so messy.” Caleb explained. 

“Caleb, darling, you have a face full of cum.” Molly pointed out. 

“Ja, but this is…” Caleb turned bright red. “Something I enjoy. I like it. It feels…it feels like you are marking me.” He mumbled. Molly laughed and kissed him gently. 

“Darling, if you want me to I can mark you up. Have you ever thought about paddles?” He asked. Caleb choked on air and Molly laughed, then hissed as pain bloomed on his thumb. Dark red blood rose up from the cut on his thumb and he sucked it into his mouth. 

“Come on Schatz. Do not hurt yourself more. Venbellis can get it tomorrow, ja?” Caleb muttered. “Go back to bed. I need to clean myself up.” He kissed Molly’s cheek once more. 

“You are alright with sucking my cock and getting my cum in your beard, but you don’t like making ink because it’s messy.” Molly mused. 

“It is the oak galls. I do not like how they feel on my skin.” Caleb admitted. He hated admitting to little things like that; it felt to him like yet another thing that made him strange. 

“Noted. Go clean yourself up.” Molly sucked his thumb back into his mouth and rose to his feet. He headed into the bedroom as Caleb wandered into the bathroom and fell fast asleep. 

The sun was shining bright and Caleb’s shoulders were back and his head was held high. His coat fluttered in the breeze as his necklace, the sunburst of the Archmage, sat in the center of his chest. 

It was a bronze pendant, with a golden sunburst in it, and then a smaller red sunburst inside of that. It had been gifted to him from Trent, and to Trent from his mentor, so on so forth, until the start of the Empire. It was heavy and Caleb hated wearing it. It was dripping with the blood of the men and women that Caleb had sent to their deaths. 

There was a cool breeze blowing as they waited in the courtyard, around a large and ancient oak tree. 

“Are you sure this is the tree?” Yasha asked gently. 

“How the fuck can they come through a tree?” Beau asked. 

“You can come from anything if you hump it hard enough.” Jester said, making Fjord groan. 

“Can we please not make dirty jokes around them?” Nott asked. 

“Oh what’s the fun in that?” Molly asked with a grin. He slipped his hand into Caleb’s and shot him a thin smile. 

“Schatz, are you alright?” Caleb asked softly. There was a tension around Molly’s eyes that was unusual. 

“Just a headache darling. I’ll be fine when we get out of this blasted sun.” Molly laughed. His hair was blowing freely in the cool breeze, purple curls twisting like a living thing in the air. His dress was silk again, but this time black silk covered with flowers in autumn colors; red and orange and brown and maroon. It was a beautiful look on him and Caleb had tripped over his own two feet when Molly had asked Caleb to button him up. 

“Agreed.” Astrid sighed, hand on her belly. 

“Did you keep anything down today?” Molly asked, determined to be civil for Caleb’s sake. 

“No.” She muttered darkly. 

“You know, if you wish I can try something!” Jester beamed, holding out her hands that was haloed in a soft white glow. Astrid smiled gently and nodded. 

“Later, though.” She said. 

“Of course!” Jester said. 

“Easy Astrid. I don’t want you ill.” The King said. 

“Neither do I, your grace.” Wulf said, with a hand on his wife’s back. 

There was the sound of groaning wood and they all turned their heads. There was a black hole in the trunk of the tree. The oak was the center of the palace courtyard, an ancient, gnarled, twisted thing, with curving branches twisting spasmodically and reaching for the sky. The leaves on the top were just turning yellow with the coming autumn, and there was a black gaping hole in the middle of the trunk. 

Out of the hole stepped a tall woman, with long black hair thrown into a braid. She was dressed for travelling, and had a bow and arrow over her shoulder. Her pointed ears and high cheekbones and utter beauty spoke of elven heritage. 

Behind her came a man with thick white hair, age lines around his eyes, and glasses perched on his nose. He was tall as well, with broad shoulders and a slim body and Molly could appreciate his looks. He was dressed in blues and whites and his coat fluttered in the wind. 

A young man, perhaps seventeen or eighteen was next. He was the spitting image of the woman, with long black hair blowing in the wind. A raven came whirling out of the trunk just before a tall woman stepped out. 

She had red hair that was going slightly gray at the temples, a cloak made of leaves, pointed ears and high cheekbones and freckles, with a crown of antlers on her head. The raven cawed and landed on her shoulder and she kissed it’s beak softly. 

“Welcome, Vox Machina, to the Dwendalian Empire.” King Dwendall said as he stepped forward. 

“It’s a pleasure to be here.” The older man said, taking a step forward. “I’m Lord Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, and this my wife Lady Vex'ahlia de Rolo, Baroness of the First House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt.” He gestured to the tall woman with the black hair. “And our dear friend, Keyleth, Voice of the Tempest.” The woman with the red hair nodded. “This is my eldest son, Vax’ildan. And our youngest daughter, Charlotte…..” Percy looked around. 

“Charlie?” Vex asked. 

“Mama! I can see everything from up here!” Came a voice from high up in the tree. 

“Get down from there!” Percy hissed. There was the rustle of leaves and a young girl fell to the cobbles. 

She had bright red skin, yellow eyes, dimples in her cheeks, curling black hair, hooves and a tail. Molly gasped softly and took half a step forward. 

“Sorry papa I…” She trialed off as she saw Molly. A wide smile broke over her face and she turned to her mother, eyes wide. Caleb took the chance to step forward. 

“Hello. I’m Archmage Caleb Widogast, and this is my husband, Mollymauk.” He said, gesturing to Molly. Charlie took a few steps forward, hooves clicking on the cobbles. 

“This is my second in command, Astrid and her husband Aeodwulf, and the commander of my intelligence network, Nott the Brave.” He gestured to them all in turn. Keyleth smiled softly and walked up to Caleb. 

“It’s good to finally meet you, Archmage Widogast.” She said gently. 

“And you as well. I have read your exploits, I must admit.” Caleb was turning on the charm and Molly found himself unable to take his eyes from his husband’s grinning face. There was laugh and Vex’halia stepped closer. 

“Oh dear, Tarry’s book? Mostly him embellishing what actually happened.” She said with a wave of her hand. 

“Is that why you won’t let us read it, mother?” Vax asked, stepping closer. 

“Yes.” She said firmly. 

“Let’s get out of the sun, shall we?” The King said. “Lunch is being prepared and your things are already being taken to your rooms.” 

Somehow, a truly amount of luggage had emerged from the tree and the servants were moving about like ants, picking the pile clean one by one. 

“Darling, is this your first?” Vex asked as she approached Astrid. 

“Yes. Obvious, isn’t it.” She whined. 

“Don’t worry. It gets better. I have five.” Vex linked arms with Astrid and the women followed the king. 

“Hi.” Charlie said, unable to rip her eyes from Molly. 

“Hi there.” He said with a soft smile. 

“Did that hurt? Your horns? When did they grown in? How long did they take? Can you speak Infernal? Do you have hooves too?” She asked, clicking up to Molly. 

“Charlie.” Keyleth said gently. 

“I’ve never met another person like me, Aunt Kiki!” Charlie whirled on a hoof as Molly laughed. 

“Never meet another tiefling?!” Jester gasped. “You need to meet my mother! She is the prettiest tiefling in the world! And she’s red! Like you!” Jester clapped her hands and Charlie’s eyes went wide. 

“Sit by me at lunch and I’ll tell you everything.” Molly whispered to Charlie, who beamed. She clipped up to Molly who started answering and all questions, joined by Jester who linked arms with Charlie. 

“He’s very nice.” Keyleth said to Caleb as they headed into the hall. “Your husband, I mean.” 

“Mollymauk has a heart of gold.” Caleb said gently. “I am very, very lucky to have him my life.” Molly had a heart that was twice as big as anyone else, and was overflowing with love. Caleb counted himself very lucky indeed to have Molly for a husband. He glanced over to Keyleth and saw that she wasn’t quite looking Caleb in the eyes. She was glancing to the necklace on his chest, and he was fine with that. 

“It’s quite fortunate to have found joy in your marriage when it was arranged.” She said. Charlie’s hooves echoed off the marble as they all walked into the hall. There was a young girl standing in the middle of it, perhaps five years old at the most, with the dark skin and fluffy hair of her father. Behind her was a large firbolg, thin and gray, with bright pink hair. 

“Hallo Princess.” Caleb said, bowing to her. 

“Hello Archmage Widogast.” She beamed at him before wrapping her little arms around Molly in a hug. “I wanted to see meet Keyleth.” She said, peeling away from Molly. She turned to Keyleth, eyes wide. “Hi! I’m Princess Caroline, I’m five. Can you really turn into any animal you want? Did you really kill a dragon? Can you really turn into a super tall air emlemental?” 

Keyleth giggled and knelt down to the Princess’ eye level as the firblog loped up. 

“Good you meet you, I’m Caduceus Clay.” He said, shaking Caleb’s hand. 

“Ah, hallo, I do not think we have been introduced.” He said gently. 

“Oh no, I was hired while you were on your honeymoon.” Clay nodded. “Are you alright?” He asked Molly. 

“Ah, just a headache.” Molly waved his hand, talons glittering in the light. 

“Well here.” Clay reached out and laid a hand on Molly. There was the tingling of Power and Caleb saw the tension in his husband’s shoulders vanish. 

“Well that’s a neat trick.” Molly said with a grin. 

“What’s a neat trick?” Charlie asked, looking up at Clay. “Wow you’re really tall.” 

“And you’re really small.” Clay said with a smile. “Good to meet you.” 

“Hi, I’m Charlotte Victoria Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo.” Charlie said. 

“Big name for a little person.” Clay said gently, making Charlie laugh. There was something about this gentle giant that put Caleb at ease. “It’s good to meet you. Princess, come on, we have to get going.” He said. The Princess pouted from where Keyleth was tucking flowers into her hair. 

“I wanna stay with Kiki.” She whined. 

“How about this, after all my work gets done today, we can play later.” Keyleth offered. Caroline beamed and gave the Druid a final hug before tugging Clay off somewhere. 

“You’re very good with kids.” Beau noted. “You got some of your own?” 

“Oh no. I missed my chance at motherhood.” Keyleth said with an old pain in her voice. Her raven settled down her shoulder and started to groom her hair. 

“Well, not totally. We have five and she helped raise the brood.” Vex said with an airy laugh. 

Lunch was a smooth affair, with Keyleth and Caleb diving right into the meat of the problem; Widogast’s Blight. They spoke at length, Caleb about the magic that he and his people used and Keyleth about how Druidic magic differed from what Caleb could do. She dragged Percy into it as well, and the three of them spoke until their tea went cold and the plates were empty. 

“Darling, I’m going to shopping with Vex.” Molly kissed Caleb’s cheek, pulling him from his work. 

“Ah, ja.” Caleb muttered. “Do not be gone too late.” 

“We have a dinner date planned, I know.” Molly kissed him sweetly. “You should move to your study. That’s where all your notes are.” Molly suggested. 

“Thank you, liebling.” Caleb said, smiling gently. He wasn’t totally comfortable with Molly’s form of performative affection around total strangers, but he didn’t want his husband to think he was ashamed of him. So Caleb kissed him quickly before rising and leading the two to his study as Molly and Vex and Jester headed off into the unknown. 

It ended up being Wulf, Astrid, Percy and Keyleth listening to Caleb as he spoke about Project Phoenix. He spoke at great length, detailing the project as he wanted it to happen. He told the two new comers of his actions on Widogast’s March and how they had formed the Blight. He spoke about how his men had deliberately ruined the soil, how they how sowed salt in the fields and poison in the rivers, how they had uprooted trees and burnt the fields to ash, how Astrid had strangled whole acres of crops with a touch and how Wulf had used lightening to decimate whole forests. Caleb ended up with a hoarse voice and shoulders heavy with shame. He hung his head at the end of it, running hand over his face. 

“So….I understand if you do not wish to help. I understand if you cannot help I understand if this beyond your scope.” He sighed. “The fact that you are here and are listening to me is everything.” 

“This is Project Phoenix?” Astrid asked. “Helping our enemy?” 

“Xhoras is not our enemy, Astrid. Not anymore, the war is over.” Caleb sighed. 

“Is it?” She asked. “Caleb, I don’t trust them.” 

“Seeing as how I bound myself in marriage to one of them, yes it is over.” Caleb said firmly. “And I feel myself honor-bound to fix the horrors of what I have done.” 

“It is fixable.” Keyleth said. “I may need to call in other Druids, but I can fix this. It’s not permanent.” 

“And worse comes to worse Percy can help.” Wulf said, turning to him. “I’ve read about what you made, the guns. Can you make something that can, I don’t know, make magic stronger?” He suggested. Percy frowned, eyes going distant as he thought. 

“It might be possible, yes. But only as a last resort. I don’t make weapons anymore.” He explained. 

“This isn’t a weapon, it’s a tool for making magical powers greater.” 

“And magic is what caused the Blight.” Percy countered. “If what I make falls into the wrong hands again….” He shook his head. 

“So make only one. And we will destroy it when all is well.” Caleb suggested. 

Percy glanced up to Caleb, a tiny smile playing on his face. 

“You know, Archmage Widogast, that might just be possible.” He said. 

“Wonderful. So, we are in agreement?” Caleb said. 

“Yes. Vox Machina is here to help.” Percy said, holding out his hand. Caleb swallowed and quickly shook hands with the other man, nails dragging down his spine at the unwanted touch. 

“We will need everything.” Keyleth said. “Notes, spells, anything you can give us.” She rose to her full height and Caleb looked up at her. 

“Ja. Anything you want it is here, in my study.” He gestured to the room. It was large and circular, lined with books and set with windows. Caleb’s desk was tucked under a window, near the fireplace. Across the way was a large table that he used when he needed to spread his work out. It was his second home, and was well lived in. There were tea cups on the desk and scraps of paper tucked away in little corners and small piles of books in random places and Caleb’s sketches (mostly of Molly and Molly’s smile) on the shelves and the desk and the table and the mantle. 

“Wonderful. Let’s get started, shall we?” Percy asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Vax are two of the De Rolo babies I have made up in my head. In order for a tief to show up in a human line, there has to be demon influence in the blood line from either parent, such as being possessed by a demon. Sounds like someone we know, right?


	16. Plots and Plans and Dastardly Deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks happen. Things are observed. Things are planned.

Astrid sighed behind her mask. She blinked away the bleary vision and kept working. She needed a steady hand for this, and no amount of back pain or exhaustion would prevent her from doing her work. She was the future Archmage, damn it. Pregnancy is just a minor inconvenience. She was taking precautions; she didn’t want her first born to come deformed or strange like Caleb. The mask was heavy on her face and the apron weighed down her shoulders as the gloves made it easier to grip the tongs. Carefully, carefully she put the glass tube into the ashes to bake for the night, lidded and sealed to keep the vapors inside. 

She winced as her baby kicked, hard, right in the side of her stomach. 

“Okay, okay.” She sighed. She put down her tongs and pulled off her gloves and mask before rubbing at her belly. Her baby kicked again and she laughed gently. 

“Alright, I hear you.” She waddled over to the coat rack and hung up her apron. “I think daddy brought some chocolate from that place we like. If you calm down I’ll get you a bite, okay?” 

Her baby settled down in her belly and she sighed. Caleb had asked her to make new ink, citing a broken bottle. So, as a good little stooge, she had made more. She was in the middle of the process now, and at a good stopping point. She made sure that the fires were banked and everything was in it’s proper place before puttering out, talking to her baby in Zemnian. The child may be born and raised in Rexxentrum, but they would be raised as a good Zemnian, knowing to fear dark doorways on a new moon and to leave milk and honey out for the fey. 

The door shut behind her with a click. 

The coals burned and the petals in the glass tube smoldered softly. An autumn rain started to patter the windows. Slowly, from under a table, emerged a shadow. 

Nott slipped from the dark, pulling her hood back. She was maskless and her feet were bare, goblin toe pads stifling her movements. She had been hiding under the table for the last three hours, on a hunch. She had been following Astrid since they had come back, and she noticed that the woman vanished into this hidden room. It was tucked behind a bookshelf in their rooms, and rather than learn the code to get in, Nott had just waited for Astrid to be out and had slipped through the window. 

She had watched as the other woman had worked, and she quickly padded about the room. Astrid didn’t have the same kind of memory that Caleb did, but Nott wouldn’t put it past Astrid to have some sort of alarm spell on her things, so she didn’t touch anything. She hopped from tile to tile before quickly and quietly climbing onto the table where Astrid stored her ingredients. 

It was a solid oak table, worn with use. It was against a wall and small sets of drawers lined the wall. Nott quickly disarmed the little trap that she knew Astrid and put on one of them and slid the bottom one out without noise. There, inside the drawer, in little boxes, were blue and white petals, with silver dots down the center. She slipped a box from the back into her pockets and took a tiny vial that held what looked like little yellow strings. She shut the drawer, armed the trap, climbed down from the table, and slipped out of the main entrance. She couldn’t leave through the window; the rain made sure of that. 

Astrid was more fond of luxury than Caleb was, so her rooms were laden with plush chairs in expensive fabrics. The storm picked up, lightening flashing and thunder rumbling. It was a good autumn storm, and Nott knew that summer was now gone, and winter was coming. The storms always preceded the snows, up here on the surface. The weather up here was so different than what she was used to. She had grown up in dark, dank tunnels, fighting with her clan for scraps and banding together only when drow or dwarves got it into their heads to go goblin hunting. The flashing light made it easy to see where she was going. 

Nott skipped around the small piles of books and baby things that littered the main room. Caleb was a singular wizard and had more books than storage space, and the love of books seemed to be a trait that all wizards shared. There were books everywhere in their rooms; stacked high on the floor, tucked into shelves, nestled under tables. The table was laden with the remnants of dinner and she heard soft voices coming from the bedroom. 

“No, not tonight.” She heard Astrid huff. 

“C’mon, we haven’t made love in nearly five months.” Wulf said. 

“Yes, I know. I don’t want to loose the baby.” Astrid explained in a testy tone. “Besides, we don’t know what sex will do him.” 

“What do you mean?” Wulf sighed. 

“I don’t want the baby to turn out like Caleb.” She explained, and Nott stopped, curling around the table’s base to listen. 

“What? Smart as a whip, a good leader and a good man? I’d be honored if Caleb was my son.” Wulf said, his voice odd. His tone was different, as if he knew something that nobody else knew. 

“That’s not what I mean. Yes, Caleb’s a genius but at what price?” Astrid snapped. Nott heard the bed creak and the doors opened. She pulled tighter into the shadows under the table. Astird cinched the robe tighter over the swell of her belly as Wulf followed her, naked. 

“What are you saying?” Wulf sighed. 

“Caleb’s a freak.” Astrid turned on her heel. “He’s weak. How he become Archmage with those idiotic tics of his I’ll never know. What Trent saw in him that I lacked I will never know.” 

“Astrid, love, what are you talking about?” Wulf asked. 

“The way he flaps his hands, the way he chews on everything, the way his clothes have to be washed three times before he’ll wear them if they’re new, how he doesn’t take to change, how his food can’t touch, how he can’t stand the sound of trumpets, how he does not look people in the fucking eyes.” Astrid rolled her eyes. “And a million other things that make him unfit to lead.” 

“So what? He’s a good man. He’s a great wizard. He got us through the war with minimal casualties.” Wulf pointed out. “Who gives a shit if his peas and lamb can’t touch?” 

“I care. It makes us look weak. Having a leader who can’t eat like an adult and who has to have his desk set up in a certain way is just….it makes us seem like a bunch of fussy, weak, limpdicked assholes who can’t take a hit.” 

“Astrid, the war is over. We won.” Wulf walked over to his wife and started running his hands down her arms. 

“Don’t! Don’t fuss over me!” She wriggled out of his grip and poked him in the chest. “Don’t belittle me! I should be Archmage and you know it!” 

Wulf clapped a hand over her mouth. 

“That’s treason.” He whispered. “The walls have ears.” He said softly. 

Astird opened her mouth and bit down. Wulf swore in his mother tongue, pulling his hand away. Blood shown on his palm, dark and shiny in the flashing light. 

“I damn well know it’s treason.” She hissed. “Don’t talk to me like I’m a child, I’m sick of it. You’re going to have a real child to talk to soon. I plan on being Archmage by the time their born, so they won’t have to suffer Caleb’s incompetence.” 

“What are you planning?” He asked her, eyes wide. 

“That, darling husband, is none of your concern.” She said. 

“If it concerns my friend, it concerns me.” Wulf rose up, blood dripping from his palm. He was naked and cold and bleeding but he was standing up for Caleb, defending him against his wife and the mother of his unborn child, and Nott loved him for it. 

Astrid huffed, rolling her eyes. 

“Clearly I’m the only one with this family’s future in mind.” She bitched. “You can sleep on the couch until you realize what I am trying to do and you start helping me.” She aggressively waddled into their room and shut the doors with a click. Wulf sighed and collapsed onto the couch. He pulled a cushion over and covered his junk before whispering. 

“Nott, I know you’re here.” He said, glancing under the table. Slowly Nott crawled out from under the table and padded over to him. 

“I’m sorry.” She said. She reached into her pockets and found a bandage and started wiping the blood from his hand. 

“So am I.” He said gently. “She’s….she’s been getting harder to reach.” He admitted. 

“This has been happening for a while?” Nott asked. 

“Since Caleb’s wedding.” He whispered. They kept their voices low so as not alert Astrid. 

“Do you think she’s capable of killing him?” Nott asked, eyes wide. Wulf opened his mouth to defend his wife and paused. He sighed softly, glancing to the door. 

“She…if you has asked me six months ago, I would have laughed in your face. But now….” He ran his good hand through his dark curls. “She’s far more like Trent than I thought. You know he made us-” Wulf stopped himself. 

“He did what?” Nott asked. Wulf shook his head. 

“It’s nothing.” He sighed. “What were you doing in here?” He asked. 

“Keeping an eye on her.” Nott admitted. “I don’t trust her.”

Wulf shot the tiny goblin woman a level stare. Often people wrote her off, dismissing her for her race. Wulf had learned not to underestimate her, and that if anyone was fit to be the next Archmage, it was Nott, not his wife. 

“Nott, what I am about to say is between you, myself, and Caleb.” He said. 

“Understood.” Nott climbed onto the couch and sat next to him. 

“I think she’s planning to kill him.” He said. He gasped, the weight of his words hitting him. 

His wife was plotting to assassinate his best friend. 

They had grown up together, all three of them. They had gone through the academy, had been picked by Trent Ikathon, had survived his training, had murdered their families in cold blood on his command (he was tricked he knew now that they were all tricked but how to tell the others), and his wife had grown so twisted with power that she was plotting to kill their best friend and assume his mantle. 

“When did this happen?” He asked Nott, brown eyes wide. “When did she….” 

“It’s not your fault.” Nott said gently. 

Aeodwulf broke, burying his face in his hands as he cried. Nott wrapped her tiny arms around him and held him close. She had come to love him in the same way she loved Caleb and Molly and Jester and Fjord and Yasha and Beau. He was one of her children, even if he liked it or not. 

“It’s not your fault, Wulf.” Nott said gently. 

“I should have seen, I should have known I should have…” He gasped, pulling away from his hands. “Caleb. When he collapsed.” He said. 

“That’s my thought to.” Nott said. “I think she’s poisoning him.” 

“She’s used poison before.” Wulf’s mind flashed to their leave, watching her whole family, her father and mother and brothers foaming at the mouth and convulsing before dropping face-first into their potatoes. 

“So we know she’s killing him slowly, we know it’s poison.” Nott said. “But how?” 

Wulf sighed, shaking his head. 

“I don’t know.” He admitted. “On his clothes, maybe?” 

“I don’t know either. We have to talk to Caleb.” Nott said. 

“Not here. Not in the palace.” Wulf said, making Nott nod. 

“Do you know a place?” She asked. 

“I do. We go drinking there sometimes.” He sighed. “Nott, if we tell Caleb……” 

“She’ll go to jail. For life.” Nott explained. 

“I won’t get to see my child.” He mused. 

“Caleb can get your baby out. Don’t worry.” Nott said. 

“And then what, be a single dad?” He laughed. “I can’t be a warmage and a single dad to a newborn.” 

“You won’t be alone.” Nott said. “I’m here. So’s Caleb and Molly. Do you really think the three of us are going to let you drown?” 

Wulf started to cry again and Nott wrapped her thin arms around him. “It’s alright.” She cooed, running her talons through his hair. She smelled like moldy earth and dying plants and something in that was comforting to him. 

“You’re a good woman, Nott.” He mumbled softly. 

“Ah, I’m just doing my best.” She said. “Now, lay down and try to get some sleep, alright?” She guided the human to lay down on the couch and tucked him in before banking the fire a bit to give him some light and warmth. Humans seemed to need light and warmth to be happy and well. 

“Thank you.” He said gently. 

“Hush. Go to sleep now.” She kissed his temple and he was already snoring as she slipped from their room. She padded down the hallway, sticking to the shadows. She climbed up a statue and slid into hidden chamber behind it. 

She had her little nest of warm blankets there, along with all her shiny trinkets she had collected. There were buttons and rings and fancy necklaces and a feather from Nila and a ribbon from Jester and a bracelet from Beau. She pulled out the things she had stolen from Astrid and tucked them safely away before burrowing down into her blankets. She snuggled deeply into them, until only the glow of her eyes was visible in the night, and went to sleep. 

It took two days of quiet observation, but Nott had fond someone she trusted with this odd petal she kept in an inside pocket of her cloak. Her first thought had been the druid, Keyleth, but Keyleth was a stranger, an outsider, and perhaps it was her goblin nature, but she didn’t quite trust people from outside of her little clan. She had talked to Jester but the little blue tiefling hadn’t known. She had sat and watched until she found him. 

The firbolg with the pink hair who was teaching the Princess the ways of healing. Nott knew that he liked to sit in the palace gardens during rainstorms and she braved the weather to come to speak to him.   
It was raining again; and it would ran until it started snowing. She pulled her hood up over her face and slid into the garden. The cold rain fell and soaked her to the bone but she hurried through the path. She passed the picnic area and the maze that held the fish pond and down into the wild area of the garden. This was for the kitchens; and it was laden with autumn herbs and vegetables; squash and garlic and apples and pumpkins that were reserved for the harvest close festival that was around the corner. She found him nestled near the bee hives and she slid behind a wildflower bush to wait. 

“Nott, I know you’re there. Come on.” The deep voice said. Nott peeked around the bushes and Caduceus was smiling at her gently. He wasn’t wearing anything to keep the rain off his head, and he looked happy as a clam and as wet as one as well. “What’s going on?” He asked. Nott slipped from the bush and edged closer to him. The hives were kept a tree for shade and the rain was less under it’s wide branches, even with the leaves falling. 

“I think Caleb’s in danger.” She said. “I’m trusting you not to tell anyone. If word gets out this will cause a panic.” 

“I can keep a secret.” He nodded at her. He patted the grass next to him and she knelt there. 

“I think Astrid is trying to kill him.” 

“That’s, ah, a pretty heavy accusation there.” 

“I know. But I have proof.” She said. She dug out the box and passed it to him. “I know how wizards make their ink. I’ve helped Caleb with it before, during the war. This isn’t part of it. Astrid puts it in there. I know what it is.” 

Clay took the box which looked so tiny in his hands, and opened it. 

“You’re saying she’s putting this in the ink?” He asked. 

“Yes. She grinds it up.” 

“Does it get hot? Like, does she put it in fire?” 

“Yes.” She said. 

“She’s trying to kill him. That’s a Wasting Flower petal.” Caduceus handed it back to her.

“How does it work?” She asked, tucking it away. 

“It needs to get into the blood stream. Small amounts are fine, good for calming down anxiety or heart palpitations. Too much makes the heart grow weak. It can stop it all together.” Caduceus nodded. Nott sighed, eyes growing wide. 

“When he collapsed…” 

“He should have died then.” Caduceus explained. “Molly saved his life.” 

Nott felt, for the second time in her life, her world shift. The first had been when she had made the choice to befriend the halfling, which had led her to the surface world. Now, she felt the winds of change tug on her again, sending her down a different path. 

“We need to tell Caleb.” She said. 

“We do.” Caduceus nodded. 

“Let me talk to someone else, then I’ll you when and where. You will be there, right?” She asked. 

“Nott, I will.” He said. “If you want me there.” 

“Caleb’s a very smart man, so he will need evidence. He will need to be convinced. He will need proof.” She said, knowing how her son thought. 

“Name a time and a place, and I will be there.” He said. 

“Thank you. Now I need to get out of the rain.” Nott said. 

“Why? It’s a lovely day.” Caduecus raised his face to the rain with a gentle smile. Nott called him weird, and left. 

 

The fireplaces in the library were roaring and crackling and Caleb was at his happiest. He was working with like-minded people, solving a problem to make a positive difference in this world, he was head over heels in love with his husband, and there was peace. 

Life was good. 

The Lord Percival had surprised him, really. He had expected Percival to shy away from heard work, but the man had just shucked off his coat and rolled up his sleeves and worked alongside Caleb and Keyleth. Their conversations about magic and energies went over his head, but he was gifted with metal and had a good head for numbers. He was leaning on a ladder, writing on a massive slate with some spare chalk. 

“Caleb, how long did you say the march was?” He asked. 

“Fifty miles wide and one hundred and fifty long.” Caleb said, watching the man’s shoulders as he wrote. He could see that Percival was handsome; anyone with eyes could see that. He was attractive in an odd way, there was something about Caleb that felt he already knew Percival and Keyleth and Vax, like he had known them before, perhaps in another life. 

“And Keyleth, Plant Growth is the spell you will be using?” Percy asked. 

“Yes. It’s the one I used on the Sun Tree.” She explained. “It only covers half a mile.” 

“Well, we have a snag.” Percival slid down from the ladder and brushed the chalk from his palms. “We have over four million acres to cover, and only a single druid.” He explained. 

“I could contact the rest of the Ashari people.” She said. Keyleth was bundled up in a blanket; a gift from Jester. Jester had taken to the older woman, sensing something about her that was kindred. 

“Please, Keyleth.” Percy shot her a tiny smile. “Don’t doubt me.” 

“I’m not doubting you, Percy.” Keyleth stuck her tongue out at her friend. “I just don’t know if you’ll be able to make a machine that does what you think.” 

“I can make anything.” Percival said. It wasn’t a boast or a brag; it was a fact of life. Percival of Whitestone coudl make anything he set his mind to. “I just need help with the details.” He sighed and headed over to the desk. He picked up his tea and took a slow sip. 

“Copper is a good metal to start with. It amplifies magical energies.” Caleb said. 

“You may need to bring in stones.” Keyleth said, grabbing a pen and paper and starting to take notes. 

“Hm ja, quartz is a good one.” Caleb said. “What do you prefer to work with?” He asked the older woman. Kiki rattled off her method of magic work, Percy drinking his tea and taking notes at the same time. 

“I think I have a design in mind. I’ll need to work on it.” He said. The clock chimed and Caleb looked up. “Ah, yes, time for dinner.” Percy teased him gently. 

“I have worked very hard to get to this point with my husband. I am not going to let me relationship with Mollymauk suffer.” He explained gently. Every night for the past two weeks he had made dinner with his husband. He wasn’t going to start missing it now. 

“I know, I know.” Percy held up a hand in a peace offering. “I was teasing you.” He said. 

“Ah.” Caleb muttered, going red. He always had a hard time knowing when people were teasing him. Usually Wulf had been his compass when it came to that, when they were growing up. If Wulf was happy and not offended, it was nothing serious. “I am sorry. I have difficulties telling when people are teasing.” 

“So does Kiki. I’ll try to be more obvious next time.” Percy said, still writing with one hand and putting sugar in his tea with other. Caleb rose and pulled on his coat, wished them both good night, and quickly went home. 

He slid into their rooms and felt the tension leave his shoulders as a small smile played on his face. 

“Mollymauk?” He called out, knowing his husband was home. He slid out of his uniform jacket and scarf as Molly’s voice came from the bedroom. He knelt and took the time to remove his boots, wool socks keeping his feet from the floor. 

“In here love!” Molly called. Caleb padded into their bedroom and stopped on the threshold. 

“Mollymauk? What are you wearing?” He asked, blood rushing to his dick. 

Molly as laying on the quilt, bathed in the flickering light of the fireplace. He was dressed in what could only be described as clothing but didn’t actually look like clothing. The corset tied in the front and didn’t quite meet, exposing a wide strip of purple skin crossed with laces. It went from just under his nipples to his hips, tucking in his waist. The panties clung to his cock and connected to lace stocking, running down his feet. The ensemble was a deep blood red, traced with golden thread. It clung to Molly’s curves and Caleb felt his mouth drop open at the sight. 

“Hello Mr. Caleb. See something you like?” Molly asked, rolling over and rising to his hands and knees. He stuck his ass up in the air and Caleb got to see the little bow above the base of his tail. 

“Ja.” Caleb said, voice gone dark. “I do see something I like.” 

“And what’s that?” Molly asked. Caleb pulled his sweater over his head and started to strip naked. 

“I see a pretty little whore that’s begging to be fucked.” He said, pulling his shirt over his head. Molly beamed with joy and dragged his talons over the quilt. 

“Well, who’s to say I didn’t have fun without you?” He shifted and turned around before bending back over. There was the glimmer of something metallic behind the panties and Caleb blinked. He had heard of such things, of course, but he had never seen one or experienced one himself. 

“Mollymauk…is that…” He gasped, stepping out of his pants. He peeled his socks off and he was naked, moving to kneel on the bed. 

“A plug? Yes.” Molly teased. “Vex and I went shopping and we had some fun together.” He rolled over onto his back, holding out his arms for Caleb. “These are for you.” He explained, gesturing to his body. Caleb bent and kissed his husband, falling into his arms. 

“You are a wonderful man, Mollymauk Tealeaf.” Caleb said, kissing him again. 

“Tealeaf-Widogast.” Molly corrected. “I’m not willing to give up that part of myself, but I’m more than willing to share it with you.” 

Caleb smiled gently, running his thumb over Molly’s cheekbone. 

“Thank you, my love.” He said gently. 

“Oh? Love?” Molly asked. “I’m your love now?” 

“Yes. You are my husband. It may not have been a choice either of us wanted for ourselves, but somehow we have made this work. I…you are my love, Mollymauk.” He explained. 

Molly smiled gently and reached up to cup Caleb’s cheek. He brushed some of his hair behind his ear, loving how long it was getting. 

“And you happen to be my love, Caleb Widogast-Tealeaf.” Molly said gently. Caleb kissed Molly slowly and sweetly, tracing the pattern of the lace on the corset. 

“What brought this on?” He asked gently. 

“Do I need an excuse to get my husband to make love to me?” Molly asked. 

“Mmm not at all. I think that I should never, ever get used to you.” Caleb kissed down Molly’s delicate jaw and the tiefling gasped. 

“Oh darling, the moment you get used to me is the moment I become boring.” He laughed. 

“And you are not boring.” Caleb agreed, tugging on Molly’s earlobe with his teeth. 

“Yes.” Molly gasped, arching into his husband’s touch. Caleb trailed his hands down Molly’s stomach and over his swelling cock to brush over the gemstone that was in the plug. Molly whined with it, writhing on the sheets. 

“Please, Caleb.” He begged. 

“Please, what?” Caleb teased. He gently pushed against the plug and Molly’s eyes went wide. 

“I need more.” He begged. “I need you inside of me, Caleb please.” He sobbed. 

“Do you?” Caleb teased. 

“I do.” Molly nodded. 

“Mmmm, gut.” Caleb muttered. He moved to slide between Molly’s legs as he tugged the plug out in a smooth motion. Molly gasped, back arching off the bed, starting to plead in Infernal. The grating tongue sent sweet silver shivers of pleasure-pain down Caleb’s spine and he gasped with it. 

”Ja, just that like.” He gasped out, lining himself up. “Do not stop talking.” He slipped into a groan as he seated himself in his husband. “Gods, Mollymauk.” He groaned. 

That sweet Infernal hadn’t stopped, only Molly’s tone had changed; he wasn’t as demanding now, he was pleading for Caleb. Most likely to move, as he held himself still. 

“What was that, Schatz?” He asked, kissing over Molly’s jaw. “Can’t quite hear you.” He teased. Molly’s mouth slipped close to his ear and that wonderful pain grew behind his eyelids. Caleb groaned with it, starting to fuck his husband. He hadn’t been expecting this at all when he had come home tonight, but oh it was a wonderful surprise. 

Molly was still in his panties and corset and Caleb ran the fingers of his free hand over Molly’s ribs and down to his cock. He was hard and straining against the lace, the piercings in him tugging against the fabric. He cupped Molly in his hand and Molly keened, talons piercing the sheets. 

He loved it when Molly let himself go like this; when he finally dropped the act of the bratty, teasing one and just let himself feel. It made Caleb’s cock ache as he set up a slow and steady rhythm. 

“This is what you wanted, ja?” He gasped into Molly’s ear. Molly nodded, pleading and whining in Infernal. “You spent all day thinking of this, of me.” Caleb sucked a mark into Molly’s neck and his beautiful slut of a husband trashed on the bed. 

“You were eager for me tonight, and I love to see you beg.” Caleb admitted. “So you cannot blame me for wanting to take my time.” He explained. He didn’t move faster even as Molly begged, moving his hips like the ocean on a calm night. 

“You cannot blame me for wanting to savour you.” He mused. Molly reached up and dragged his talons, capped, down Caleb’s back. The pain bloomed in his body and Caleb bucked with the pleasure, crying.   
“Mollymauk.” He gasped moving his hips faster. His husband did it again and he whined, forgetting all about teasing Molly. The pain made the pleasure so much sweeter and he was lost in it. He was gasping into Molly’s neck, fucking into him as best as he could as Molly rutted up against the palm of his hand. They were both shaking and gasping and all it took was Molly tugging Caleb up into a kiss for Caleb to come undone, gasping a quiet Zemnian ‘I love you’ into Molly’s mouth. 

Molly wasn’t sure what that meant, but the sound of Caleb’s mother-tongue sent Molly over, bucking against Caleb’s hand, body shaking as his head swam with the lack of air from the corset. Oh, how he loved fucking with a corset on, and he was so glad that Caleb liked it too. 

Caleb collapsed and fell to the side, gasping for breath. He reached down and tugged on the bottom of the corset, undoing it and helped loosen the stays a bit. Molly gasped for air, wrapping himself around Caleb. 

“Oh wow.” Molly laughed. 

“Mmmm ja.” Caleb mused. He pressed a tiny kiss to Molly’s jaw. 

“Can we do that again?” 

 

Vax’ildan slid down the hall quietly. He had been sneaking around in the library far more than he should, and he thought he may have found something. He hoped Charlie was still awake; this might help her find answers. He slipped past the wards and some of aunt Kiki’s little helpers. He was thankful the Archmage had allowed them to put up their own security; it was much easier to sneak out and back in when he already knew how to do it. 

He slipped into their rooms and shut the door with a very quick click, then breathed a soft sigh. His family was asleep and he was home. 

“Oh darling, thank goodness you’re here.” His mother said, rising from her chair by the embers. “Percy and Charlie have had a row. Again.” She explained. 

“Did anything get bunt this time?” He asked, looking about. 

“No, thankfully.” Vex sighed. “I need you to go find your sister. You know her best. Try to talk to her into coming back. For my sake, if nothing else?” She asked. “I’ll talk to your father. He listens to me.” 

“Who doesn’t?” He asked teasingly. His mother was a strong woman and he loved her for it. 

“Behave, you.” She teased. She kissed him on the cheek, tightened his scarf against the wind and fussed over his hair for a bit before turning him around and shoving him to the door. 

Vax tumbled out the door with a soft laugh. He took the moment to fix the bag over his shoulders; the one from the Archmage’s library that he had snooped into earlier that day. While the Arhcmage, Aunt Kiki and his father were working. 

He was proud of himself for that. 

He took a moment to pause and think. He knew his sister; he knew that when they were at Whitestone she was rarely allowed to leave the castle. He knew that she liked to be able to see what’s going, and had developed a fondness for the world outside. She would sit in a very high window and watch the world. 

His sister would climb to the highest point in the castle. The weather was cold but dry, so he opened a window and slid out, before starting to climb. 

Ten minutes later and one near pants-pissingly terrifying moment with a gargoyle, he found her. It was a tower on the far side of the building, near the King’s quarters. He climbed up next to her and snuggled into her for warmth. She wrapped her tail around his legs to help keep him warm. 

“Mum sent you?” She asked. 

“She’s worried. What did you two fight about this time?” He asked. 

“I…..I caved Vax.” She muttered. “I’m sorry, but I asked.” 

He sighed, letting his head hang. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She pleaded. 

“It’s alright. Wish you had waited. I found something today. Mum and Molly were out shopping, and dad and aunt Kiki were with the Archmage, so I snuck into the library and took a look around.” He dug into the bag and pulled out a book. 

The cover was rich black leather that looked purple or green in some light; clearly dragon hide. The corners of the cover were done in metal and it had a clasp and a ribbon marker. The font on the cover, done in gold leaf, said “Demons: L - P”. 

“Vax what the fuck?” Charlie gasped eyes wide. “Don’t do that again!” She smacked him with her hands every word. “We talked about you running into rooms by yourself!” She hissed. 

“I know, I know, but this was too dangerous to bring you.” He said. “I think if Orthax is a demon, we’ll find him in here.” He tapped the book. 

“If he’s a demon, he should be in there. Unless he’s like, a super not well known demon.” She said. 

“You need to stop hanging out with Beau.” Vax said. “Your tone is unbecoming.” 

“Alright, but you have seen her abs?” Charlie gasped, clearly half in love with the monk. 

“Yes I have. We need to get you back. Mum’s worried.” He said, moving while she was distracted. He slipped the book from her hand and back into his bag. “And I’ll let you read it, tomorrow morning, after you come inside, eat, get warm, and go to sleep.” 

“I’m a tiefling, Vax. I’m always warm.” She huffed in the way that only a thirteen year old girl could huff. 

“You know what I mean. Don’t get a tone with me young lady.” He warned. 

“Or what, you’ll tell dad? He can’t hate me more than he already does.” She huffed again, sadder this time. 

“He doesn’t hate you.” Vax said, snuggling close to his sister. 

“Yes, he does.” She said. “You know he won’t look at me?” She said. “Why wouldn’t he look at me if he wasn’t ashamed of me?” 

“Why would he be ashamed of you?” Vax asked, bewildered. 

“Maybe the rumors are true. Maybe I’m not dad’s kid.” She said. 

“Vicious rumors and I want to know who told you those.” 

“It’s easy to listen if you know who to listen too. Besides I’m not….” She sighed, growing tense. 

“What?” He asked, snuggling close to her. 

“I’m not human like you guys are. I know I’m a different species. There’s no tieflings in the family line, on either side.” She pointed out. “Why else would he hate me? I’m the blight on the family name.” 

“You are not the blight on the family name.” Vax sighed. “That’s uncle Scalan.” He said, making his sister giggle a bit. “C’mon, you really think mum would cheat?” He asked. 

“No, but what if….” She sighed. “What if mum made a deal?” 

“What?” Vax asked. 

“Teiflings can be born when there’s any kind of demonic influence in the bloodline. That’s what Jester said. And mum, well, she has motivation for a deal.” 

“What motivation?” Vax was confused. He had never thought about this before. He had never even considered a deal before, he just thought that somehow hos family had flirted with demons. 

“Her brother.” She said. “You know that Percy and Johanna would do anything for each other.” She said, mentioning their twin siblings. “And uncle Vax…well…he was always risking his life.” Charlie pointed out. 

“But…but Vax traded his soul for mum’s.” Vax muttered. “That’s why he’s gone. He gave up everything for mum.” 

“And what if she had made a deal before that, to bring him back?” Charlie asked. “Before they met dad, you know?” 

Vax felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. This made sense. Oh dear, this made sense. 

“Well, the plan is simple. If we find evidence of Orthax in here, we ask the Archmage for more information. If we don’t find evidence, we ask the Archmage’s husband to get us into the library.” He settled on. 

“Deal.” Charlie said. “Let’s go home.” 

“Feeling better?” He asked. She smiled, nodding. Something in her hair caught his eye and grabbed her chin. 

“The fuck? Let me go, asshole.” She tried to wriggle out of his mouth. 

“Oh, shut up.” He whined, going from a father figure to an older brother for a moment. He ran his free hand through her curly white hair until he found it. He ran his fingers over the nub coming out from her skull and he smiled. 

“Your horns are growing in.” He laughed. Charlie wriggled with joy at the news. 

“Let’s go tell mum.” She broke free of his grip and leapt down the wall with her hooves. 

“Fuckin’ showoff.” He grumbled, before making his way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you guys for sticking with me. I'm sorry it's been slow, but life has been one curveball after the next. Thanks for being here.


	17. Meetings and Successes

The interior of the Drunken Turtle was kept in perpetual twilight thanks to the sheer amount of grime on the windows and Nott was thankful for it. She pulled off her mask and yanked her hood down; she wasn’t the only non-human in this bar and she wasn’t exactly feeling safe but she knew she wouldn’t be kicked out of this place by showing her face. Caleb had taken her here a few times, and she knew this place was safe. It also helped that she had a massive firbolg sitting next to her, and a warmage across from her. 

“Why am I here?” Wulf asked, hungover and nursing a beer. He had been sleeping on the couch for the last three nights and his neck was stiff. 

“We need to tell you something.” Nott spoke slowly. Clay hummed gently, looking into the middle distance. “Remember when I was in your rooms the other night? Well, I had been snooping.” 

She spoke slowly and gently, explaining how little she come to trust Astrid and how she had witnessed the slow decline of Caleb’s health the more and more he had worked, and she had assumed, like everyone, that it had been stress. She dug out the flower from her robes, tucked into the little horn box, and explained how she had gotten into Astrid’s lab and witnessed her doing something to this flower, and at this point she nudged Clay. 

“Ah yeah. That, uh, that flower is the Xhorasian Wasting flower. It’s really good for the earth and it makes all the crops anywhere near it go nuts but it also makes a really, really deadly poison in the petals and little fiddly bits in the middle there.” He pointed with a big finger to the stamens, curling yellow and delicate over the dried flower. 

“And I saw Astrid put this into the ink. We’ve figured it out!” Nott hissed. 

“Caleb’s always got ink on his hands.” Wulf whispered. His hands started to shake as his eyes went into the middle distance. “And he chews his fingers when-” 

“When he thinks.” Nott finished his sentence for him as Clay reached over and took both of Wulf’s hands in his. The Warmage’s hands were shaking and he was breathing heavily. 

“Hey, hey it’s alright. It’s okay.” Clay said gently. “It’s not your fault, okay? There was no way you could have known. Your wife’s actions don’t say anything about you.” His deep voice rumbled soothingly and he gave Wulf’s hands a gentle squeeze. 

Nott kept her mouth shut and waited, but slid her the blade she kept tucked into her inner wrist into her palm. She didn’t know who Aeodwulf would pick. She didn’t know if he would pick his best friend and commanding officer or his wife and the mother of his unborn child. She had to make sure Caleb was safe. She had to make sure Caleb was safe at all costs. She just wished the nice Mr. Clay didn’t have to see that happen. 

“O-Oh dear gods, she’s committing treason. She’s trying to assassinate the Archmage. Oh gods, Astrid, why?” He curled on himself and Clay rose and moved to the other side of the booth, and Wulf collapsed onto him, eyes wide. He blinked a few times, eyes going sharp. 

“We have to tell Caleb.” He said. “We have to tell Caleb now.” 

Nott relaxed. She stood on the bench and reached out to take his hands in hers and gave them a squeeze.

“Thank you, Wulf.” She said, slipping from the booth. Wulf took a moment and drained his glass, and Nott followed suit, before the three of them left. 

The castle was in an uproar. At least, the library was. There was hooting and hollering and clapping and the sound of hooves on wood echoing through the halls, and the servants were clustered around the doorframe, which had been knocked askew. 

“What happened?” Wulf asked, grabbing the elbow of a scullery maid. 

“Oh sir, there was an explosion and the doors were knocked off and then they started cheering. They were testing something in there today, sir.” She said, bowing her head. 

Wulf inhaled and smelled and tasted the distinct taste and scent of ozone. He bolted to the door, Nott and Clay hot on his heels. There the sound of surprised people as the three of them managed to stumble through the crowd to break into the room. 

The library had been destroyed. Tables were overturned and books were everywhere and papers had flown onto bookshelves and everyone was a mess; Caleb’s hair was sticking up every which way, Percy’s glasses were cracked, Keyleth’s circlet was sitting at an odd angle and everyone’s hair was messed up. Caleb was smiling and the other two were laughing and in the center of the chaos was a concentric series of circles, done in chalk, on the floor and in the center of the circles was a pot. Inside the pot was ash and salt and ruined earth and a tiny, tiny plant, growing from a seed inside the pot. 

“Caleb, are you alright?” Nott asked, slipping under his arm and rushing over. 

“Ja, ja, I am more than alright. It worked Nott!” He cried. He started to laugh from deep in his chest and he scooped her up into the air. “It worked Nott!” 

“What worked darling? What happened?” Molly’s voice echoed through the chaos. Caleb’s whole face lit up with a certain kind of light found only in fairy-tale romances. He put Nott down and rushed over to Molly, picking his way around the books and papers on the floor. He cupped his husband’s face and kissed him deeply. 

Molly’s tail cut through the air with delight as he wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed him back. 

“Mollymauk, it worked!” Caleb said. 

“Caleb, what worked?” Wulf asked. 

“Ja, ja, ja, okay.” Caleb kissed Molly once more before pulling away and launching into how together they have manged to work out a series of circles that both combines and amplifies Caleb and Keyleth’s own magical abilities. It had ended in a small thunderous explosion that had destroyed the library and yes they had a long way to go still, but the fact that it worked, the fact that the seed was able to sprout despite being planted in ash and salt proved that it was possible to fix Widogast’s Blight. 

Project Phoenix was going to work. 

Molly broke into delight laughter as Wulf’s legs gave out from under him. Caleb was babbling in an excited mix of Zemnian and Common, flapping his hands with delight. Wulf hadn’t seen his friend this delighted in decades. He pushed himself to his feet and pulled Caleb deep into a hug. 

“Gods, you’ve done.” He gasped in pride. “You’re going to be famous.” 

“I don’t care about that. We have managed to do the impossible! That is what I care about!” He beamed. It was rare to see Caleb smile at all, but to see him beaming like this was something that Wulf had never seen before. Molly slid up to Caleb as Wulf let him go. 

Wulf turned and looked around at the chaos, before grabbing the end of a table and turning it upright. There was the sound of footsteps and Caduceus started helping him. Together they managed to right most of the minor furniture in the room, and they started to pick up the books. 

“We can’t tell him right now.” Caduceus muttered. 

“I know. I can’t break his heart right now. I can find a way to destroy the ink.” 

There was silence as they gathered up a good amount of books, setting them on a table, before the firbolg spoke again. 

“Hey, I just wanna check in with you. Are you alright?” His voice was deep and gentle and the question took Wulf by surprise. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean…earlier in the bar you had a pretty big shock. I just wanna make sure that you’re alright.” 

Wulf looked over and up to the firbolg, staring him right in the eyes. He couldn’t see anything but genuine concern and a small amount of worry in them. 

“I don’t know.” He admitted. “I don’t know. I don’t know how I’m going to be okay, knowing that my wife and the mother my unborn child is….” He glanced over his shoulder to the others happily babbling away as Caleb scribbled in his messy writing on the slate board, “plotting like that. I don’t know how I’m going to go back there.” He confessed. “I don’t know how I’m going to be able to go back there and live my life with her like I don’t know she’s a trai-” His voice cut off and tears filled his eyes. He curled in on himself a tiny bit and Clay reached out to touch his elbow softly. 

“Then don’t go back there.” 

“I don’t have anywhere else to stay.” He countered. “And all my work is there.” 

“Come stay with me. I have a place in the gardens, it’s got a spare bedroom, I’m a pretty good housemate if I do say so myself.” The firbolg offered. “I’ll even come with you to get your work things, to act as a buffer so to speak.” 

“I can’t impose on you like that.” Wulf protested at once. He moved to stand close to the giantkin. “I can’t bring my troubles down on you.” 

“It’s no trouble at all.” Caduceus countered. “Besides, I want to help.” He put a big hand on Wulf’s shoulder and gave him a squeeze. “Please, let me help you.” 

Wulf bit his lip and Caduceus could see he was teetering, so he took the chance to press forward. “You said you don’t know how you can go back there. I’m offering a place away from her, nice and private, but where you can still get to Caleb.” Caduceus said. He watched the last of the resistance crumbled. 

“Alright.” 

There was the sound of crunching glass as a scullery maid walked over the broken glass with a broom in her hand. 

“Ah, ja. Sorry.” Caleb muttered, going red. “I will help you clean up.” 

“I will too.” Keyleth said, stepping up and fixing her circlet. 

Wulf took advantage of the chaos to tug on Clay’s sleeve and ease them both out of the library among the hoard of servants coming in. Together they slipped down the hallway and headed to Wulf’s chambers. 

“Again, are you sure about this?” Wulf asked him as they grew closer. 

“I’m sure. Worst comes to worst I’ll be there if she gets violent. I can’t do much but I’m a bit of a healer.” The giant rumbled softly. 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” 

“Yes.” 

Thankfully the room was empty. Astrid was no where to be found. Wulf, with the ease of a solider, quickly packed up the bare essentials. He also found himself at his desk, not just handing Clay important papers and notebooks, but taking the time to write a note. He didn’t know quite what to say but he knew that he couldn’t take off, leave the mother of his unborn child, without some sort of explanation. 

He couldn’t just leave her. 

He found himself writing down excuses and lies. He couldn’t tell her it was because she was a traitor. He couldn’t tell her that he knew that she was plotting to murder his best friend and commanding officer. He couldn’t risk her trying to murder Caleb, so he couldn’t upset the delicate balance. 

The whole time he was writing he couldn’t help but think of all that they had been through together. He remembered growing up in the tiny village, back when they all had different names, before the Academy. Before Trent and what he had done to them, and what he had made them do. Back when she had been the girl next door, the daughter of a cobbler and he was the son of a tailor and their friend the sharecropper’s boy was coming in every week to borrow books from the store across the street. Back when the three of them were just children. 

In the background Clay was packing some of his basics into a bag, moving around and talking to the cat. The firbolg was acting like the cat could talk back; having an actual conversation with the creature. Wulf signed the letter and reached into his belt and found his dagger; it had been a gift from Astrid during the war. He stabbed it into the middle of the note, pinning it to the desk. 

“Let’s go.” He said, throwing his old war-torn duffel bag over his shoulder. The firbolg stopped petting the cat and nodded. 

Thankfully everyone was still engrossed in cleaning up the library so they encountered not a soul as they fled into the gardens. The palace gardens were massive; they covered countless acres and included not only the latest in garden fashion with neat rows of flowers carefully trimmed and twined with gravel paths for walking but also wild forests. That had always been Wulf’s preferred garden haunt. It reminded him of the wild forests of his childhood; the kind that inspired fear and awe with their aura of wilderness. Astrid had preferred the rose garden. He tried not to think of his wife and the fact he was running away from her pregnant wife and what this would look like to others outside of the three who knew what was going on. He followed Clay into the forest and off the beaten track. 

It wasn’t easy going for the human. Wulf hadn’t been in the wild of the woods like this in decades so Clay had to slow down and sometimes talk to the plants that ensnared him. The whole time he never complained as they worked their way deep into the woods. He was a solider at heart and he had been through a lot worse in his time. 

Eventually they came across a clearing; it held a tiny cottage in the woods. The clearing was dim and the soil was the deep brown of good rich earth. Deep in the shadows of the trees tiny mushrooms were growing and lichen clung to the trees and moss hung from the branches. There was the sound of insects buzzing and Wulf could see what looked like a private garden in the back behind the cottage. 

“Ah, I know it’s not much but it’s home.” Clay rumbled. 

“It’s wonderful.” He beamed up at the firbolg. “I think this is exactly what I needed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I think I'm back on my bullshit? I'm not sure? I hope I am. Kudos and comments feed the plot bunnies. Find me on twitter at Mebethem4815 and on tumblr and Matt-the-blind-cinnamon-roll.


	18. Betrayal

Astrid eased open the door to their rooms. She sighed, feet aching and back hurting. She was going to invite Wulf back to bed tonight; she hadn’t been sleeping right without him by her side, and neither had their little one.; they had been kicking all night the past few nights. 

The storm raged and thundered outside, rain lashing the windows and the wind howling down the chimney. A flick of a wrist and a whispered word sent a small ball of fire to the stacked wood, setting it alight. The heat and light filled the place; exposing the room was not as it was. 

Lightening flashed as worry pricked over Astrid’s skull. Books were missing from the shelves and papers and files were missing from her husband’s desk. She saw a paper on her desk and she waddled over and snatched it up. Thunder roared as she read the words, eyes growing wide and panic rising in her throat. 

Her husband had left her. On the verge of her success he had left her. He didn’t say where he had gone only that he couldn’t live with Astird anymore. Panic clutched at her throat as a sharp pain bloomed in her ribs as she heard a dull crack. She whined and fell to her knees, clutching at her ribs. 

She had broken a rib before, during the war. It was exactly like this. Silent tears rolled down her face as she tried to convince herself that it was from the pain of her unborn child breaking her rib, not her husband leaving her. She didn’t need Wulf for her plan anyway. He would have had to give up his position in the warmages to avoid nepotism anyway so this was one less complication on her way to the top. 

That’s what she tried to tell herself. Her quiet tears turned into sobs as she covered her face with her free hand, kneeling on the floor with a broken rib, alone. 

 

Molly started awake, heart pounding, as the thunder boomed overhead, shaking the windows and pounding in his ear drums. Caleb jolted upright, Molly’s sleeping braid falling from his chest. Caleb muttered something in Zemnian and fell back onto the mattress. Molly curled up into his form, tucking his tail around Caleb’s thigh as Caleb ran his lips over Molly’s braid. 

Thunder boomed again and Molly tucked his face into Caleb’s neck. 

“It reminds me of cannon fire.” Caleb muttered sleepily. “We used them during the war.” 

This was the first time that Caleb had ever mentioned the war to Molly. 

“I remember that.” He said. “Let’s not talk of that, alright my darling? That’s in the past.” 

“Ja. In the past.” Caleb pressed a soft kiss to Molly’s hair. Molly’s heart was finally starting to calm down and he played with some of Caleb’s chest hair. 

He rested his head against Caleb’s chest as best as he could with his horns, scratching at his husband’s chest with his nails. 

“Look at how far we’ve come.” He mused. Caleb made a sleepy noise and pressed a kiss to Molly’s hair. 

“Ja. Sleep well husband.” Caleb muttered as the storm shook the windows and howled down the chimney. Frumpkin jumped onto the bed and curled into the crook of Molly’s knees, purring. 

 

The wind howled at the cottage shutters, making the windows rattle in their frames. The lightening flashed, lighting up the room with skeletal shadowy fingers, stretching out over the small guest bedroom bed, laying empty. The fingers landed on the figure of a sitting wizard who was meticulously comparing notes and working into the dead of night. He wasn’t bothered by the storm; he actually worked better with the sound of the storm and the crackling fireplace. He was still dressed in his day clothes, long since rumpled. He didn’t jump with the thunder or startle. He only moved to throw more wood on the fire when it got too low. 

 

Wulf shouldered his way into the office the next morning and stopped dead in his tracks. Logically he knew he would have to see his wife at work the next morning, but he didn’t know how she would react. She was sitting at the edge of Caleb’s desk, hair askew, face puffy with lack of sleep and eyes red from crying. 

“Oh. Look who it is.” She muttered, moving from the edge of her boss’s desk carefully. 

“Astrid.” He said with a soft nod. “Caleb, may I speak with you in private?” 

“Oh yes, I’m clearly not wanted here so I’ll just go.” She said. “I’m not wanted anywhere in your life it seems, Mortenson.” She gathered up her notes from her desk as Wulf stammered. “Remember, I’m going by my maiden name now Caleb.” 

“Ja, Astrid. I will remember.” He tapped his temple softly and watched her walk out. The moment the door was shut Caleb touched a small portion of his desk that was carved in runes. They glowed a soft red and more runes around the windows and doors and walls of the room glowed red, then faded away. 

“You have one chance to explain why you abandoned your wife and unborn child.” He said, turning to Wulf with a fierce sky-blue stare. 

Wulf thumped the report down on the desk; remarkably thick for one night’s work. 

“Sir, she’s trying to kill you. She’s committing treason.” His voice was steady. Caleb knew it Wulf believed it to be the truth because Wulf never, ever bowed his head and called Caleb ‘sir’ like he was doing. 

Caleb blinked in shock. “What?” 

“I have it all here sir. Evidence about how she did it along with evidence from the last year about your health declining and how it coincided with her plans, sir.” He gave a crisp salute on instinct and dropped to attention. 

Caleb took the file and opened it. “I would offer you tea but this has to remain top secret.” 

“I understand sir.” 

“Take a seat, ja? I don’t want your back going out.” 

Wulf smiled softly at the mention of his bad back and sat down softly. 

The day passed quickly; despite the file being thick, Caleb was a speed reader. Wulf would have guessed it was about eleven o’clock in the morning by the time Caleb shut the file and sat back. 

“Well, you have me convinced.” Caleb said, his voice creaking and catching in his throat. “I still do not understand why.” 

“Neither do I.” Wulf said. “I never will. When you became the Archmage we agreed to follow you. We follow your orders so I have no idea what she’s thinking.” 

“I never wanted this title.” Caleb sighed softly, suddenly sounding far older than he was. He ran his hand over his face, wishing he back in the country, with Molly. Maybe they could go back there soon; he’d like to spend mid-winter down there with Molly. His people put candles in trees in the forest and it was the most magical thing to see them sparkling against the snow the night of the festival. 

“I know. I know you didn’t. She knows you didn’t. Trent thought you deserved it though.” 

“Was it worth it?” Caleb asked. “Aeodwulf, if I tell you something, will you keep it a secret?” His voice had gone quiet and his accent had thickened. 

“Caleb, I was keeping your secrets back when you were Bren.” Wulf said with a sly smile. “I can keep whatever secret you have now.” 

Caleb had a bittersweet smile on his face. He fought to get out the words, his mouth opening and closing softly. He took a sharp inhale before his voice came out harsh and grating. 

“I think Trent lied to us about our parents. I think he planted those memories.” He spoke. 

There was a beat of silence before Wulf collapsed his shoulders softly with a sigh. 

“Oh thank Ioun I thought it was just me.” He laughed bitterly. “No, it happened.” 

“We…murdered our parents in cold blood?” Caleb asked, voice going monotone and dull. 

“Yes. Astrid poisoned her family, I cut their throats, and you burned yours alive. All in cold blood.” Wulf couldn’t help but giggle a tiny bit. 

“This is not funny.” Caleb said, covering his face to hide his tears. 

“I think it’s a little funny. Think about it. If this had been some kind of story we would have been friends until the end of time, we’d all be happily married and Trent would just be a loving mentor.” He sighed. “If only that was our plot.”

“If this is a story I demand a better writer.” Caleb muttered before shuddering. He was trying to control his breathing when there was a knock at the door. 

“Sir, it’s teatime.” Said the voice of his young secretary. 

Caleb deactivated the runes and the red light flared again before fading away once more. 

“Come in.” He said, sounding perfectly composed despite the tear tracks fading into his beard. He wiped them quickly away as the young drow boy opened the door and wheeled in the cart laden with a steaming hot kettle of tea over a small candle and a bit of snacks; some fingerfoods that Caleb was fond of; mostly Zemnian in origin. 

Zeke bowed softly and quickly left. Caleb turned the runes on as soon as the door shut. 

“I am hesitant to act.” 

“Caleb, you have to act. If not for your sake then for Molly’s.” Wulf rose up and quickly made himself a cup of tea and stole a bun as Caleb rose from his chair. 

“Ja, I know.” 

“He cannot be made a widower.” 

The mere thought of Mollymauk being left alone in a foreign country scared him. His husband would be surrounded by people that hated him and feared him. He knew that the beautiful light that was Mollymauk Tealeaf would be snuffed out within a month of his own death. He refused to be the cause of the man’s death. 

Caleb quickly made himself a strong cup of tea and snagged a bun; biting into it. It was sweet and warm and filled with some kind of cream filling. It was good. 

“I cannot arrest Astrid. She is pregnant.” He said. 

“Honestly, knowing her now I wouldn’t put it past her to have gotten pregnant so you would spare her life.” 

Caleb glanced to the file as he took a sip of his tea. It was strong and black and bitter and bracing; the way he had learned to drink it in the war. 

“I do not put it past her either.” He mused softly. “But the fact remains I cannot throw a seven month pregnant woman into chains and into the black cells as fits a traitor. Can you imagine the outcry?” 

“And it’s justified. Put her under house arrest.” Wulf said. “Away from her lab.” He amended. 

“Ja. Away from the lab.” He agreed. “Wulf, I need to see her notes. I need to see how strong she had made it. Mollymauk broke my last ink vial and cut himself; I need to know if I have to worry about him.” 

“Caleb, you have to worry about him.” 

 

“Darling look at this!” Vex cooed, holding up a soft blue dress. It was a simple dress; it was made from a soft blue fabric that flowed through Vex’s hands like water. It was light and soft and warm and Molly’s eyes at the other end of the store lit up. He gathered the corset he had been holding and took two steps to Vex before he felt his heart stutter in his chest. 

He gasped and dropped the clothing, clutching at his chest. 

“Mollymauk?” Vex raced over, her hands already glowing with her innate healer’s magic as he fell to his knees amid the pile of fancy fabrics. 

“What’s wrong?” There was worry in her voice. Trinket, alarmed by the sound of his mother like that, made a noise outside the door. Mollymauk gasped as his heart fluttered; racing one minute and then slow as molasses the next. Sometimes it even felt like there was a hand that was keeping his heart from beating. 

Vex grabbed his shoulders and his heartbeat steadied as she healed him. 

“Fuck.” Molly fell to his ass, gasping and shaking. 

“Darling, I think we need to go home.” 

“Put the dress on hold. Put all of these clothes on hold.” Molly told the shop owner. 

“O-of course, Mr. Widogast.” 

Vex pulled Molly to his feet and his vision blacked out. His heart hammered in his ears and the world was pitch black for three seconds before everything came rushing back. Vex quickly pushed Molly into their chariot and told the driver to hurry back to the Palace. 

The ride through the streets of Rexentrum was tense between them; it was just them today. The kids were in tutoring (Percy and Vex insisted that their schooling continue despite being on the continent), and Kiki was working with their husbands on Project Phoenix. 

The weather was still a dull gray and cloudy. The sun wasn’t in the sky and there deeper gray clouds on the horizon that spoke of snow. The nights were starting to come with frost and Caleb was always burrowing into Molly’s side of the bed, seeking his natural tiefling warmth. They had been shopping for the upcoming winter when Molly’s heart started to act up. 

He kept one hand on his chest and the other was gripping Vex’s hand. She had a good strong grip with a hand that was hard as horn despite being a Lady. Her hand was soothing in his grip and her steady voice was calm as she spoke reassuring words that Molly didn’t hear. He didn’t remember having a mother; but if he did no doubt she would have been like this. 

His heart was flickering between too fast and too slow. It wouldn’t settle down to a normal cadence despite how steady Molly was keeping his breathing. He was staring to grow scared as they pulled through the gates of the Palace. 

They pulled up to the entrance and the coachman popped open the door and let the steps down. Vex went out first, holding out her hands to support Molly. 

He grabbed her hands, took two steps, and collapsed. 

Beau ran into the library, darting around a servant. She had to get to Caleb and she was the fastest of them all. She sped into the area where Caleb and the others were working but didn’t see him. 

“Where’s Caleb?” She asked. “Where the fuck is he?” 

“He hasn’t been in here all day; he’s holed up in his office.” Percy said; not looking up from his engraving tools. 

Beau glanced up to where the young drow boy was sitting guard and she didn’t bother with the stairs; she climbed the wall and jumped over the banister before pounding on the office door. 

“CALEB! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!” She hollered. 

“Um, he’s not to be disturbed.” Ezekiel said softly. 

“It’s an emergency, CALEB WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!” She pounded on the door again before rolling her eyes. “Does his office have windows?” 

“Y-yes, outside, but this is the second level and he’s-” 

“Not to be disturbed, whatever kid. Stay in school.” She hastily before moving to the nearest window and looking out. There was a direct line of some kind of decorative fancy bullshit running from her window to the ones in Caleb’s office. Beau slipped from her window and ran along the fancy stonework to crack open the window and tumble in. 

“Beauregard, I have door!” Caleb said, getting up from his desk. There was an empty tea cart sitting by the desk and evidence of food and drink consumption around Caleb and Wulf. His desk was laden with papers and files of some sort and it was clear that they were working on something. 

“It’s Molly. He’s hurt.” 

Caleb rose from his desk right, blanching pale. “Why didn’t you say something?” 

“What, scream out that your husband fucking collapsed in the courtyard?” She rolled her eyes. 

“Caleb, I’ll clean up. Go.” Wulf rose. 

“Thank you, my friend.” Caleb said. “Beauregard, please take me to my husband.” 

He followed the blue blur as she filled him in on what happened. They booked it through the halls as fast as they reasonably could; they moved at a decent clip and by the time Beau was finished telling Caleb about what had happened they were crossing the threshold into Caleb and Molly’s rooms. Caleb could see Jester and Clay by the bed and he dashed right for it, leaving Beau behind. 

“Schatz, what happened?” He asked. 

When he had left Mollymauk this morning the man had seemed a bit pale and barely ate his breakfast but Caleb assumed that it was because of the storm. Mollymauk hadn’t been acting like he was ill; he was still smiling and flirting with Caleb and trying to seduce him constantly. 

But now Molly looked pale and ashen somehow; there was a sickly gray tone to his rich purple skin and his hair was hanging limp. His eyes were only half-opened and his hands were shaking softly. 

“I don’t know Caleb. We were shopping and then my heart went wild.” He reached out and trailed his fingers over the back of Caleb’s hand. Caleb turned his hand over and curled his finger’s around Mollymauk’s palm gently. Caleb’s brain, ever quick on the uptake, connected the dots. 

“Mollymauk, has your vision been going out?” He asked. 

“How did you know?” Mollymauk asked with a smile. “I knew you were smart.” 

Caleb reached over and trailed his fingers over the bandages on Molly’s hand. 

“I know what happened. You were poisoned. I cannot tell you how just yet, but I know what it is. It is what happened to me.” 

“Caleb, you overworked yourself.” 

“Mollymauk, trust me. It was more than that. I will take care of this.” He pressed a kiss to Molly’s knuckles softly. “I will fix this.” His voice was low and dark and something in it scared Mollymauk. 

There was something in Caleb that he hadn’t seen before; a sort of darkness and determination that was all new to Mollymauk. It was in the set of his jaw and the lines around his eyes and how his lips were pursed in a concentrated frown. It burned bright in his husband’s brilliant blue eyes and it sent a chill down Molly’s spine. It was the look that Mollymauk had seen on the field of battle before. It was the look of a man ready to shed blood. 

“Darling what do you know?” Molly mused. 

“I know enough. I will fix this.” He leaned forward and kissed Mollymauk gently. 

Molly’s lips were cool and dry to the touch; it felt all wrong and it disturbed Caleb how much he was distressed by the fact. He was distressed by the fact he had kissed Mollymauk so much now he knew what his husband’s lips should feel like. 

It wasn’t really that odd of a thing; to know how his husband’s lips were supposed to feel against his own. It was to be expected, but Caleb hadn’t realized how much he loved the feeling of Molly’s mouth on his own. He knew he loved Molly but he knew that Molly couldn’t love him back. He knew that he was stuck in a one-sided marriage that wasn’t even what he wanted to begin with. He knew that Mollymauk was trapped in a marriage with a man he didn’t love in a strange land that was his own home’s sworn enemy until recently, and now he was ill. 

It twisted at Caleb’s heart at the fact Mollymauk had ended up ill and poisoned by the attempt by his own second on his life. Astrid had just intended to kill him, but she had also gotten Mollymauk in her crosshairs. She had never meant to hurt his husband, but Caleb found that meant nothing to him. 

He was fine with Astrid trying to kill him. He was fine with working until he collapsed from exhaustion. He was fine with a coup as long as Mollymauk wasn’t dragged into. His tiefling husband could not be dragged into this mess. Mollymauk needed to be kept safe and hale and hearty and whole. Mollymauk needed to be the bright, ostentatious man that had stolen Caleb’s heart on accident; that was Molly’s purpose in this world. Mollymauk’s purpose was to shed a little bit of light and happiness wherever he went. And now Caleb’s own second was trying to snuff out that light. The poison in the ink had been meant for Caleb, but poison doesn’t discriminate; it got into Molly’s bloodstream and now it was slowly killing him the way it had nearly killed Caleb. 

That thought steeled Caleb’s spine and he rose from the bed. 

“Mr. Clay, I have very good reason to believe that what my husband is poisoned with is the Xhorasian Waisting Flower.” Caleb said. The firbolg nodded softly, ears flapping. 

“I think you’re right Mr. Caleb.” He said gently. “Mollymauk’s in great hands with Jester and I. Don’t worry.” 

“I am actually not worried.” Caleb said, speaking the truth. “I know that you two will take care of him.” 

“He can hear you two, you know.” Molly quipped from the bed, unamused. A tiny smile twitched over Caleb’s lips but the rest of his face remained stoic. He knew that Molly would be alright if Molly was able to be sassy. 

“I have to go back to work, schatz. I will be back before dinner. I promise.” 

“Caleb! What’s so important you have to leave Molly?” Jester chided softly. “He’s your husband and aren’t you supposed to like, be here to take care of him?” 

“But he has you and I know that you do will a good job taking care of him. I have faith in you, Jester.” Caleb said softly. Jester beamed with joy and wrapped her arms around Caleb in a hug. Molly made patting motions behind Jester’s back and Caleb gently patted her on the back, confused as to what the fuck he was doing exactly. Jester let him go and Caleb breathed a soft sigh of relief. 

“I’ll take good care of him for you, Caleb.” Jester said with a smile. 

“Caleb, do you really have to go to work?” Mollymauk asked softly. 

“Wheels are moving, Schatz. And I cannot get crushed under them.” 

He gave Molly one last kiss before leaving their rooms. It was heart-wrenchingly painful; knowing that his husband was sick but knowing that unless he went to work and abandoned his sick husband, the person that did this to him would keep trying to kill Caleb, and she didn’t care who got caught in her cross hairs. Caleb wound his way back to his office and slid inside. Wulf was still in his office and he looked up. 

Caleb held up a finger and walked over to his desk. He activated the silencing runes and walked around his desk before taking a seat. 

“Mollymauk was poisoned by the ink. He collapsed in the courtyard after collapsing while shopping. We will arrest Astrid later tonight.” He spoke, steepling his fingers in front of his strong nose. 

“Where are we keeping her?” 

“The Tower.” He said simply. “She is a traitor. Traitors go in the Tower. Not into the black cells yet, but she will end up there. The pregnancy will end soon and then she will be forced to answer for her crimes.” 

“I never counted on being a single dad.” Wulf said, knowing he had condemned his wife to death and himself to single fatherdom as soon as his child was born. 

“You will not founder, my friend. Mollymauk and I will be here for you.” It was the most natural thing in the world to include Molly’s name with his. 

“Thank you.” Wulf said. “Caleb, I want to be there tonight.” 

“Can you handle it?” Caleb asked. “I ask truly. I cannot have you breaking down.” 

“Caleb, you know what I did in the war. You know what I live with. I can handle it.” His voice was deadly and smooth and his brown eyes were looking Caleb’s dead on. Wulf was one of the few people that Caleb could keep eye contact with. 

_“You are with me then, my friend?”_

_“Like I always have been.”_ There was something impish in Wulf’s smile and Caleb’s chuckled. 

_“I remember when you smiled like that when we got into Mr. Yackob’s cabbages. My back was sore for a week from that switching.”_

Wulf laughed softly at the childhood memory. 

_“Yes but that scarecrow looked so much better after the lightening strike.”_

“Wulf, we need to get back to work. I have to be home for dinner; I made Mollymauk a promise.” Caleb said as Wulf padded around the desk and opened the drawer that he put their shared work in. 

“Look at you, you’re married as fuck. It’s cute to see.” Wulf said. 

“Mollymauk and I have reached an understanding. It has taken lots of work to get here, and it is still very fragile and delicate.” He confessed. 

Part of him was starting to believe that his relationship with Mollymauk was going to be his best work. They had come quite a ways since they first met in spring. He glanced out the window the nasty fall weather and wondered how it hadn’t even been a full year yet. Mollymauk had become such a central part of his life in such a short time the thought of loosing him was distressing. 

Caleb wondered how long he could keep Mollymauk believing that Caleb wasn’t in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo this was a doozy to write. I am getting back into the swing of things so expect more frequent updates. As always find me on twitter @Mebethem4815 and on tumblr at Matt-the-blind-cinnamon-roll. Kudos and comments feed the plot bunnies~


	19. Work, Study and Arrests

The night was dark and silent. There was no moon and the clouds blocked out the sky. It was bitterly cold in the palace and Caleb could taste snow in the air as he hurried through the halls. Behind him, silent as shadows, followed Wulf and Nott. Nott had her crossbow loaded and her safety was off as Wulf fidgeted with his necklace; he had carved the pendant himself with oak from their home town and had made it his arcane focus when they were still in school. It hung on a chain around his neck, always. 

They turned a familiar corner and found the guards waiting for them. Caleb took a deep breath, knowing things could go very, very badly. The healing potions were heavy in his pocket and he hoped he didn’t have to use them. 

“Are your men ready?” He asked the captain. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Before we begin I must tell you; do not let her touch her. She is a necromancer. Do not let her touch you. Only bad things will happen.” He warned them. They nodded and fell back, lining the hall. The iron manacles hung heavy from his hand. 

“I will ask you one last time, my friends. You do not have to be here for this. I can do this alone.” He said, turning to Nott and Wulf. 

“That’s my wife in there. I have to do this.” Wulf said gently. 

“And I’m not letting you do this alone.” Nott spoke up. 

“You two are my greatest friends, you know that, ja?” Caleb asked, smiling softly at them. “Thank you.” 

With that, Caleb turned and knocked on the door. He wasn’t expecting an answer; he knew it was late. He was surprised then when Astrid’s voice rang through the door. 

“Wulf, go away!” She sounded as if she had been crying. 

“Astrid. It’s me. May I come in?” Caleb asked. There was silence but there was also the tingle of arcane energies across Caleb’s scalp a Astrid dropped the wards. There was the sound of a lock sliding free and she cracked the massive door a tiny bit. She was pale and wane, with deep bags under her red, puffy eyes. She sniffed and then glanced behind him to the guards and then to Nott and Wulf. 

“Caleb, what is this?” She asked, closing the door a bit. 

“Please, let me in. I can explain.” Odd, that he was the one doing the explaining when she was the one trying to kill him.

“Caleb, what is this about?” She asked. 

“It is about Mollymauk. He is sick.” 

“I heard he fell today. But why do you need me?” 

“Please, open the door.” 

“Not until you tell me what this is about.”

He wasn’t sure what he was hurt by more; the fact that she wanted to kill him or the fact that he didn’t know why she had turned her coat in such a manner. It hurt him deeply; it hurt him beyond words. He hadn’t even taken the chance to process this emotionally yet. He hadn’t had the chance. He knew he would pay for his calm demeanor later, but he knew that Mollymauk would be there for him. Like Mollymauk had been there for him before. 

“Astrid, I know you are trying to kill me.” 

The change in Astrid wasn’t visible at all. She didn’t blink or flinch. Not a muscle twitched that Caleb could see. 

“Caleb, are you feeling well?” She asked. 

“Do not play games with me Astrid.” He said, flicking his wrist and muttering a word and setting his hand alight with arcane fire. It flickered in the hallway, lighting him from below and throwing harsh shadows in the hallows of his face. The warmth seeped into the air between them as the shadow-y outline of Caleb’s body flickered with the movement of the flames. 

“Caleb, put the fire out.” She said. “This is serious. Why do you think I’m trying to kill you.” 

“It is in your ink. Do you think I do not know the symptoms of Waisting Flower sickness? I am growing one back home, for work reasons.” He explained. 

“You have no proof.” Astrid said, rubbing at her face. “Suppose this is real, you have no proof.” 

“He does.” Nott said. “I saw you make it. I saw you put the flower in the ink.” 

“Caleb, who you are going to believe: the word of a goblin or the word of your childhood best friend?” She asked. 

Caleb just looked at her as if she was only mildly interesting. 

“I believe the word of my friend, who happens to be a goblin.” He said. 

Astrid bared her teeth in a snarl and held out her hand in a somatic movement. Without thinking Caleb threw up a Shield but it turns out he didn’t have to waste the spell. 

Nothing happened. 

Normally the dark, purplish-black energy that flew from Astrid’s fingers that sucked the life out of everything around it never happened. The tendrils of it never crept up her own wrist or turned her veins black. She was standing there, hiding behind a door, with her arm outstretched and a spell falling from her lips, utterly and totally useless. 

Astrid blanched where she stood. Caleb watched the color drain from her face. 

“You wouldn’t throw a pregnant woman into the black cells.” SHe said, voice shaking. 

“No. You’re going to the jail tower. You will have your own room there, and a healer and a midwife to attend to you. I am not barbaric.” 

“No, you’re just a mass killer and a war criminal.” 

“At least I am not a traitor. Will you come peacefully?” He asked. “I do not wish for this to descend into violence. I have no desire to hurt you.” 

“No, you just want to see me imprisoned and then hanged. Will I get a real trial or a show trail?” She opened the door and stood aside for Caleb to walk in. He did so, followed by the captain. 

“You will get a real trial but you will not win. If Mollymauk hadn’t gotten sick perhaps you could have claimed it was just me overworking myself, but now that there are two people who have nearly died because of your actions I doubt the court will be gentle.” He spoke the truth as Astrid waddled over to her desk where he robe was draped over the back of a chair. She reached for it but a guard intercepted her. 

He ran his hands over fabric, dug in the pockets, and checked the lining for any holes or runes or stitching before handing to the pregnant woman. 

“So I’m already to be treated like a criminal?” She asked, tears springing into her eyes. “My husband leaves me, I break a rib, and I haven’t been convicted but still the guards have leave to treat me this way?” 

Astrid always fell back on the way Trent taught them to talk when she was scared. Caleb knew that from hearing her speak like this before battle. 

“You are a traitor. You have attempted to assassinate me to gain power for your own benefit. The fact that I have not thrown you in chains and shackled you to the prison cart is because of your child. Count your lucky stars.” 

Astrid dropped a hand protectively to her bulging belly as she eyed Caleb. 

“You’ve changed. You have something else to live for now.” She mused. 

“Ja. I do.” He had Mollymauk. 

“Fine. Let’s get it done with.” She shoved her feet into slippers and held out her wrists to the captain. The manacles echoed around the room as they clanked and rattled around her wrists. She hung them as best as she could with her belly the way it was and was led away by the captain. 

Caleb spoke to the guards, ensuring that they would keep these rooms pristine and secure. 

“I am afraid you will not be able to return home just yet, Aeodwulf.” Caleb’s voice was heavy with regret. 

“Honestly I can’t stay here anyway. It hurts too much.” Wulf’s voice was thick and he was blinking rapidly. Caleb reached out and gripped his shoulder tightly. 

“If you need somewhere to stay, I can offer you the couch.” 

“No, I got a place. Clay took me in.” He said with a grin. “It’s an interesting place.” 

“He is an interesting man. Wulf, if there is anything you would like to collect while you are here….” 

“No, not yet. I’ll think of things I want to keep. Now I need to sleep. I’ve been up over twenty-four hours.” 

“I can tell. It shows. You are getting old, my friend.” 

“At least I’m not the one with gray in his beard.” 

“Go sleep my friend. We’ve both had long days.” 

“Go tend to your husband. Give him my love.” 

“Ja, I will. Sleep well.” 

As Wulf left and Caleb glanced to Nott. It was nearly midnight, but he could push his limits a bit. 

“Nott, show me her lab.” Caleb ordered. 

Nott led him over to a bookshelf. She used her Mage Hand to trigger the latch and the bookshelf swung inward. The doorway loomed before them, dark and ominous. Caleb casually cast a quick Detect Magic and nothing triggered his senses. He sent a quick ball of light into the darkness. 

He saw beakers of glass and burners resting on tables that lined the walls. The wall opposite him were rows and rows of tiny drawers that were inset into the wall. There were windows set high in one wall and the ceiling was vented. It was built in the Academy style; in the same way that Caleb had built his own. 

He took a step inside and sent the lights fully around the room. He set them to hover around his head in a halo before he turned to Nott. 

“Nott, I promise, as soon as Molly is well and Astrid is dead I will change you back.” 

“I don’t doubt it. Do you want help looking through her things?” 

“No. I can do it alone. Get back to Yeza.” 

“Oh he’s awake. You know him; always working. He’s like you that way.” 

“I am changing. Perhaps he can too.” He was changing for Mollymauk’s sake; Mollymauk didn’t deserve a shut-in, silent, recalcitrant husband. 

“Perhaps. Or maybe I’m the one that needs to change.” 

“Ja, I get the hint.” Caleb shot her a wry smile and she grinned a wide goblin grin at him. “When you are a halfling again, you will still be by my side, ja?” 

“Of course. I’m not leaving you Caleb.” She reached up and gave his hand a squeeze. He knelt down and pulled her into a hug, giving her a gentle squeeze. 

“Thank you. You mean very much to me.” 

“And you mean a lot to me.” 

Nott slipped from his grip and headed back to the rooms she shared with her husband. Caleb turned and quickly started skimming over the tables. He searched among the beakers and tubes and burners until he found her notes. He quickly opened them and found that they were in code. He shoved them into a pocket before continuing to rifle through her drawers. He found stamens of the Waisting Flower; bright yellow and as fine as spider’s silk, wrapped up in delicate tissue paper. He quickly put them back and continued his search. He found more then just the Waisting Flower, he found concentrated arsenic and cyanide and a fine white powder that was in some sort of glass jar that he didn’t touch. He found Dewndalian poisons and Xhorasian poisons and poisons from Nicodranas and Tal’dori. 

Astrid had managed to amass quite the collection of rare and exotic poisons. That hadn’t surprised Caleb in the slightest; she had always been clever with poisons, even in their school days. Caleb himself preferred fire, of course. 

He knew by then it was nearing one in the morning. He made sure he had her notes before leaving her lab and shutting the door behind him. He left her rooms and made his way back to his own. He took off his coat and hung his scarf at the door. He made sure to dig out Astrid’s notes. 

He made quick work of gathering a flat surface, a notebook and a pen before taking the supplies into the bedroom. Molly was asleep, pale and thin. Caleb sent up a single Dancing Light and used it to light his way as he brought a chair into the bedroom, supplies tucked under his arm. He set the chair down gently by the side of the bed and sat down. Caleb set to work by the singular ball of light in the dead of night, beside his sick husband, translating the notes of his traitorous former second-in-command. 

 

Molly woke to his body aching. It was cold in the bed and he was alone. There was no warm and sleepy Caleb curled up against him. He pouted softly and forced his eyes open. 

The first thing he saw was the snow; it was piled high on the windowsill and Molly shuddered. No wonder his nose was cold. He turned over in bed and saw Caleb. 

His husband was sitting in a chair, without a blanket, with a notebook on his lap. His left hand was held like he had been holding a pen and there was ink smeared on his hand. Knowing that was how the poison entered his husband’s system earlier that year sent a shiver down his spine. He raised himself onto his elbow and reached out for Caleb softly. He wasn’t able to reach him, despite straining. 

Molly frowned and used Thamaturgy to make a sharp noise. Caleb started awake, blinking wide. He saw Molly and rose up in alarm, notebooks falling to the floor. 

“Schatz, lay down, you should not be up.” He knelt on the bed and eased his husband to lay down on his back. 

“Bed’s cold.” Molly whined. He tangled his fingers in Caleb’s shirt and tugged. 

“Ja, give me a moment.” Caleb kissed him softly and made quick work of his shoes, pants, and vest. In just his shirt and small clothes he slid into bed. Molly wrapped his arms around his husband, curling his tail around Caleb’s thighs. The human’s arms came to wrap around his svelte waist and Caleb held Mollymauk close. 

“Mollymauk. Something happened.” 

His husband’s voice was thick with both sleep and something else. Molly reached up and ran his capped nails over Caleb’s scalp and the result was immediate; his husband melted like putty in his arms. 

“Tell me, my darling.” Molly asked. 

Caleb spoke. He spoke and spoke and spoke until he was wide awake and the bed was warm with their joined body heat. It was so early that not even Venbellis had come in yet. The whole palace was quiet and still, as Caleb explained how he had gotten ill and nearly died and how Molly had gotten ill and who had done this to them. 

At the end of it he was silent, and Molly was too. 

“I never did trust her.” Molly stated. 

“Ja. And now we know why. I just do not understand why she wants to kill me.” His voice was laden with pain and Molly nuzzled alone Caleb’s jaw and into the crook of his neck softly. 

The bed was warm and cozy, Frumpkin was curled up on Caleb’s chest, dead to the world as he slept, and there was a soft sort of intimacy that Mollymauk had only experienced with Yasha before. Yet somehow this was different from Yasha. There was a sort of warmth here with Caleb that his bond with Yasha didn’t have. It burned warm and steady, like embers of a fire, right near his heart. It glowed softly and steadily, warming the world around it just by it’s presence. Mollymauk relished in the connection, moving his hand to Caleb’s chest. He left his claws make soft little patterns on the shirt, working around the cat, just as he did when Caleb was shirtless. 

“I’m sorry this is happening to you, my darling.” Molly kept his voice pitched soft and low, his natural accent thick in his voice. “You need to talk to her.” 

“Ja. I know I have to interrogate her. I am just loathe to do it.” Caleb turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to Molly’s hair. His hand had found Molly’s sleeping braid and he was playing with it, like he always did. He ran his hand over the braid softly until he found the end. Caleb knew his hands would smell like jasmine for the rest of the day. He brought the end up to his mouth and ran it over his lips softly. 

Molly smiled to himself; he knew that Caleb only played with his tail like that when he felt calm and safe. 

“Wait until she gives birth. Let her have these next few months to rest.” 

“I need to find someone to take over her duties.” 

“Well, you could always find someone from the ranks, but frankly I think that her duties could be split between Wulf and Nott. I don’t think they’d mind much.” 

“Ja but I do not wish to cause them a greater burden.” He explained. “Wulf needs time to prepare himself for single fatherhood.” 

He ran his other hand down the curve of Mollymauk’s waist and let it rest there. He could feel the scars of Molly’s past on his body and he wanted to change the topic. 

“Mollymauk, may I ask you something?” 

“Anything my dear. I’m an open book.” Molly stretched like a cat and curled his body back around Caleb. 

“Where did all of your scars come from?” 

“Well, my magic. I have to hurt myself to use it.” 

“Ah. And this one?” He moved his hand to trail his fingers down Mollymauk’s spine, where the scar from a lightening strike had hit. 

“I don’t remember. Yasha says that’s what killed me the first time. She says we were in a battle and one of the Dewndalian war mages called down some lightening and hit me dead on. It stopped my heart.” 

Caleb was silent. He wrapped his arm back around Mollymauk and kept silent. He didn’t want to tell his husband that he himself was the one who cast the spell and had killed his husband the first time. 

“I am so sorry Mollymauk.” 

“Why? I’m not.” Molly pressed a soft kiss to Caleb’s jaw. “I’m not sorry for anything that’s happened to me because everything that’s happened to me is in the past. It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m in the now, right here, with you. This is all that matters.” 

Caleb smiled fondly at his husband’s deceleration. 

“That is an interesting point of view, Mr. Mollymauk.” He muttered. 

“It came from me, of course it’s interesting.” 

Caleb couldn’t help but chuckle. He pressed a soft kiss to Molly’s hair. 

“Caleb, what were you working on?” 

“Astrid’s notes. I am trying to see if I can help you. And if I can find the reason as to why she did this to me.” 

Before Molly could open his mouth they heard the front door open and Venbellis pad in. The alarms and wards didn’t go off; so Caleb knew it was her. She was the only person besides Molly to have a charm to get through his wards. 

“Mmmm breakfast will be here soon. Think you can try to get a few bites in?” Caleb asked. Molly grumbled and tucked his face into Caleb’s neck. 

“Now I know how you felt when we were at the cottage. Sorry I was a brat.” 

Caleb made a noise and wrapped his arms around his husband. “I know you feel like shit right now, but as soon as the poison works it way through your system you will be fine. You just need bedrest. And food to keep your strength up.” 

“I’ll try to eat something if you eat in bed with me.” Molly offered. 

“We have a deal, Mr. Mollymauk.” 

“Mmm let’s kiss on it.” He pulled his head back and Caleb kissed him gently. Mollymauk was too ill to try even try to deepen the kiss. He wanted too; part of him was always going to be horny for Caleb. But that part of him needed to be quiet right now. He rested his head on Caleb’s shoulder as best as he could and relished in the soft warmth of their blanket cocoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fully content to string along Molly and Caleb for as long as I can, muhahaha. Find me on twitter @mebethem4815 and on tumblr at matt-the-blind-cinnamon-roll. Kudos and comments feed the plot bunnies!


	20. Snow, Circles and Demons

Aeodwulf sat in the window seat of the cottage, looking out over the garden. The early snow dusted the bushes that Clay and Wulf had covered up with sacks the day before. Snow was still falling; light stuff that barely stuck to the ground. Wulf knew he should have gone to work, but something told him Caleb would be by Mollymauk’s side all day. 

He knew the way that Caleb looked at the teifling. He knew that Caleb was head over heels in love. He remembered the look of pure disbelief and slight shock that had been on Caleb’s face when Mollymauk’s cloak had been removed the day of their wedding. He knew that Caleb’s eyes didn’t track over Molly’s body the way some others had done. Caleb had been entranced with Mollymauk’s face, not with his body, since the start of whatever they had. Aeodwulf remembered being the same with Astrid. 

The thought of his wife sent a shot of pain through his heart that actually made him wince. He took a deep breath and rested his forehead against the wavy glass, the cold of it making him shiver. The cottage was warm; Caduceus had brought in plenty of firewood and the tall man was busy in the kitchen with something, as always. Wulf rested there, with his head against the glass, until he felt movement at the other end of the large bay window. 

“Mr. Aeodwulf, is there something on your mind?” He asked, passing Wulf a cup of coffee. It was black but it smelled sweet; just how he liked it. He took it from Caduceus and moved to face him, sitting cross-legged on the bay window. 

“Yeah. There’s…a lot.” 

“You know my mom always said to tackle big things take the laundry approach; break it down. What’s on your mind right now?” Caduceus asked, taking a sip of his tea. In between them was a small plate of pastries and Wulf reached out and took a madeleine and dipped it into his coffee. 

He paused and tried to sort through his feelings. It was a jumbled mess; there was pain and anger and regret and anguish and uncertainty and a good bit of denial to top if off. He didn’t know where his emotions ended and his thoughts began.

“I don’t know what to do about my wedding ring.” Tumbled from his mouth. He shoved the cake into it to keep from speaking. 

“Well, I’m not gonna tell you if you should take it off or not; that choice is yours. But I understand it has ah, what’s the word…. when something means a lot?” 

“Sentimental value?” Wulf supplied, taking a sip of his coffee. He groaned softly in appreciation; it was delicious. 

“Exactly. I understand that. I have some things myself that mean a lot to me. Everyone does. I understand if you don’t want to get rid of it just yet.” 

“But I can’t keep wearing it.” Wulf put his coffee down and looked down at his left hand. 

His wedding ring was a simple steel band, quickly forged before heading off to the front. He remembered the near high of getting married to Astrid with Caleb as their witness before the three of them, Trent’s proteges, Scourgers all, were finally set free to do what they’ve been training for over a decade to do. He had been so in love back then. The horrors of the front hadn’t mattered to him as much as they did to Caleb. He supposed being in love and newly wed was the much-needed buffer his sanity had been gifted. 

“No, you can’t.“ Caduceus’ soft rumble said. “But I can keep it safe for you, if you’d like.” 

Aeodwulf looked up into the firbolg’s pink eyes. He instinctively ran his gaze over the corner’s of the man’s eyes and mouth and he could tell that Caduceus just wanted to help. 

He reached down and tugged on his wedding ring. It didn’t budge. He tried to turn it and dragged on his skin. He hissed with pain and Caduceus’ big hands enveloped his own. 

“Here, let me try something.” He rose from the window and came back with a small container of something. “Fat. It might ease the way.” 

He gently scooped up a tiny bit of the fat from the jar and warmed it between his fingers before rubbing it around the ring where it met his skin. Caduceus wiggled the steel softly and Wulf felt the ease this time. 

“It’s working. Keep going.” He took a sip of his coffee as Clay rubbed more of the stuff onto his skin. 

It took a little bit of work, but before long Caduceus managed to pull the steel ring off of his finger. There was a stark white band on his finger where it used to rest. 

“Hold on, let me get you a towel.” Clay mumbled. 

“No need. Why waste good fat?” He rubbed his hands together as Caduceus smiled. 

“Not many people do that.” 

“I’m the son of a blacksmith. I learned to appreciate this stuff a long time ago.” He said with a wry smile. He rubbed the fat into his skin and picked up his coffee cup. 

“That explains a lot about you.” Caduceus said with a soft nod. 

“Oh? Care to explain?” He quickly ate his soggy madeleine before grabbing what looked like smoked fish on a white cheese of some kind. It was creamy and delicious and Wulf was quickly growing to appreciate Caduceus’ cooking. 

“There’s a lot of people in this place who look at how I live and I can tell they don’t understand why I choose to live this way. You didn’t even bat an eye.” Caduceus explained. “You have humble roots.” 

“Yes I do. I take it you do too?” 

“Something of the sort. It’s ah, a bit complicated.” The firbolg’s ears twitched and Aeodwulf nodded. 

“I get it. It was the same way with me. Astrid was the only daughter of the local Watchmaster, I was the son of the blacksmith, and Caleb was the son of crofters on the edge of town.” He picked up another little fish sandwich and ate it. 

“I don’t know what any of that means.” Caduceus said with a smile. 

“Means Astrid was rich, I was alright, and Caleb was downright poor.” He smiled softly. “I remember how he used to come into town twice a week, rain or shine, to return and then borrow books from the booksellers. I got to see him when he came into town.” 

“So you three grew up together.” Caduceus muttered. Wulf nodded as he took a long pull from his coffee. The snow was starting to pile on the plants outside, but inside it was warm and cozy, filled with the smells of brewing coffee and freshly baked bread. “No wonder her betrayal cut deep.”

Wulf didn’t respond, he just looked down at the white band where his wedding ring used to be. 

“I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her back when I was the son of a blacksmith.” Aeodwulf’s voice grew thick with emotion and his eyes prickled with tears. “I was ready to finally settle down. My dad wasn’t the best dad, so all my life I’ve been scared to be a dad. I finally thought I was ready. I had come to terms with it but now….” The hand not holding his coffee cup came up to cover his face as the tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“But now nothing’s changed. You’re still gonna be a dad.” Caduceus reached over and put his big hand on Wulf’s knee. 

“But I shall be alone.” A bit of his Zemnian accent slipped out like it did when he was distressed or exhausted.

“No you won’t. Do you really think Caleb will let you be a single dad? Do you really think I wouldn’t help? I’m good with kids.” He smiled softly. 

“It won’t be a kid for at least four years. It’s going to a crying potato before that.” 

“I’m good with crying potatoes.” 

That made Wulf smile softly and hang his head. 

“Thank you. You’re a good man Caduceus Clay.” 

“Thank you, so are you Mr. Aeodwulf.” 

 

Caleb sat at his desk, now moved to the center of his room. He glanced up and there was Mollymauk, curled in the center of their bed, fast asleep. He had been sleeping more and more as the poison finally entered his bloodstream. He had lost weight as his appetite had vanished and a dull gray undertone had seeped into his skin. He was clearly ill and Caleb knew there was nothing to do but wait for it to get out of Mollymauk’s system, and hope he didn’t get enough of a dose to stop his heart. 

Caleb sighed and looked down to his paperwork. He had been working here in his bedroom for the past few days. He refused to leave Molly’s side but he had work to do. There was soft knock at the door and he called out for the person to enter. 

Lord De Rolo came through the door, followed by the Lady Keyleth close at his heels. Percy had a soft grin on his face and Keyleth’s eyes were bright with something akin to eagerness. 

“We’ve finished the scale model of the circle.” Percy said, passing it to Caleb. 

“Ah, excellent.” Caleb gently took it from Percy and examined it. 

It was a ring of pure copper, about the size of a manhole cover. It was etched with magical runes and druidic script, with settings for gemstones along the ring. Caleb could feel the arcane energies humming in it and he knew that even this scale model, unfurnished, would work to amplify their combined powers. It was a beautiful thing, made with love and care and attention, and the sight of it made Caleb fill with pride and confidence in their plans. 

“This is wonderful work.” Caleb muttered mostly to himself. 

“Thank you. It took me a bit to get used to copper; it’s softer than what I normally work it.” Percival said. Despite being a lord the man had rough hands and strong arms and shoulders. It was clear he was used to phsycial labor. All of them, even Keyleth, had scars on their body and callouses on their hands and the three members of Vox Machina who had come to the Empire had already proven their worth and proven that their reputations were justly deserved. 

“You do wonderful work, Lord DeRolo. I am in your debt.” 

“Please, Caleb. At this point it’s our cause too.” Keyleth spoke up.

“I thank you. I know that without your help I would not be able to fix the Blight.” 

“Is fixing the Blight really so important?” Percy asked. Caleb glanced toward his husband, sleeping in their bed. 

“Yes. Yes it is. I married Mollymauk to try to mend the rift between our nations. It is very important to me that I try to fix the Blight. Xhoras does not have much in the way of natural resources so I must fix what I destroyed.” 

“Why did you destroy so much of their land?” Keyleth asked softly. She sat on the back of the couch, her pet raven preening her hair softly. 

“It was war. I had a job to do. I did horrendous things in the name of war, and now I am trying to undo the carnage as best as I can.” 

“And so war makes the worst sort of actions excusable?” Keyleth asked him. Caleb knew a philosophical question when it was asked of him. 

“I came into my office a year into the war. Before that I was just a Scourger.” Yes, he had been in the top unit for information collecting and the three of them had done twisted things together, but he hadn’t been a leader then. He had been following orders, not making them. “I have been committing the worst sort of actions since before I left for the front.” 

There was silence in the room that was only spoken by Molly’s soft voice. 

“But that’s in the past now, darling.” 

Caleb whipped his head around to see Molly curled up in bed, head on a pillow, smiling at him softly. 

“Ja, that is in the past now.” Caleb said with a wry smile to his husband. 

“Caleb, not to be too delicate about this, but we heard that there was a minor incident a few nights ago.” Percy said. Caleb winced and nodded. 

“I had to arrest my second for an assassination attempt.” 

“So the rumors were true.” Keyleth muttered in soft surprise. 

“Unfortunately Astrid thought the best way to lead the Empire to peace was without me leading them. I have not spoken to her yet.” 

He couldn’t being himself to see her right away. He knew that was a major failing of his, but every time he stood up from his desk he would see Molly, sick and weak and tired, and grow angry. 

Mollymauk was still in danger; there was no cure to the Waisting Flower poison, which was why Astrid had used it. It was slow acting and slowly ate away at the victim’s heart, until it got too weak to pump. 

Every single day Mollymauk lay in bed, weak but alive, was another day that gave Caleb hope. They just had to hope that Mollymauk would be alright. Caleb had no idea what he would do if husband died. Seven months ago when he had married Mollymauk he wouldn’t have imagined that he would be so head over heels in love with the tiefling like he was now. The purple man in the plush bed had somehow become the center of Caleb’s world, and he had no idea how to cope with that, much less with the idea of his knew wordly center being ripped from him. 

It was a cruel fate for Mollymauk, if he did die. Not just to die so young, but to be forced to fade away. Mollymauk was a bright, vibrant center of life and joy, so for him to melt into gray shadow tones and for that stunning smile to vanish and for that bubbling laugh to grow quiet was the worst fate possible for Mollymauk, in Caleb’s eyes. He wanted to keep that from happening at all costs; he knew that Molly just had to hold on and he would be alright. Caleb himself had lived through this; Mollymauk could make it too. 

Part of him insisted that Mollymauk was in much more danger because of the large dose that had gotten right into his bloodstream from the cut, and part of him insisted that Mollymauk was strong enough to survive. Caleb really hoped that that part of him was correct. He wasn’t a religious man at all, but lately he had found himself praying that Mollymauk would live. 

“I trust she will be dealt with properly.” Percival said. 

“Yes, she will be. Now if you please do not mind, we cannot disturb Mollymauk.” 

“Oh please I’m hardly disturbed.” Molly yawned, rolling onto his back. “Keep working, I know how important this is to you, my darling.” With a wave of his hand Molly curled around a pillow and closed his eyes again. 

Caleb rose from his desk and padded to bed. He brushed a loose curl away from Molly’s forehead and his husband gave him a soft, tired smile. 

“Really Caleb, I don’t mind. I know how much you love your work.” He reached up and gave Caleb’s hands a soft squeeze. Molly’s hand was cool to the touch and Caleb cupped it in both of his. He gave his husband’s hand a soft squeeze. He pulled Molly’s hand up to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to his husband’s knuckles. 

“Alright, Schatz. We will keep our voices low. Do not be scared to tell us to quiet down, ja?” 

“When have I ever had any issues voicing my displeasure with something? Trust me, I’ll let you all know.” Molly smiled up at him. He yawned wide and stretched, the nightgown falling down to expose a shoulder. 

Caleb reached down and pulled it back up, and took a second to tuck the covers in around Molly before he kissed his forehead and heading back to his desk. He made sure to shut the doors nearly all the way; he kept a little opening just large enough for him to see through to keep an eye on his sick husband.

 

 

“The good thing about dad and Aunt Kiki being in the Archmage’s chambers is that they’re not in the library,” Charlie said as she stopped dead on the rug and it slid the last three feet to hit her brother’s bed. “So that means we can sneak in.” She had a soft grin on her face that spoke of trouble and mischief making.

“I love the way you think. Let’s go.” Vax tumbled from his bed and stuck his bare feet into his boots, eager to follow his trouble-making little sister. 

Together they made their way through the halls and around the servants to the library. Charlie padded forward, her hooves echoing on the marble floors as she skidded for purchase. She quickly tapped up to the solid oak library door and turned the knob. 

“It’s unlocked!” She whispered before trying to open it. Her hooves had no traction on the marble, however. She just ran in place for a while. Vax came up and opened the door as Charlie blushed a bright scarlet. 

“Shut up.” 

“I didn’t say anything!” 

“You were thinking it.” 

They slipped into the empty library and shut the door. 

“Where do we start?” Vax asked in wonder. His eyes were wide as he gaped about at all the books. 

“If this follows the same system as ours I know where to find it.” His sister clicked forward and ran her fingers along some numbers on the end of a shelf. “Follow me.” 

She led him up onto the second floor, away from Caleb’s office door, and down an aisle. She paused, running her fingers over a book. She made a noise of interest and grabbed it, cracking it open to the start. 

“Now is not the time.” Vax’ildan said, shutting the book on her fingers. 

“Whatever.” Charlie plucked her fingers free tucked it under her arm but led her brother down to the middle of the aisle. Thankfully it deadended at a wall so they didn’t have to worry about anyone sneaking up on them that way. “It should be this shelf.” 

They both looked up and up and up; the shelf was a good twenty feet high, all crammed with books. 

“I’ll do the climbing.” Vax said, grabbing a ladder on wheels from the end of the aisle and pushing it over. It moved silently on arcane wheels. 

“Remember, it’s name is Orthax.” 

“Yeah, yeah of course I remember you’ve only told me a billion times.” 

He climbed up nonetheless, running his fingers over the spines until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the volume labeled ‘N-P’. It was heavy and large; he was worried about his little sister’s ability to catch it. 

“Charlie, it’s big.” 

“I can handle it.” She said, looking up at him. He could see the tips of her horns starting to poke out from her brown curls and he couldn’t help but smile. She was growing up. Soon she would have horns and be a woman. 

He wondered what their father would do with her then. 

Vax pushed the thought from his mind and dropped the book. 

She caught it, but fell to her knees with a sharp crack. She hissed in pain, baring her fangs. He slid down the ladder and helped her to her hooves. 

“I’m fine.” 

“No you’re not. That wasn’t a good sound.” 

Despite being the only two in the library they made sure to keep their voices down. He helped guide his little sister to rest against the back wall. She slid down and stretched out her knees, her hooves sliding on the marble. 

“I fucking hate marble.” 

“Watch your language.” 

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes but cracked open the book. She muttered under her breath in Infernal as she thumbed through the book. It took her a while but she found the page dedicated to the demon Orthax. 

The illustration was of a tall figure, cloaked and wreathed in shadow. The figure’s body was just a silhouette, as if it was wearing a long cloak that reached to the floor. It’s arms ended in long fingers tipped in claws, but the head was the worst. It was wearing some kind of skull with a long, sharp beak and narrow holes with something flashing in the eyesockets. Charlie could see the artist had gilded the eyes inside the skull and had worked had to render the shadow mist and the nearly tentacle-like arms of smoke coming from the body. 

She pulled her eyes away from the figure and read the page softly. Her eyes went wide as she learned and then rested her head against the wall. 

“Why would mom make a deal with a vengeance demon?” She muttered aloud. 

“I’m not so sure it was mom.” Her brother said, sitting by her side. 

“Who else could it have been? Dad?” Charlie laughed. “Dad’s never cared about anything enough to care to take revenge on it’s behalf.” She rolled her eyes. 

“You’re wrong.” Her big brother said. 

“No, I’m right. Yeah maybe he cares about you but he doesn’t give a shit about me.” She stared at the book and then down to her own arm. She pressed her hand, bright red and tipped with black claws, against the page. 

Vax’ildan stared down at the sharp contrast of his sister’s rich scarlet skin and the soft cream of the vellum page. His gaze fell on the claws of the demon and he couldn’t help but notice the similarities between Orthax and his sister’s hands. 

He heard a soft sniff and saw the tears that fell onto the back of her red hand. 

“Hey, hey.” He cooed as he wrapped his arms around her. “Hey now what’s all this?” His sister sobbed softly as she curled up in his arms. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I am the way I am.” She muttered, her voice thick with pain. He felt his heart breaking as he felt his sister’s tail wrap around his body. 

“Don’t ever be sorry for how you are. You are my little sister and I love you.” He said. “Besides you don’t want to be a boring quarter-elf. There’s so many of us. There’s only one of you.” He said gently. 

“And dad hates me for it.” She said with a quiet sob. 

“No, no he doesn’t hate you.” Vax’ildan said softly. He hated when Charlie’s self loathing came out like this. “You two just don’t get along. It’s impossible for him to hate you.” 

“Why is that?” She sniffed. 

“You’re his daughter. That’s why.” Vax said. “Just like you’re my little sister.” He smiled at her. 

“Like that’s stopped him before.” She said with a sniff and a roll of her eyes. 

“Hey, stop that talk now.” He rocked with her softly, and he felt her sobbing stop and her breathing even. “Hey that’s better.” He kissed her temple softly. “No more tears okay?” 

She sniffed softly, nodding and then she wiped at her eyes. 

“Now why did you grab that other book?” He asked. She wriggled out of his grip and snagged the book with her free hand. She slid the encyclopedia to the floor and cracked open the book. 

“It’s an evocation book. That’s the magic where you can do all sorts of neat thing like bring lighting down from the sky and make it rain acid and all sorts of cool things.” She said with a slightly watery smile. 

“You like that sort of stuff?” He asked. She nodded, thumbing through the book. 

“Maybe when we get back home dad’ll let you start studying.” He offered. 

“Dad won’t let me do anything.” She deflated. She shut the book with a soft sigh. “Let’s just stop here for the day.” 

“Are you alright?” Vax asked her. “C’mon Stumpy, you could always talk to me.” He wrapped his arm around her neck and shook her lightly. 

“I just feel like I don’t belong in this family. I’m the only one that’s different.” She muttered. 

“And we love you despite it.” Vax’ildan said. He pressed a soft to kiss to her hair while he still could. He had no idea what her horns would be like and he wanted to kiss her hair as often as he could while he still could. 

“I know you do but I can’t help but hate it.” She sniffed. 

“You know, one day you’ll be old enough to move on, you’ll be old enough to be on your own in the world, and then you’ll come to see how wonderfully unique you really are.” He whispered to his little sister as she held him close. “It’s getting late. Let’s get back.” 

“It’s four forty-five so Dad will be home soon.” 

“Have I ever told you how creepy it is you can tell the time without a clock?”

“Have I ever told you how creepy your face is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I just love writing Charlie so much. It's so much fun to explore someone with a shitty relationship with their father, as I'm lucky to have a pretty great one with mine. Find me on twitter @mebethem4815 and on tumblr at matt-the-blind-cinnamon-roll. As always, kudos and comments feed the plot bunnies.


	21. Interviews and Conversations

Caleb paused right at the doorway. He turned to face his friend looking up at him.

“Are you positive you want to be here for this?” He asked. “I will not hold it against if you wish to show sense and sit this out.”

“No. I’m your second in command. I have to be there,” the larger man insisted.

“Aeodwulf. Do not push yourself,” Caleb pointed out.

“Pots and kettles Caleb, pots and kettles. I’m going.” He planted himself and used his bulk to his advantage.

Caleb remembered when he would take this pose back when they were children. Caleb himself had always been on the skinny side, even after he hit his growth spurt; as always Caleb sighed as he knew he was defeated.

“Ja. Fine. Just do not let her get to you,” Caleb sighed.

“I won’t.”

Caleb took a steady breath and opened the heavy oaken door.

Inside was a blank room with a chair. The walls were plain, smooth featureless stone. There were no windows or tool marks or distinguishing characteristics of any kind. The chair had manacles on it; around the seat and the chair’s arms and legs, all four of the chains ended in cuffs that linked together. Seated in the chair and bound before them was Astrid.

She was looking haggard. She had lost weight and her cheekbones were growing sharp in her face. Her belly seemed bigger than ever and she favored one side gingerly. She had deep purple bags under her eyes and her blonde hair was lank.

“Come to gloat, Mortenson?” she asked softly. Aeodwulf said nothing, keeping his face passive. She rolled her eyes with a scoff. “Well Caleb, get it over with. I’m chained and bound. By the way, this was not designed for pregnant people in mind.”

“Astrid.” His voice cracked as he shut the door. “I want to know the specifics of what you used. We know it was the Wasting Flower. Mollymauk has taken ill with it.”

“He’s taken ill with it?” she asked softly. Caleb nodded. “How?”

“He broke an ink bottle and it got into his bloodstream.”

She was silent as she looked Caleb in the face. She tilted her head to one side like a dog.

“What are his symptoms so far?”

“It started with his heart. Now he is not eating and he is sleeping all the time.”

Caleb found himself desperate for a way to save his husband. He found that the idea of going back to a Mollymauk-less world was a terrifying one.

“He’s at the crossroads now. If he goes blind he won’t make it through the week.”

The news broke over Caleb like a brick wall and only Trent’s torturous training kept his body upright and his face blank. He wanted to run to Mollymauk right now, he wanted to rage against the fates for what they had dared to do to his Mollymauk. He kept his breathing steady and his emotions in check. Right now was not the moment he could afford a lapse in control.

Later, when he was alone and Mollymauk was sleeping. Later he could break down. Right now he needed to find a way to save his husband.

“And if he does not go blind?” he asked, impressed by how his voice stayed steady.

“Then he will be fine,” she said.

“Let us hope for your sake it is the latter,” Caleb muttered, allowing his rage to color his voice. Astrid paled but kept her face in check.

“Have you really come to care for him that much?” she muttered. She shifted softly, pulling her wrists up to rest over her belly.

“I love him,” Caleb replied. It was the first time admitting in Common and admitting it to anyone other than himself. It felt like the breaking of a chain across his heart and he wasn’t sure if he liked it. “I am in love with him.”

The silence echoed through the room.

“And you say I’m the traitor. I’m not the one who’s fallen in love with the enemy, Caleb.”

“Mollymauk is not the enemy.”

“He is from Xhoras. They are the enemy. Or have you forgotten the war?”

“I can never forget. Even without my memory every atrocity is burned into my brain, Astrid Freytag. Every solider I sent to their deaths. Every fire I set, I remember. Do not accuse me of forgetting the war.”

“Then why did you sue for peace?” she hissed. “We could have won, Caleb!”

“Is that what this is about?” Caleb asked. “You want the Empire to go back to war with Xhoras?”

“I want the Empire to take Xhoras. And then I want the Empire to take the Menagerie Coast. Then comes Tal’Dorei,” she said simply.

“Why? We are plenty big.”

“Caleb, do you remember back when the Fields were a kingdom?” she asked gently.

“I remember the history lessons, Astrid.”

“Then you remember that’s when the Empire was at its greatest. Back when it was expanding. Expansion bring growth. It brings farmland and resources. It brings land for our people to live on and space for them to grow,” she urged. “Is it so bad to want that?”

“When it comes at the cost of the very men and women you are trying to serve, yes,” he said. “It is never worth the loss of life.”

“Then you condemn our people to suffer, Caleb. You grew up poor. How many people do you want to see suffer that fate? How many children do you want to grow up barefoot and hungry?”

“I do not want any child to grow up as I did. I have a solution. I am working on it. I am very close to finishing it.”

“And then what?” she asked, tilting her head.

“I am still your commanding officer, Freytag, and you will show me the according respect,” Caleb warned.

“Sir, yes sir,” she said. “I’d salute but, you know.” She rattled her chains at him.

“We have the same goals, Astrid,” Caleb urged. “We both want a better life for our people.”

“That is true. But we want different things for the Empire. I want us to be feared. I want us to stretch the map and see what lays beyond.”

“As do I, always. But there is a better way.”

“My way’s both the quickest and the easiest.”

“Ja, mine is harder and longer and requires more help, but the only life ruined is my own. I do not have to send my soldiers to die.”

“They’re soldiers, Caleb. Dying is what they do.”

Her final syllable echoed through the room and Caleb just sighed.

“Your trial will be next month.”

“I’m being granted the gift of a trial? I tried to kill you.”

“Yes. The only reason you are not dead is because of the life you carry.”

She put her hands over her belly softly.

“Although,” Caleb mused, “something tells me you planned this.”

“So what if I did?” she asked. “This was the next logical choice to make. Plus if things went tits-up I could always rely on this little one to get me keep me alive for a while.”

“You are you going to hang, Astrid.” Caleb’s voice was layered with emotions. There was anger and hurt and sadness and regret and commitment all tangled up together, layered and swirled and marbled into one.

“I know.” There was nothing in her tone but resignation. “Caleb, will you grant me one request?”

“It depends on the request,” Caleb said gently.

“Before you order me to my death, may I at least hold my child one time?” Her voice broke and tears ran down her face. Caleb wondered if she was being sincere or if she was trying to play him like a fiddle.

“I can allow that,” Caleb said gently. “I can give you a week with the babe.” Her punishment for treason could wait until the child was a week old. Then the babe could be handed off to Wulf to be raised.

Astrid shut her eyes and a small smile played on her face. “Thank you, Archmage Widogast.”

“You are welcome, General Freytag,” he whispered. He could feel his heart breaking and shattering in his chest as his oldest friend curled in on herself. Her chains rattled softly as she did so.

“Is there anything else you need from me?” she whispered.

“You did all of this to kill me because I wanted peace?” he asked.

“Yes. You wanted to kill our Empire. And you started it by marrying one of them.”

“And I intend to remain married to him,” he said. “Do not worry, while you are in the tower we will take care of you. Midwives and healers will be sent to you.” He didn’t offer to bring in Wulf for her labor. Something told him Astrid wanted to claw Wulf’s eyeballs out.

“Thank you.”

“It is the right thing to do.”

Again silence fell between them. Caleb had a million things to say on the very tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t sort through them all. His words were a tangled mix of Common and Zemnian and he wanted to tell Astrid that he was sorry, just as he wanted to beg her help to save Mollymauk just as much as he wanted to lock her up for hurting him. He didn’t really care about the attempt on his own life; he cared more about Mollymauk’s life than his own.

“Aeodwulf,” she muttered. Her voice was soft and thick with tears. “I’m sorry it turned out like this. I’m sorry we won’t get to raise our child together. I’m sorry I gave you a child without being able to raise them. I’m sorry.”

The big man’s face remained stoic.

“Archmage, are we done here?” he asked Caleb.

“I believe we are. I shall have you escorted to your final cell. I give you my word you shall not be put into the black cells. That is fitting for traitor but not a pregnant one.”

Caleb strode to the door and opened it. He left first and Wulf shut it behind them. The men were silent as they made their way back to Caleb’s rooms.

Caleb shut the door and peeked in on Mollymauk before even taking off his scarf and jacket. Molly was asleep on the bed, curled into a ball. He was growing thinner by the day and it scared Caleb. If he got much thinner there wouldn’t be much left to his husband.

He shut the doors softly, but left them open about a handspan as Wulf shut the doors to his friend’s rooms. Caleb walked over and stripped out of his jacket and scarf and hung them up before undoing his cufflinks and walking over to sit at his desk facing the bedroom doors.

“How much of that do you think was bullshit?” Wulf asked with a voice that was hard to read into.

“I am willing to bet my portion was honest. Your portion was mostly bullshit,” Caleb muttered.

“I think she’s sorry,” he said. “Caleb, I have to think that she’s really sorry.”

“I can send for tea, if you like,” Caleb offered. Wulf smiled softly at his friend and sighed.

“No, no. I’m going to head back to Clay’s. I…” He found himself wanting to talk to the firbolg. He wanted to listen to Caduceus’ comfortable rumble as he basked in the cleric’s calming presence. There was something about the pink-haired man that soothed him. He felt at peace when he was near Caduceus Clay.

“You need to process, ja.” Caleb sighed, rubbing at his face.

“And you need to sleep. When was the last time you slept?”

“I slept last night.”

“Sleeping on a chair besides the bed doesn’t count.”

“I cannot sleep in the bed. I could hurt Mollymauk.”

“You weren’t lying to her, then,” Aeudwulf said. Caleb glanced from the big man to his husband, laying sleeping in the late afternoon sun. 

“No. I was not,” he said softly. He would do anything in the world for Mollymauk.

“I’m glad you’re happy. You deserve a happy marriage. At least one of us deserves a happy ending.” Wulf chuckled darkly.

“You have not hit the end of your story yet, my friend. Keep faith,” Caleb said softly.

“Remember when we were in training? You used to be the one keeping us together. I wouldn’t have made it through that without you.”

“I was a child. I did not know any better,” Caleb admitted.

“We were all children. None of us knew any better.”

The silence between them was filled with the shadowy specter of their training, of the abuse they suffered and the suffering they had endured.

_“Go home, my friend.”_

“Don’t work too hard.” Wulf threw his arms around Caleb in a tight hug before letting him go and vanishing out the door.

Wulf was now so used to making the trek from Caleb’s rooms to the cottage that his feet did it automatically. He was pondering Astrid’s words the whole time as he hunkered down against the autumn rain that started had begun to fall. The leaves were turning gold and orange and a bright fire-red that made him think of Caleb.

Harvest Close was just around the corner and he didn’t feel the festivity like he usually did this time of year. Maybe it was the impending birth of his child, the looming death of his wife and the fact he would be a single father with no idea on how to be a parent at all. Or maybe it was just the unusual autumn storms.

Either way, his thoughts found their way to his wife. His feet followed the path through the wood automatically as his mind reeled. He had no idea when Astrid had changed so much. She had seen the worst of the war like them both, but she hadn’t changed so much from the start. Or so he had thought. The girl he had known back in his small village had once kept the local gang of boys from drowning a bag of kittens.

When had she changed so much? Could it have been the war that changed her? Why hadn’t he seen this change in her? Had she always been this way? Was he nothing but a pawn to her? What about their child; did she stop using the contraceptive potions just to get pregnant to stave off a possible execution? Should he be angry at that or should he thank her for allowing him a lingering part of the woman he loved? After all, her body was building the child; she would forever be a part of them, even after her death. 

He wound his way through the gardens until he found the cottage. There was a warm, soft amber glow coming from the windows, the chimney was giving off smoke and it looked so peaceful sitting there in the early evening light. He paused at the edge of the clearing, taking in the sight. The light poured onto the garden around it, and inside he could see Caduceus puttering about in the kitchen with something. Before he could stop himself a soft smile spread over his face. He felt the anguish that had been consuming him fade and melt away at the sight of the gentle giant with the apron on. He sighed softly before heading in.

“Mr. Wulf, you’re back early. Dinner won’t be ready for another hour,” Caduceus rumbled. Wulf couldn’t help but smile softly at him.

“It’s alright. I don’t mind waiting at all.” He shut the door behind him and undid his scarf.

“So what happened?” Caduceus said. “Wait, let me get the kettle on. I think have some more of the Youngblood family left; they made an excellent white tea.” He waved a hand and cracked open a cabinet that was filled with tiny boxes that were neatly stacked and labeled.

“Well, I kept my tongue in my head, you’ll be proud to know,” Wulf said as he shucked out of his coat and hung it up before undoing his uniform coat. He moved into the kitchen to wash his hands at the pump in the sink as Caduceus put the kettle onto boil.

“I never doubted you would,” The firbolg rumbled with a voice like moving stone.

“I doubted in me,” Wulf replied. “What can I do to help?”

“Mr. Wulf you know I don’t like guests working.”

“I’m not a guest; I’m a housemate.”

“That’s a very good point. You can actually wash and peel the potatoes. That would be very helpful of you, thank you Mr. Wulf,” Caduceus said with a soft, if slightly dazed smile.

“Gladly,” Wulf replied. He dragged over the basket of potatoes and put the plug in the sink before setting to work filling it up. “I doubted in my own ability not to speak. I’m glad I didn’t.”

“That’s very good. Being glad about something means coming to terms with it,” Caduceus said as he measured out tea into the china teapot.

“I don’t know if I’m coming to terms with it quite yet,” Wulf said as he worked the pump with ease. “but I know that it still hurts.”

“And it always will,” Caduceus said as he glanced over to the big man working the sink. “It will always hurt a little bit. Just like part of you will always love her.”

“You know I don’t remember when I first met her?” Wulf said softly. The pump came to halt as he blinked in confusion. “I’ve known her my whole life. I’ve been in love with her for all of it.”

She had been his first everything. His first and only everything.

“And that’s a very big thing. So it’s only natural that a part of you will always love her. Plus, you’re going to have her child to take care of,” Caduceus said gently as the kettle started to boil near the fire.

“Will it always hurt this much?” Wulf asked, moving his hands slowly to pick up a brush and dump the potatoes into the sink of water. He started scrubbing the dirt from them slowly, his hands moving in a dream-like state.

“No. I promise,” Caduceus said as he filled the teapot with hot water and filled the cups as well. “One day this will all be a past ache. Parts of it will still hurt yes, but most of the pain will be gone.”

“How long do you think I have to wait for that?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Caduceus said as he walked over to the series of hanging baskets he kept dangling from the ceiling near the pantry. “I don’t know how long healing takes. It’s different for everyone because everyone’s different. You just gotta have faith that you’re gonna get there.”

Wulf felt his eyes prick with tears and he quickly ducked his head and blinked them away. “That’s the thing; I’ve never been a man of faith. None of us were.”

It was one of the things that Trent liked about them; they had no faith of their own so he could become their own little god. It was one of the many, many things that Trent had done to them.

“Well I have faith enough for the both of us,” Caduceus said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. He gathered up different kinds of mushrooms and onions before depositing the produce on the cutting board near the sink. He dumped the hot water from the cups back into the kettle before filling them with tea. He took them both and dropped Wulf’s cup at his elbow before grabbing a knife and starting to peel the onions with the knife gently and smoothly.

“How can you be so sure?” Wulf asked. His natural accent was coming out as he viciously scrubbed the potatoes. He was trying his best to keep himself from crying.

“Because that’s nature. For every sunset there is a sunrise. For every good there is a bad. For every rainy day there’s a sunny one. It’s balance,” Caduceus said as he threw the onion skins into the bowl on the counter. Wulf ripped the plug out of the drain and let the dirty water run out.

“And what if something’s unnatural?” he asked, voice breaking. He grabbed the edge of the sink and curled in on himself. There was no real way for him to be small, not with his hulking mass of a body frame. His shoulders shook as silent tears fell on the back of his hands.

“Unnatural things are a natural part of life,” Caduceus said. He moved on to chopping the mushrooms and Wulf felt something brush soothingly up and down his back. It was Caduceus’ tail running up and down his spine. “Drink your tea, you’ll feel better,” he said gently.

Wulf reached out and took the cup. He sipped from it gingerly before sniffing and wiping at his tears before they could run into his stubble. He hadn’t bothered to shave (technically against regulations but he could get away with it) and he was getting past the ‘handsome stubble’ phase and into the ‘patchy beard’ phase. When combined with the under-eye bags and the gray pallor to his skin from lack of sleep, he didn’t look that great.

“This is good,” he muttered.

“Aren’t they?”

“Caduceus, thanks for the advice.”

“Any time. I mean it.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Why you name your tea blends after people?”

 

Caleb had the fire going in the bedroom to ward off the unseasonal weather and had sent Frumpkin to curl up against Mollymauk’s belly to ward off the worst of the cold. He had finally managed to locate a book on tiefling health and trying to figure out how to help keep his husband’s body temperature up. He knew that Mollymauk was supposed to run hot thanks to his Infernal bloodline, but what did it mean for a tiefling’s body to be cold?

So far the book was mostly about horn and hoof care, but he was continuing to read it out sheer desperation. The rain fell from the windows and the dim gray light fell from the sky and Caleb found himself frowning more and more. He found that he couldn’t concentrate on Astrid because of Mollymauk, nor could he focus on Mollymauk because of Astrid, and Project Phoenix was being pushed to the side more and more as these two problems consumed him whole. There was the sound of breaking china and he looked up in alarm.

Mollymauk was awake and looking at him, holding out a hand.

“I’m cold.”

Caleb was up before Mollymauk could say anything more. He was in his shirtsleeves so he just slipped out of his bracers and undid his boots to crawl into bed.

“Take off your pants.” Mollymauk rolled over and snuggled into him softly.

“Mollymauk, I am not going to make love to you right now,” Caleb said firmly but gently.

“No, Caleb. I’ll be warmer without them.” Molly chuckled. Caleb made a noise of understanding and quickly wriggled out of his pants. Mollymauk pressed his cold legs to Caleb’s and snuggled as close as he could get. His body was cool to the touch and his toes were too cold for Caleb’s comfort. He pulled the covers over them both and made sure that Molly was bundled up.

“Thank you, darling,” Mollymauk said.

“Anytime.” Caleb pressed a kiss and slowly felt the tension bleed from Mollymauk’s body. “Mollymauk, how is your vision?”

“My vision?” Molly asked with a laughed. “My eyes are fine, why?”

“It is something Astrid said. I looked it up and it is true.” He didn’t want to tell Mollymauk that loosing his sight meant that he was going to die. He didn’t want to do that to his husband.

“Well, is it something good?” Mollymauk asked.

“It is something significant,” he chose to reply instead of giving Mollymauk a straight answer.

“Well then, I’ll be sure to inform you if something happens to my sight.” Mollymauk laughed. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Caleb’s chest.

He could feel the tension flowing in Caleb’s body. He fought against the tiredness that was tugging him down; being ill was taking a lot out of him. His heart was struggling to beat and sometimes his breath would be hard to catch. Sometimes he would just be laying there in bed and the world would start to spin.

“I want a bath,” Molly said. “Caleb, will you help me take a bath? I don’t want to smell sick anymore.”

“Of course, Schatz. Do want one now?”

“In a bit. I haven’t been able to cuddle you in a while. You’ve been working.” Molly rested his head against Caleb’s shoulder as best as he could and slipped his fingers inside of the collar of his husband’s shirt to run the pads of his fingers over his chest hair softly.

“Astrid tried to kill me and she is the cause of why you are ill. Of course I am working hard to make sure that she is properly taken care of.” He would not let anyone accuse him of cruelty toward a pregnant woman. There was a line that one did not cross and that was firmly on the other side of it.

“I still say you should just throw her into the black cells and be done with it,” Mollymauk said. “She almost killed you.”

“I cannot throw a pregnant woman down into the black cells, Mollymauk, we have been over this.”

“I know, I know,” he sighed. “But I can dream.”

“You can dream all you like. She will die anyway. The trial is just a formality,” he said. “This was an attempt on my life and it got you in the cross-hairs.”

“I know darling, I know.” Molly pressed a soft kiss to Caleb’s body and slowly felt the warmth of his husband’s body seep into his own. He yawned wide and stretched like a cat, his bones cracking softly. He snuggled into Caleb’s body as Frumpkin jumped back on the bed. The cat began to paw at the edge of the blankets, meowing softly. 

“Oh, Caleb, let him in,” Mollymauk chided. Caleb lifted up the blankets and Molly rubbed the fingers of one hand together and the cat slipped right into the covers and headbutted Molly’s hand. Caleb let the blankets fall and Frumpkin curled into a ball by his side. Molly reached down and threaded his fingers into Frumpkin’s soft fur. He gave the cat gentle and loving scritches and soon he began to purr.

“If you want to nap you can. I am happy to stay here if it means you are warm,” Caleb suggested.

“A nap sounds good. A nap then a bath.”

“Ja, a nap then a bath.” 

Mollymauk fell asleep almost at once. He was snoring softly and finally felt warm to the touch. Caleb was happy to sit there for a while, breathing in Molly’s scent. Despite being ill and having gone quite a few days without bathing, he still smelled of nag champa and a bit of lavender. It was a smell that Caleb had come to associate with Mollymauk.

It meant safety to him. Somehow, in the seven months they had been married, Mollymauk had come to mean comfort to him. He wasn’t sure if that was because they just meshed well or if it was because they had taken time to get to know one another before they made love the first time. Either way, Caleb was thankful. He was thankful for Mollymauk in his life. He tightened his grip softly and buried his face in his husband’s hair and found himself running through all the facts he could remember about the Wasting Flower and the poison that came from the stamens.

For the first time in a very long time, Caleb found himself feeling helpless. He didn’t know how to help Mollymauk. He couldn’t find a way to save him. Caleb bit his lip and tried not to let tears fill his eyes. He couldn’t lose his husband. He could not. He refused to let the light that was Mollymauk Tealeaf blink out. He would not go back to a world without his husband. There had to be something. There had to be a way.

His mind flitted back to the Wasting Flower in his own garden, and he remembered the size of the produce. The kitchen herb garden had been overflowing as well, and Caleb’s body went tense. The herb garden. His parents had grown up poor, so his mother had tended an herb garden right outside their front door. He remembered reading in a chair outside and working on mastering the basics of magic as his mother took care of the herb garden. That garden had been their sole option for medicine. Unless someone with healing abilities came by and was healing for free, it was all they had. They couldn’t afford a doctor, much less a healing potion.

He knew that the kitchen garden that Caliana grew was huge and overflowing with massive herbs. He wondered if that made the medicinal effect more potent. He wondered if the herbal remedies that he had grown up with would be more potent if made with those herbs. He wondered if the cures that had been so wonderful for him growing up would do miracles for Mollymauk.

He made a mental note to tell Caliana about this. He ran through the herbs that he knew of in his head and found a distressing lack of them. He wondered if Vex’ahlia would know. Or perhaps Keyleth or Caduceus.

He would go to Caduceus first. The other two were guests at his own invitation and he did not want to ask things of them. It would be imposing on them.

His mental clock told him it had been twenty minutes and he gently shook Mollymauk awake.

“Schatz, it is time for your bath,” he muttered. Mollymauk stretched like a content cat and slowly woke up.

“Hello to you too, handsome,” Molly teased. “Help me up?”

Caleb gently eased himself out from between Frumpkin and his husband and then helped Mollymauk to a sitting position. He quickly piled up the pillows behind him and leaned him back against them.

“How about you take care of your hair while I get the bath ready?” Caleb asked, clearing Molly’s sleeping braid from under him. His hair had been in the braid for nearly a week now. “I’ll grab the comb.”

Caleb stepped out of bed and passed Molly the comb before stepping into the bathroom. He turned on the water and made sure that it was running just on the tolerable side of hot before plugging the tub. He reached over and found the small bottle of oil that Molly liked to bathe in and dropped a bit into the water. The smell of jasmine flowers filled the room and Caleb took the chance to step out of his shirt and socks. Clad in just his smallclothes he padded back into the bedroom.

Molly had managed to unbraid his hair and it was waving softly. He was running the comb softly through the purple strands, working out any snarls or tangles he came across with deft, if slow, movements. Frumpkin was curled up against his thigh and there was a sense of sweet domesticity about the scene. It was as if Mollymauk belonged there, tucked into his bed with his hair undone with the cat sleeping by his side.

“I have the bath going,” Caleb said. Molly looked up and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

“Are you planning to join me, husband?” he asked.

“Ja. I thought you might need some help. Also gods know I to need to bathe. I have been neglecting it these past few days,” he admitted.

“I don’t mind. I kinda like the funk,” Molly admitted. “You smell good to me.”

Caleb was unable to keep himself from turning a bright scarlet red. He stammered a bit as Molly broke into a soft giggle fit.

“I’m sorry Mr. Caleb, I didn’t mean to tease,” Molly admitted. He held out his hands and Caleb walked over and slipped his own into them.

“It is alright. I just…I never quite know what to expect with you.” He helped Molly to his knees and then to the edge of the bed.

Together they managed to get Molly to his feet and they softly and slowly moved to the bathroom. He sat Molly down at his vanity and helped pull the nightgown over his husband’s body and Caleb dropped the flannel gown to the floor.

“And is that a good thing or not?” Mollymauk asked. He tilted his head and the jewelry in his horns chimed softly.

“How about we get you into the tub and I tell you, ja?” Caleb said.

Mollymauk heaved a dramatic sigh and nodded. “The things I do for you, Mr. Caleb,” he said, holding out his hands.

“Ja, and I am forever thankful.” Caleb helped Mollymauk to his feet. He slipped his husband’s arm over his shoulder and gripped his hip softly. Mollymauk was still somewhat warm to the touch and that pleased Caleb. He wondered if keeping up a tiefling’s body heat was essential to their health.

Together they eased Mollymauk down the steps to sit on the underwater bench.

“You put jasmine in the bath, thank you,” Mollymauk cooed.

“You said you did not like smelling ill, so I thought smelling like something else would help you feel better,” he admitted. He slipped out of his own smallclothes and, naked, slipped into the bath.

He swam over to the shelf where Mollymauk kept his hair supplies and gathered them all up in his hands. He had never witnessed Mollymauk’s hair care routine in full before, so he just brought everything over.

“Thank you darling.” Molly smiled. He slipped down into the water and wet his hair to the roots. Caleb slipped a hand under his back to support him and cast a simple Shape Water to help run the water over Molly’s hair in such a way he wouldn’t strain his back. He eased his husband up and Molly smiled.

“Thank you. So, about that question…” Molly grinned as his tail came up to caress the back of Caleb’s thigh.

Caleb couldn’t help but grin softly. “Ja, I think it is a good thing. It means I cannot predict what you will do.”

“And being unpredictable is a good thing?” Molly asked as he grabbed a blue bottle and eased powder out of it. He rubbed it between his hands and turned into suds and he ran it through the roots of his hair.

“It means I can always count on you to surprise me.” Caleb smiled. He watched as Molly lowered his arms and heaved for breath. He was by Molly’s side in a flash, easing a hand onto his husband’s bare back. “Easy, Schatz. Do not over-work yourself,” he muttered. “Let me take care of you.”

He eased a hand into Molly’s scalp and started to scrub. Molly rested against him, leaning into his side. Caleb was gentle around Molly’s horns; he knew the base was sensitive. Once he was sure that he had massaged every inch of Mollymauk’s scalp he cast Shape Water again, and used it to ease the water through his husband’s hair to clear the soap from it.

“What do I do next?” he asked softly. He gathered Molly’s wet hair over his shoulder and eased him back against the wall of the massive bathtub. The water was hot and the tub was nice and full so Caleb quickly swam over to turn the water off.

“There’s a purple bottle with cream in it. That’s next,” Mollymauk said. Caleb saw the bottle in question and swam over and grabbed it. He opened it put a little bit on his hand. The smell of lavender hit him and he smiled.

“Yes, that’s why my hair smells so good. That and the hair oil you’re going to have to put in for me after,” Mollymauk said.

“Ah,” Caleb said. “Where do I put it?”

“Here.” Molly gestured from his roots to the middle of his shoulders. “And it needs to sit for a while.”

“Understood.” Caleb rubbed his hands together and gently started to massage the cream into Molly’s hair, going as far down as Mollymauk had said. Molly’s eyes were closed and his tail was making content little circles on the back of Caleb’s thigh. The weak gray light was streaming in from the skylight and it cast a feeling of coziness over the scene.

“Thank you, darling,” Molly said gently. Caleb bent his head and kissed Molly sweetly. He felt Mollymauk smile softly against his mouth and kiss him back.

“You are very welcome, Schatz,” Caleb muttered. His voice was low and he kissed Molly again softly. Molly made a happy noise and kissed him back sweetly. His hand came up from the water to tangle in Caleb’s hair.

They kissed slowly for a while, just basking in the warmth and softness of each other. There was no heat behind it, no urgency or desire. Caleb broke away and rested his forehead against Molly’s.

“Such a shame I’m sick or I would be doing wicked things to you, Mr. Caleb.”

“You can do them to me after you are better, ja?” Caleb asked.

“Is that a promise, husband?” Mollymauk’s voice was light and teasing and there was a smile on his face.

“Ja, that is a promise.”

“How delightful, I love promises. There’s so much potential in promises,” Molly muttered.

“I have always been told I am full of potential.” He refused to think about his schooling and the scars that he had left upon him; physical, mental, and emotional.

“Potential is a delightful thing,” Molly teased. “Now go clean yourself while the lotion sits, Mr. Caleb.” Molly leaned back against the wall of the tub and smiled at Caleb.

Caleb’s own self care routine was much more perfunctory. He went to grab the bar of soap he used on his hair when Molly made a noise of contention.

“Darling, you use that on your hair?”

“Ah, ja?”

“Oh no, that’s not going to do at all. Get over here.” Molly jerked his head to the bench by him. “You said you wanted to grow your hair out for me, yes?”

“Ja, that is what I said.”

“Then let me teach you how to take care of your hair.” Molly rolled his eyes. Caleb let a tiny smile play over his features as he put the bar of soap down.

“Alright. You are the teacher and I am the student.”

“Oh, my, I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing, Mr. Caleb.” Molly grinned, showing off his sharp teeth.

“Keep a civil tongue in your head,” Caleb said without any heat behind it.

“But why? A devilish tongue is much more fun. Now get over and grab the jar I did. I know you know which one it is.”

He was right. Caleb did know. He moved over to Molly and picked up the jar.

“Wet your hair for me, darling?”

Instead of casting, this time Caleb just took a deep breath and slid under the water with his eyes closed. He took a moment to push his hair away from his face with his free hand under the water before coming back up and gasping for air.

“That is a sight I enjoy,” Molly purred. His tail came up to gently play along Caleb’s jaw. “You, all soaking wet.”

“I thought you agreed to behave yourself,” he chided softly as he shook out a small amount of the powder into his hands.

“Now that is me behaving. Notice how I’m keeping my hands to myself?” He shifted and his hands came above the water to wave at his husband just as his tail slipped beneath the water.

“Ja, but I have my eye on you, Mr. Mollymauk,” Caleb said as he lathered the power up in his hands.

“Well I should hope so; I’m the prettiest thing in this room.”

“Yes, you are.” 

Caleb shut his eyes and started rubbing at his scalp the way he always did when Molly’s tail lightly smacked his hands.

“Gently. Treat yourself softly, Caleb.”

Caleb paused in his ministrations to glance at Mollymauk with a soft, if forlorn look. “I do not know how, I think.”

“Well then let me teach you. I’m an expert in self-love.” Molly gently shifted to sit next to Caleb and his hair floated in the water. His hair floating around them both reminded Caleb of a nebula that had seen once, through a looking glass. His husband’s hair had the same soft and ethereal quality as the cloud formations in the night sky. Molly’s hands came up to his own and started to work them softly and weakly.

“You need to treat yourself with softness, my love. The world isn’t going to spare you any, so you must by soft with yourself,” Molly said gently.

His hands worked softly into Caleb’s scalp and the rich lather foamed up between their shared hands. Molly’s nails dragged along his scalp and Caleb found his hands drifting away from Molly’s to fall to the water. He felt Mollymauk’s hair tangle in his hands and he ran the backs of his hands under the purple strands as they floated.

“I have not been soft with myself in a very long time,” hHe admitted. His voice was gentle and the only sound in the room was the rain pattering on the skylights and Molly’s tail shifting just under the surface of the water.

“Will you do something for me?” Mollymauk asked. His slid his hands out of Caleb’s hair and down to link at the back of his neck.

“Of course, Schatz.”

“Will you be nicer to yourself? No more long nights or unkind words?” Mollymauk tilted his head and some of his hair clung to his neck. “For me?”

“I will try.” Caleb reached up and brushed the hair away from his husband’s neck, and then cupped his neck softly. Mollymauk felt properly hot against him and the gray pallor had faded a bit from his skin. Maybe it was the bath or maybe it was the heat from the bath. Caleb made a mental note to remember to test this theory. Caleb ran his thumb over the peacock feather with the red eye, Molly shuddering softly under his touch.

“Good. Now dip your hair for me, darling.”

Caleb let go of his husband and made sure to swim out of the range of Molly’s hair before slipping under the water again. This time he opened his eyes as he scrubbed the lather out and managed to catch a glimpse of Molly’s bare legs under the water.

He came up rubbing at his face just as Molly was grabbing a small jar of something.

“Next step is the lavender. We can get you an unscented one if you like. Or maybe something else. Sandalwood, maybe?” Molly asked.

“Gods, no, sandalwood is what I use for Frumpkin.” Caleb grabbed the same bottle that Molly had used for his hair. He put a soft amount onto his hands and gently massaged it into his hair.

“Maybe something else then. Something deep and smoky.” Molly mused. Caleb gently took a bit of the lavender cream and rubbed it on his growing hair. His hair was long enough to get in his eyes now, and soon it would be long enough to have up. Caleb was a bit excited about it; he hadn’t had hair this long since childhood.

“Smoky?”

“You smell like smoke to me. Smoke and books and a bit of earth.”

Caleb couldn’t help but smile as Mollymauk undid the lid on his jar and dig out a small bit of something rough-looking. He gently and slowly began to rub it into his elbows.

“I was not aware that I had a particular smell,” Caleb confessed.

“It’s a good smell. I like it.” Mollymauk shot him that sly smirk and Caleb felt his heart stutter in his chest.

Oh, was his husband was beautiful.

“Is everything all right, Caleb?” Molly asked.

“Ah, ja.” Caleb turned bright scarlet and glanced away.

“I’m afraid I don’t have the strength to clean myself. Can you-”

“Ja. I can help.” Caleb ran his hands through his hair to slick it back before swimming over to Molly. He helped his husband stand up and sit up on the edge of the tub.

“Stay there for me, ja?”

“Where else am I going to Caleb? I’m not exactly fit to go dancing.”

“You really need to stop talking to Beauregard.”

“I like her. It’s easy to annoy her.” Molly beamed. He gathered up his hair and slowly started to wring the water out of it. He did so carefully, section by section, starting from below the lotion.

“Of course you like to annoy her,” Caleb muttered. 

Molly couldn’t help but chuckle softly as his tail knocked a bottle forward. “That one, my darling.”

“Danke.” Caleb picked it up and found that it was a jam like substance in the jar. “Ah, Mollymauk? How is this soap?”

“Use your fingers and rub your hands. You’re smart, I’m sure you can figure it out,” Molly snarked.

“Oh, thank you for the vote of confidence,” Caleb snarked right back.

“I love it when you get sassy with me,” Molly remarked. “It means you’re comfortable.”

“I am very comfortable with you, Mollymauk.” Caleb did as his husband ordered, the gel dissolving into a rich purple lather.

“Well I’d hate for you not to be. How many times have I had my mouth on your cock now?” He smiled.

Caleb turned bright red against and stammered before shutting up and running his hands over Molly’s chest and arms. He made sure to thoroughly scrub every inch of Molly’s chest and down his arms and his armpits. He found that Molly’s armpits were smooth. Even if Molly had shaved them there would be stubble, this was as if there was no hair at all.

“Tieflings don’t have body hair,” Mollymauk said. “I don’t know why. Jester doesn’t have any either. Personally, I’m glad; it means I don’t have to shave.”

“Or you could just grow a beard,” Caleb mused.

“And cover up my pretty face? Why would I do that?”

“Yes, that would be shame.”

“You think I have a pretty face, Caleb?” Molly asked as Caleb’s hands worked over his stomach and his groin.

“I think you have a pretty everything, Mollymauk,” Caleb confessed.

“What a thing to say when you have your hand on my balls.” Mollymauk teased.

“At least you know I am being thorough,” Caleb said.

“I’m not complaining, and when I’m better you can have your hand on my balls any time.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” Caleb said, moving from his husband’s groin to his back. Molly held his hair out of the way so Caleb could get up to his shoulders where those pretty tattoos were. He ran his thumb over the eye on the pyramid and Molly shuddered.

“I don’t doubt that you’ll remember that,” he admitted. “I don’t think you can forget a thing.”

“I cannot. I remember everything.”

“You remember everything?”

“Ja. I remember when I was a boy in Blumenthal, I remember the Academy, I remember-” locking his family in the cottage and then setting the thatch ablaze “the way you looked when I first saw you.”

“And how did I look when you first saw me?” Molly glanced at his husband with an eyebrow raised.

Caleb paused, remembered how his knees had locked up and his heart had stuttered in his chest and how his mouth had run dry and how his breathing had stopped.

“Nott had to send me a Message to remind me to breathe,” he confessed. “You were so beautiful I forgot how to breathe for a moment.”

“Really?”

“I speak nothing but the truth,” Caleb replied. “What about yourself? I shudder to think what you thought when you saw me.”

“Get me in the water and I’ll tell you,” Molly said. Caleb did so, guiding his husband into the water. The lather rinsed off as Molly slipped in.

“Well, Caleb, if we’re being honest I thought you were handsome and I wanted to fuck you,” Molly said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

“Why am I not surprised?” Caleb muttered.

“I was honest with my intentions from the moment we were alone. You were the one getting cold feet.”

“I was frightened, Mollymauk,” Caleb explained.

“What? Why were you frightened?”

“I had just married a total stranger. I had just agreed to spend the rest of my life with someone I had just met. I had no idea who you were or how you would react to this. I had been expecting a frightened young woman. To find you instead was…ah,a shock,” he confessed. He didn’t want to use Molly’s fancy smelling soap so he slid over to his own small collection of things.

“That’s why you gasped,.” Mollymauk said. He slowly rinsed the soap from his body as Caleb muttered in affirmation.

“That and as I said; you are beautiful. It is not often that I see someone with your beauty, and I am not just saying that as your husband,” he confessed.

He had a bar of soap that he had, made with goat’s milk and cloves and cinnamon and something like warm vanilla. He didn’t use it often, but something told him Mollymauk wanted him to use the nice stuff. He grabbed it and swam back to Molly. He passed him the bar of soap before hopping onto the edge of the bath.

“Oh, this is nice, where did you get this?” the purple tiefling asked with a delighted grin.

“Ah, it was a gift. From Calianna. She made it for Harvest Close last year.” He held out his hands for the soap and took it from his husband. He lathered it up in the water and ran it over his skin. It had a soft yet gritty texture to it, so it scratched lightly at his skin in a good way.

“What’s Harvest Close?” Mollymauk asked, sinking into the water to glance up at Caleb.

“Ah, it is a big festival at the end of fall every year, after the last of the crops are brought in. Traditionally, there is food and there is a festival with games and candy and shopping,” Caleb explained. “It is a chance to get together and celebrate one last time before winter.”

“I’ve never been to a Harvest Close festival,” Mollymauk said.

“If you are well enough I can take you to it. The city has one of the largest in the Empire. I can get you something so you do not have to walk so much,” Caleb assured his husband. Caleb scrubbed up and down his legs and over his belly and ribs.

“How about let’s plan for me to walk on my own two feet, but keep that as a backup plan?” Mollymauk asked.

“How about you can walk with a healer’s approval?” Caleb suggested. Mollymauk pouted, yet Caleb remained unmoved. His husband huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Alright, deal,” he said softly. “Now get back over here, I need to rinse my hair.”

“So pushy tonight, Mr. Mollymauk. I take you are feeling better.” Caleb swam over to Molly before settling down next to his husband.

“Not really. I’m still weak. But the heat helps. It’s very cold right now.” Molly said as Caleb slipped a hand to the center of his husband’s back.

“Ja, it is unusual. I think I know how to make you feel better.” _And maybe give you a fighting chance_ echoed in his mind. “I am reading a book on, ah, on tiefling anatomy.”

“You know, if I didn’t know you as well as I do that would be creepy.” Molly said, before bending backward. Caleb ran his fingers through Molly’s soft hair under the water, helping to massage the lotion off. Another simple Shape Water and his husband’s hair was clean. Molly eased back up and Caleb helped him sit on the edge of the tub. Molly made sure his feet and tail dangled in the water softly.

“Well, ah, alright.” And Caleb slid under the water to avoid the awkward moment.

Molly chuckled to himself as his husband slid under the water. He started to squeeze the water out of his hair bit by bit as Caleb scrubbed.

Caleb pushed his hair out of his face as he emerged from under the water.

“Darling, question. What do you use on your beard?” Mollymauk asked. “I know some humans use things on their facial hair like dwarves do.”

“I do not use anything,” Caleb muttered. Molly frowned at him.

“Honestly, did you take care of yourself at all before I found you?”

The wording of the phrase made something tug at the back of Caleb’s throat. He had been lost until he had found Mollymauk. He had been adrift until he had seen a true smile on the pretty tiefling’s face. He couldn’t pinpoint the moment that he fell in love.

It had been a slow, gradual thing, over time. It had been less than a seed, it had come from nothing, planted in toxic soil. But somehow, despite the harsh environment, something had sprouted and grown. It was a small, soft, new thing, but it was there. It was unlike anything that Caleb had known before. For the first time in his life he actually understood what the poets were trying to convey.

“Ja. I was a very lost man,” was all he said.

“Well good thing I’m here,” Molly said with a smirk.

“It is a very good thing you are here,” Caleb confessed as well. He swam up next to Molly and slid out of the tub. He padded, naked and dripping, to where the towels were folded up. He grabbed two for Mollymauk and one for himself. He passed his husband the two for him and started to dry himself off.

“Yes. I can teach you to slow down and to take time for yourself,” Molly said as he started to towel dry parts of his hair. He focused mainly on the scalp and bits that would touch his shoulders. The rest would be over the blankets to dry tonight. Caleb knew that part of his washing day routine.

“I am afraid I am not very good at taking it easy,.” Caleb confessed.

“Just follow my lead, darling.” Molly shot him a soft, reassuring smile. Caleb paused in his drying and bent down to kiss his husband softly.

“I think I can do that, for you.”

The rest of the time was spent in a comfortable silence as Caleb helped Molly dry and slide into a clean nightgown and helped run a towel over the length of his hair. He guided his husband back to bed before slipping into his own sleeping clothes.

Caleb banked the fire and shut the doors to the living room as Frumpkin settled on the covers. He was actually going to bed at a decent time tonight, just to make sure Molly stayed warm. He helped Molly move his hair to dry on top of the covers before sliding in and wrapping his arms around Molly from behind. He made sure to press a soft kiss to the back of Mollymauk’s neck and whisper a soft ‘sleep well’. Mollymauk was asleep before both Caleb and the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta'd by the lovely and wonderful Crunchy. Kudos and comments feed the plot bunnies. As always find me on twitter @mebethem4815 and on tumblr at matt-the-blind-cinnamon-roll.


	22. Cantrips, Offers, and Tea

It had been a week since Charlie was last in the library, and it was the dead of night. She couldn’t get that magic book, the evocation book, out of her mind. She slipped out of the doors and made to avoid the security features that her parents had installed to try to keep her inside. It hadn’t worked. 

A fall storm was raging again, as it had for the past two months. As they pulled closer and closer to this holiday called Harvest Close more and more people were glum about the weather. She knew exactly how she felt; last Winter’s Crest they had to cancel the large festival at Whitestone due to the weather and Charlie had pouted the whole time. She loved Winter’s Crest. 

Slowly and very carefully, Charlie made her way through the marble halls to the library. She had Vax’s lock pick set tucked into her cloak, right next to the stick of hazel she harvested that day, and she was fully prepared to break into the library if she needed too. She kept her hooves on the carpet in the center of the hall to cut down on noise and to make so she actually had traction. The halls of Whitestone were either stone or carpet so she had no troubles walking at home. The polished marble of the Dwendalian palace on the other hand, made it very difficult for her to walk. 

She approached the large doors to the library and carefully tried the handle slowly. It was locked. She knelt down and pulled out the lockpick set and quickly went to work. It didn’t take her long to hear the distinct sound of the lock turning open. She grinned with the satisfaction of a difficult job well done and rose to her hooves and gently padded inside. 

Unbeknownst to Charlie, unfelt and unseen, a soft rune at the base of the doorway started to glow with a gentle red light. 

Caleb woke up with a sharp inhale. His mental alarm was pinging at him; the library had been breached. He rose up from bed and Mollymauk made an unhappy noise in his sleep. 

“Mmm Caleb?” Molly asked, glancing over his shoulder. The fireplace bathed him in a soft golden glow and Caleb couldn’t help but smile as he pulled on his robe and shoved his feet into his shoes. 

“The library alarm went off. I will be back.” 

“Be careful okay?” 

“I will be Mollymauk. I will be back soon. Go back to sleep.” He bent over and kissed Mollymauk’s temple softly. Mollymauk was warm to his lips and Caleb felt better at feeling the heat. Every time Mollymauk felt warm to the touch was a sign that he was getting better. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Mollymauk rolled over and curled up on Caleb’s pillow, burying his face in it. 

Caleb softly slipped from their rooms (when had it become ‘their rooms’ a part of his mind wondered) with Frumpkin padding silently behind him. In the dark they made the trip to the library. 

Caleb had cast Dancing Lights to help himself through the hallways. He stopped around the corner and took a cautious peek around the corner. The massive doors to the library were closed. 

Caleb cast Detect Magic, and only his own rune peeked back at him. But, as he focused, he could sense…a spark of newborn potential. There was the beginnings of magic here, a soft, gentle, fragile thing, but capable of so much. 

It was unlike anything Caleb had seen before, yet somehow familiar to him, in a way. 

He moved around the corner as the spell faded, and opened the library door silently. Frumpkin slipped in first, followed by Caleb. He shut the door behind him and slipped into the shadows of the massive bookshelves. 

He had long ago had this place memorized and moved deep into the shadows of the stairwell. He paused and listened. 

He heard a soft voice repeating a phrase over and over. A soft prickle of recognition trickled down Caleb’s spine. He slipped from the shadows and climbed the staircase slowly. Frumpkin was right next to him, and together they plateaued onto the second level. Caleb took to the shadows again, and cast another Detect Magic. 

Again, that same spark of magic. Closer this time, near his office. Caleb clung to the back wall and slowly made his way past each and every row, peeking around each time until he reached the group of tables that was near a large window. 

There, sitting on the table, book in her lap, was Charlie De Rolo. She was sitting in the moonlight with a hazel twig in one hand, her other free to cast. He watched as she tried to cast Dancing Lights over and over and over. 

Something in this sight, of a young wizard trying so hard in the dead of night to cast the most basic spell made tears spring to Caleb’s eyes. He quickly wiped them away before they fell into his beard as Frumpkin head-butted his shins. 

Charlie De Rolo wanted to be a wizard. She wanted to be a wizard so badly she had broken into the Warmage Library to learn. She was brave to be certain, and dedicated not to mention clever to think of this plan. It lacked common sense to be sure, but she was a child still. She was allowed to make mistakes like this. 

He clung to the shadows , hiding behind a bookshelf, and watched as she tried. She tried for what Caleb knew was over three hours. The moonlight grew brighter and the shadows grew longer and she tried. She kept going, despite no signs that it was working. 

Then, very softly, there was a spark. 

Charlie bolted upright and it snuffed out. Her tail twitched on the table as she settled back in and tried again. 

There it was again and she took a steady inhale and it flickered. She held her breath it steadied again. She gasped and it flickered out. She snarled softly, exposing her teeth. 

She took a deep calming breath and this time, on the exhale, cast the spell. The spark happened again, holding steady at a soft, if small, but steady glow. Charlie smiled and then ran out air. She begun to inhale and it flickered only once, holding steady. 

She had cast Dancing Lights. 

A wide smile broke over her face and Caleb’s at the same time. 

“You did very well.” He said, stepping out from behind the bookshelf.

Charlie startled and swore, the book shutting on her fingers with a snap. She wrenched them free and shook her hand. 

“I’m sorry.” She said. 

“Thank you for the apology. But if I did not want you here you would have been gone before you even started.” He said softly. “I know what it is like. I have been where you are.” 

“I doubt it.” She said softly, her accent crisp. 

“Do you think I was born with magic? No, I am not so lucky. I had to earn it, the hard way, like you are doing now. I remember being up in the middle of the night when my family was asleep. I know. I am proud of you. You kept going and you did not give up.” 

“What?” 

“Charlie, I wanted you to succeed.” Caleb said softly. “I wanted you to be able to cast it. I am so proud. Was that your first spell?” He asked. 

As he got closer he saw that her eyes were shining with tears. 

“Charlie, what is wrong?” 

“You’re proud of me?” She asked. Her voice was full of emotion; Caleb recognized that tone of disbelief. It was in his own voice whenever Mollymauk called him a good person. 

“Yes. You worked for this. I am so proud that you didn’t give up. Charlie, do you want to be a wizard?” He moved closer to her and sat at the table as she sniffed. 

“Father…he wouldn’t approve.” She said softly. Her voice was catching with her emotions as she tried not to cry. 

“Why not? Why wouldn’t he be proud? Not everyone can do what you just did. It very rare.” 

“Because he hates me.” Her voice broke with a sob and the tears ran down her face. She angrily wiped them away, her claws leaving white marks on her red skin. 

“Oh no, why do you say that?” Caleb asked. “He is your father.” 

“Is he?” Charlie asked. “Tieflings come demonic influence in the blood line.” 

“Yes, that is true. But why would he hate you just because you are a tiefling?” 

“Why else would he be ashamed of me?” She asked softly. There were tears on her cheeks and Caleb wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She was shaking like a leaf on the wind and he knew that tone of self-loathing in her voice; it was the same as in his own whenever he spoke about himself. 

“Well if he is ashamed I think that is a stupid reason. Just because you are a tiefling doesn’t mean that you are a bad person. My husband is a tiefling and he is the kindest person I have ever known.” 

“I don’t know but at home he really doesn’t let me out of the castle. I can go into the gardens but not into town with every one else. He’s the Lord and mother tries to get me out of the house but there’s no chance.” She said softly. 

“Well, if he does not let you out of the house, how did you end up here?” He asked softly. “I am not doubting you, Charlie, I genuinely wish to know.” 

“My big brother. Father wanted to bring him along. He’s going to be the Lord one day and he needs to be prepared. Vax said he wouldn’t go if I couldn’t go. So father gave in.” She had a small smile on her face. 

“Well there is one person who loves you.” He said gently. She nodded softly. “Charlie, imagine how proud your big brother would be to find out that you can use magic?” 

She smiled and started to cry again, this time out of joy, Caleb suspected. 

“You should tell him tomorrow. You should show him tomorrow. You know, I have gotten quite close to your father. Perhaps I can speak to him about, ah, taking you under my wing, so to speak.” The idea tumbled out of him before he could stop it. The idea scared him a bit, but a very large part of him knew that Mollymauk would be there to help him. Mollymauk had taken a shine to the young girl before his poisoning. Caleb had no doubt that Mollymauk would be there to help him with the new apprentice, and it eased the fear in his chest. 

“He would say no.” Charlie said with face. She hung her head and Caleb saw the beginnings of horns on the top of her head. 

“We will not know until we try, ja?” He said. “It is not many apprentices who get to say their teacher is one of the Archmages.” 

“That will please father.” She admitted in a begrudging tone. 

“If you think that will help that ja, it will help.” He admitted. “Plus, it would get you out of the house. We would try for a while, not a full-time apprenticeship, but you would be spending the days with me.” 

“It would get me away from him?” She asked, with a soft tone of hope in her voice. 

“At least for a while.” Caleb said. “You would be studying while he is working on the Amplifier.” 

“Is that for Project Phoenix?”She asked softly. She was no longer crying which Caleb considered to be a plus. 

“Yes. It is to help amplify my own magic, as well as Keyleth’s. I do not have the kind of magic needed to cure the Blight. Mine tends to be more destructive.” 

“That’s the kind I want to learn.” She said with a soft smile. She grabbed a book by her side and cracked it open. On the page was the theorem for Cone of Cold. He couldn’t help but smile softly. He remembered being entranced with the higher level spells as he tried to master the simple ones. 

“Well that is an admirable goal, let us start with something small, ja? Keep working on cantrips while I talk to your father.” He said. 

“Father’ll say no.” Charlie said with total surety.

“Well, we will not know until we try, ja? You can keep the beginners book. Just make sure to put the other back. Charlie, you can come in here and practice any time you wish. I do not have to be here for you to take advantage of my library.” Caleb offered. 

“Why are you offering?” She asked. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m very grateful, but I’m just a little confused.” 

“You have a wonderful knack for magic, Charlotte De Rolo. It would be a crime to see it squandered.” Caleb told her softly. “Now you must be getting back to bed, it is late.” 

“Or early.” She said. 

“Ja. Or early. Go back home Charlie. I will lock up here.” He said. 

“Thank you, Archmage Widogast.” She said as she slid from the table with the sound of hooves on wood. 

“There is no need to thank me Charlie.” He was just doing the right thing. It wasn’t often that someone with Charlie’s determination came along. It wasn’t often that a young person who wanted to be a wizard broke into a library to read and practice and study, much the official library of the Archmages of the Dewndalian Empire. 

“Still. Thank you Archmage.” 

“Please, call me Caleb.” 

“Thank you Caleb.” She said. She threw her arms around him in a quick hug before scampering off to return the book. He heard her hooves clop down the stairwell and out the doors. 

“Well, it seems that I have finally found an apprentice.” He told his cat. Frumpkin mewed and headbutted his knee softly. “I know. I will be better to her than he was to me. I will not treat her the way I was treated.” He ran his fingers over Frumpkin’s spine as the cat collapsed onto the table and demanded belly rubs. 

He smiled softly and caved, stroking the cat’s soft fur gently. 

“I am not as scared as I should be.” He muttered. He felt safe, talking to his Familiar. “I…” he wondered how he could explain the tumbling swirls of emotion inside of him. 

He could identify fear. He was used to fear. He was used to the yellow, bitter taste of it on the back of his tongue. But there was also a small spark of something like anticipation. He could remember those days of his vividly; of borrowing books with promises of keeping them pristine and making the mile long walk into the village to get to the bookseller. He could remember the days of seeing the other two magic students every time he came into town. He could remember the days of being hungry and determined. He wasn’t just hungry for food but he was hungry for something more. He found that his mind naturally lent itself to magic. He worked hard at it yes, but it did not come as easily as it looked. 

He remembered the first spell he had ever cast; a simple Produce Flame. But he remembered being overjoyed at the simple flame in his hand. It was small and flickering, but it was there, moving on his palm, bathing him in it’s warmth and glow. 

He was amazed that he got to witness that moment twice, once as a child, and now again, as an adult. 

Percival would a fool not to let her study with him. She had a natural talent, and could only grow stronger with his help. A plan was already forming in his mind on how to balance his workload. He could do it. There was no issue on his end of disrupting his life, for once. Even to his marriage to Mollymauk he had been unsure. Now it was the bedrock of his life. 

Mollymauk would be pleased to know he found a student. 

The thought of his husband stirred him to action. He left the table and had Frumpkin drape across his shoulders for speed. He left the library and locked up with a wave of his hand. He hurried back to his husband, knowing that he had time before he had to get to work. 

He slipped back into their rooms, nice and warm from the fires that Caleb always had going for Molly’s sake. Frumpkin jumped onto the couch as he passed it. Caleb slipped out of his robe and shoes and into bed, gently laying a hand on his husband. 

“Mollymauk. I have news.” 

Mollymauk made a noise like a disturbed cat as his red eyes flickered open. 

“Caleb? What time is it?” 

“It is one thirty five in the morning.” 

“I love that you can do that.” Molly mumbled. “What news?” 

“I think I have agreed to take on an apprentice for a little while. Barring her father’s approval of course.” 

He told his husband the tale of what happened in the library as Mollymauk woke up. By the time Caleb had finished telling the tale his husband was wide awake and playing with his braid as his listened. Caleb was resting on an elbow with one hand on his head and the other on Molly’s stomach under the blankets. 

“Well, my dear, it looks like we have a child now.” Mollymauk said with a smirk. The necklace that Caleb had given him glinted softly in the firelight, right at the neckline of his sleeping shirt. 

“I am sorry to spring this on you in this way, but if Lord Percival approves this, I know just what to do. And Mollymauk, if she is half as talented as I think she is I will take her on full-time. She will have to move in with us.” 

“When I’m better, darling, alright?” 

“Ja. Of course. I want you to do nothing but get better.” He bent his head and kissed Mollymauk softly. 

His husband dropped the braid and tangled his fingers in Caleb’s shaggy hair. 

“Mollymauk, behave.” He chided softly. “You are still ill.” He ran his thumb over the softness of Molly’s concave belly. 

“I know, but your hair is driving me wild. I love it. And I’m feeling better in the heat.” 

“And again, how is your vision? I hate to keep asking, but I worry.” 

“My vision is fine.” Mollymauk said. “As it was last, oh, five times you asked me.” He teased softly. He kissed the tip of Caleb’s nose softly. “So you’ve picked up an apprentice.” 

“Apparently so. I will do my best to persuade her father tomorrow. She is so promising Mollymauk.” 

“Well that’s good. But that’s tomorrow, yes? Let’s get some sleep now.” 

“Ja. I….I just want to say one more thing. I have to say this.” He ignored the own voice that said not to tell Mollymauk about what he had survived but he ignored it. This was Mollymauk. He was safe with him. “My own master was, ah, he was cruel. He tortured us. There is no other way to word it. He…he made us-” Caleb’s voice cracked and tears sprung into his eyes. 

“Darling, whatever he made you do, I don’t care. That’s in the past.” Molly rose up as best as he could and cupped Caleb’s face. He tugged on his husband’s jaw until their foreheads were pressed together. “That’s then. I care about the now. I care about the fact that you’re gonna be amazing teacher. Caleb, you’re so smart and you have so much to teach. I’m so happy for you.” 

“Mollymauk.” Caleb’s voice was layered with the emotions that were tearing him apart. There was hope and pain and disbelief and something like shame tearing at his throat. His eyes were filled with tears as he clutched as Molly’s silk nightshirt. 

Oh how he loved him. Caleb just shut his eyes and kissed his husband to keep from admitting to his love. There was no way Mollymauk could love him. Mollymauk may say that he doesn’t care about the past, but if he knew what Caleb had lived through and what he had done, he would care. Those crimes would be unbearable and Caleb would have no choice but to give Mollymauk the divorce he would want. 

There was no way Mollymauk could ever know what he had done. He kissed his husband, knowing these were things he would take to his grave. 

“Now hush. No more talk of this.” Mollymauk’s tail stroked up his legs under the blanket. “Let’s get to bed. You have a big task tomorrow.” 

“I know. I just hope I do not bungle it up.” He confessed. 

“You won’t. I believe in you.” Molly laid back down on the bed and stretched like a big cat, his back popping, before rolling over onto his back and patting his chest. 

“Alright.” Caleb sighed, and curled up on Mollymauk’s chest. He could hear his husband’s heartbeat and a clawed hand came up to scratch at his scalp. Between the steady sound under his ear, the smooth motions on his head, and the sheer heat of the place, he was out in minutes. 

 

The next morning Mollymauk was awake and sitting up in bed when they broke for tea. Caleb waited until Keyleth was chatting with Mollymauk over cakes and tea to approach the Lord. 

“Ah, Lord Percival, my I have a moment of your time?” He asked. 

“Always.” The other man replied with a soft smile. 

“Ah, please do take this the wrong way, but last night I caught your daughter in my library. After hours.” He said. “I knew the moment she picked the lock. My wards went off. I was there in under two minutes. I caught her there, trying to learn magic.” He said frankly. 

“And I mean try. I watched for a good while,” He didn’t want to sound like a creep, so he left out the exact amount, “but it took her a very long time to make a spark of light. It did not last right away, but she kept at it. She kept at it until she had a four lights rolling around her fingers.” 

He cast Dancing Lights to demonstrate exactly what Charlie had done. “Your daughter cast her first spell last night. I was allowed to witness it. She is very, very talented, my lord. I do not know how magic is treated on Tal’dorie, but here in the Empire it is a highly valued and highly trained skill. If you approve, I would very much like to tutor your daughter in magic. And if she proves to have a keen mind, if you allow it, I would gladly take her on full-time as my apprentice.” 

He snuffed out his lights and took a sip of his tea, thankfully he managed to hide how his hand was shaking. 

“You are saying my daughter broke into the Archmage library in the dead of night to study magic and you are impressed?” He asked. 

“Ja. Highly impressed. It demonstrates a strength of will and a desire to learn that is very strong. I will tell you something. Before I entered the library I had cast Detect Magic. I actually caught a glimmer of your daughter working the arcane energies around her. She is very talented. And she could do wonderful things.” 

“You seem keen to tutor Charlie. May I ask why?” 

Caleb paused and took a bite of cake to think. He downed the cake with some tea before speaking. “She has a rare gift; she is both highly intelligent and highly determined. That is a rare thing. From what I understand she gets it from you.” 

Percival flushed a light pink and averted his gaze. He took a sip of his tea and Caleb continued. 

“I do not think it wise to let that gift languish away inside of Whitestone. Charlie says that she is not allowed outside, into town. May I ask why?” Caleb took a bite of his cake. 

“Tal’dorie doesn’t have many tieflings. They have a bit of a reputation, actually, and in order to spare my child being the target of that hatred I’ve kept her away from it all.” He said simply. “She doesn’t have to endure what the other tieflings endure. They’re slowly gaining more rights, but at the same time old attitudes still persist.” 

“So you kept her out of society because of hatred toward her kind?” 

“Of course.” 

“Well, she thinks it is because you are ashamed of her, for, ah, for being a tiefling. She thinks you hate her. She told me not to ask you if she could train under me because you were sure to say no.” Caleb said with seriousness. 

Percy’s body language changed and he sighed, rubbing at his eyes. He opened his mouth but Keyleth spoke first. 

“It’s not your fault Percival. I know what you’re thinking.” 

“Kiki,” he sighed, “of course it is. I’m the one that made the deal.” 

Molly’s eyes went wide and he glanced toward Caleb, whose face was impassive. 

“But we knew this could happen.” She insisted. “The moment you and Vex discussed marriage this might happen.” 

“I know, and I do not love her any less. She is my only daughter.” His voice broke on the last two words. “Do you understand? If she goes out in society she’ll be exposed to so much. I can’t expose her to that.” 

“Then tell her that.” Keyleth insisted. “You know that’s the right thing to do.” 

“If I may speak here for a moment,” Molly said gently, “What Percy here is saying that is tieflings aren’t welcome and may I say, as a tiefling in a place where tieflings aren’t that welcome, yeah it sucks. Yeah, it’s hard. But in the end it’s a lot better then being locked up in some castle.” He said. “I’d rather deal with a hundred assholes than be locked up when I didn’t have to be.” 

Silence echoed around the room for a few heartbeats before Percival sighed. 

“You are right.” He said softly. “All three of you. And my wife. And my sister. And my sister-in-law.” He rubbed at his face. “I’ll speak to Charlie about her tutelage to you, after lunch. As for now, yes I formally give my consent for my daughter, Lady Charlotte Elizabeth Kolawski De Rolo, to study magic under you, Archmage Caleb Widogast.” 

He held out his hand. Caleb was thankful was left-handed so he didn’t have to transfer his tea to shake Percy’s hand. 

“I thank you. If this works out this means an apprenticeship. That means she will end up living with myself and my husband. There is a whole wing off of this room dedicated to an apprentice’s quarters.” He gestured to a set of double doors between the wall and the fireplace at the other end of the room. 

“I am familiar with how apprenticeships work. I had to learn my craft as well.” Percy said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Caleb had lifted his teacup for a sip and just nodded to acknowledge it.

“If this works out,” Percy said as he picked up a cake, “She will be the first magic user in the De Rolo family that will actually be allowed to embrace her gifts. I cannot wait to see how she grows.” He sounded every inch the proud father. 

“And I cannot wait either. She has…” He wouldn’t say the words ‘promise’ or ‘potential’, those were both what Trent had used to describe him. He was not going to be like that. “A gift.” 

“I know she’s smart; she takes after me. She’s got all the willpower of her mother and the intelligence of myself. Add magic into the mix and she will be a force to be dealt with.” 

After tea came more work on the Circle of Amplification; Percy was triple checking his work as well as getting a handle on what Caleb’s and Keyleth’s magics are like and how they differ. It was a delightful new challenge to add because it limited his use of materials to what they need. Kiki’s were proving the hardest to get; they would need to get them on-site of where they planned to use this. He was thrilled by the challenge. 

After work came lunch and after lunch he broke from the group, knowing that Charlie would be out of her morning lessons by now. She was diligent about her homework while they were away; moreso than his son. 

He slipped into their chambers and sure enough found Charlie on the window seat with a blanket around her shoulders and a cup of tea balanced in a curl on her tail. 

“Hello Charlie. May I speak with you for a moment?” He asked. Now is a good time as ever. 

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked. 

“Well, technically yes but you’re not going to be punished for it.” He walked forward and eased off his cravat and opened his shirt a bit to ease the pressure on his throat. 

“Archmage Widogast told me what happened last night. He also told me of his offer to you.” 

He saw his daughter’s face go through a journey of pure terror to horror to hope to sadness then to neutrality. 

“And?” 

“Well, firstly is it something you would like to do?” He asked. “Apprenticeships are serious things.” 

“Of course. Father, as soon as I hit sixteen I’ll be out in society anyway. I’d rather be a wizard than a noble lady.” She rolled her eyes. “Can you imagine me trying to dance with these?” She took a moment to wriggle her hooves at her dad. “And seeing how as I will never marry into society I might as well learn something useful to live off of. I can’t be Vax’s spinster aunt forever.” 

“Firstly, you do not know that if your fate at all, but more importantly we need to talk to your mother first, get her permission was well. You are her daughter too you know.” 

“Father? What are you saying?” His daughter’s voice was soft with a mix of suspicion, hope and disbelieve. 

“I’m saying that as of eleven o’clock this morning, I gave my consent for Archmage Caleb Widogast to tutor you in the arcane arts.” He said simply. 

He watched as his daughter broke out into the largest grin and started to laugh with joy. 

“Archmage Widogast also told me that you said I would say no.” He said. “May I ask why? 

“You may ask but you may not get an answer.” Charlie replied with a raised eyebrow and a tone that made him think of her mother. 

“Why did you think I would say no?” 

“Because you never let me do anything, ever.” 

“And do you know why I do not let you out of the house?” 

“Because….” She bit her lip. “Because I’m a tiefling?” She asked softly. He nodded. 

“I keep you in the house in Whitestone to keep you safe. There are not that many of your kind in Tal’dorie and I want to keep you from that ugliness.” His voice was soft. “Charlie, you’re my only daughter. Do you really think I could ever hate you?” 

Charlie started to tear up and her voice was thick with emotion. “I don’t know. Maybe.” 

“Well, I don’t. I love you, Charlie. I don’t know if you believe me, but I am your father.” 

“Are you?” 

Percy sighed softly. “Who’s been repeating those lies? Yes, you are mine.”

“How can you be so sure?” She asked, her voice cracking. 

“Because you’re a teifling.” He said simply. 

“What?” Charlie asked, blinking. She really was as quick on the uptake as Caleb had said; she was already blinking in comprehension. “Father, was it Orthax?” 

“How do you know that name?” He asked softly, eyes wide. He was startled that his daughter knew the demon that had come into their bloodline. 

“Vax. He overheard it. Please don’t be mad.” She whimpered. 

“He takes after his namesake.” Percy grumbled with a glance upward. “I’m not mad. I’m just surprised. Yes, it was Orthax.” 

“You made the Deal? But…why?” She asked. 

“Will you come sit here? You can bring your tea and blanket. I want to tell you a story. A bit of family history as it were.” Percy said. He patted the love seat and moved to bank the fire. 

Charlie moved, taking her tea, book, and blanket to the love seat and curling up there. Her father took the chair he had been sitting on. He took off his glasses and rubbed at his face. 

“So,” he began with his voice soft “once I had six siblings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we understand where Percy's coming from. As always find me on tumblr at matt-the-blind-cinnamon-roll and on twitter @mebethem4815.


End file.
